


Blood Revelation

by Sane_Allen12345



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Romance, Shonen-ai, mentions or a sign of rape, torture slight, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sane_Allen12345/pseuds/Sane_Allen12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted... for a few years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Revelation: Bloody Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay... this is my first time to write a fairy tail fanfic, and this is an AU. The plot of this story suddenly appeared in my mind after reading the fairy tail manga, volume 38, chapter 436, page 16, title memoirs... okay I spoiled you on this story... I also had a fanfic account... under the same pen name minus the numbers...

**Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while sinnging/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_**"Emphisizing"** _

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi

* * *

**akogare o ima tsukanda**

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara**

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fist hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**saa tobikomou**

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

_**"Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

**ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka**

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai**

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa**

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni**

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes as the view moves away from him, and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist)_

**mittsu kazoete the show time**

_(Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou**

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

_**("Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

* * *

_**(Blood Revelation: Bloody Prologue)** _

* * *

_(Half an hour before midnight)_

Natsu whistled happily, walking at the peaceful streets of magnolia. Three days had pass since the declaration of Erza being the 7th guild master of fairy tail and a week since the fairy tail are together once again.

"What should I do when I arrive back home?" He thought out loud, humming. It was nearing midnight and both him and Happy still didn't have their dinner, which is unusual for the both of them but hey, if you have your family together once again you'll forget things.

"I'm sure Happy would want raw fish, but it's so dark to fish or dive into the water, but I can use my fire to brighten the water..." He stop before looking at the direction where the fairy tail guild stands.

"Speaking of Happy, he's sure is enjoying talking to Carla.. Well, it's decided! I'll go fishing or more likely diving into the pond and cook dinner or midnight snack... whatever... before Happy arrives home." With that said, Natsu went to the outskirts of Magnolia and proceeded to the pond few meters away from their home. Reaching a hand out Natsu began to form a small fire in his palm before it flew towards the middle of the water where it stayed, one feet away from touching the water. Nastu smiled before diving into the water and began to swam into it, looking from left to right, the dragon slayer smiled when he saw two fishes swimming below him, and thanks to his fire above him he can see it a lot more clearly.

Now that he had found his target, Natsu swam a little deeper and immediately grab the fishes tail before it could disappear from his vision. Once he grab the tails he began to spin under the water and throw the fishes after a few spins, and then immediately swam back up and take a few deep breath when he resurfaced and he look at the shore, just in time to see the fishes fall down. Grinning widely, Natsu fist pumped before swimming towards his catch, his fire disappearing.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Natsu panted, before sitting to the ground and then his flames began to surround him , drying his clothes with it. Few seconds later he stands up, completely dry, turning around and lift both fishes by the tail and carry it like a sack of potatoes and headed back home.

Natsu opened the door of his home and took few steps forwards before stopping and sniffed. He frown and sniffed again, then his eyes narrowed.

"The house smells different..." he mumbled before sniffing again before growling. "The smell of blood and black magic are in my house!" he snarled before turning around and saw a man clad with a cloak, making it difficult for Natsu to see the face except from the mouth which is grinning like crazy, standing just outside of his open front door.

"Who are you?! You reek of blood and black magic..." Natsu snarled before throwing his catch the side, hitting the wall before it landed to the floor with a thump. "What are you doing here in my house and what do you want from me?!" Natsu growled, the man chuckled before laughing maniacally, before he stop and lick his lips.

"Sugoi! Even though we did our very best to hide our scent you still manage to smell us! What more can you do, Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, prince of the flames dragons, son of Igneel the dragon king!?" The man grinned widely, Natsu's eyes narrowed before it widen once he registered everything the man said.

'He said  _ **our scent**_!' he panickly before turning his head around, all too late. Before he could move an inch to look behind him, he got hit at the back of his head. Natsu heard a 'crack' sound and knew that he had a broken skull. Dark spots began to appear in his vision and the last thing he saw was the man he was talking to and a bulky figure walking beside the said man both grinning widely before everything went black.

THUD!

The two dark mages watch as blood began to seep out from Natsu's head, while lying on his stomach, his head points at the door, both hands at the side of his head.

"That was easy." The bulky figure, who hits Natsu, said before throwing the bloody bat to the floor which landed near the door with a thump.

"Yes, easy because I distracted him, I figured he would only focus to people who reeks a lot of black magic, because he knows they're more powerful. Foolish boy, but if we didn't do it, we would have a hard time capturing him. Natsu Dragneel is isn't a person that will let himself be captured so easily." The other man said, before turning around and walks towards the door, while the other lifts Natsu and carries him like a sack of potatoes, before walking towards the door where the former is standing at waiting for the other. Neither of them notices the scarf that Natsu's wearing is slowly slipping from the dragon slayer's neck.

"Let's go back to the guild." The first man said, while the bulky man merely grin before they began to chant. Magic circle began to appear below them and within a flash of light that appeared below them... they disappeared... leaving nothing but a puddle of blood, drops of blood from the puddle of blood to the door step, a bloody bat, the fishes that Natsu caught and the most precious thing in Natsu's life... his scarf...

* * *

_(The next day)_

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and a sleeping Happy, carried by Wendy,, went to Natsu's house the next day, worried when the said mage didn't returned to the guild for breakfast nor to take Happy back home after midnight earlier that day. Few meters away from the fire dragon slayer, Happy began to stir and woke up before sniffing the area, the same goes to Carla and Wendy.

"Ara," Wendy started, the others stop and look at her.

"What is it, Wendy?" Erza asks, the blue haired mage look at her with a worried expression.

"I smell blood..." She started but was cut off by Happy, who flew away from them and towards his house.

"NATSU!" he cried, they look at each other, puzzled before running after the blue cat. The moment they saw the house, they began to speed up a bit and saw Happy standing in front the open door, frozen solid.

"Happy!" Gray shouted worriedly, the said cat slowly went inside the moment they all stop behind him, it only took one look... one look for them to freeze and their blood to run cold. All of them, including Gray, were shaking, their eyes wide as they took in the scene in front of them... The dried puddle and droplets of blood that Wendy and Carla smelled, two dead fishes, a bloody bat near them and the scarf of the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu..." Gray whispered before gritting his teeth and began to look around the house shouting.

"Where are you flame brain?! Come out this instance! This isn't funny you BAKA!" He then stop and look in front of him when Happy began to wail.

"Noooooo! Natsu!"

"That's Natsu-san's blood..." Wendy trailed off before fainting, making Carla, who was standing beside her, to catch her body before it hit the floor.

"Wendy!"

"You've got to be kidding me... the guild are finally together... why... why did this happen?! Your not the person who would let someone to hurt you! NATSU!" Lucy shouted. Erza, who is standing beside her, punch the wall within her reach, some of her loose red hair fell down and covers her right eye, while the other revealed pain, anger and death.

Gray, who is standing beside the door, look at the floor his own hair covers his face, hiding his emotions. And then he began to walk forward and gently lift happy and grabs Natsu's scarf before wrapping it around the wailing cat's neck.

"Stop crying Happy..." He gently said.

"Gray..." Happy whimpered, Gray began to cradle and shush him.

"Don't cry... I'll bring Natsu back, like how he brought us back, all of us will try, even if it's the last thing I do." He said, smiling sadly before looking at their master, wit determination on his face.

"We will, won't we Master Erza?" he asks, Erza smirk and had a dark expression on her face, Lucy, Carla and Happy look at her.

"Of course we will... Like Lucy said, Natsu brought the fairy tail back together... then we'll bring him back in return."

"Please do so... Erza..." A new yet familiar voice said, they all look behind Erza and then their eyes widen.

"Gildarts!" They shouted, said man smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he wore when Natsu's around.

"What are you doing here, Gildarts?" Gray asks, the former look at him before looking over his shoulder then at Happy, who flew towards him when their eyes met one another, Gildarts then cradle Happy, Gray look at them before lifting Wendy up, piggy backing her.

"What are you doing here, Gildarts?" Gray asks, once Wendy is secured in his back, again when the 5th master of fairytail didn't answer, while the other merely look at the older man.

"I was planning to surprise Natsu first, and tell him that I'll be staying at the guild permanently and do my job as the 5th master. But when I heard Happy crying and Lucy shouting, I immediately knew something was wrong, and I was right." Gildarts explain, glaring at the bat before looking at Erza.

"Erza can you give me the position of the guild master while you lead the search party?" He asks, Erza smirk and nods.

"I'm more than okay with that." She agreed, then turns around and look at her team.

"Let's go back to the guild and tell them what happen," they agreed and run away from the house to tell the other about what happen, while Gildarts stayed there for a few seconds glaring at the bat before picking it up.

"Nat...su..." Happy whimpered, making the older man to look down and saw Happy crying while sleeping. He shushed Happy before following the others.

"I'll never forgive you... whoever or whatever you are... We will never forgive you for taking our light, sun and happiness away... for taking Natsu away from us..." He grolwed darkly, promising death to whoever took Natsu away.

* * *

_(Somewhere Far away from Magnolia)_

A man clad in a black cloak stop walking at the forest, which are rumored to have a lot of monster, before turning around and few tears slip down from his eyes which is covered by the shadow of his hooded cloak, only viewing the mouth and nose.

"Nat...su...?"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Blood Revelation: Bloody 1

_(Previously)_

_"Who are you?! You reek of blood and black magic..." Natsu snarled before throwing his catch the side, hitting the wall before it landed to the floor with a thump. "What are you doing here in my house and what do you want from me?!" Natsu growled, the man chuckled before laughing maniacally, before he stop and lick his lips._

_"Sugoi! Even though we did our very best to hide our scent you still manage to smell us! What more can you do, Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, prince of the flames dragons, son of Igneel the dragon king!?" The man grinned widely, Natsu's eyes narrowed before it widen once he registered everything the man said._

* * *

_THUD!_

_The two dark mages watch as blood began to seep out from Natsu's head, while lying on his stomach, his head points at the door, both hands at the side of his head._

_"That was easy." The bulky figure, who hits Natsu, said before throwing the bloody bat to the floor which landed near the door with a thump._

_"Yes, easy because I distracted him, I figured he would only focus to people who reeks a lot of black magic, because he knows they're more powerful. Foolish boy, but if we didn't do it, we would have a hard time capturing him. Natsu Dragneel is isn't a person that will let himself be captured so easily." The other man said, before turning around and walks towards the door, while the other lifts Natsu and carries him like a sack of potatoes, before walking towards the door where the former is standing at waiting for the other. Neither of them notices the scarf that Natsu's wearing is slowly slipping from the dragon slayer's neck._

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me... the guild are finally together... why... why did this happen?! You're not the person who would let someone to hurt you! NATSU!" Lucy shouted. Erza, who is standing beside her, punch the wall within her reach, some of her loose red hair fell down and covers her right eye, while the other revealed pain, anger and death._

* * *

_"Please do so... Erza..." A new yet familiar voice said, they all look behind Erza and then their eyes widen._

_"Gildarts!" They shouted, said man smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he wore when Natsu's around._

_"I was planning to surprise Natsu first, and tell him that I'll be staying at the guild permanently and do my job as the 5th master. But when I heard Happy crying and Lucy shouting, I immediately knew something was wrong, and I was right." Gildarts explain, glaring at the bat before looking at Erza._

_"Erza can you give me the position of the guild master while you lead the search party?" He asks, Erza smirk and nods._

_"I'm more than okay with that." She agreed, then turns around and look at her team._

_"Let's go back to the guild and tell them what happen," they agreed and run away from the house to tell the other about what happen, while Gildarts stayed there for a few seconds glaring at the bat before picking it up._

* * *

_(Somewhere Far away from Magnolia)_

_A man clad in a black cloak stop walking at the forest, which are rumored to have a lot of monster, before turning around and few tears slip down from his eyes which is covered by the shadow of his hooded cloak, only viewing the mouth and nose._

_"Nat...su...?"_

* * *

Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi

* * *

**akogare o ima tsukanda**

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara**

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**saa tobikomou**

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

_**"Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

**ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka**

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai**

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa**

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu**

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**kazoete the show time**

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou**

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

_**("Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

* * *

_**(Blood Revelation: Bloody 1)** _

* * *

_(Fairy Tail Guild)_

"Natsu got abducted?! What do you mean Lu-chan?!" Levy's voice rantruction g all over the remaining conssite. For the last passing days, the fairy tail guild members were rebuilding their guild and just yesterday they finished their guild hall, and they were about to begin to rebuild the back part and the second floor, when Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts, who is carrying a sleeping Happy, told them the bad news. All of the fairy tail guild members stop whatever they were doing and look at them.

"We can only come up with that conclusion." Gildarts voice rang out, with a start all of them look behind the said team and only then did they notice their fifth master standing there.

"Gildarts!" Cana shouted, running towards her father and hugs him. The former hugs his daughter back before letting go and look at his fairy tail family.

"You can only come up with that conclusion? What do you mean Gildarts?" Mira asks.

"You didn't saw Salamander got abducted, right?" Gajeel guessed, they nodded.

"Then why did you say he got abducted?" Elman asks.

"We said that because the moment we arrived at Natsu and Happy's home we saw his muffler at the floor, dried puddle of blood... and this.." The fifth master said, raising the weapon that was use to hit Natsu's head. They all gasp upon seeing the top part of the bat had blood on it, while Gajeel grab it and sniffed before growling.

"Dark Magic..." he growed out, they look at him. The Iron Dragon slayer lift the bat up and look at them.

"This bat stinks with Salamander's blood and dark magic..." He stated, Lucy looks at him.

"Do you know who's dark magic it is?" she asks, the former shake his head.

"Levy and I maybe an ex-council members, however, I do not know the scent of every dark guilds around here in Ishgar*. I know the names of the guild, I don't know the scent."

"I see..." Erza sighed sadly, looking at the ground, the fifth master look at her from the corner of his eyes before looking at Levy, who had a sad face.

"Levy, can you do me a favor?" he asks, Levy look at him before nodding.

"Can you give the council a letter again that will make me an official 5th master of our guild?"

"EH?!" they all, except from team Natsu, Wendy and Carla shouted.

"I think I can do that... But why Gildarts? Erza is already the 7th master of fairy tail." Erza look up from looking at the ground and look at them.

"I will step back from being the 7th guild master and lead the search party that will look for Natsu, while Gildarts will be the master of our guild." She answered, receiving another shocked shout from the guild members.

"I don't think that would be a trouble, Gildarts was announced to be the fifth master after all, however..." The blue haired mage trailed off.

"What is it?" Gray asks, speaking for the first time they arrived at the guild.

"Who will be the part of the search party? We still need some people to finish building the guild, we can't just have everybody to go search for Natsu and come back and saw the guild unfinished." She added, they all look at Erza and Gildarts.

"I thought about that earlier and already decided on who will be on my team. I need Team A and B from the grand magic games, Cana and Levy as well." Erza declared.

"I'm in too?!" Cana and Levy asks, pointing at themselves, Erza nodded.

"We can use Cana's card to look for Natsu, and Levy can tell us the dark here in Ishgar and which guild is next, after all Levy is a former council member, I'm sure she can get us the list we needed. The rest of you will continue on rebuilding the guild." Erza explained, they all look at each other, they don't know whether to protest or not. They do, after all, want to help to search for Natsu, to search for their light, but Erza choose the powerful people they had and they can do nothing about it, so they reluctantly nodded, one of them however didn't and shouted.

"I don't want that!" He shouted, they all turn around and look at the speaker and saw that it was Romeo who shouted and was looking at the ground.

"Romeo..." Macao started, his son vigorously shake his head.

"I... I..." Romeo began and then trembled before snapping his head and look at them with tears falling down from his eyes. "I want to help to look for Natsu-nii!" He finished, they all blink before looking at each other. All of them knew how much Romeo admired Natsu, he even copied Natsu's style of clothing and learned fire magic as well. Erza sighed, Gildarts looks at the boy sadly, and the rest look at the ground, gritting their teeth, while Gray walk towards the crying boy, who had his face down again while wiping the tears that were escaping from his eyes. Gray kneeled down and patted Romeo's head.

"Gomen ne, Romeo... we can't allow you to join the search party." He stated, smiling sadly, Romeo tearfully glared at him.

"Why?! Is it because I'm still a kid?!"

"No..." Gray shake his head. "Because you will protect the guild, in Natsu's place." He finished, Romeo blink before looking down and reluctantly nodded, knowing that if his Natsu-nii was around he will tell Romeo to protect the guild while he's away.

"Arigatou..." Gray smiled, before looking behind him and blink when he saw the guild looking at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Gray?" Erza asks, Gray stumbled slightly.

"What makes you say that, Erza?" he asks. The former cross her arms over her chest.

"Because the Gray I know won't act like this, only Natsu." she said, smirking. Gray's eyebrow twitched when he figured that she was trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Just because you hadn't see me act like this, doesn't mean I can't do this!" he protested, Cana snickered.

"Gray... your clothes." she pointed, earning a shock cry from Gray, which made them laugh while he panicked about his clothes. After a while they stop laughing and look at the sky silently promising to Natsu, that they'll find him and accept him, no matter w hat his abductors did to him.

'We will always accept you Natsu...'

"What about Laxus?" Mira asks, breaking the silence, they all look at each other, but before they could say something, Laxus voice rang our.

"Oi... oi... what are you guys dallying for? You guys want to revive the guild right? You better finish it sooner then." They all turn around and saw Laxus, together with the Raijinshuu standing behind the team Natsu, smiling at them - or in Laxus case, grinning.

Laxus! Freed! Evergreen! Bickslow!" they shouted, smiling. Laxus looks around expecting to be attack by one fire mage.

"Hmmm... I'm expecting to be attack by Natsu, but it seems he's not here, yet..." Laxus commented, looking to side then at them when he notice they become awfully quite the moment he mentioned the fire mage's name.

"What happen?" he asks, Erza step forward.

"Actually, Laxus..." she then began to explain...

* * *

_(Somewhere in Ishgar, around 1:00 AM)_

In a dark and dead forest, at the center there stood a dreadful castle, surrounded by dead trees and boulder, dark clouds swirling above it, broken windows and door. A second later a bright light appear below the staircase of the front door, before it disappear, revealing Nats and his abductors, who began to walk up the stairs.

"Do you know what the master want with this guy, Waru?" the bulk figure asks, Waru as the man was called, glance at him while internally, stumbling.

"Don't tell me you accept the Master's order without asking?" he asks back, the former grinned.

"I'm Surota, meaning slaughter, and as long as I can kill or hurt some people on something master ordered me to, I won't ask him." Suroto said, Waru grinned.

"Your really are an akuma..." he stated before looking ahead. Waru open the door after chanting a few words and they began to walk, heading towards their master's room.

"Master..." Waru knocked at their master's door, "We got the salamander..."

"Enter..." a voice commanded. The two dark mages entered and saw their master sitting at a chair, hiding the shadows.

"Where's Natsu Dragneel?!" their master demanded, Surota step forwards and gently laid Natsu at their master's feet.

"If it's okay to ask master... why do you need Natsu Dragneel?" Waru asks, while watching their master's magic lift Natsu up and let if float in the air.

"Hmmmm... I just found something very interesting about him..."

"What is that master?" Surota asks, looking at their master.

"A relationship between the powerful dark mage and this fire mage here..."

"A relationship? What kind?" Waru and Surota both look at their master's mouth, which is the only part of his face that they saw. Their master smirks before mouthing something.

"..." both dark mage's eyes widen before they smirk which then turn into a grinned. Their master smirk before waving his hand dismissing them.

"Oh... and Prepare a room for our young... guest..." was their Master last ordered to them before they could close the door, they grinned before replying.

"Yes, Master Amon..." then darkness surround the hallway. Inside the room Amon, smirk.

"Welcome Natsu Dragneel... Welcome to Erebus Valdis guild...aha..aha..ahahahahahahahahaha!" Amon's dark laughter was heard all over the guild, making his Akuma, his guild members, to shiver... in excitement...

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Bloody 2: Torture, a silent revelation and restored memories

* * *

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen12345**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages , gore and violence.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

_**"Emphasizing"** _

**Please enjoy the story!  
**

**A/N: there is no preview scene here**

* * *

Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi

* * *

**akogare o ima tsukanda**

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara**

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**saa tobikomou**

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

_**"Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

**ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka**

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai**

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa**

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu**

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**kazoete the show time**

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou**

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

_**("Blood Revelation** _

_**ケツ ち** _

_**コク つ** _ _**.** _ _**げる** _ _**")** _

* * *

_**(Bloody 2: Torture, a silent revelation and restored memories)** _

* * *

_( Erebus Valdis Guild Basement)_

Drip! Drip! Drip!

'What is that? Mizu (water)? Why do I hear some water dripping?' Natsu thought, he's ear twitching whenever the droplets of water fell to the floor.

"Mmm..." He moaned out, before fluttering his eyes open and blink when he saw a brick ceiling, before looking at the side and noted that he looks like he's inside a cell, or more likely, a torture chamber. Shackles are hanging from the wall and ceiling, different kinds of swords, and knives are hanging at the wall his looking at, a chair, that more or less will electrify you or so he thought, with a machine that is standing next to it, an Iron Maiden, an interrogation seat which is a chair version of the iron maiden except it doesn't need a cover to hurt the victim, he or she will just have to sit on it. Natsu repressed a shiver when he saw those two metal before trying to move, only then did he notice he was strap to the metal bed. Cursing his capturers and himself for getting caught he began to use his magic only to found he can't because of some spell put on him. Growling in frustration, Natsu look down and sigh in relief when his clothes, and the bandage on his right arm are still there. He then blink and look down again before groaning when, for the first time he noticed his muffler wasn't there.

"Damn this guild..." he growled out, before his eyes narrowed and sniffed.

"Tsk!" he grunted, before closing his eyes and relaxing his body, this action made him look, like his sleeping then a minute or two later, the door of his cell open.

"Do you think he knows master?" a male voice asks, which is a bit familiar Natsu before realizing that it was the guy he was talking to before he lost consciousness.

"I don't think he does, Waru... If he does they would've been together 8 years ago." An unfamiliar and gruff voice said.

"Do you think we can get something from him master?" A grumpy voice asks, Natsu thought it was probably the bulky man who hit him. He heard someone chuckled, which then turn into a dark laugh.

"Oh we surely can get a lot of things from him." He heard the master said, then a snaps of his fingers. The next thing Natsu felt is a ice cold water dump at his head. Snapping his eyes immediately and gasping from the coldness and shock, the fairy tail mage tried to sit up only to remember he couldn't and remain lying at the metal bed gasping while water flow out of his mouth. He faintly heard another snap, before feeling the bed being move and stands up. He then cough out the water while glaring at his capturers from the corner of his eyes.

"Nice glare there..." Waru grinned, Natsu grits his teeth.

"I'll kill you fucking bastards!" He shouted, before his grunting and his eyes widen before looking down and at his stomach. And there he saw a mace on his, now bleeding stomach before looking back at his capturers and saw the bulky man, who is standing near an old man, right arm reach out and was smirking. The old man tsk-ed.

"Now Surota, we didn't even began interrogating our precious dragon you already injured him." He shake his head. The man Surota grins in response. The fire mage glared intensified, and look clearly at his capturers. The man Surota, is a 6'6 feet bulky figure and bald headed, muscles on the arms, legs and had six packs on his stomach, wearing only a red sweatpants.

'Tsk! If he thinks that showing me his bulky figure is enough to scare he had another thing coming!' Natsu thought, glaring at the shirtless man, before moving to their master. Their master whose name is unknown to him yet, is a man with a height of 4'5 feet, which nearly made him laugh if it wasn't for the mace in his stomach which needs to be remove if he doesn't want to die because of blood loss, he had a long white hair tied in a ponytail, wears a red tailcoat, red t-shirt and red pants. Natsu thought his appearance is way too formal or it seems like he's going to a party. Then he looks at Waru, who wears the same thing their master wears, the only difference is their hair, while their master had a white ponytailed hair, Waru had a brunette hair, shoulder length and a height of 5'5 feet. Looking back at them Natsu guess that Surota and Waru ages around middle 20 to 30 and their master is 30 to middle forties.

Amon smirks when he notice that even on his injured state, Natsu still manage to inspect them. Although it was brief and fast glance when the dragon slayer look at them, he manage to catch the understanding and knowing gaze Natsu had after inspecting them. Jerking his head towards Surota, who smirks at him, and then the mace was immediately jerk away from Natsu who bit his lips stopping himself from screaming in pain.

"I apologize for my torturer, Surota, Oh Prince Natsu Dragneel, sometimes he just can't wait when it comes to torturing our...  _guests_." Amon grinned before blinking and slap his forehead. "Of course how could I forget." He added before bowing waist deep and said.

"I'm Amon the First Master of Erebus Valdis, a dark guild formed a few months ago. Our name is quite known well, and I'm sure you didn't heard about us before considering you were training in the mountain." The master grinned, before straightening up and gestured his hand at Waru.

"This man is Waru, my right hand." He then gestured to Surota. "And i already mentioned Surota, my torturer." After that he looks at Natsu with a wicked smiles.

"Only the three of us will come here and check on you, of course we will give you our  _special treatment_."

"Special treatment which means torture right?" Natsu growled, they all laughed.

"What makes you think of that young prince?" Waru asked, Natsu weakly smirked, dark spots begin to appear from the corner of his eyes.

"I can smell human blood you bastard... It's easy to... guess that... when...the ti...me comes... you... will...tor...tu...re...me..." With that Natsu fainted, Amon raise an eyebrow before looking at Waru, who nodded and walking towards Natsu's metal bed, which was put back on the floor the moment the fire mage fainted, and kneeled beside him. Waru raise his hands above Natsu's wound and heals it.

"Why do we have to heal him?" Surota asks, sighing in disappointment.

"We still need him alive if we want to know something about him." Amon said, before turning around. "i need to go back upstairs. Waru, Surota the moment that wound on his stomach is healed bring him to the memory room." he ordered before leaving the room. Waru and Surota were silent until they heard the door loudly shut did they sighed in disappointment.

"Man... i thought we're going to torture him the moment he wakes up." the bald headed said, the brunette shake his head.

"Master wants information first before doing that..." Waru trailed off, looking at Natsu's face.

"However, I can't really believe that this boy and that  _person_ is actually related. I didn't see the resemblance until I look closer at him." he said, the former laughs.

"And I believe the fairy tail didn't know about this as well... What do you think their reaction will be once they knew?"

"Probably abandoned him."

"Fairytail are known for not leaving a comrade behind."

"Well, this might be the first, that they will break that rule." Waru then stands up and look at Surota. "Let's go." he said, the former nodded and unstrapped Natsu's wrist and ankles before lifting him up and carries him on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes before leaving.

* * *

_(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)_

Laxus, and the Raijin tribe frown at what they heard, before the thunder mage step forward.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue our lil' brother." He said, and the only response he got was silence, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks, Gray smiled at him nervously.

"It's just that... you just said Natsu is our lil' brother... hehehe, you never called him that before." he said, Laxus sighed.

"Isn't Natsu the youngest guild member when you were still kids? Ever since the day Natsu become a fairy tail mage, I already acknowledge him as my lil' brother, although I won't admit it." He explained looking to the side.

'You just admit it.' They all thought. Erza chuckled, before nodding.

"Ah... Natsu is our lil' brother, and if something happen to him..." as Erza said this the temperature around them are slowly decreasing while black auras are coming from her, Laxus and Gildarts.

"We'll kill them." the mentioned mages said in unison which made the rest them to gulp in fear.

'Wah, I'm lucky that my fight with Natsu are only playful...' A certain Ice mage thought, shuddering when he imagine himself being punished by them. Laxus then sigh before sitting at the chair, and leaned his cheek at his fisted hand.

"So. do we have a clue on how to find them?" He asks, they all shake their heads.

"Other than the bat and scent? No we got nothing." Gildarts stated, which made the former to sigh.

"How are we going to find him then?" When that question was stated they all hummed in thought.

"We don't have much of a choice." Erza said, they all look at her.

"What do you mean, Erza?" Lucy asks.

"We already had a searching party the only thing we need is to move and look for Natsu on our own." She declared looking at Lucy.

"On our own!? Even without some clues or hint on whoever took Natsu away?!" Gray asks, Erza nodded.

"Yes, I know it will took a lot of time but it's better than to wait for hints or clues on whoever took Natsu... if they ever release Natsu, we don't know if he's the Natsu we know." that statement silenced them up, knowing the former 7th master is right. Gildarts closed his eyes before standing up and opening them.

"Then let us not waste anymore time! We will begin our search today, those who are assigned to help search for Natsu pack your things and be back here after an hour. GO!" he roared. Nodding at his words all of Team A , Team B, Levy and Cana left the guild hall, Gildarts turn and look at the rest.

"We have no time to waste while the searching party prepares and search for our favorite pink haired mage we will do our best to brought the guild back to it's former shape! Chop! Chop! Let us continue building this guild!" he shouted, receiving a roar of agreement from the other fairy tail mages.

Gildarts watch them before closing his eyes, hoping that everything would be alright...

* * *

_(Erebus Valdis Guild)_

While the fairy tail mages are preparing to search for Natsu, the Erebus Valdis members, or Akuma as they call themselves are preparing for a wonder surprise for our favorite mage. All men and women clad in red cloaks and their hoods over their head worked, women mages draws a circle and inside the circle is a star at the middle. While the male mages are putting a small ball of lacrima around the circle while the other hung a huge ball of lacrima at the ceiling, they also put a human size lacrima ball at the center of the drawn star. Amon watches his mage work before looking to the side when he heard the door open. All of them at once stop whatever they're doing and look at the door as well.

"Yo..." Waru greeted, grinning widely, while Surota patted the white thing at his shoulder.

"This guy is so soft..." he commented, pervertedly, sliding his hand up and down.

"Is that the prince?" Amon asks, while Surota grin.

"Gehe~!" he chuckled before glancing of his shoulder and indeed the one thing that was on his shoulder, is Natsu Dragneel and the perverted bald headed mage was touching Natsu arse.

"Geez, Surota we still haven't start yet, and you already took a liking on him?" Waru sighed exasperatedly, the former shrug.

"Well, he did have a nice skin, and it's soft as well." Their master sighed at his attitude before walking towards them.

"His not wearing his clothes or anything except from that white Kimono right?" Amon asks, this stop the two from arguing.

"Well, we manage the clothes but..." Waru started before trailing off, Surota continued.

"We couldn't take his bandages around his arm, because every time we tried to, he'll fight back as if he was awake and preventing us from taking his bandage away." he added, Amon sigh before nodding.

"Leave the bandage as it is..." he said before looking at in front of them and noticed that the others are continuing their work, which made him smirk. After a few minutes of preparation the Akuma's are finally ready, their master steps inside the circle with Surota and Waru behind him, the former steps aside and watch as his right hand man and torturer chained Natsu's wrist with shackles that are connected to ceiling. They took a step back and admired their work. Natsu was few inches away from the ground, hanging at the center of the star and the huge lacrima few inches away from his head and the human size lacrima ball was a feet away from his back, his arms are two feets away from each which made him look like he was forming a letter 'Y' with his body.

"Ngh..." Natsu grunted before opening his eyes then it widen.

"Wha...what is this?" he whispered, as he took in the scene in front of him. The Erebus guild members are standing outside the circle, hands clasp together and mumbling something, while Waru and Surota are standing inside the circle but outside the star and Amon stands just in front of him.

"Ah... young prince you're finally awake!" Amon said, smiling the said prince glared.

"Why the fuck are you calling me prince?" he growled out, the master hummed.

"Well, you're the son of Igneel the fire dragon king so that makes you the king and..." Amon then grinned. "Your related to an Emperor..."

"Nani? Emperor?" Natsu asks, confused. Amon step forward and lean to his ear before whispering.

"Emperor of the Albareth, Emperor Spriggan... no... not Spriggan, your brother's real name is..." As he heard the answer, Natsu eyes widen and his mouth gape before glancing at Amon, who smirks.

"You're lying..." the fire mage gasped out, which made the smirk to widen.

"Then let us see your past!" after declaring that the Akuma's began to chant loudly, no longer were their voices being mumbled. Natsu watch as Amon and his two loyal companion left the circle with a parted mouth.

" **Meikyōshisui no Hō!"** All of the Akuma shouted, the small lacrimas were then glowing, before releasing some beam lights sending it towards the lacrima above Natsu head.

"Na-nani..." the salamander confusedly asks, before then look ahead and saw that they had finished chanting and smirking. Then lights began to come out from the drawn symbol. The young prince snapped his eyes tightly, when the lacrima above him send its own, bright and huge light beam. And the next thing he knows are images flashing before his eyes... his past.

* * *

_(At a unknown ruins)_

_"And so, as my final work, I created you..._ _**E** therias  **N** atsu  **D** ragneel..." Zeref said walking towards the preserve body of a child Natsu, trap by what seems like a lacrima._

_"Created... Such an ugly word. You were originally human, you had a body." Zeref walks towards the lacrima. "Yes... I had kept it safely all those years just for this day. "_

_Raising both of his hands, Zeref puts it on the lacrima that was preserving Natsu's body and leans his cheek on it. "My younger brother's body."_

_The child Natsu open fluttered his eyes and open them while Zeref said. "The ultimate Etherias Creation and The Resurrection of my Little Brother. I achieved both at once." Natsu look at Zeref, who introduced himself._

_"My name is Zeref Dragneel. I'm your older brother, Natsu..."_

* * *

_(Outisde Natsu's memory)_

Tears began to flow down from the fire mage eyes, while the images are viewed at the lacrimas around him, which made every akuma saw everything.

"Wah! so it is true!" Waru shouted, while the member of their guild began to cheer.

"We had Lord Zeref's brother!"

"We're invincible!"

"E.N.D. the former master of tartarus and the most powerful Etherias Lord Zeref created!"

"No one come stop the Erebus Guild!"

Amon grin as his guildmates shouted with joy.

"We can still torture him right, master?" Surota asks, said master glance at him before nodding.

"Yes we can. After we restored his memories you can torture him how much you like." He stated which made Surota grin darkly. Amon look at Natsu and saw the human size lacrima behind the salamander, the only lacrima which isn't viewing about Natsu's past, began to move or more likely stretching some of it's part and grabs Natsu, before pulling him, seems like it was absorbing Natsu's body. A part of the lacrima stretches towards the shackles around Natsu waist before breaking it and immediately swallowed Natsu.

"His trap..." Amon whispered, grinning widely at the scene. While tears are flowing from the fire mage eyes never stopping.

'Zeref... is my brother?' he thought. 'Zeref-nii...?'

And the sentences that were keep replaying his mind are.

_"your brother's real name is Zeref..."_

_"_ _I created you..._ _**E** therias  **N** atsu  **D** ragneel..."_

_"_ _My younger brother's body."_

_"My name is Zeref Dragneel. I'm your older brother, Natsu..."_

Before everything went black.

"Akumas! Let us celebrate for we had in our possession is the younger brother of Zeref, Natsu Dragneel! The fire dragon prince, the most powerful Etherias, the master of tartarus, the E.N.D and the Great-Demon Lord Dragneel!" Amon shouted, receiving cheer of agreement and began to left the room. He glance over his shoulder.

"Will be having a wonderful working together, oh almighty one..." He grinned before turning around and left the room leaving Natsu inside the lacrima and alone in the dark room.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Bloody 3, Heard the News and Rape and Bloody 4 Broken and Saving my Brother

* * *

 

 

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

 

**_(Bloody 3: Heard the news and... Rape)_ **

* * *

 

_(Natsu’s Memory but at Zeref’s third point of view because he’s point of view is more easier than Natsu)_

_"Nii-san!" A 6 years old Natsu shouted, running towards the top of a grassy mountain, where he saw an 8 years old boy standing._

_"Natsu?" the boy asks, watching Natsu run towards him._

_"Nii-san! You were here after all!" Natsu panted, stopping in front of his brother. The older boy look at Natsu worriedly, before stepping forward._

_"Otouto?" he asks, the young boy raise one of his hand before taking a huge breath and smiled at his brother._

_"Mou! I've been looking everywhere for you and you here all along…" the boy pouted, making the older brother to chuckle._

_"Gomen ne…" he said while ruffling his brother's pink hair. “But putting that aside why are you looking for me?" he then asks, the younger brother pause for a second before snapping his finger._

_"It's time for lunch and you have an hour before going to the academy again!" he stated, the older boy blink before smiling._

_"Then I better not miss the lunch my young brother made for me." He said reaching his hand towards Natsu, who smiled and grabs it._

_"And you better not be late!"_

_"Alright, alright…" the older boy sighed, before looking at his younger brother who continues to drag him._

_'He's the cutest brother a sibling could ever had…' he thought before looking up. 'Tou-san, Kaa-san… thank you for giving me a sibling.'_

_"..nii! ef-nii! Zeref-nii!" Natsu shouted snapping his brother from his thoughts._

_"Gomen Natsu." Zeref said, smiling sheepishly, Natsu sighed before pouting._

_"Zeref-nii, if you keep losing your focus, something bad might happen to you and I don't want that!"_

_"Oh come on Natsu…" Zeref said before kneeling down and smiled at his brother before patting his head. "I'm Zeref Dragneel, the awesome big brother of Natsu Dragneel, so there is no way something bad will happen to me!" he smiled happily before it turn sad._

_"Nii-san?" Natsu asks, tilting his head to the side._

_"I'm more worried about you Natsu," the brother admitted before looking at his younger sibling. "My lil' Natsu is sick and yet he's taking care of me even though I'm older and promised mom and dad to protect and took care of you before they die. I'm sorry Natsu…" he said, looking at the ground, never seeing his brother smiled._

_"Nii-san…" the pink haired boy said softly. “You don't have to apologize, no one is at fault, this is not your fault, nor our parents… Maybe it was destined that I should have a weak body… maybe Ancselam, the god of life and death wanted this to happen… to strengthen our bond!" He said happily making Zeref to smile._

_"You're too smart for your own good Natsu, maybe if you had a stronger body you'll be in the same level as me in school." 'But unfortunately you can't because we lack of money and your body is weak.' He thought sadly._

_"As long as Zeref-nii learn then I can learn as well! Zeref-nii is the awesome teacher after all!" Natsu replied, grinning, making Zeref to grin as well._

_"Yea…" and then they proceed home._

* * *

 

_(Erebus Valdis memory room)_

Amon watch the lacrima as Natsu's childhood memory are being shown.

"A weak body? Salamander had a weak body before?" Waru asks, tilting his head to the side before looking at his master. "But how come he had a healthy body now?"

"Hmm... probably because Zeref revived him into a demon, into an Etherias." The master answered.

"Hmmm... I guess your right about that..." Surota nodded, looking at Natsu's crying face. Amon looks at the fire mage before looking back at the lacrima.

“Don’t worry about the boy… it’s normal for a once dead person and loses their memories and then regain it back, to cry. It’s like a part of you was rip off, and you’ve forgotten that part but then suddenly remembered it and was glad or sad about it.” He explained, knowing that some of his mages didn’t understand why Natsu was crying. And he was right when he saw some of the akumas’ nodded.

“Is the prince sad or glad?” one of the akuma asks.

“Not sure, probably both.”

“Say Master, do you think Lord Zeref will know what will happen to his brother? It’s been four days since we kidnapped him.” Waru asks, curiously, however that question still made some of the Akumas to look at him and the master.

“The reason we kidnapped the young prince is because we want to know more about Lord Zeref and to be more powerful, if he does heard about his brother getting kidnapped that it will be a plus if he comes here, and tries to save his brother.”

“Why would it be a plus master?” Surota asks, watching as his master grins widely.

“We can use the young dragon prince, threaten the Lord Zeref, that unless he will make an alliance with us, his precious brother life will be in our hands.”

“Ooohhh~… I never thought of that.” Waru said, before blinking and look at his master. “But what makes you think he’ll do it?” Amon then laughs at his question,

“Before you label him…” He started smirking while watching as Natsu’s previous life were being shown.

 _“I want to see Natsu’s smile… because your smile is my light! So I will do everything I can just to see you smile otouto!”_ The child Zeref, in Natsu’s memory said, smiling at Natsu who smiled back at his brother.

“Prodigy, cursed, dark wizard, and evil…” he added before looking at Waru nodding his head at the direction of the lacrima in front of them. “Never forget he did all of it to see his smile again.” He finished, all of the dark mages eyes widen, understanding what their master meant.

“So… Lord Zeref resurrect his brother, just to be with him and see his smile again, master?” an akuma mage asks, their master nodded.

“That is correct… or maybe so… I only gather this information base on what we saw from the young prince memory, I just need to connect the dots and it’ll be clear… however I need to see more of his memories to be sure.”

“Yes Master…” The akuma bowed before looking at the lacrima.

* * *

 

_(Natsu’s Memory but at Zeref’s third point of view because he’s point of view is more easier than Natsu)_

_Zeref walk at the road that was leading to his and Natsu’s cottage, hugging his books to his chest. Normally he would stay at the school for a bit longer and talk to the teachers, trying to convince them to let him bring Natsu to school, but this time he didn’t. For some unknown reason he had this feeling, a terrible feeling that something bad happen. What was that something he doesn’t know, but just to make sure that this feeling isn’t about he’s brother, he walk fast and went straight ahead to home._

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

_The sound of books falling to the ground were heard loud and clear. The forest was silent not even a sound was made except from Zeref’s breathing. Said boy was remain frozen, wide eyes and trembling upon seeing a scene that made his heart to nearly break. The in front of him was their cottage, and just in front of their front door was Natsu, sprawled on the ground, a fallen basket and clothes and sheets spread out just above his head._

_“N-na-NATSU!!” Shouted the older brother, immediately running towards his brother, sliding to the ground when he was just feet away from him. Once he stop at his younger brother’s said, Zeref carefully, tenderly and lovingly turned Natsu and cradle him in his arms while looking at his younger brother’s condition._

_“Natsu…” Zeref whispered, taking in his brother’s flush face, heavy breathing and hot temperature. “Hold on okay, I’m going to carry you back to the house and get a doctor for you.” He said, before lifting his brother up and immediately proceed to their room and laid Natsu down at his bed, before going to the bathroom and wet a piece of cloth before going back to the bedroom and put the cold towel on Natsu’s forehead._

_“I’ll be back otouto…” Zeref said, before running out of the room and then the house again, and went to search for a doctor._

_“Zeref-nii…”_

_Few minutes later, Zeref came back with a doctor, who gives their patient a free checkup and medicine, following behind him._

_“Sensei! Please hurry!” Zeref said, running.  The doctor panted._

_“Please, Zeref-kun… I’m a middle age man, not twenty!” the doctor said, but did what the older brother told him and then not two minutes later they were back at the house. Zeref immediately lead the way to their bedroom where he left Natsu behind._

_Zeref ran towards his brother’s bed and jump to it and look at Natsu before looking at the doctor, who sat at the chair just beside Natsu, and checked his condition._

_“Hmm…” The doctor hummed checking the pulse of the pink haired boy, then putting a thermometer at the said boy’s mouth before looking at the big brother._

_“Your brother had a weak body since birth correct?” he asks, Zeref nodded._

_“After your parents died, what did your brother do?”_

_“Um… well… he’s been doing the house hold chores. When I’m home he’ll just cook, sweep or wash the dishes, while I gather fire woods, do the laundry and harvesting the vegetables we planted. If I’m at school, he’ll do the same but he also clean the house and sometimes do the laundries.” Zeref answered, his answered, however made the doctor to sigh._

_“Did you know that the more work a person who had a weak body, the weaker they become?” he asks, softly, Zeref nodded. “Ah… so your brother insisted to do some work?” he concluded and again Zeref nodded._

_“Because we’re poor, we couldn’t ask someone to take care of my brother and our home without paying them in return… so we have to do everything for ourselves… even though my brother knew about his condition and the consequences on what will happen to him, he never stop…” The older brother looks down, feeling guilty. The doctor smiled before saying._

_“The love of a sibling stands above anything else if you don’t have anyone else other than said sibling.” Zeref smiled, while nodding and look at his brother before blinking and ask the doctor._

_“So what’s wrong with him?”_

_“He just faint from exhaustion.” He said, before looking seriously and grimly at Zeref. “However should he ever faint again… I don’t think I can very much help…” The black haired boy look at him surprise._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Zeref-kun… your younger brother’s body is failing him…” he said, grimly this cause the older brother’s breathe to hitched._

_“No..no…NO! That’s not true! That’s not tru—” The latter started to protest only to be cut in the middle of his protest._

_“Nii-san…” he heard his younger brother whispered, which made him to turn around, only to be shock to see said brother’s eyes open._

_“Natsu!” Zeref shouted worriedly, hugging his brother, while the doctor patted his back and stands up._

_“Then I’ll be going…” he said, Zeref nodded, not bothering himself to look at the doctor. Upon hearing the front door shut close, the older boy began to tremble which made the younger boy to pat his back._

_“Nii-san…” Natsu started, only to be cut off by Zeref, who vigorously shake his head._

_“No! You’re not fine! No! Everything’s not fine!!” The older brother removes himself from the hug and grips his younger brother’s shoulder tightly._

_“Don’t you see Natsu?! You’ll die if you tire yourself out…so please for big brother… stop doing things that are hard for you…please…” Zeref beg tears began to escape his eyes. Natsu bit his lips before touching his brother face and said._

_“Zeref-nii please stop crying… Natsu will not make a promise to stop because…” Zeref look at his brother who grins at him. “Who will be cooking Zeref-nii’s favorite curry bun?” Zeref chuckled before shaking his head._

_“You always fine some light within the darkness.” He stated, Natsu blink confuse. “Alright, I’ll only allow you to cook… no more chores like sweeping and laundering or washing dishes you got that?” he asks sternly, which made the young boy to pout before nodding._

_ “Hai!” then he grins _

* * *

 

_(Somewhere in Fiore)_

“Is there any dark guild here?”

“No… sorry…”

“Sumimasen… is there a dark guild here?”

“Nah… sorry blondie there aren’t any.”

“Does this town have any dark guild nearby?”

“Gomen young lady… but there aren’t…”

Erza, Gray and Lucy sighed in disappointment before looking at each other. It’s been three days since they left fairy tail and searched for Natsu and within those three days they manage to visit four towns, while asking if said towns had dark guild around them. Of course the result are always negative.

“Lu-chan!” Levy shouted running towards them. The three of them then look at her before smiling when they saw Laxus, Mira, Cana, Gajeeel, Levy and Juvia.

“Gray-sama!” Juvia shouted, running towards the said ice mage, who dodge her immediately.

“Yo… did you have the information we needed?” Erza asks, ignoring the ice and water mage.

“We manage to get the names of the dark guild all over Ishgar from the magic council… however we have to explain why we need the list though.” Levy said, Gray and the other GMG Team A stop.

“You told them that Natsu was kidnapped?” Gray asks, Levy and the other team nodded which made Erza to sigh.

“Well, what did they say?”

“They didn’t believe it at first, but with the bald man there they believe us.” Gajeel said, Erza nodded.

“Then let’s go to the hill where Wendy is.” She said, they all excluding Team A blink.

“Wendy is at a hill?” Cana asks.

“Yup…” Lucy nodded. “She said, because she’s a sky dragon slayer maybe she can probably smell Natsu’s scent through the wind or asks the wind if they ever saw Natsu.”

“Wind can talk?” Juvia asks, making the dragon slayers to sigh.

“None really… we just can understand the elements we have…” Laxus said.

“Does that mean you can understand the metal Gajeel?” Levy asks, looking at the iron dragon slayer who nodded, they then all look at Laxus who nodded as well.

“Enough… we have to go now…” Erza commanded and they all nodded and left the town, going to the mountain where Wendy, Carla and Happy are.

* * *

 

_(At a mountain)_

Wendy, who was standing near at the edge of a cliff, sighed before opening her once close eyes.

“Something wrong Wendy?” Carla asks, standing behind the blue haired mage, who shake her head.

“Nothing… It’s just that the winds didn’t see Natsu-san anywhere near here or near magnolia.” She answered.

“Then that means Natsu is no longer around here…” the blue exceed sadly said, Wendy and Carla look at each other before smiling and said.

“Don’t worry happy…” Wendy said.

“That’s right, we’ll find him sooner, as long as we work together.” The white exceed said, Happy look at them before nodding slowly.

“Did you guys found anything?” Erza asks, walking behind them, Wendy and the two exceeds look at her before shaking their head.

“No, nothing…”

“There is something bothering me for a while.” Gray suddenly spoke out, catching their attention.

“What?” Lily asks.

“I know that we’ve been searching for Natsu for three days, and I think I told you guys this late but…” the ice mage then look at them seriously. “What could they possibly want from Natsu?”

Then like a lightning has been strike on them, they all began to and thought about Gray’s question.

“You’re right, it’s weird that a dark guild just suddenly kidnapped another mage, a strong one at that.” Erza said.

“That’s right, unless it’s related to money or orders… I don’t think they really have a reason to kidnapped Natsu.” Mira stated, they all began to murmur to each other. It was then that Wendy remembered something.

“Could it be… that they trying to do some forbidden magic that requires the magic of a powerful mage, like Natsu-san?” she asks, they all look at her. “I mean, when we were at the edolas, Natsu-san and I were kidnapped for our powers. So there’s a possibility that, that’s their reason for kidnapping him.”

“Why didn’t we think of that before?!” Lucy shouted.

“If they did kidnapped Natsu for that reason, then everyone lives are in danger!” Levy shouted.

“Why didn’t we think of that from the very beginning?! And Gray why didn’t you said something?!” Cana asks, growling before sighing. “No… Don’t answer that because I know that you were worried just like everyone else so it probably slips your mind.” She added immediately when she saw Gray open his mouth to protest.

“If that’s the case we need to find Natsu and fast.” Levy said, the others nodded.

“But first we need to rest, let’s go back to the inn and begin our search tomorrow.” Erza ordered, they all nodded and went back to the town, not noticing a dark shadow hiding behind a tree and were listening to their conversation.

* * *

 

_(With Zeref)_

A man wearing high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, holding a book with one of his hand, was walking on a path meters away from the fairy tail search party, deep in thought.

‘What was that that I felt three days ago? Did something to Natsu? I did shed tears and called his name.’ Zeref, Natsu’s big brother thought. But after a minute of walking, he slowly and quietly stop when he heard voices.

‘There’s people around here? I better get going before they see me.’ He thought, turning around to leave only to freeze when he heard a name he thought he won’t be hearing for a while.

“…from Natsu?”

‘Natsu? They’re talking about my younger brother?’ he thought before slowly went towards near the voices, stopping behind a huge tree, where he can see and hear them but they can’t see him.

“… I don’t think they really have a reason to kidnapped Natsu.” He heard a white haired women said, while thinking.

‘Kidnapped? Natsu’s been kidnapped?’ The black mage thought, panicking.

“Could it be… that they trying to do some forbidden magic that requires the magic of a powerful mage, like Natsu-san? I mean, when we were at the edolas, Natsu-san and I were kidnapped for our powers. So there’s a possibility that, that’s their reason for kidnapping him.”

‘Edolas? The other world? They went there? Wait… Natsu’s been kidnapped there as well?!’ Slowly, ever so slowly, Zeref’s emotion began to rise up but the emotion that was rising a bit faster than the rest was anger and concern. The older brother block out the rest of their conversation trying to control his magic and emotions, but he can’t help but be bothered about this. He lost his brother once, and then twice when he gave Natsu to Igneel, thrice at the Tenroujima where he thought that Acnologia killed his brother… he can’t bear to lose him for the fourth time. So as the conversation between the fairy tail mages continues, Zeref began to think of any guild that could have possibly kidnapped his brother.

‘There are lot of guilds here, half of them are guild I don’t know yet they worshipped me…’ he thought, not noticing that the other already left. ‘Which one is it?’ Then he close his eyes, trying to think of any guild that could have kidnapped his brother, however what came into his mind was not the thing he wanted. An image of a smiling, 6 years old Natsu flash in his mind, which made him bit his lip before opening his now red eyes.

“I don’t care…” he mumbled then began to leave his spot. “I don’t care what guild you are… if you hurt my brother… I’ll make sure you suffer ten times more…” he growled out and then he was gone, silently making an oath to look for Natsu even if it’s the last thing he do.

* * *

 

_(Natsu’s Memory but at Zeref’s third point of view because he’s point of view is more easier than Natsu)_

_The young Natsu coughs, before gracefully folding the clothes and sheets, inside their room. It’s been two weeks since the fainting incident happen and Zeref was being so over protective of him, making sure he doesn’t tire himself out. What Zeref didn’t know is that when his not around his brother, would go out and pick one or two of their planted fruits and vegetables, and folding laundries once they were dry. Which then lead to this… a coughing Natsu, who seems to have a fever, considering his flush face and harbored breathing._

_“I need to hurry…” he panted out, “Zeref-nii will be home soon…” then slowly but surely he stood up and put the folded clothes into their small closet before going to the bed where he fell down._

_ ‘Nii-san…’ he called out before everything went black. _

* * *

 

_(Zeref, an hour later)_

_The older brother opened the door before looking around and notice how silent their house is._

_“Nastu?” he called out, putting his books at the table in front of him before going to their bedroom where he saw Natsu sprawled at his bed which made him to panic._

_“NATSU!” he shouted, running towards his brother and gently cradled him._

_‘Please be okay, please!’ he pleaded and went to check his brother’s pulse, nearly freezing when he felt how weak it was._

_“Otouto?” he called quietly. “Please wake up…”_

_“Nii-san…” Natsu whispered, opening his eyes and smiled at Zeref, who bit his lip._

_“Oh otouto…” not wanting to let the former see him cry, he nuzzled at his brother’s chest while saying, “I thought I lost you… please don’t leave me…”_

_“Nii… you and I both know that…*coughs*”_

_“Natsu!” the already worried brother look at him immediately panicking when he saw how pale the pink haired boy is._

_“We both know that I won’t last much longer… no matter how much I want to stay with you… I can’t oni-sama…” Natsu pant out, Zeref shake his head and look down before looking up and when Nastu look at his eyes he saw determination which made his eyes to widen._

_“I want you to stay with me, be with me and I want to see you smile! I will find a cure for you Natsu!” Zeref said, the younger boy shake his head._

_“Oni… by the time that happen, I might be dead already…”_

_“YES! But I will find a cure for you! I need to find something that can preserve your body and after that I will… I will find the cure for you!!”_

_After that day Zeref began to look for tiny particles of Lacrima whether big or small, he could find. Sometimes he took some lacrima that are no longer needed in school and bring it home then to their parents room where he’ll mix it up with some potions he created. Once in a while he would pick up some bugs and put them in a jar. After that once Zeref finish his lacrima preservation he would put one of the bug and once them fell asleep but unfortunately the first try failed when the bug died inside of it because it was lacking air. He then try putting some water inside the lacrima but the bug drown. As the days pass Zeref become more desperate on making the lacrima, which made his younger brother to worry._

_“Nii-san…” he called out soflty, one day. Zeref look up and saw his brother holding something in his palm._

_“What is it Natsu?” he asks softly, the former then put some seeds in his palm._

_“Maybe if you can plant that you can build the Lacrima you’ve been looking for…” he said before leaving his brother alone, who look at him confuse._

_“I can build it? But what can a seed help when the moment they sprout they’ll just give you oxygen and…” he then trailed off before looking at the seed in his hand._

_ “That’s it!!” he shouted excitedly, then began his work again. _

* * *

 

_(Two days later)_

_Zeref put the seeds his brother give him at a boiling lacrima with the potion he used._

_“Please work…” he pleaded then minutes later he took the seed out and saw them glow which made him smile he then put it at a pot and waited for the next day._

_“Zeref-nii!” Nastu called out, who was arranging their dinner. “Dinner time!”_

_“Natsu! How many times do I have to tell to not to work anymore?” Zeref asks, walking at a fast pace towards the dining room, where he saw his brother grinning at him happily._

_“And how many times do I have to tell Zeref-nii to rest after you arrived at school?” he teasingly ask back which made his brother to laugh._

_“Alright, alright… I’ll rest after arriving to school tomorrow.” He promised, the younger nodded with a serious face before he blink._

_“I forgot the soup!” he shouted before running towards the kitchen where he carefuly transferred some soup at the bowl, ignoring the dark spots appearing in his vision. Once finished he turn and went towards the dining room but before he could ten steps away from their stoves, he fell and the last thing he heard was his brother shouting his name worriedly._

_CRASH! THUD!_

_Were the sounds the resounded at their home, Zeref immediately went to the kitchen where he saw his precious brother lying at the ground._

_ “NATSU!!” _

* * *

 

_(An hour later)_

_The doctor, who Zeref brought home days earlier examined Natsu before shaking his head and look at Zeref, who look at him with hopeful eyes._

_“I’m sorry Zeref-kun… but your brother won’t last much longer…” he said grimly, closing his eyes, not wanting to see his hope to shatter._

_“Wh-what?” he asks, stepping back and away from the doctor, who stands up and pats his head._

_“I’m sorry Zeref-kun… but your brother only have two weeks left… I’m sorry…” with that the doctor left the mourning brother alone._

_“Natsu…” the older brother said gritting his teeth. “NATSU!!!”_

_After that Zeref skips his school just to take care of his brother and to continue his work and then ten weeks later his work, the seed his soaked in the lacrima finally sprouted, but what he saw nearly made him burst in happiness._

_The seed didn’t spout any sort of plant instead it sprouted an egg shape lacrima with water and oxygen inside said lacrima was being hold by some roots at the bottom. Zeref put the last and dead bug he had inside and left it there before taking care of his brother, excited to show his achievement to his brother. But before he entered Nastu’s room he went back to their garden where he planted another lacrima seed and what he saw made him smiled so big._

_The seed sprouted as well, although this seed was nearly a seedling and from the size of the lacrima a two years old child can fit in. He then ran inside and went to their bedroom._

_“Natsu! Natsu!” he shouted. “You won’t believe what happen to the seed you gave me!” he walks inside their room and smiled at his brother who look at him with confusion._

_“What?” he asks, the older brother at his bed._

_ “It sprouted with Lacrima!” he shouted, gesturing with his hands and began to explain what he did to the seed, and never did he notice how pale his brother is and that he was trembling… until it was too late. _

* * *

 

_(Four days later)_

_Zeref jump happily when he saw the dead bug’s body was still in the lacrima when it was supposed to start decomposing. At a fast pace he went to their room, carrying the pot gently and open the door._

_“Natsu look the bug’s body is okay!” Zeref said, his happiness fading when he saw how slowly he’s brother breathing was and yet he was smiling happily at his brother._

_“Natsu?” he asks, quietly walking towards his brother, who sluggishly blink his eyes._

_“Hai?” the younger boy asks, weakly which made his brother’s breathed to hitches. Carefully Zeref put the pot at the table beside his brother’s bed and sat at the said bed._

_“Otouto?” he asks, quietly._

_“S…smile…for…me…” Nastu panted out, the former shakes his head, gritting his teeth._

_“I… I can’t…” he sobbed out, the pink haired lift a trembling hand toward his brother._

_“You… were… smiling… earlier…”_

_“It’s because I thought everything was okay! Otuoto please don’t leave me…”_

_“My body…” Natsu then points a trembling finger at the pot where the lacrima is. “Inside… nii’s… work…” he then looks at his brother and smiled happily and brightly._

_“I… dead… natsu… watch… nii-san…” Zeref watch painfully, tears escaping his eyes. “Smile… for…me…”_

_Zeref close his eyes, gritting his teeth before inhaling deeply and open his eyes to look at his brother only to have his breath caught. Because even though his brother was dying… he still manage to give the most beautiful smile. Biting his lip softly, Zeref smiled, giving his brother the best smile he could manage._

_“Arigatou Natsu… Ai shiteru...” he said, Natsu leaned up and smiled._

_“Arigatou… oni… Nastu… wa… ai shiteru…” Zeref bit his lip. Stopping himself from trying to shout, demand his brother to not close his eyes. But he can’t and so he watch painfully as Natsu close his eyes and sleep…_

_ “NNNNAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUU!!!” _

* * *

 

_(The next day)_ **(This here is not part of Natsu’s memories just Zeref’s)**

_Zeref watch silently, as some men covered his brother’s coffin, while his teacher puts a hand at his shoulder, worried for the boy’s mental and emotional state. He saw how damage the boy was last night when he and the towns’ people heard his cry for his brother. Zeref’s teacher went towards his and his brother home only to find a broken boy cradling the dead body of his peaceful younger brother. He then asks if it’s okay if they buried his brother the next day, unsurprised that Zeref agreed, knowing that he can’t bear to look at his brother for now and then they both agree to bury his brother together with their parents which is just at the forest… what he didn’t know is that Zeref planned something._

_“Sensei…” Zeref called out softly, said teacher look at him._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Why do people born and why do they die?” he asks, the teacher froze before shaking his head._

_ “That is not for you to learn, Zeref-kun.” _

* * *

 

_(Later that night)_

_Zeref panted, digging at his brother’s grave and sometimes using his magic to help him, one he made it to the coffin he use his magic to lift the lid up and grab the body of his brother before jumping out of the pit and watch as the magic he use cover’s the lid back and put the soil back in place like it was untouched in the first place, he then run back inside their house and went to their basement,that was unknown to the teacher. And inside the basement was the lacrima seedling he planted at their garden. The day after Zeref saw the Lacrima seedling at the garden he transferred it into a pot and hide the said pot at their basement fearing that people might steal the said seedling._

_ “Amazing…” He pant out when he saw that the lacrima grew and he steps towards it and carefully lift his brother up, holding him under his armpit and puts him inside and smiled when he’s brother was already inside safely… _

* * *

 

_(Erebus Valdis memory room)_

Amon and the akuma mages watch as the lacrima that was playing Natsu memory go black.

“That was… so sad…”Waru said, wiping the tears that fell down from his eyes, his master rolled his eyes, knowing that said mage was faking it.

“That triple personality of yours is really getting on my nerves.” Surota said, backing away at the said mage who began to laugh.

“Can’t help it… let me wear a cloak and I’ll be the person who the young prince saw, let me saw something sad and I’ll fakes it, and let everything be normal then I’ll be normal as well.” He said, the akumas shake their heads before looking back at the lacrima when they saw it glow brightly. Amon steps forward, watching as the human size lacrima that held Natsu, slowly push the said fire mage outside.

“Catch him.” The master ordered, one of the akuma steps forwards and began to chant. The moment Natsu was out of the lacrima a weird jelly octopus leg came out and grab him by the waist before bringing him towards their torturer, who excitedly and grinningly accepted the fire mage.

“Make sure he’s still alive after you’re done.” Amon demanded.

“Can I broke him?” Surota said, looking at their master with wide eyes, their master thought of it for a while before nodding.

“Alrighty!” he shouted and immediately run away from the room proceeding to their torture chamber.

* * *

 

_(An hour later, at the torture chamber)_

Natsu stirred before blinking his eyes open and saw that his back at the cell where he first woke up.

‘Zeref-nii… I’m sorry…’ he silently called out and tears escaped his eyes, after being alone and crying for a minutes he heard someone entered.

“Awww… why are you crying little prince?” he heard the torturer’s voice asks. Natsu look at him, glaring, Surota smirks. “That glare would have been more effective if you didn’t have tears in your eyes.”

* * *

 

** (Warning! Describing or mentioning of or act of rape is here! Please ignore this part and skip to the next chapter below! Warning! Warning!) **

* * *

 

“Shut up!” Natsu cried out, Surota shakes his head before snapping his finger and the straps around Natsu wrist and ankles tighten.

‘Itai!’ Natsu winced inwardly, when he felt the leather cut through his skin.

“You know… at far you’re so good looking.” Surota said, climbing above Natsu and began to unbuckle his belt and pants, Natsu’s eyes widen.

“Wh-what…”

“But in closer look…” the bulky man leaned down and lick the frozen mage cheek. “You’re cute…”

The former look at the fire mage with hunger in his eyes, without any hesitation he grab the kimono the salamander wore before ripping it, exposing everything about the fire mage.

“Let me go!” Just as Surota began to licks the tan chest of Natsu, did the latter snapped out from his trance and struggled under the bulky man’s figure.

“Like hell I will…” and then the akuma spread Natsu legs, making the leather strap dig into his ankle more. “You’re so beautiful here.” He said, licking his lips.

“NOOO!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” the rapist then line up with Natsu who shouted.

“HELP ME!!! ANIKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!” then it began, the only thing you can hear were Natsu’s scream, asking for his brother, crying and Surota grunting.

* * *

 

** (End of Rape) **

Was it hours later? Or maybe days? Natsu didn’t know how long this happen or when did he stop screaming, but he did know that he’s rapist and soon to be torturer, finally stop and left him alone in the room, naked and some white fluid coming out from his bottom. Tears were escaping his dull eyes, nearly losing hope, especially when he didn’t have the scarf Igneel gave him. The scarf was his life and with it gone, he thought that he won’t stand a chance in that place.

‘Nii-san… help me please… onegai… I want to be with my family again… onegai… aniki…’ were his final thoughts before everything went black.

 

_ (End of Bloody 3, Heard the News and Rape) _

* * *

 

** And here’s bloody 4, the long waited saving… and reunion **

* * *

 

_(Bloody 4 Broken and Saving my Brother)_

* * *

 

_(Two weeks later)_

Natsu panted, blood dripping from his back, few feet away from him was Surota watching the blood flows down the wound he had inflicted when he was whipping the fire mage with whip magic.

“Tsk! Scream more will you!!” he shouted, then began to whip Natsu again, who eyes turn dull and only panting.

‘Zeref-nii… Zeref-nii…’ he thought, repeating it like a mantra. For a while Surota stop before scoffing and snaps his finger. Natsu was then immediately flown back to his bed, hard. Grunting softly in pain, the fire mage felt the bed below wet, and then mutely noted that it was his blood that was spreading on the sheets again.

“Are you already broken?” Surota asks, looking down at his victim, before smirking when he saw some light in Natsu’s eyes before it faded. He then grins before climbing up at the already naked body of the fire mage.

“I don’t need to tie you up… after all… you’re so weak without magic and still in pain. I wonder if your still wet and stretched.” And the next thing Natsu knew is pain at his bottom, the only pain he can register and feel.

“AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!”

* * *

 

_(Few hours later)_

Natsu laid at the floor, fell down when he rolled too much, trying to calm his inner dragon down but failed.

‘It hurts… no one will want us…’ his inner dragon said, Natsu merely nodded.

‘Ah… who would want something tainted…’ he inwardly added, finally surrendering to his dragon side. Slowly and carefully Natsu sat up, flinching when he felt more pain in his back side before stopping.

“Zeref-nii… hurry up… I don’t know how much longer I can hold on…” he whispered before looking up when he heard his cell door open and saw Surota grinning at him.

“Times up… little prince…”

‘PLEASE HURRY IT UP NII-SAN!!!’

* * *

 

_(At Zeref)_

Zeref walk down at a path inside a dead forest. Two weeks had pass since he heard about his brother getting kidnapped by some dark guild, and he still hadn’t heard anything from his brother’s guild. Stopping for a while, Zeref took out a ball lacrima before putting some of his magic inside and the fairy tail search party then appeared. Zeref watched them with dark eyes before clicking his tongue when he notice they still haven’t know where Natsu is.

“Damn it…” he cursed before putting the lacrima bag inside his robe. “The people said that there’s a newly build dark guild…” he muttered before looking up at the dead forest.

“Erebus Valdis… if you don’t have my brother I’ll spare but if you do…I’ll be your worst nightmare…” he silently declared his eyes turning red before he close it, and continue down the path.

* * *

 

_(Fairy tail Search Party)_

“Um… sumimasen…” Lucy said, interrupting some two men who were talking.

“Hai?” one of them asks.

“Is there any dark guild around here?” she asks, the two men look at each other before nodding grimly.

“Unfortunately there is… they’re guild is called Erebus Valdis, but they call themselves akumas.” The second male said, before looking at his companion who explained.

“They are not a well-known guild, in fact they appeared just six months ago. Although they didn’t harm us, they harm our forest which was the main source of our fruits and vegetables.”

Lucy bit her lips before looking at Erza who nodded, she nod once and look at the two men.

“Thank you for your help sirs.” She said bowing.

“Are you going to stop them?”

“If you do our mayor will probably pay you for.”

“No there’s no need for that…” Erza said stepping forward. “We’re merely looking for our comrade, even if the guild didn’t had our comrade, we will leave this place as a gratitude for giving us information.” And without any further ado, Erza and Lucy turned around and left the two male alone.

“There’s a newly form dark guild here.” Erza stated, when she reach the rest of their group at the village fountain.

“Newly form? What’s the name?” Levy asks, pulling out some papers of the listed guilds are wrote and some of them were marked ‘X’.

“Erebus Valdis.” Lucy answered, Levy before frowning.

“There name is not listed here.” She said, they all look at each other before looking at the forest where Erza is looking.

“Whether they’re name is in the list or not, we will go there and find Natsu.” She said before walking at the direction of the dead forest, where Zeref was walking at, the rest of the search party followed suit.

* * *

 

_(Erebus Valdis Torture Room)_

“GAAAAHHH!!” Natsu shouted, strugging at the chair he was sitting on and being electrified at.

“That’s it… keep screaming… keep screaming…” Surota muttered, grinning, all the while pushing the lever higher.

“GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

“We’re nearly 50 young prince…” Said the torturer glancing at the lever. “Did you know that 50 is the level where all of my victims broke? I wonder if you can be broken with this level as well…” that said, he immediately push the lever up, increasing Natsu electricity.

“GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“You sure are enjoying this…” The bulky man sighed, before turning around and look at his master.

“Master Amon…” he said, lowering the lever. Natsu then panted heavily, his skin smoking from the burns he receive upon being electrified. Said master glance at the fire mage before looking at the torturer.

“Naked, really?” he asks, the former shrug before looking at the latter.

“What’s the point of making him wear something when I’ll rape him later?”

“Surota…” Amon sighed before shaking his head. “Put him back to his bed…” he order, jerking his head towards Natsu. “and then come up, it’s time for lunch.” After he said that, the small master turn around and left them alone. Surota sighed, before going towards the fire mage and untie him from his straps before lifting him up like a sack of potatoes and laid him to the bed none too gently.

“Be back later, little prince…” he said before leaving Natsu alone, slamming the cell door and the door as he leaves. Natsu laid at the bed still before slowly turning around, making sure the wounds on his back, which reopen when he was nearly thrown to the bed, aren’t touching the hard bed.

‘Can we last long enough for the guild to help us?’ his dragon side said, the said dragon slayer merely listened, no longer can he ignore this voices and facts in his head.

‘Will the guild accept us if they knew we’re the younger brother of a dark wizard? Will aniki save us? Will we see the light again?’

‘Yamete…’ Nastu slowly cut off, shutting his eyes.

‘Why? Why are you stopping me when I’m saying the truth!!’

‘I believe in them! I believe in the guild! I believe in Zeref-nii!!’

‘Then where are this people you believe of? Where are they?’

‘Yamete…’

‘They don’t care for us…’

‘They do!’

‘They don’t… they don’t… they DON’T!!!’ Natsu then gasped, snapping his eyes open, and then tears escaped his eyes, the words ‘They don’t’ repeats in his head like a mantra. It continued, how long? He’s not so sure, maybe an hour or perhaps hours, a day, weeks, months or probably years.

‘Heh, I’m exaggerating…’ he thought, wondering if it was better to surrender at what he’s  dragon side is saying but before he could make a decision, Surota entered and brought him bread and water.

“Lunch time.” The latter grins before grabbing Natsu’s neck and push the bread into the fire mage’s mouth, who gagged at the forceful feeding. Clawing at the hand of the man, who was feeding him, hoping it would lessen the grip or stop the way he fed him. But the only result he had was a smirk and blood coming from the Akuma torturer hands and a punch in the gut.

“GAH!” Natsu grunted, dropping the bread to the floor. Surota tsk-ed before grabbing the fire mage by his hair, roughly.

“Dear me, you prince… you just have to spit out the food you’ll be only having for this day…” he sighed, letting go of the hair, before grinning sadistically and then before Natsu could brace himself, he began to kick the fire mage, who moaned and grunted.

“Pathetic!” Surota laughs, while Natsu olive eyes slowly losses its color.

‘They don’t care about US!’

‘You’re right… they don’t…’ and then he was broken surrendering to the words he knew aren’t true, but nothing could stop it… nothing…

* * *

 

_(The next day, with Zeref)_

Zeref, the overly worried brother, continues to walk. Never did he sleep nor did he rest, for he was immortal, which also means, he can go on without eating or resting. Determination filled his eyes, determination of wanting to find his brother as soon as possible.  When the black haired mage arrive at a fork road, he stops and looks at each path before going to the left path before pausing and swiftly looks at the right path.

‘What was that?’ he thought, before stepping for the right path.

‘Screaming?’ he added, when he took twenty steps at the said path, he stops feeling his blood run cold, hearing something familiar to him. A voice, a voice screaming in pain, sadness and sorrow…

“Natsu!” he declared before running down a path and the further he went inside the louder the voice become. He didn’t know how long he run just to reach the place where his brother is, the only thing he cared is only his brother. Maybe it was an hour, minutes actually, later when Zeref finally stopped running and stood in front of a dark castle, holding a dark magic. Closing his eyes to focus on finding his brother’s magic, was the big mistake Zeref made because the moment he focused, another scream rang out, more louder than the previous one and that it could reach the fairy tail mages ears.

“This guild…” Zeref growled out, his eyes blazing red, before he stepped forward and walks towards the door. On normal days he would knock at the door before entering, but today was not normal. Today he would rescue his brother, and kill the bastards who did this, the whole guild if he had too. So, instead of knocking, he merely uses his magic to destroy the door, sending the broken pieces inside startling the akuma who were sitting or chattering there.

“Who are you?!” one of them asks, looking at Zeref, who’s eyes were covered by his front hair.

“Who’s the master of this guild?” he asks back. This seem to irritate the mages but before they could speak, they felt the temperature went down and Zeref releasing a dark aura.

“I asks you a question…” he stated, calmly. “Who’s the master of this guild…?” he took a step forward making the akuma mages to step back, they’ve continue this for few more steps before it stop when they felt their master’s magic.

“What do you want from me young man?” Amonn asks, standing at the top of the stairs. Zeref slowly look up and looks intensely at the guild master his eyes narrowing at the sight of the short master. Said master tried not to shudder at the look he’s giving.

“You’re the master of this guild?”

“I guess that would have been pretty obvious the moment I asked some question young man.” The short master cross his arms over his chest. Zeref began to walk towards the said master, but the akuma mages block his way.

“You’re not going anywhere near our master unless you state your business.” Waru said, stepping forward. Zeref looks down, his patient slowly running thin.

“I’m merely a concern mage who heard someone screaming in pain, while passing by.” He lied, making sure that it was his brother that was screaming. Amon scoff, before looking at Waru, giving him a nod.

“What that scream was got nothing to do to you… just like you said you’re merely a concern mage and was passing by.” Amon retorted back, the black haired mage clench his teeth to keep him from screaming and release his magic.

“Then could you please tell me… if the one who was screaming is one of your mages fighting each other if you’re not really worried about other mages finding about this.”

“Tell you?” Amon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why would you care so much if you do not know who’s screaming? It’s not like you knew the mage my torturer is playing with.”

SNAP!

Amon sighed and looks at Waru, but before the master could even say something, the air suddenly turn cold, colder than before, looking back at the black mage, his eyes widen when he saw some black sphere surrounding Zeref, whose patience finally snapped.

“You had your chance…” he said, before snapping his head up and glares at Amon.  **“WHERE’S MY BROTHER?!”** and then he release it killing the mages surrounding him.

“L-l-Lord Zeref!” the short master stuttered, before looking at Waru. “Bring Surota and the young prince here now!” he ordered, smirking.

“Hai!” Waru shouted, before running away, Amon look back at Zeref and bowed at him.

“Lord Zeref, if you’ve introduced who you are at the very beginning… then I would tell you who was screaming.” He said, pretending that he didn’t know Zeref had a brother, said older brother growled.

“Cut the crap!” He roared, stepping forward towards the stairs. “I know you know that I have a brother, a mage and you know that, the mage I’m talking about is Natsu Dragneel!!” he stop at the bottom of the stairs.  **“SO GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK TO ME!!”** he bellowed glaring at Amon who smirks.

“Actually my lord, I think that’s impossible… unless we have a deal…” he said, walking few steps down. “I will give your brother, in exchange you and I will form an alliance.”

“An alliance?” Zeref’s eyes narrowed. “You kidnapped my brother just to form an alliance?!”

“And to learn more about you my lord.” Waru voice rang out, Zeref turn to the left and saw him standing at an open door. The dark mage narrowed his eyes when he saw a movement behind him and then Surota appeared, carrying something white over his shoulders.

“So how about it, my lord?” Amon asks, standing in front of Zeref, who glance at him and then looks at his brother.

“Let me see my brother first…” He said, glancing at Amon.

“Of course.”

Surota click his tongue before stepping forward only to trip on one of the dead bodies of his fellow mage which resulted for the white thing, Natsu to be thrown and landed with a ‘thump’ a feet away from Zeref, who’s eyes widen.

“Nat… su…” he said softly, not believing his eyes that the mage in front of him was his brother, who was once a strong and powerful mage, now a broken mage. The black mage, clenched his teeth painfully before stepping forward and cradle his brother. Ignoring the Akuma mages talking in the background.

“I told you to give the young prince to the lord gently!” Waru scolded, Surota scowled.

“It’s Not my fault that there are dead bodies around us.” He said, Amon sighed and walk towards them.

“Enough you two.” He said before turning around and look at the Dragneel siblings. “Well, my lord you saw AND had your brother now it’s time for you to give us your agreement for the alliance.”

Zeref hugs his brother tightly, noting the way that his brother remain limp, even though his eyes are open.

‘They did this to my brother just for the alliance? Unforgivable… unforgivable!!!!’ he snapped his eyes close before opening his mouth, a plan forming in his brain.

“First… gather all of you mages… I want to tell this to you… at once…” he said, Amon smirked, before nodding at Waru, who left immediately.

“Master…” Surota whispered. “Why did, Zeref agreed to the alliance? He look likes he didn’t care that his brother is injured at all.” Said master glance at him before looking at Zeref.

“We made a deal, that we will give his brother back to him and he will form an alliance with us… sometimes having a sibling is the only thing that will let you down.” He stated and just as his finish it, Zeref stands up as well as all of the Akuma arrive at the hall, gasping at what they saw but Zeref ignored them and slowly lift his head up, his eyes close.

“We’re all here my lord.” Waru said, bowing.

“What’s your name?” Zeref asks, referring to Amon.

“Amon, my lord.” He answered, smugly. Zeref smiled.

“Amon…” he started, stepping forward. “Did you say that… **HAVING A SIBLING WILL LET YOU DOWN!?!”** he bellowed, snapping his eyes open revealing his red eyes. Amon and the rest of the Akuma backs away, and watch as magic lifts Natsu up from his brother, who was carrying him bridal style. All of a sudden the doors close, followed by the window locking every possible exit they could use to escape from the enrage brother. Amon began to tremble and sweats, while Zeref glared at him.

“You don’t know what it feels like to have a brother… you know  **NOTHING!** ” Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards and the rest are close. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. The Akuma mage backs away from him.

“All of you! Use your magic! He’s using the Death Pillar, he plan to kill us all!!!” Amon roared, the mages complied, and magic circles appear in front of them.

“Did you really think that I would make an alliance with you, when you… hurt my brother?!” Zeref shouted, the dark aura surrounding him and Natsu grows. “Big mistake… but your biggest mistake is for hurting my Brother!!!!!”

“It’s your brother’s fault for being a slut!” Surota said, and then everything froze. The dark aura that were surrounding the siblings shrink a little. Zeref wide eyes look at his brother before looking at the torturer.

“Did you… imply… that you raped… my brother…?” he asks slowly, his red eyes spinning. Surota swallowed and before he smiled, trembling.

“Yes… and he was so tight, that I thought it was my greatest experience ever…” he stated, smugly, trying to be brave and to show that he’s not afraid of him. Zeref began to tremble and then suddenly the Dark Aura grow bigger and bigger.

“All the more reason… that I need  **TO KILL YOU!!”** and then the aura were released, spreading around the place hitting all of the mages who were pushed backward and hit the wall, killing them instantly. Amon, Waru and Surota backs away.

“W-wha…” Waru said, noticing that only the three of them were spared. They look around them before looking back at Zeref who began to laugh like a mad man.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be joining them… soon…” he look at them at the eyes and before they knew it blood came out from the nose, eyes, ears and mouth.

“GAHH!!”

Zeref watch them wither as they suffered for minutes before the stop and died. He panted before looking at his brother, who was then covered in blood.

“Oh no!” he gasped out, running towards his brother and cradle him in his arms and open his kimono, he hissed at the wounds his brother received.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Zeref said, repeating it like a mantra all the while releasing the spell that was cast on Natsu which was preventing him from using his magic after that began to heal the wounds making sure no scar is found or left at the tan skin.

“Ze… ref… nii…” Natsu gasped, making said brother to froze and look at him with wide eyes.

“Natsu?” he asks softly. “You… remembered?”

“Nii-san…” Natsu cried, tears escaping his eyes. “NII-SAN!!” he then cried out hugging his brother who hugs him back tightly. They cried together, but when Zeref felt something wet behind Natsu he broke the hug and said.

“Reunion later okay? I need to heal your wounds.” He said, Natsu nodded and let Zeref healed him. He was about to sleep again when he heard his name called by a certain blue cat.

“NATSU!!”

* * *

 

_(Fairy Tail Search Party)_

The fairy tail mages walk at the forest using the same path that Zeref used, not that they knew that the dark mage was there.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Cana said, hugging herself tightly, Mira nodded.

“Ah… this is surely the aura of a dark guild.”

“What’s wrong Wendy?” Lucy asks, catching the rest of the fairy tail mages attention. Said mage slowly look at them with a pale face.

“The winds… they’re panicking…” she said and then the dragon slayers ears twitched.

“Hey… did you hear that?” Laxus asks, referring to Wendy and Gajeel who nodded.

“A scream…” Gajeel said. Wendy bit her lip, feeling like the scream is somehow familiar before she froze.

“This… scream is… Natsu-san!” She shouted before running ahead, startling the other before they followed.

“Oi! Are you sure it’s Natsu’s scream?!” Gray asks, Gajeel and Laxus nodded.

“Ah… It’s him alright…” Gajeel said before looking at Wendy. “Wendy can you asks the winds what’s happening to salamander?”

“Hai!”

They run and run until they reach the fork road and suddenly Wendy stops before blocking the rest by spreading her arms.

“W-wait…” she said, before stepping back the others look at her before they snap their head towards the right side of the fork road and felt a huge amount of Dark magic.

“NATSU!” Happy shouted before flying away from his guild mates, who cried out his name.

“Happy!” Wendy said before running after Happy.

* * *

 

_(At Happy)_

“Natsu!” he shouted happily clutching the muffler of his best friend before going full speed when he saw the castle. Upon arriving above the castle he noticed the broken door and windows, he then saw some shadow figures two of them hugging each other, and smiled when he recognize one of them.

“NATSU!!!”

* * *

 

_(Dragneel siblings)_

“Happy…” Natsu mumbled before looking up and immediately he had a crying blue cat in his arms. Zeref blink when he saw the cat before looking at Natsu who patted his eyes.

“Natsu!” Happy cried out before moving away from the hug and puts the muffler around Natsu’s neck before hugging him again. Said fire mage look at the cat with wide eyes before hugging him back.

“Thank you Happy…” he said, then grabs the muffler and sniffed it. Happy look ups smiling at Natsu before it disappears, Zeref who was watching them notice the smiled disappearing before looking and Natsu’s face and that’s when he notice that his brother’s eyes were dull, losing their usual color.

“Nat… su…” Zeref said, stepping forward and grabs Natsu’s face. “Oh I’m so sorry…” he said, Natsu smiled but this smiled was nothing like the smile he remember when they were young.

“Zeref!” Happy suddenly shouted, said mage froze and look at the cat before hugging his brother.

“Happy…” the fire mage started, said cat look at him. “Will you stay by my side? No matter who I choose?” he asks, Zeref look down, while Happy’s eyes widen before it turn into determination.

“I will always follow Natsu!” he said before glancing at Zeref then Nastu asking for an explanation. Natsu open his eyes but before any word could his escape from his mouth, the rest of the search party arrived outside.

“NATSU! HAPPY!”

Natsu look out before looking at his brother, who sighed and lift him up bridal style.

“Natsu…if… if they won’t accept you… you know I’m here… right?” Zeref asks, Natsu nodded. The two of them knew that the fairy tail mages won’t accept whatever relationship they had. With Zeref as a Dark mage and Natsu as E.N.D, things aren’t going to get good. Zeref look at Happy before jerking his head towards his brother.

“Hop in his stomach, gently.” He said softly, Happy eyes widen a bit before he nodded and complied.

‘They said that Zeref is the worse mage there is… but why… why is he so kind and gentle to me and Natsu?’ he thought as Zeref carried them outside where the fairy tail mages are standing. Said mages gasp when he saw him but mostly because of the state Natsu was in.

“Zeref… You… bastard…” Gray growled, clenching his fist. The others glared at the dark mage going into a fighting stance.

“Natsu-san!” Wendy shouted, noticing the Dragon slayer is awake.

“What did do to him Zeref?!” Erza asks, unsheathing her swords, the dragneel siblings merely look at them emotionlessly while Happy was trembling when he felt their hostile aura towards the black haired mage.

“Oi…” Laxus started, lightning began to surround him. “I’m giving you 10 seconds to let go of Natsu and Happy… if you don’t, I’ll kill you…” he threatened. Natsu eyes widen an inch when he heard the word ‘kill’ before looking at Zeref who shake his head.

“Why would I give him to you when you couldn’t even protect him?” Zeref asks, stepping forward while dark aura surrounds him.

“Oni…” Natsu whispered so quietly that only Happy and Zeref heard, which made the latter to sigh and the aura was gone.

“You bastard… Natsu is our friend! So you have no right to decide whether you’ll take him or not!!” Gray shouted, the other began to protest, their noise however made Natsu whimper which they didn’t notice.

 **“SILENCE!!!”**  The dark mage bellowed looking at them with his now red eyes.  **“Your protest is hurting his ears…”**  he growled the fairy tail mages look at their fire mage before biting their lip when they saw he was trembling.

“But…” Zeref started. “Are you sure you still want him? Even though… his related to someone you hate?” he asks slowly, he watch as their faces turn into confusion.

“What do you mean?” Mira asks.

“Natsu Dragneel… will you still accept him even if he’s related… to me?” he asks, they froze before Cana chuckled nervously before pointing at Zeref.

“Natsu will never be related to you! You bastard you just want him for yourself! I bet you’re the one who ordered those black mages to kidnapped—”

“Cana!” Natsu cut her, which made her to stop and look at him. “The mages who kidnapped me… are them…” he said jerking his head towards the Erebus Valdis guild and then they saw the dead dark mages.

“Natsu… what’s going on?” Levy asks, Natsu sighed before tugging at his brother clothes, who lift Happy up from Natsu’s stomach while he put him down to his feet gently and puts the blue cat on his head.

“I don’t know…” Natsu said, Zeref glance at him before he steps forward and shield Natsu from their view.

“I asks you a question… will you still accept Natsu even when he’s related to me?”

“Cut the crap you bastard! You’re asking a pointless question! We will accept Natsu no matter what he is—”

“Even if he’s my brother?” Zeref butt in, this revelation froze every one even Happy.

“B-brother?” Lucy started looking at Natsu, who was looking at the ground, before looking at Zeref. Erza gritted her teeth.

“ **CUT THE CRAP!!!”**  She shouted before requiping into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor and then her swords began to form a circle.

“Circle Sw—!” she started only to step when Natsu steps in front of Zeref, who was looking at his brother with wide eyes.

“Natsu!” they all shouted, while Zeref steps forward before stopping when, said brother raise his hand.

“Yameru… Erza …. Minna…” he panted, Happy look down from his head and frown in concern when Natsu’s face was pale and panting.

“It’s true…” he said, they all back away from. “Zeref, the black mage we all know… is my brother… he’s real name is Zeref Dragneel… I’m his brother…” he looks at them straight in the eye while tears fell down…

“Zeref Dragneel… is my brother…”

_(End of Bloody 4,_ _Broken and Saving my Brother)_

* * *

 

**TBC**


	5. Bloody 5: Abandon and A New Promise

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen12345**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Previously_

_“I asks you a question… will you still accept Natsu even when he’s related to me?”_

_“Cut the crap you bastard! You’re asking a pointless question! We will accept Natsu no matter what he is—”_

_“Even if he’s my brother?” Zeref butt in, this revelation froze every one even Happy._

_“B-brother?” Lucy started looking at Natsu, who was looking at the ground, before looking at Zeref. Erza gritted her teeth._

_“ **CUT THE CRAP!!!”** She shouted before requiping into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor and then her swords began to form a circle._

_“Circle Sw—!” she started only to step when Natsu steps in front of Zeref, who was looking at his brother with wide eyes._

_“Natsu!” they all shouted, while Zeref steps forward before stopping when, said brother raise his hand._

_“Yameru… Erza …. Minna…” he panted, Happy look down from his head and frown in concern when Natsu’s face was pale and panting._

_“It’s true…” he said, they all back away from him. “Zeref, the black mage we all know… is my brother… he’s real name is Zeref Dragneel… I’m his brother…” he looks at them straight in the eye while tears fell down…_

_“Zeref Dragneel… is my brother…”_

* * *

 

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

 

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

 

_(Bloody 5 Abandon and A new Promise)_

* * *

 

Everything silent, the fairy tail mages, including Happy watched Natsu and Zeref, who moved and walk towards his brother and put his hand on the pink haired shoulder. His action snapped the mages from their frozen stated and went into their attacking stance, Nastu flinch back, while the blue cat merely look at his friend/father.

‘No matter what, I will stay with Natsu.’ The blue exceed thought.

“That’s not a good joke Natsu!” Gray protested. ‘Please! Please! Zeref can’t be your brother… or else I can kill you! I… don’t want to lose my best friend, please Natsu!’ he thought, begging.

‘Zeref is controlling Natsu’s mind!’ Erza thought, glaring at Zeref, who merely look at them.

‘Natsu is not his brother!’ Cana, Mira, Levy and Lucy thought.

‘Natsu-kun is not Zeref’s brother if he is then… I will kill him for Gray-sama’s sake!’ Juvia thought.

Wendy look at Natsu sadly.

‘Natsu-san…’ the rest of the fairy tail mage were all denying everything they heard.

Natsu look at the ground, before lifting his head up and walk towards them before stopping when he saw that they took a step back. He inhaled deeply, wincing when he felt a slight pain. His wince, of course didn’t escape the eyes of his overly concern brother.

“Natsu…” he called out, said mage look at him as well as the fairy tail mages. “I still need to heal some of your wounds… come here…” he said gently, Natsu, of course, obeyed, shocking the fairy tail mages.

“Natsu wouldn’t go near a person if he didn’t trust them, much less let them heal him.” Laxus commented, Gray gritted his teeth and watch as Natsu sat in front of Zeref, knees bended below him, and the dark mage slides the white kimono, away from his brother back. The fairy tail mages breath hitched when they saw some crisscross marks on Natsu’s chest. A small magic circle appeared in front of Zeref’s palm before he neared his brother’s back and healed some wounds and scar.

 **“IT’S A LIE!!”** Gray roared, Natsu look up while Zeref’s eyes narrowed at him, the rest merely look at him. “ **NATSU ISN’T RELATED TO YOU! YOUR PROBABLY JUST MADE THAT UP AND PUT SOME FAKE MEMORIES IN NATSU’S MIND!”** he panted at the end. All of them, excluding Zeref, were shock, never did they saw Gray so angry and it nearly scared Juvia but she stayed still and they all glared at Zeref. Natsu bit his lips, not knowing what to say.

‘Isn’t this better? If they didn’t believe us we could go back to the guild!’ his inner side said, faking happiness, he nearly agree only to remember that if he did agree then his brother will be in trouble.

‘No… sooner or later they will know the truth and if that happen… they might do something to me once they found out and nii-san will be alone again.’ He fought back, and then look at his brother who glance at him.

‘What will you do little brother?’ Zeref thought, slightly fearing that his brother will choose his friends over him.

‘I have no other choice.’ Thought Natsu before slipping the sleeves back up, covering his chest and marks while Zeref merely look at his brother, who began to stand up slowly and walk towards their friend.

“Gray…” Natsu said, softly before stopping in front of the fairy tail mages few steps away, looking at their eyes and biting his lips.

‘If… if it’s true…’ Erza thought. ‘Natsu… you better leave…’ she added sadly waiting for Natsu to tell something anything just to deny what he and Zeref said. Gray and the other brace themselves waiting and holding their breathed when Natsu open his mouth.

“It’s… not a lie…” he said softly and then everything seems to crash down at his words. The girls excluding Erza and Juvia, panted while tears began to fall from their eyes, Mira and Levy then fainted making Cana and Lucy to capture the said girls, while Wendy fell down to her knees and bit her lips. Juvia glared at Natsu while Erza look at the ground tears falling from her eyes. Gray’s eyes widen and he began to tremble, Laxus steps back while Gajeel growled.

“PROVED IT! It’s impossible for you two to be brothers! That person over there!” Gajeel shouted and then points at Zeref, who look surprised. “Is 400 and up years old! Are you telling me you’re nearly the same age as him when these guys!” he then points at the stunted fairy tail mages. “Knows you since you were a brat! Answer me SALAMANDER!” the iron mage panted, while Natsu merely blink before looking at his brother, scared and hurt were found in his eyes. Zeref steps forward and wrap his arms around Natsu’s waist and glared at Gajeel, while the rest of the fairy tail listen carefully, thinking that Gajeel was right.

‘Calm down Natsu…’ he thought, rubbing his hands up and down at the pink haired arms trying to soothe him. Taking a deep breath Natsu then said.

“Did you remember the time when Laxus was trying to take over thef guild and then we, the master and the girls who were turn into stones were trap insides Freeds runes? Didn’t the runes said that those that are 80 years older and stone statues can’t get out, I couldn’t get out at that time…” he said, leaning back towards his brother. ‘So it must mean that my age is above 80.’ These words weren’t spoken, yet it was clear as day that it was what Natsu wanted to continue.

“I also couldn’t get out salamander!!!” Gajeel roared, Laxus glance at his fellow dragon slayer before opening his mouth.

“Actually, the two of you could get out during that time, well, Natsu could get out.” He stated they all look at him, he sighed and explain. “I told Freed to make sure that newly fairy tail members can’t get out, mainly you Gajeel, so it means only you weren’t supposed to get out.” With that revelation they all look at the Dragneel siblings.

“Then… Natsu is older than us?” Lucy panted out, they gulp and swallow.

“We told you…” Zeref said, noticing his brother was slowly getting sleepy. “We’re brothers… something happen when we were young… and I have to preserved Natsu’s body so I sealed him up, so yes his 400 and up years old… that should be enough for you right?” he asks. The fairy tail mages stood still.

“Natsu-san is… the dark wizard’s… younger brother…” Wendy sobbed out, this snapped Gray from looking at the ground and glared at Natsu.

 **“GET OUT OF HERE!!”** he shouted, shocking Natsu and Zeref while the fairy tail mages began to move behind Gray.

“Gray…” Natsu said trying to walk forward the ice mage only to stop when he saw the anger in the said mage ice, not only him but the rest of the fairy tail mages as well.

“Wait every one…” Wendy started standing up.

“Stand back Wendy.” Erza commanded when she saw the said mage took a few step towards Gray.

“It’s not good to stay near a Devil’s Kin.” Juvia said, added, Natsu and the wind mage eyes widen.

“We…” Gray started. “Don’t have a nakama who is related to a demon!!!” he declared, the fairy tail mages bring out magic while Lucy and Cana looks away.

“Minna…” Nastu said softly.

“Matte!” Wendy shouted running and standing in front of Natsu with her arms spread wide.

“Wendy!” Carla shouted before running towards her dragon slayer and did the same, Happy followed, flying towards in front of Wendy and stayed beside Carla.

“Natsu-san maybe related to Zeref but that’s not enough for you to turn your backs on him! Please don’t forget that Natsu-san help us a lot--!”

 **“WENDY!”** Erza shouted, cutting the young mage from speaking more. “The man Natsu is related to is a killer… he created demons to destroy the man kind so please stand back and get back here… please…” she said, Wendy shakes her head.

“The guild that Carla and I entered cared for their fellow guild mates! This isn’t the guild that I knew! If… it’s like this then… I’m going with Natsu-san!!” she declared shocking all of them.

“Wendy…” Natsu gasped out, looking at the blue haired girl who defended him and his brother.

“I will too.” Carla said.

“Aye!” Happy added, Erza gritted her teeth and before she knew, she attack. Her mind crowded with betrayal, anger, and sadness.

“Wendy!” Natsu shouted, as the wind mage merely look at the swords that were going towards her and the, now three exceeds frozen. The sword move fast than they were expecting when the swords were inches away from Wendy and now three exceeds, a red blur stands in front of them. Wendy watch as Zeref stands in front of them and his hand raised up, and then she felt hands grab her shoulder and then three small bodies was press in her stomach, arms wrap around her.

‘Natsu-san?’ she thought before hugging him back.

“ANIKI!” they all heard Natsu shouted, followed by a wind that seems to push them backwards. The fairy tail mages close their eye and then heard the swords falling to the ground. When the wind was gone they open their eyes and saw the place had dust and dirt floating. They all took a deep breath and look at the dirty fog holding their breath and saw Zeref standing at the place where Wendy was standing before Erza attacked her. They all look behind him and saw the fire and wind mage hugging each other at their knees with the three exceeds between them.

“Lily!” Gajeel shouted.

“Wendy!” Erza, and the rest of the conscious girls shouted.

“Gajeel… I’m coming with them…” Lily said shocking the iron mage.

“Why?” he asks, taking a deep breath the exceed then said.

“Is this really the fairy tail we joined in? I remember the time we spends and even accept people who are different from us and yet, Natsu, who was merely related with Zeref by blood, is being out casted? And worse you tried to killed Wendy, Happy and Carla, if only Zeref wasn’t here to block your attack, they would be dead, Erza.” He said, the Titania look at the ground guiltily.

“Wendy…” Gray said stepping forward. “Come here…” he said softly, the wind mage shake her head.

“I’ll stay with Natsu-san!”

“Wendy if you, Carla and Happy stay with flame brain and his demon brother I might kill you!” Juvia declared, Wendy gasped while the others look at the ground guiltily.

“No…” she cried out. “I’ll stay with him… because… because he’s a sibling I always wish I could have!” She then hug him closer while Natsu patted her back, Zeref sighed and raise his hand when he saw the water mage step forward.

“Stay.” He commanded.

“Wha-what is this?!” Laxus shouted, snapping Gajeel from his shock state he had the moment he heard Lily’s decision. Natsu look at them and saw that they were struggling to move.

“Nii-san?” he asks softly, Zeref glance at him.

“Don’t worry… I just use my magic to stop them from moving for a while and do reckless things.” He said, glancing at Wendy who flinched and hug Nastu at the waist, tighter.

“So this is the guild my brother entered… a judging guild…” Zeref declared, he look at them, before sighing again and turn around.

“I’m taking them with me…” he declared walking towards the two dragon slayers. Wendy’s hold at Natsu tightened while Natsu merely smiled. Happy moved away from the sandwich hug and fly towards Zeref before landing at the top of the dark mage head. Said mage glance at him before looking at the two dragon slayer and reach out toward his brother who grab his hand and then at Wendy, who did the same, albeit reluctantly, Carla and Lily merely flew towards her shoulder and stayed there.

“Let’s go…” he declared and then a dark magic circle appeared. “Remember this fairy tail… you abandoned them…” he said.

“And we won’t deny it!!” Gray shouted, watching as his former guild mates, family, walk towards the magic circled and when the said magic circle disappear they were free to move. They stayed there for a few minutes before they realized what they did.

“What have we done?” Lucy said looking at the others who look at the ground.

“Let’s go back at the guild…” Erza said and lifelessly they left, Laxus and Gajeel carried Mira and Levy. Gray stayed a bit longer before turning around and left.

* * *

 

_(The Next day at the fairy tail guild)_

Gildarts couldn’t believe, earlier the search party arrived. They waited for them to tell the good news only to receive the bad one.

“You’re saying that… Natsu is related to Zeref, that they’re siblings, and Wendy together with our three exceeds went and left with them?” he asks slowly, watching as the leader of the searching party nodded. He then gritted his teeth before shouting.

 **“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! JUST FOR THAT REASON YOU ATTACK NATSU AND WENDY?! DID YOU FORGET THE MOMENTS WE SPEND TOGETHER?!”** he bellowed, they all flinched. Gray steps forward.

“Natsu was related to a dark wizard! What were we supposed to do!?” he asks back.

 **“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM BACK! LAXUS’S FATHER IVAN IS A DARK GUILD MASTER AND YET HE’S HERE IN FAIRY TAIL WHY COULDN’T NATSU RECEIVED THE SAME TREATMENT?! GRAY! YOUR FATHER WAS A PART OF THE TARTAROS AND YET WE STILL ACCEPTED YOU, DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEY DESTROYED THE GUILD! AND WHAT ABOUT WENDY!? YOU ATTACK A YOUNG GIRL ERZA!!”** Cana cowered, never in her life did she saw or heard her father this angry before.

“What kind of guild is this?” Gildarts then asks, softly before covering his face with his hand and cried shocking them.

“Natsu… give me, my brother back, give me my son back…” he said, and then just like that the dam was released.

“NATSU-NII!! WENDY-NEE-SAN!!” Romeo and Asuka cried out, crying for their missing sibligs. They cried all of them cried.

“Even if Natsu is Zeref’s brother… he protected us, save us and yet our repayment is… sending him away…” the guild master said before looking at the search party team. “Didn’t we all agree that we will always accept Natsu? Our little brother? Why did you change mind when you heard that news?” Gray gritted his teeth before punching the pillar beside him and leans his head at it.

‘In the end… I couldn’t tell him…’ he thought and that they all of them were crying, and nothing was the same anymore. Guilt was the only thing they felt, no longer did they felt the happiness Natsu brought to them.

* * *

 

_(Somewhere in Ishgar, at a cave, with the Dragneel siblings and Wendy)_

Natsu layed on his stomach, his brother’s white robed below him as said brother put some ointment on his scars.

“Umm…” they heard Wendy’s voice said, turning their head to the side, they saw the blue haired mage looking at them while the Exceeds are sitting beside her except from Happy who seems to be very close with Zeref.

“I can heal Natsu-san faster…” she suggested, Zeref smiled, shocking them.

“Thanks for the suggestion but you need to save your magic so that you can use it when needed.” He said, before turning back on putting the medicine on his back. “Even though, you dragon slayers had lots of reserved magic, you don’t know when you need it.” She nod then look at Natsu whose eyes are close, Zeref watch her for a few seconds before looking at Natsu and smiled when he noticed he fell asleep.

“Thank you.” He said, Wendy, Carla and Lily look at him shock.

“For what?” Carla asks.

“For supporting my brother.” He added, Wendy slowly nodded before saying.

“Well… I always believe that we should learn more about that person before doing something to them… I mean… there must be a reason while you created those demons.” She said, Zeref sighed before capping the ointment he had and look at her.

“If only people were like you guys…" he commented.

“Actually, it was Natsu who taught us to be like this.” Lily said, the older brother blink before looking at the said mage and smiled.

“Well, we, meaning me and Igneel, raise him up properly…”

“Can we was ask about what happen? You know about everything and how come you two are siblings.” The white exceed stated, Wendy look at her nervously.

“Carla…” She whispered, Zeref sighs before opening his mouth.

“I don’t know how much Natsu remembered, but when I was still a 3 years old boy… a new family member was born in my family, that was Natsu and that was the moment I figured I had a brother. Our age gap are only two years apart, we lose our family when he 3 and I was 5, I think they were killed when Bandits ambush our home, while Natsu and I were at the forest looking for fruits…” he said, rubbing his foreheads in deep thought,  the former fairy tail mages look at each other before looking back at him.

“When Natsu was born at that era he had a weak body that he isn’t supposed to travel or stress himself, but when our parents died he had no choice but to help with the work at the house…” the dark mage then smiled remembering the happy moments he spend with his brother.

 “He was also like me a prodigy, though he likes to acts dumb so that I can teach him, he’s also a great cook.” Zeref then glance at Happy who was sitting beside him and smiling.

“Aye! Natsu is really a great cook even though he rarely did cook.” He agreed, Wendy smiled when he saw the older dragneel ruffled the blue exceed’s head.

“And then?” Carla asks, Zeref look at her smiling.

“Well, the two of us work together to take care of our home, however one day after I arrived from school I saw Natsu unconscious in front of our door, after the doctor check his condition he merely told me that his condition got worse and that if he fainted again then there are no more chances for him…” At this Zeref chuckled sadly. “It hurts… I was so focus on trying to find a cure for my brother I didn’t notice he’s condition or whatever he was doing until he fainted again and the doctor told me that he only have two weeks left. I then desperately continue to find a way to preserve my brother until I did it was a success only to see my brother die after I plan to saw him the result of my experiment.”

Wendy gasp, when he saw the sadness lingering in Zeref eyes, Carla and Lily glance at each other before looking at the floor while Happy, patted Zeref’s knee, trying to comfort him.

“And after that we buried Natsu the next day and then I took him from his coffin at night to preserve his body. And then I become so obsessed to resurrect Nastu, reviving him, that the god of dead and life, Ankhseram, give me this curse of immortality because I didn’t care about the lives around me except from my brother and I meddle with the life cycle. So when I had this curse I despise it, I thought it was a gift because maybe I could revive my brother no matter how long it takes, but then I began to despise it when everything was taken away from me, I began to created demons, like the Tartaros so that they could kill me but during those time, I also worked on reviving Natsu. So 400 years pass I finally resurrected, revive him, before giving him to Igneel… Fearing that I might accidentally kill him.”

Wendy and the three exceed feel sorry for Zeref, the only thing he wanted was to see Natsu again but instead he was punished and when he achieved it, he give Natsu to a dragon, who then left him like Wendy and Gajeel. They look at Natsu noticing his pained expression and his pained whimper. And now the pink haired mage was abandoned by his guild who he considered as a family for years.

“Oh Natsu…” they heard Zeref said, sadly, which made them look at him and saw that he was rubbing his hands up and down at Natsu’s back soothingly.

“Zeref…” Lily said, said mage glance at him. “What does this curse of yours will do, aside from making you immortal?”

“It will kill any living being. The more I value the life, the more it takes life away.”

Carla froze before stepping in front of Wendy, who glance at her, confused. Zeref look at her for a second before looking back at his brother.

“Don’t worry, it won’t work at the moment, my curse that is.” He said, knowing what the action meant. ‘She’s scared that I might kill them…’ he thought, while the white exceed frown.

“How can you say that?” she asks, Zeref glance at him.

“If I merely thought of you as a pawn then the curse won’t affect you. Don’t be offended by it too much, if you want to live you will let me think of you how I see it fit.” He explained, the others sighed before they look at him again.

“What about Natsu-san? Will you think of him as a pawn?” Wendy asks, Zeref shake his head.

“No… after I revived him and before giving him to Igneel, I spend few days with him to see if the resurrection really works. At the beginning I treated him like a pawn and nothing happen, and then I treated him like a family…” a small smile formed in his mouth. “He … he didn’t die immediately like the rest but… I was still not sure about it so I give him to Igneel.”

“So you’re saying that if you treat the others like pawn including your brother nothing will happen, but if you’re treating your brother like a family, valuing him more than you value anyone else, nothing still happen?” Lily asks, Zeref nods.

“The love of a sibling stands above all.” Carla said, Zeref look at her before smiling, she blush before looking the side with an ‘hmph!’ Wendy, Lily and Happy laugh while Zeref chuckled.

“I believed that as well, maybe if I treated you like a sibling the curse won’t affect you but I’m not taking any chances.” He said, they nodded and then Wendy yawn, covering her mouth. Zeref blink before looking outside and notice that the sun was still out before he face palmed.

“Oh how could I forgot…” he said before looking at Wendy and smiled apologetically. “You didn’t sleep much last night right?” Carla and Lily nodded.

“Ah… we were pretty much focusing on moving far away as we could from the people who abandoned us and then when we found this cave we pretty much focus on Natsu and then you, after all we still didn’t trust you that much.” Carla said before glancing at Happy, who was using Zeref’s knee at a pillow.

“Since when did he fall asleep?” Lily asks, Zeref look at the blue cat before moving him at the side of the pink haired head.

“Just as few seconds ago.” The dark mage answered, before looking at Wendy.

“Why it is that Happy is so close to you when you just met?” she asks.

“It’s probably because he trusted Natsu, who trusted me, which made him trust me as well.” He then saw Wendy and the others yawn again. He smiled at stands up and walks towards them before reaching a hand towards Wendy, who look at him carefully.

“Come on, sleep beside Natsu and Happy, I’ll guard outside the cave.” He said, Wendy nodded while her cat ask.

“Don’t you get tired?”

“I’m immortal, even if didn’t eat I’m still alive.” He answered before walking Wendy towards where his brother is and watch as she snuggle beside the Drago slayer, the blue cat above her head, Carla settled on sleeping between the fire and wind mage, the latter had her hand above the white cat’s stomach. While Lily smiled at the scene before settling at the other side of Natsu’s head. Zeref watch them sleep, still smiling and went outside the cave, when he felt that they were already asleep. Once he was outside, Zeref raise a hand to block the sunlight from hitting his face and before lowering it down when his eyes are already used to the light. He then stretched his arms above his head and then walk towards the river found in front of the cave. He close his eyes before opening them, revealing red irises.

 **“Fairy tail…”** he growled out angrily, he glance at the cave before inhaling deeply, trying to control his emotions.

‘I need to calm down, I might woke them up.’ He thought, and then gritted his teeth. ‘I won’t forgive you… fairy tail… for try to kill my family.’

Few hours later, as Zeref thought of many ways of trying to hurt the people, who hurt his brother he heard a bloodcurdling scream, coming from the cave, coming from his brother.

“Natsu-san!” he then heard Wendy shouted, followed by the shouts of the exceeds, all of them had worried tones. He then run back towards the cave and saw he’s brother, flailing, as if he was fighting something.

“Natsu-san!” Wendy shouted, which made him turn his head and look at her. Wendy was still beside Natsu, and trying to touch him only to move back when she was nearly hit by his fist. The exceeds were flying above them, Natsu released another bloodcurdling scream which snapped the dark mage from inspecting them and made him move towards his brother.

“Zeref-san?” Wendy asks, panicking while Zeref kneeled very close to his brother and grab his shoulder, all of them flinching when the salamander released another scream.

“He’s having a nightmare.” He said, before pulling Natsu and embraced him, ignoring how Natsu fight back and kept on hitting his back.

“Shh… shh… it’s just a nightmare…” Zeref shushed before humming and then slowly his brother calm down. The black haired mage shifted before sitting and leaned against the wall, making Natsu to lean against his collarbone, while sitting at his lap. He look up and saw Wendy looking at them, he then raised an arm, a silent gesture for her to come near him, which she complied. When she was an arm reach, Zeref pulled her towards her body and made her lean against him just like his brother, only she was on the floor on Zeref’s left.

“My hands are full.” He said, looking at the two dragon slayers before at the cat. “So… I can’t really gesture you too come here can I, with my arms full of luggage?” he said, jokingly, they chuckled and flew towards the dark mage and landed at his stomach, before they settled down and sleep between Natsu and Wendy, who immediately fell asleep the moment she laid her head against Zeref arm. The dark mage watched them, before looking at his brother, who whimpered, which he then calm down while humming.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you guys and you will have a new life at the Alvarez Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily… and that’s a promise… a new life with your new family…” he promised before closing his eyes and hummed.

* * *

 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: No Preview for this chapter**

**A/A/N: hey guys!! Okay I will confess something… I was thinking of not uploading for this month because I don’t have anything that comes up in my mind but then I read the new updates of the Fairy Tail manga and BOOM! I already had an idea on what to do in this chapter… A warning though there are spoilers!!! So if you still hadn’t read the updates I’m sorry if this spoiled it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**** _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Bloody 6 Moving Forward and Saving Makarov)_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** _

_(The next day, with Zeref and Co.)_

Zeref yawned, blinking his, once shut, eyes open and before making a confuse expression and look down where he knew his new family are, only to frown when they weren’t there. For a moment he panic, thinking that they left and went back to fairy tail, but then he sense his brother’s magic, with his new family members, which made him sigh in relief. He then stood up and walk out of the cave, he look around and saw the people he’s been looking for by the river, who are sitting at the river side. Zeref smiled and planned to head back to cave only to be stopped by his younger brother’s voice.

“Zeref-nii!” Natsu exclaimed, looking and smiling at his brother, who turned and smiled. Zeref force himself to keep smiling, clenching his hands into fist, and inwardly telling himself to calm down when he saw how dull his brother’s eyes look like, and he couldn’t stop himself from blaming the dead mages he killed and himself.

“Good morning Zeref-san…” Wendy greeted smiling, said mage smiled and look at her eyes and saw the worry crossing on it, worry for his brother.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asks walking towards them and saw the cats playing at the river.

“Getting some fresh air!” Natsu said, before flicking some waters towards Happy with his feet. Zeref hummed and nodded, before sitting at his brother right side while Wendy was sitting at the left. The dark mage planned to sit Indian style but then he saw his brother and Wendy dipping their feet at the river, he then did the same after he took his shoes off.

“So…” Zeref started after a minute of silence and saw his younger brother shake his head.

“If you’re going to say about how you are going to treat me and the others, Wendy already told me.” Natsu stated, making Zeref’s eyes to widen before he chuckled and shake his head.

“How did you know I was going to talk about that?” he asks, Natsu shrugs.

“If you are my brother, and if I remember correctly in the past you always think of others before yourself. Which is why you want to treat us like pawn, so that the curse won’t affect the people around you.”

“That’s my brother.” Zeref said, ruffling the said brother’s hair.

“Hey! You know I hate that!”

“Of course I do! I’m your brother but I also know that you like having the back of your ear to be scratched.” Zeref smirk playfully, Natsu gulp and began to ran away from where they are sitting and stops at the middle of the river flow, he turns around before yelping when he saw his brother doing the same which made him move. Wendy and the exceeds watch them with a smile, as the brothers avoid getting wet from each other or Natsu avoiding his brother. Never did they saw this part of Natsu at their former guild, sure he was laughing and having a playful banter with a certain ice mage but they never saw him playing like a child. Wendy look down at her feet deep in thought that she never saw a wave of water going towards them until it was too late and then the next thing she knew is that she and the others are wet. Slowly they all look up and saw Zeref smiling and Natsu grinning though, the grins seems to be out of place if he’s eyes are dull.

“Natsu!!” Happy yelled, the pink haired mage laugh.

“You guys need to have fun! Your so stress, relax will ya!” and just as he finish that statement his brother then send another wave of water towards them, this time they yelped and move out of they way running to the sides and then they look at the dragneel siblings.

“Natsu-san! Zeref-san!” Wendy shouted, the said mages laugh before sending them another wave and this time the others did the same. They’ve played their water game for a half hour and then they went back to their cave and let Natsu dried them up with his magic. It was a comfortable silence that covered them, when Natsu asks something that made Wendy and the rest curious.

“Oni… I’m wondering about something…” he started slowly, and Zeref hums. “About the age stuff yesterday…*inhales* -his brother, Wendy and the exceeds looks at him-… I know Laxus said that the reason whu Gajeel couldn’t get pass the runes was because he told Freed to make sure the newly member of fairy tail aren’t allowed to get out but… how come Juvia manage to get out if it was supposed to stop them from coming out?” the former fairy tail mages froze, never they did knew Natsu could think something like that, but the older brother smiled and instead of answering he asks.

“Did you remember everything? Because if you did remember then, your cleverness came back to you.” He said, Natsu nodded.

“Yes, I remember that I inherited mom’s eyes, nose, hair and slight of the body, and I got the attitude from dad, while you got dad’s look and hair but your attitude belongs to mom. I also remembered how I become so extremely weak and how they died.”

“How?” Wendy asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, oni and I were picking some fruits at the forest near our home when we heard some gunshots and we immediately run towards our home. We saw my parents lying at the ground few meters away from our house, bandits standing few feet away from their head, at first we though they were dead but we sense their magic and life force to know that they were alive but then a dragon came and attack the bandits but our parents also got caught with the attack. I run towards the place where I last saw my parents—”

“A reckless and stupid act.” Zeref scoff finally remembering what happen, Natsu scowled before glancing at Wendy and the exceeds who are sitting just across them.

“My body was really weak at that time, so I only made it weaker when I inhaled too much smoke. And then I fainted and when I woke up, I’m grounded *glares at Zeref* and my parents were dead.”

“How come you remember everything and Zeref seems to forgotten all of it?” Lily asks.

“I live for centuries, did you really think I can still remember what happen in the past?” Zeref asks, making Lily to mumble a good point.

“The guild that kidnaped me made me saw my past and tried to learn everything about me and Zeref.” Natsu then hesistated, biting his lip. “It was then that they knew about me being E.N.D…”

“So you being E.N.D is true?” Carla asks, Natsu and Zeref nodded.

“It doesn’t matter!” Happy said. “Natsu will be Natsu by heart!”

“But what about Gray? He hates Zeref’s demon so much that I think he will kill you Natsu.” Lily said, said pink haired mage glance at her brother.

“We will think of that when the time comes, right now I need to answer my brother’s question.”

“Thank you, Oni…” Natsu said, smiling at Zeref who rolled his eyes.

“To answers Natsu’s question and your confusion… you, dragon slayers were never really born in this era.”

CRASH!

“E-eh?” Wendy stuttred, Zeref nodded slowly, while glancing at his brother’s reaction only to see how calm he is, and he seems to be accepting it.

“W-what do you mean?” Carla asks, looking at Wendy who froze.

“Like I said the dragon slayers were never born in this era, they are just legends per se… Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Rouge and Sting… the first generation of dragon slayers were born between 400 years ago, all five, no four of them were orphans.”

“Oni… I think it’s better if you explain what happen 400 years ago.” Natsu suggested, making Zeref to sigh.

“You better get comfortable… this is a long story and I don’t want to be cut off.” He said, Natsu nodded and then snuggled at his brother’s right side before reaching towards Wendy who snaps from her frozen state and went to snuggle and Natsu’s body together with the remaining exceeds.

“My arm is not a pillow you know.” Zeref sighed, Natsu giggle.

“You felt like one.” He teased, which made Zeref to sigh more before he got serious.

**(A/N: Explanation Spoiler Alert!)**

“There are reasons why I revive Nastu… one is to see him smile and two is for him to kill me.” He started and then felt Natsu and the other tense but they did nothing to stop him so he continued.

“ ‘Natsu might just be able to stop me…’ I always held on to that belief… however, you were a bit too late…” he felt Nastu look up at him, which made him look down and smiled. “Rather than continuing to seek my own destruction, I chose to destroy the world instead… that is until this moment.” He glance at Natsu’s bandage arm, which made the pink haired mage to cover it poorly with his left arm. “That arm… had a strong magic on it Natsu.” He complimented making Natsu to smile.

“You sense it?” he asks and saw Zeref nodded. “I inherited this power from Igneel.” He stated, shocking the others except from happy.

“!?”

“The Last of the power that Igneel left behind inside of me, it took 10 months of training to be able to unleash this power.”

“The last of Igneel’s power…?”

“Yeah this is a one time deal only… once I use it, it’ll never regenerate. This power truly is igneel’s undying tenacity. I was planning to use it against you but… when I figure who you really are… I began to rethink my thoughts.”

“Power Granted, from the dead… if that’s the case it may just be able to destroy one who has become immortal, to destroy me!!! Don’t rethink Natsu!” Zeref shouted, looking at his brother who glared at him.

“And you’re going to leave me alone?” he growled, the dark mage flinched before sighing.

“It’ll be for the best if I’m gone Natsu… I need to die so that this curse won’t hurt anyone…”

“NO! I will think of a way to remove that curse without killing you oni! And that is something I promise!” they look at each other, Zeref watch his brother’s eyes which shone in determination. He smiled before nodding slowly.

“All of us will look for a solution!” Wendy said, smiling at them, Zeref patted her head.

“Well then, I will continue my story.” Zeref cleared his throat. “I told you about how I wanted to revive Natsu right? At the conclusion of the research I undertook in order to restore you life Natsu, I succeeded in constructing the lifeform known as the ‘Etherious.’ And that is what you are Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Igneel was supposed to defeat you but faild, not because he’s weak but because he love you to such an extent that he couldn’t bring himself to complete the task.”

“That means I’m the master and creator of tartaros?”

“The one who created tartaros was Mard Geer. He used your book, this book,” he then brings out a book from his robe. “Which he found by sheer coincidence to unify and control the demons, calling it ‘E.N.D.’s will’. One might say that you, as well, were a creator of tartaros.”

“You lost me there.” Natsu joked, making Zeref to shake his head and the others to chuckle.

“You never were a good listener, even back then…”

“Hey I listened to you when we were young!”

“Sure… sure…”

“Meanie!”

“No matter what I did, you made no attempt to learn a language or the written word when I revive you… thus I sought advice from igneel, my close friend.”

“Close friend huh?”

“Yes and that time was before I thought about giving you to him. In those days, Igneel was a rare breed of dragon who was not opposed to associating with humans. I became acquainted with him by happenstance while I was out collecting medicinal herbs one day. Igneel offered  to teach you dragon slayer magic, Igneel, along with Metalicana and the other Pacifistic dragons hatched a certain plan. To raise and groom dragon slayers while concealing themselves within these mages’ bodies using the ‘dragon soul seal.’ In doing so, they could effectively travel to the future. All for the sole purpose of defeating Acnologia.”

“What need was there for them to travel to the future?” Carl asks.

“The Dragon’s power was gradually weakening. The issue lied in the fact that the ethernano  **(A/N: Ethernano is the term coined to name particles of magic)**  was not dense enough for them to recover. If they did not travel to an era with abundance of ethernano, the dragon soul seal could not be undone. There were 5 off-spring who were selected for this plan.”

“Me, Gajeeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue were the chosen five, right?” Natsu answered Zeref nodded, the blue haired mage gasp.

“I was nearly against about my brother about their plan but there was no other choice. And all of you had one thing in common, your orphan. In your case, you still had me, but I endorsed this plan. Yes... Acnologia notwithstanding… it was my wish that if you became strong enough, you would do me the honor of endig my life.”

“Oni…” the little brother growled, the older brother smiled.

“Shush… the Dragons used Eclipse to leap forward to the future, a celestial spirit mage known as Anna opened the door. They had not decided on exactly where in the future they would arrive. Anna’s clan in accordance with the Dragons’ plan selected this era, an Era in which the Etherano concentration was particularly high, and opened an exit there. In the future, a celestial spirit mage named Layla opned the door of eclipse.”

“Lucy’s mom!?” Happy shouted, making Zeref to glance at him while the rest look at him. He cleared his throat and continued.

“Yes… that was the July 7th of the year X777… that was the day on which you and the other young dragon slayers perceived your dragon parents to have suddenly disappeared. In reality, this was the day you reached this future era. You are all children who were born 400 years in the past.” Suddenly Zeref look down and a sad aura began to surround them.

“And I… I waited for you all this time, Natsu. However, 400 years is a very long time… many things transpired in the meantime. I witnessed many eras come and go. My empathy of the true weight of human life and death began to erode. I met Mavis and then we parted… I am… you are a demon of the book of Zeref. Once you kill me, you will cease to exist as well…”

**(A/N: End of spoiler)**

Silence

“WHAT?!” Wendy and the cats shouted, while Natsu look at his brother calmly before mumbling.

“Figured as much…”

“Figured? You knew Nastu!?” Happy shouted, the pink haired mage shake his head.

“In the past… on my first life, I was a clever boy just like my brother… and I kind of connected some dots here and there… after if you created something won’t it disappear if you die?” he asks, this silence everyone again.

“DEMO!” Natsu shouted, glaring at Zeref. “I will not kill you oni! You promised us a new life and you want us a new life! No way in hell will I kill you or let you die!” Zeref watched as his brother eyes suddenly had a glimpsed of determination before it disappeared, he then look at Wendy, who smiled at him.

“I always wanted to have a big brother…” she said, Zeref smiled and sigh.

“Alright, we will think of something else on how to make this curse leave me.” He said, smiling at Natsu and Wendy.

“Does that mean we are all Dragneels?” Happy asks, Carla and Lily glance at him before glancing at the siblings and then at Wendy who smiled.

“Well… we are trying to move on so… I can get use of the name Wendy Dragneel.” She said, Natsu smiled together with the others, while Zeref hums.

“It had a nice ring to it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay without Gajeel, Lily?” Carla asks, looking at the gray cat. Said cat sighed and nodded.

“Yeah… sure we spend a lot of time together but I wanted to know everything that had happen. Beside if I haven’t met you guys then I would still with be the other exceeds.” He said.

“There is something that’s bothering me.” Wendy stated out of the blue, Natsu glance at her before smiling sadly.

“Why did the others react so bad right?” he asks, Wendy nodded.

“Hai… especially Gray and Erza-san…” she said slowly, while the flame dragon slayer nodded slowly.

“It’s just my theory but I think the reason why Erza acted like that was because of the Tower in Heaven incident were she and the others were force to work, so that they could call Zeref.” He answered, before getting silent for a while and then hesitantly open his mouth.

“For Gray… I thinks it’s because of Oni-san’s demon killing his teacher and parents. Like what Oni-san explain earlier, the one who created tartaros was Mard Geer, but he use my book and made look like it was my will as their master. If he created that sort of guild, then what would Gray think if a will was written by someone? He will think that person created them and then that person was connected to Zeref.”

“But I was thinking, that the ice mage was acting like that because it was what his father told him to.” Zeref said, Natsu nodded.

“I also thought about that.”

“That thinking is logical.” Carla stated, and the next thing they heard were tummies rumbling. Zeref look at his new family before laughing at the embarrassed face.

“Shut up, nii-san!” Natsu shouted, Zeref coughs before standing up.

“Let’s feed those hungry stomachs of yours shall we?” They nodded in agreement before leaving the cave.

‘Slowly but surely… we are moving forward.’ Zeref thought.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Fairy Tail Guild)_

Fairy Tail, eight years ago they were the most powerful guild there is, a year ago they reclaimed the title once again after losing it. And now they rebuild the guild again after it was disband by their 6th master at the same year. But the question is, what was the purpose of rebuilding the guild they love when their life, light in the darkness, joy, strength and sun is not with them?

Guilt began to consume the search party of fairytail, Erza and Gray were the once who got affected the most. Mira, who was standing behind their guild bar, wiping the glasses watches as the guild either glares at the equipping and ice mages or had a sad expression on their face. While the mentioned mages look blankly at the water in front of them.

After their master shouted at them two days ago, they’ve been like that. Gajeel was silent this whole time, this trying to get over the fact that Lily, his own exceed had chosen the salamander over him. Levy is with Lucy trying to help her calm, Cana was trying to get drunk, Laxus was sulking in the corner of the guild, while Juvia… Juvia seems to be plotting something, what it is? Mira don’t know but her guts says it’s no good. Mira sigh before looking up and saw their master going towards them and sits two seats away from Erza and Gray. Mira sighed before walking towards Gildarts and gave him his cup of coffee before going back at her usual spot, in front of Gray and Erza.

“Why?” Mira finally ask, after a minute of silence. Her question was heard all over the guild due to the silence which made all of the guild members to look at them.

“Wha—?” Erza started but Mira cut in.

“Why did you do that? Why did you tell those things to Natsu? Why did you attack Wendy and the others? Why? WHY?!” they look at Mira with wide eyes, not once did they heard her raise her voice like that. It was always sweet, and gentle, and fake, if she’s mad, but furious nope never. Erza look at her for few seconds before sighing and spoke.

“I… I just got carried away… you know my past about the tower of heavens, where I, my friends, suffered, tortured and some die, just to revive Zeref… I… the moment I saw him, I remember those time that was put on us… the pain and everything… my mind was clouded with all negative feelings that I forgot that my friends were with him, that they were my friends… I just…” Erza then started to cry gripping her hair like she’s about to rip it off her head. “My mind immediately saw them as an enemy the moment they sided with Zeref and I really… really regret everything…”

And just like that Erza cried, cried and cried like she lose everything. Which she almost did, she lose her brother and four other friends and it’s because she can’t control her emotions so well. Gray watched her cry before looking at the glass in front of him before sighing, making all eyes turn to look at him waiting for an explanation.

“Mine is almost like Erza… I mean…” he started, clenching and unclenching his hand into fist, Juvia look at him intensely. “Ur… my teacher sacrifice herself to defeat Deliora, who also killed my mom… my mind has been set to kill Zeref’s demon and then there’s my father who gave me his Ice Devil Slayer Magic… he was revived by Keye, another demon of Zeref, just to be experimented on… he then passed to me the mission to kill E.N.D. who was the reason everything this had happen or as Mard Geer said, E.N.D.’s will…” he then sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

“My mind, has been focusing on finishing E.N.D. trying to accomplish my father couldn’t do… and then when I saw Zeref, my mind snapped… thinking that he had that book… and then Natsu went and said those shit… I really don’t want to believe him but… he said he’s E.N.D.!! I couldn’t stand it! My mind snapped and then I did those things! Said those things! And at… at the cost of losing my fucking best friend!!!” ‘My life…’ he added silently, letting tears fall down from his eyes. Juvia then stands up, knocking her chair and making all of them to look at her.

“It doesn’t matter Gray-sama!!! Natsu-san choose the side of an enemy! He’s a traitor! An Enemy and A monster!!!” gasp could be heard after her outburst. Gray look at her with wide eyes, before it turn into fury.

“What are you talking, Juvia!?” he shouted back, standing up, defending his best friend. “This is Natsu we’re talking about!!! Heck if he didn’t found you at the village I left you two months ago and then went to save who knows where I’ve been!!”

“But Gray-sama! He’s E.N.D.! A demon! Zeref’s demon! The one you need to kill! Just because he’s your best friend doesn’t mean you need to be kind and ignore him!! He killed you father! That monster, demon killed you father!!”

 **“SHUT UP!!!”**  Gray, Gildarts and Gajeel shouted at once, shutting the water mage up and tremble in fear together with the other mages… slowly, ever so slowly Gildarts stands up, his magic overflowing and glares at Juvia.

“I will ignore what you just said, because you seem to have not been thinking well… but if you ever, I mean ever insult my son figure then I won’t hesitate to saw you who’s the boss…” he said, slowly before looking at Gray and Erza, his eyes helding something that they can’t explain before leaving the hall and to the office. The ice mage watch him leave before looking at the water mage.

“Juvia… I don’t know what’s going on in that mind of yours but clearly you’re not thinking well… yes, my mission was to destroy E.N.D. but did you really think that I can kill my best friend, the one who understands me most… just for a fucking revenge? Watch your words Juvia… I don’t care if you get angry at me but if you ever, ever call Natsu names that aren’t forgivable I won’t hesitate to freeze you.” And then he walks out of the guild. They watch as they left before looking at the Iron mage, waiting for an explanation why he shouted as well.

  “Lily… I know my cat long enough to know that the reason he joined Salamander’s side is to know everything… heck, I’m sure the reason they joined Natsu is because they wanted to know everything about him and… Zeref… Natsu taught them to never judge everything because they are what they seem to appear… heck, he’s very scared of you, Erza, and that is because of your aura but he still cares for you… took me a while to understand them…” he sighed sadly, Levy stands up from where she was sitting beside Lucy and went to him and rub his arm soothingly. And slowly, as they let those words sunk in, as they let the things that had happen sunk in… they finally accepted their reason, except from Juvia. But one thing remained in their minds, no matter how much they regret it, explained it, their light will never come back to them…

After an hour of staying and talking there, the guild front door slammed open. They immediately look at the door, expecting a fire mage, only to be disappointed to see that it was only Gray and behind him was…

…

…

…

… Doranbolt?

“Doranbolt-san?” Mira asks, the man shake his head.

“You can call me Mest… and I heard that Erza is the new master of Fairy tail.” He stated, glancing at Gray and then at Erza who frowned.

“Gildarts took his position as the fifth master.” She said, Mest nodded before looking around.

“Where’s Natsu-san and Wendy?” he asks, only to be answered by silence. He’s eyes narrowed before sighing and walk towards Erza.

“I need you to come with me…”

“And pray tell where are you going to bring her, Mest?” Gildarts’s voice suddenly asks, they all look at the stairs and saw him glaring at Mest, arms cross-over his chest.

“I think she had the right to know about  ** _it_**. And also because she’s the only one that can save the sixth master, Makarov.” He said, Gildarts eyes narrowed before he nodded and gestured for Gray and Lucy.

“Bring them with you.” He said, Mest glance at them before nodding and went towards the basement door, with the remaining team Natsu behind him.

Gildarts walks down and stand in front of the door and glance at Laxus and Gajeel, who glance back at him before he shake his heads, which they shrug and continued to sulk. While the others began to whisper, worried for their master.

**_(A/N Spoiler alert!)_ **

As Mest and the others walks down the stairs Erza couldn’t help said.

“I never knew a place like this existed beneath the guild.”

“That’s because the entrance to it is usually sealed off.”

“By the way… if Gildarts didn’t ask for Gray and Lucy to come with us, why am I the only one allowed?”

“Because you’re the seventh master, the place we’re heading towards now… it’s a ‘for your eyes only’ kind of Area… technically, even I don’t have the authority to enter it… or I guess I do have…” he thens stop in front of a door and opens it. Team Natsu’s eyes widen when they saw their first master inside a crystal.

“Fairy tail’s greatest secret of all… Lumen Histoire.”

 “…!!”

“The first?” Erza ask.

“This is… the first’s body? Is she alive?” Lucy asks.

“What is the first doing encase in crystal underneath the guild…?” gray asks. Erza look at Mest and stated.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mest…”

“Even I don’t really know exactly what this is… but what is clear is that she has some essential vital significance.”

Gray then snapped out of his stance and ask.

“More importantly, get to the part about grams?! You know where he is, don’t you?!”

“More importantly’ he says…” Lucy stated before flinching.

“!!!”

“Wh… what is this?” she asks, “In… inside my head…”

“A movie?” Erza ask, holding her head just like the others.

“They are my memories.” Mest stated, holding his head.

“………”

“It was nine years ago from today… or to Team tenrou, I suppsed it was two years ago… I was given a certain mission from Makarov.”

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Flash back)_

_“You want me to infiltrate the council?!” a young Mest asks._

_“You’re the only one capable of doing it.” Makarov stated._

_“Fine… what do you want me to steal?” he asks, smugly._

_“It’s not that kind of mission. What I want is for you to be our mole… feed us any and all intel that pertains to the ‘West continent.’”_

_“That pretty much sounds like stealing to me!!”_

_“Those punks may have gone and suppressed this information in their records and destroyed the physical documents. So what you’ll need to do… is just keep me well informed with regards to any conversation within the council that touches on the subject of the ‘West Continent’.”_

_“To what end?”_

_“Please, don’t ask any questions and just do this for me. This is to protect the guild.” Makarov said, seriously._

_“…”_

_“If I’m really going to do this, then I’m diving in head first! That’s right! I’m going to erase all memories I have of my current self!”_

_“How about you not?”_

_One month later_

_“Diplomatic relations with the west continent have been irrupted. So there’s no new intel coming in.” Mest stated._

_“I see.” Makarov said._

_“By the way… the council members aren’t exactly fond of our guild… they’re always looking to put the reins on Natsu…”_

_“I never thought you’d really go so far as to erase your own memories, in order to infiltrate them…”_

_“It’s okay… it’s been done in such a way that as long as you’re the one who removes it, my memories will return.”_

_“You are skillful indeed, Mest.”_

_“While I’m undercover, I’ll be going by the name of Doranbolt.”_

_A few months later_

_“What business does the master of fairy tail have with me? Is it just my imagination, or did you call on me last month too…”_

_“This is getting beyond annoying…” Makarov sweat drops._

_From there the months and days flew by._

_“The master of fairy tail… coming to meet me again?”_

_“He’s been asking for these visits a lot recently.” Lahar stated, as he and Mest eat at the cafeteria._

_“I just thought of a splendid idea! That guild’s always got so many insidious rumors swirling around it… I’ll use my magic to infiltrate it!”_

_“Ohh…”_

_“I bet I’ll find out all sorts of dirty little secrets…” he grins. “To start with, I’ll implant a memory into Makarov convincing him that I’m a member of his guild who goes by the name of Mest!! Aaaahhhh I wanna know!!! I wanna dig up all the dirt on that shady guild, fairy tail!!!” he declared, his mouth wide open putting Lahar’s head inside it._

_(end of flash back)_

  **_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

“’The fuck, man…” Gray stated, paling and then his thoughts went to Natsu’s reaction, smiling and chuckling inwardly, knowing he will say the same.

“I’m sorry about that. Really, I am.” Mest said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Flash back)_

_And then 7 years later at the grand magic games_

_“It’s been far too long…” Makarov said, Mest standing in front of him crying._

_“I’m just so happy, you’re all okay… you, master and everyone in the guild…”_

_“I’ve cause you so much pain and grief…”_

_“No… I decied this course of action on my own.” Mest covers his face trembling._

_“Just forget about the mission and come back home to fairy tail.”_

_“I can’t… I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel…” Mest rejected wiping his tears. “Soon, I’ll have the information that you’ve been seeking this entire time.” Makarov eyes widen at his revelation._

_One year ago, after the end of the Tartaros war._

_“I’m going to break up fairy tail.” Makarov stated._

_“Ehhh?!” Mest shouted._

_“Through all the information you’ve gathered for me and all of my own research up until now, I am sure… that this is the only road left to protect the guild.”_

_“You’re breaking up the guild based on some Intel on an investigation of the west continent?! That makes no sense!!”_

_“You don’t have to comprehend my decision. There is a major power within the west country known as ‘Alvarze’. That country is just far too dangerous.”_

_“And… what does that matter?! Sure 10 years ago, that country tried to invade Ishgar… but they failed!”_

_“Do you know why it is they tried to invade Ishgar? Lumen histoire. 10 years ago Alvarez sole purpose for invading Ishgar was in order to obtain the Lumen Histoire.”_

_“!!”_

_“Their invasion didn’t fail, it was stopped. The council made use of their secret power…”_

_“Etherion!!!”_

_“And in light of recent events, we now know that face was also once in the councils possession. Given those facts, it was in the mighty Alvarez’s best interest to tread lightly…”_

_“But the council is no more. Etherion and face no longer exist.”_

_“Do you understand what this means?”_

_“Ishgar has lost their deterrents against Alvarez…?”_

_“Correct. They will once again make plans to invade.”_

_“What does have to do with disbanding the guild?! If anyone comes at us, we’ll blast ‘em down!! That’s what fairy tail does right?!”_

_“It is because we cannot, that my only choice is to disband.”_

_“Wh…what?”_

_“Including fairy tail, there exist about 500 guild within ishgar. Against that, the west continent with their legitimate and dark guilds put together, posses roughly 730 mage guilds. All 730 of those guild united together and created one massive, gigantic empire. The super military-driven, magic empire, Alvarez.”_

_“!!!!”_

_“A single guild cannot stand up to or fight against 730 united guilds… wee’d pose about as much threat… as a newborn in their eyes… they’re completely different that any opponent we’re seen up until now…”_

_“No way… There must be something we can do!!”_

_“I shall go and negotiate with the empire f Alvarez.”_

_“!!”_

_“I’m going to put all my cards on the table and show them that if they invade Ishgar, that I will activate lumen histoire. All I can do is try and buy us some time. I’m betting everything on this. During that time, if we can just rebuild the council…”_

_“W… Wait a second!”_

_“If worst comes to worst… and something should happen to me and the guild is still left behind, then they’re going to come after those kids. **THA IS THE ONE THING I CAN SIMPLY NOT ALLOW TO HAPPEN! THE GUILD’S HISTORY, LEGACY, ALL OF IT BE DAMNED! IF IT MEANS PROTECTING MY FAMILY THEN I WILL DISBAND FAIRY TAIL WITHOUT A MOMENTS HESITATION!!”**_

_“Master… it’s just too much… for a single human to try and stop an entire country…” mest said crying. “It’s like you’re going off to die…”_

_“I’m proudly carrying the lives of my family on my back, that’s what it means to be a parent!!” Makarov declared looking at Mest with determination._

_(End of flashback)_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** _

“So you’re telling me that gramps left for that whatchamacallit country… and hasn’t come back yet?!” Gray shouted.

“Even the dissolution of the guild was for our sake…” Erza stated

Mest began to sweat watching as the others let everything sunk in.

“And you haven’t heard from his this past year at all??” Lucy asks.

“Correct…”

“I hope he’s okay… I’m so worried.” Lucy said.

“Is he still in the midst of negotiations, or has he been captured? Or could it be that…”

“Don’t finish that thought.” Erza cut it, before Mest could say something they fear.

“I worked, in accordance with Makarov’s plans, to resurrect the magic council. With the help of Warrod-sama we’ve formed a new magic council around the ten wizard saints.”

“Come to think of it, the fact that the master’s whereabouts are becoming an issue among the members of the magic council as well means…” Lucy said.

“Warrod-sama is aware of the situation but I suspect the other council members are not. They all, however, recognize the reality of the Alvarez Empire’s threat. They quickly to moved to draw a like of defense; even now, it is serving to deter the dvance of the west continent.”

“So that means Gramps’ effrst at buying time were a success! Which meanse he should be returning any moment now…”

“Ideally, yes. We can assume that he either has not caught wind of these developments, or his circumstances prevent him from returning.”

“Eithery way we’re going to save him, right?” Erza asks, demanded.

“Yes… I’ve revived the magic council, just as the master has wished. From this point forward, I intend to function as a mage of fairy tail.”

“Let’s all go together!” Lucy suggested.

“Wait.” Erza interrupted, raising an arm side wards. They stilled.

“This enemy is someone our master himself surmised as ‘unbeatable’. We simply cannot afford to rush in blindly, without a plan. The time master risked life and limb to buy us… his feelings towards us…. Do you intend to make light of them? We will rebuild our guild, we will resume taking on jobs. We will completely revive fairy tail. I want the member that have gather here again today to laugh and smile as they once did… before everything that happen with… Natsu…” they gulp, as Erza began to tremble while Mest looks confuse.

‘I’ll asks them after we save master.’ He thought.

“That is what I, as the seventh master, wish.” Erza added, the others gasp and then she continued. “But my wishes as a guild member are different.  ** _WE ABSOLUTELY MUST RESCUE OR MASTER!!! THAT IS WHY WE WIL GO ABOUT HIS WITH JUST THOSE MEMBERS PRESENT HERE.”_**  Mest began to sweat at her declaration, while Gray smirked and Lucy smiled.

“A small band is better suited for this kind of task. We’ll infiltrate Alvarez, save the master, and get the hell out of there. This is not a battle. This is an infiltration and rescue mission. We will not get into useless fights nor will we cause a ruckus.”

“We’ll get gramps back, no matter what!” Gray shouted, before their mood suddenly shift into something gloomy.

**(A/N: end of spoiler)**

‘Natsu…’ they all thought, Mest eyes merely narrowed. Before he sighed and they all went upstairs and prepared for their journey.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Dragneel siblings, at the shore continent of Ishgar)_

After eating their brunch, Zeref suggested that they should move and go back to his place. After a while of talking on what to do, either they ride ship or just use a portal to lead them there, they decided to walk until they reach the shore of the sea leading to their soon to be home. Right now they are resting their feets for they’ve been walking for an hour or two. Natsu laid at the ground asleep, Zeref is sitting, leaning at the tree behind him, the same goes with Wendy only, her knees are pulled to her chest, while the exceeds are sitting at the tree branch above them.

“Ne Zere—I mean nii-san…” Wendy started, trying to get use about Zeref and Natsu nii-san.

“Hm?” Zeref hummed, Wendy shake her head.

“Nothing… I’m just trying to get use of calling you nii-san…” she said, Zeref smiles before shaking his head and glance at his brother, noting his expression which is emotionless.

‘No dreams?’ he thought, before glancing at Wendy.

“So… dragon slayer don’t like to ride vehicles?” he asks, teasingly. Wendy laughs and nodded.

“Yep… we got motion sickness… feeling like we’re going to puke whatever it is that we ate the moment a ship, or train starts to move.”

“Are all dragon slayers like that?”

“Hai! Even the second generation of dragon slayers!” she chirped, Zeref hummed and patted her head.

“The moment we arrive… we will find something that will help you from your motion sickness without using your magic.” He stated, Wendy look at him with wide eyes before smiling.

“They say your bad, but in reality you’re really nice.” She said.

“Aye!” Happy agreed, which made them look up and saw that the three exceed are smiling at them. Zeref smiled back and then look at his brother, before patting his head. After a while he gulp and shake his head.

‘There are tools… I can use them against fairy tail…’ he thought, trying to control his curse and not accidentally killed his new family.

“Ya…mete…” a raspy voice suddenly said, Zeref blink before snapping his head to the side and saw his brother frowning, gasping and twitching.

“Natsu!!” Zeref shouted, grabbing his brother’s shoulder.

“Natsu-nii-san!” Wendy gasp, watching as her new older brother shake their sleeping.

“Natsu!! Natsu wake up! It’s a nightmare!! Natsu!!!” he shouted, and watch as he saw Natsu’s eyes snapped open. The moment he saw the olive eyes, he then noted how it panicky look around before he could stop himself he hugged Natsu which made the latter think he was being attack.

“NOO!! Please!!! Don’t!!” Natsu struggle, Zeref gritted his teeth and waited for Natsu to calm down ignoring the pain he felt from the punches his brother give him. Never letting go from embracing him. The next words hoever made him and the other froze.

“PLEASE!! Don’t enter me!!” Natsu sobbed, Zeref gulp and began to pat Natsu’s head.

“It’s nii-san… it’s nii-san… otuotu…” he’s grip then tighten and after that Natsu’s body limped. Slowly Zeref laid his brother back to the ground and stands up.

“Stay here Wendy.” He ordered and began to walk away and went through a portal. Wendy watched as he left before looking at Natsu.

‘Enter? Could it be natsu-nii-san got… rape?’ those thought rang in her ears and only waited for their older brother to come back.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(with Zeref)_

Zeref’s front hair covered his eyes as he walk to the place where he’s brother was tortured on.

“You rape my brother.” He declared to no one before unleashing his black magic and then look at the ground, his eyes turning red.  **“SUFFER IIN THE AFTER LIFE YOU BASTARD!!!”**  he roared, and then he can hear some screams, soul screaming as they were swallowed by his black smoke. After a while it was gone, including the castle it was as if the Erebus Valdis guild never existed before he turned and walk away.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Back at Natsu, Wendy and the others)_

Natsu blink before sitting up, Wendy look at him carefully and then look up and saw Zeref walking towards them. The black haired mage stop beside his brother and look at him with gentle eyes as they met the dull olive eyes.

'Please don't tell me that you can't be put back together if you get hurt like this again.' Zeref thought before focusing at what his brother was saying.

“Gomen… I didn’t mean to do that…” Natsu said, Zeref inhale and hug him before gesturing Wendy to join them together with the Exceeds.

“We’re a family now Natsu… you don’t have to tell us everything that had happen now… but please tell us sooner, so that the nightmares will stop.” The older brother nuzzled at their heads, making them nod and look at him.

“Hai…”

“No secrets?”

“No secrets.” Wendy said, looking at the other who nods at her.

Zeref let them go and took something from his robe and give it to them. Natsu and the others look at it before lifting it up and saw that they were cloaks with hoods on them. They all smiled and wears it and look at each other before chuckling.

“Well…” Zeref chuckled. “You three cats looks likes babies, that knew how to walk at a young age.” He teased, earning a growl, glare and a pout from the said cats.

“What are these for?” Wendy asks, Zeref glance at her and lifts her hood.

“To hide your identity.” He said, and looks at Natsu who already had his hood lift up.

“You better explain everything tonight.” He growled, Zeref chukled and nodded.

“But first let me tell my tools that I’m bring some guest over.” He said and turns around ignoring the other as they talk about how cool they look which made him smile.

’12 Springgan, can you hear me?’ he telepathically thought, before receiving confirmations. ‘I’m bringing five people over, show them some respect… tell the others…’ after receiving another sound of confirmations he cut off the line and walk towards his family who are waiting for him expectantly.

“Let’s go?” he asks, giving them his hand. Natsu and Wendy grab it while they reach towards their other hand to their cats. Happy is to Natsu and Carla and Lily to Wendy. They look at the horizon and inhale deeply.

“Let’s go to Alvarez.” He declared stepping forward and into the portal

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TBC**

**Thanks for the Kudos guys!! :)**


	7. Bloody 7

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Preview)_

_'Slowly but surely… we are moving forward.' Zeref thought._

* * *

_"We'll get gramps back, no matter what!" Gray shouted, before their mood suddenly shift into something gloomy._

_'Natsu…' they all thought, Mest eyes merely narrowed. Before he sighed and they all went upstairs and prepared for their journey._

* * *

_Zeref's front hair covered his eyes as he walk to the place where he's brother was tortured on._

_"You rape my brother." He declared to no one before unleashing his black magic and then look at the ground, his eyes turning red. **"SUFFER IIN THE AFTER LIFE YOU BASTARD!"** he roared, and then he can hear some screams, soul screaming as they were swallowed by his black smoke. After a while it was gone, including the castle it was as if the Erebus Valdis guild never existed before he turned and walk away._

* * *

_'12 Spriggan, can you hear me?' he telepathically thought, before receiving confirmations. 'I'm bringing five people over, show them some respect… tell the others…' after receiving another sound of confirmations he cut off the line and walk towards his family who are waiting for him expectantly._

_"Let's go?" he asks, giving them his hand. Natsu and Wendy grab it while they reach towards their other hand to their cats. Happy is to Natsu and Carla and Lily to Wendy. They look at the horizon and inhale deeply._

_"Let's go to Alvarez." He declared stepping forward and into the portal._

* * *

_(Bloody 7 Welcoming the New Royal Family, Princess Wendy and Carla, Prince Lily, Happy and Nat—Princess Etherias!?)_

* * *

_(Somewhere in Arakitashia Continent or West Land)_

Zeref's portal appeared in the forest, not a second later the said mage appeared followed by five cloaked people. The black mage look at them, making sure his little brother is fine, before turning around and walks towards a cliff where they saw the Alvarez Empire in its majestic form.

"Sugoi!" they, except Zeref, exclaimed, looking at the empire with awe, which made the latter to chuckled at their expression.

"Welcome to the Alvarez Empire!" he declared, gesturing the said empire with his hands. Wendy blink and look at him.

"I've been thinking of this but… I never heard of Alvarez until you said It." she ask, Zeref look at her.

"I'm not surprise. The magic council made sure that the people in Ishgar won't know about us." He explained.

"What is this empire?" Natsu asks, they all look at him and noticed how he grips his bandaged right arm. This action, of course, made the older brother to worry.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"It's Igneel magic. It always react like this if it sense a huge amount of dark magic." Natsu explained, looking at his brother's eyes asking for an answer at his question. Zeref then sighed.

"Alvarez, is made up of 700 dark guild. All of them worshipping one person, the Emperor Spriggan… they are worshipping me…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EMPEROR!?" they shouted, Zeref had to cover his ears just ti minimize their loudness. He then watch as they began to talk all at once, he didn't see or sense any negative emotion from them, but rather he saw acceptance, happiness and excitement.

"Does that make us Princes and Princesses?!" Wendy asks, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Zeref blink wondering when did they let their hd down before looking at Natsu, who was grinning at him. Zeref hesitated to look at his brother's eyes but he still did and it shock him when he saw a little light in the olive eyes before it disappeared.

'There's still hope!' Zeref declared in his mind, before smiling.

"Yes. You will be the princes and princesses of Alvarez."

"WAAAAHH!" For the second time that day Zeref had to cover his ears. But if it gives his brother's eyes to light up, even for a moment, then it's worth it. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his brother is already breakable, he knew that one more heartbreaking experience, he's brother can no longer be healed, no matter how healed he looks like during his time in his kingdom, if the spark in his eyes disappeared once in a while or always, he only have a little piece of hope. He sighed and the claps his hand to get their attention.

"I thinks it's better if we get going now." He stated, they nodded in return before lifting their hoods up and waited for Zeref to lead the way. The latter nodded before walking away from the cliff and went to the path at his right side.

_(Capital of the Alvarez Empire Vistarion)_

**(A/N: this scene is taken from Fairy Tail volume 38 chapter 444 though it been AU)**

In an indoor garden, two people were playing cards, rejenca.

"Makarov-dono… I assume you've gotten word of the rumors surrounding Fairy Tail by now." A tall, older gentleman with an unusually long neck and forehead and stark eyes with large bags beneath them. He is balding and missing most of his hair, and what little hair he has is dark in color and arranged carelessly on his head.

"… To be honest… I am surprised." Makarov stated.

"You should have expected as much, no?" the man said, putting a card down at the table.

"Ah… well… Yes. I wasn't talking about the guild. What surprised me is the disposition of his Majesty the Emperor." The 6th master of fairy tail said. "I expected him to be a bit more… how should I put it…"

"Dictatorial?" the older man finished.

"Well, I had a different word in mind."

"Hahahaha!"

"A year ago, I would have never expected him to house me comfortably as a guest, and even agree to negotiations. Well, it turns out that those negotiations will be with you, but…"

"His Majesty's got a bit of that wander lust. He rarely ever is in the castle."

"Negotiations with a single old man that doesn't actually hold any political power, well… ah but that there is your trump card, in a manner of speaking!"

"It's all to appease those hot-blooded shield fellows of his and avoid a solution that requires the use of force, you said, no?" Makarov then pushed another card.

"My King is kind. To a fault."

"In Ishgar, he is known as a man of war, one that subjugated the guilds of Arakitashia with marital force."

"To be sure, he has that side of him as well, he is a king after all." Yajeel, the man playing cards with Makarov then showed him a card.

"My, my, Yajeel-dono, you're simply to skilled at Rejenca. I lost again, sheesh."

"The key is to not let your goddess fall into enemy hands, my friend." Yajeel stated, showing the master a picture of young girl. And then they heard some shouting.

"!"

"His Majesty the Emperor has returned!"

"It has been a year!"

"Make way for the Emperor Spriggan!"

"Oh my… speak of the devil." Yajeel commented.

"Ohh! Just in time too!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Do not worry. His Majesty is well aware of the need to maintain peace with Ishgar. All we need is his Majesty's seal; with that, the 12 should fall into line soon enough." Yajeel and Makarov watched as Zeref's shadow grew closer towards them. But Makarov couldn't still see the said Emperor's face nor his figure.

"I…" Makarov trailed off.

"After everything's been settled please return to your guild." Yajeel said, and then the Emperors figure could be seen.

"Yes… My Family… they're waiting." Just as he said those his eyes widen.

"…"

"LONG LIVE HIS MAJESTY THE EMPEROR!"

"LONG LIVE HIS MAJESTY THE EMPEROR!"

"LONG LIVE HIS MAJESTY THE EMPEROR!" the people shouted, when Zeref pass them, the 6th master finally saw the Emperor appearance. Said Emperor merely ignored his people, his face emtionless.

"He never seems to age. Ah, how I wish I had that ability…" Yajeel commented.

"… What?" there was no mistake… the emperor Makarov saw is no other than Zeref.

'ZEREF!?' he thought. The emperor then stop walking in front of the castle's door, at the bottom of the stairs. He then turn around and watch as the five cloaked people walks towards him, slowly, and then everyone was quite. They knew everyone in their empire, and there were never people in their empire who wears cloak. They all began to whisper, just as the cloaked group stops in front of Zeref. Zeref watched his people before glancing at his companions, especially at his brother, who look at him with slight fear in his eyes. When he saw the fear, he knew that Natsu remembered the people who kidnapped him, who were also dark mages.

"Don't worry!" Zeref shouted, ordered, to his people and his family. "I will introduce them to you tomorrow morning, but right now I need to introduce them to the 12." He finished, and internally sighed in relief when he saw his people accepted his ordered before turning around and went inside the castle, followed by his family.

Just as he step foot inside the castle, he was immediately greeted by Invel, winter general of the Spriggan twelve.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." He greeted, glancing at the people behind his Emperor.

"I'm back, Invel." Zeref smiled, walking towards him. "This might be a bit sudden, but… do me a favor and gather the 12." He added, noticing how his family fidget even though he's not looking at them.

"Doing so this instant will be… difficult… if I had it in me to predict when the first winds of spring would blow you through the palace gates, I'd have had them assembled ahead of time." Invel stated.

"My, my, do you mean to tell me I'm a fickle breeze?" Zeref asks.

"Wind… a black wind. No… a dark storm that brings death. A spring breeze does not befit his Majesty." Smirked Dimaria Yesta, the war pirncess of the Spriggan 12.

"Desert! That's it! A dust storm dancing over the lands of death is most fitting!" Ajeel Ramal, the Desert King of the Spriggan 12 shouts.

"Dimaria, Ajeel, you both seem well." Zeref commented, behind him Natsu moved his arms, and held it in front of Wendy and the Exceeds but not high enough to make the cloak slip down to his wrist, and they step back a bit. The dark mages noticed this movement but didn't commented on it. Instead Invel lectured the war princes and desert king.

"Both of you, when addressing his Majesty, try to maintain a tone of respect. Please."

"It's fine, Invel."

"Come to think of it, though… you seem to be rather chipper as well, your majesty. It appears that your skies have brightened." An old man said.

"I guess so." Zeref smiled, giving a quick glance at his new family.

"So… does that mean you've got an answer? … About Ragnarok **(Final battle)**?" August, Magic King, Spriggan 12.

"They call it the "Dragon king Festival" in Ishgar, August. But I got something better than an answer." He stated, they all smirk.

"A battle! Sweet! Fuckin' Sweet!" Ajeel said, Zeref shake his head.

"No… there has been a change of plans." The emperor said, making the rest confuse, but before they could asks, Yajeel announced his presence.

"My Majesty… you've returned from your trip! I am absolutely elated to see your face once again." He then stop before stepping backward, nearly bumping into Natsu and the others. "Oh, my aplogogies." He added.

"Do not worry… these past few years, Ankheram **(Zeref's curse)** seems to have been in a good mood." Zeref stated. 'Or more likely I just use it.'

"No, no… someone of my caliber could have their soul sucked right out of them just by approaching his majesty." Yajeel, Alvarez empire minister. Zeref eyelids lowers a bit.

"I hope that his Majesty is aware of the servant of Ishgar that began staying in the palace during his Majesty's absence."

"Yes. I am aware."

"He absolutely insist that he have an audience with you immediately, so… I thought I would allow him the chance to at least briefly glimpse thee." Yajeel then step aside and gestured to Makarov who was standing behind him silently. Zeref's eyebrow twitch when he saw the 6th master of fairy tail before looking at his family, who was looking at their former master, who was standing in front of them, then back at Makarov.

"Yajeel. When you invite people from other countries into the palace you must draw up the requisite official documents and…" Invel started before Zeref cut him.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"…" Makarov look at the black mage before kneeling. "I-it is a great honor to meet you… your Majesty…"

Zeref look at the kneeling master before looking at his minister and the 12 Spriggan.

"Could you leave us alone?" he ask, they nodded and leaves. "Let's go to the garden balcony." He stated and began to walk before Makarov could reply. Natsu and the others immediately went beside Zeref.

"Ni…" the pink haired mage said softly, Zeref glance at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry." He mouthed.

When they arrive at their destination, Makarov didn't waste any more time.

"Are you the Emperor Spriggan… or are you Zeref?"

"I am both." Zeref answered, standing near the edge of the balcony, while Natsu and the others stands beside him. "To you all, I am Zeref, and here in Arakitashia I am Spriggan."

"But if you're insisting on choosing one… then I suppose Zeref. I've been looking for a reason to live in this world. It's already been over 400 years. But you know… I've been preparing for the dragon festival this entire time. I wonder how many centuries since I decided to create a country here in Arakitashia. At first it was a small country, but over time it absorbed many guilds… and before I knew it, a huge organization that went by the name Empire had formed." Zeref explained.

"All that to get your hands on the Lumen Histoire?" Makarov asks.

"There's no need to hide it. I know it's proper name." The emperor said, shocking the master and made the others more confuse.

"The most prestigious of the three grand fairy magic, the ultimate hidden magic… Fairy Heart." He then heard the others gasps, but it went unheard by their former master.

"So it's all finally come full circle. You're after Fairy Heart because you're Zeref."

"That's right… but something change so I decided upon recently that I will not go after it… yet… After all, this empire was nothing more than power I initially gathered to counter Acnologia. Our attempt at invasion 10 years ago was not of my doing. Among the 12 there are a few that do not know the meaning of 'No.'"

"What change? Are you also saying that there's room for negotiation?"

"Blame your children on what changed." Zeref smirked, the master look at him with wide eyes. "And there is room for negotiation… depends though. The true dragon king festival will not commence at this moment… but it will be after a few years… the black wizard, the dragon king, and you humans. The time will come to decide who will survive."

"So you intend to start a war?" Makarov calmly, while Natsu and Wendy walk slowly towards Zeref and grab his arm, the exceeds grabs his pants. Makarov glance at them before focusing on Zeref.

"I intend to start an extermination." He declared, and inwardly flinched when he felt his brother's nail digging at his skin.

"I WON'T HAND OVER THE FIRST TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" the master shouted, Zeref lifted his free hand and Makarov was immobile.

"I must admit, I am slightly thankful for what you've done. Thank you for raising Natsu." Zeref smiled soflty.

"?!"

"Any last word?" Zeref ask. Makarov glared at him, but what happen next was something he didn't expected, Zeref was hit in the head by the tall cloak person, releasing him from whatever spell cast on him.

"NII-SAN!" Natsu roared, Makarov flinch, recognizing his voice and look at him.

"What Natsu?" Zeref smiled, ignoring the way Natsu glared at him. And then they all let their hoods down, ignoring the shock expression of their master and Zeref's slightly paled face when he notice not only his brother glared at him, but all of them.

"It was fine and all that you thank the master! But what do you mean extermination?! That's not fine at all!" the pink haired mage roared. Makarov watched as the flame dragon slayer scold his brother, the other glaring at the latter, who merely smiled.

"Calm down, Natsu. I told you, I've change it." The Black mage said, Natsu opens his mouth, but was cut fff by their former Master.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Makarov bellowed, Natsu froze, while Wendy and the three exceeds flinched. "WHY AREYOU TOGETHER WITH ZEREF!? STAY AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NO-!"

"SHUT UP!" Zeref ordered, demanded, surprising Makarov. But they didn't focus their attention on him, instead they focus their attention unto the frozen pink haired mage, who was trembling.

"Natsu-nii-san!" Wendy cried, looking at the former's eyes, which was wide and unseeing. While Zeref was holding is brother's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Natsu! Wake up! Otouto!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Happy ask worriedly.

"He's probably… probably remembering something from the time he was in that guild." Wendy said. Makarov frowned, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, Zeref protectively stands in front of his family.

"I said I'm slightly thankful for raising Natsu. It's only fair if I told you what **_dear children_** had done and said to my siblings!" he roared and then he began to tell the short old man what happen while he was here in Alvarez. As his story proceeds he's voice got louder and louder while Natsu was stuck in his memories only to snapped out of it when he's brother roared.

 **"THEY TURNED THEIR BACK ON THEM WHEN THEY WERE MERELY TRYING TO DEFEND ME!"** Makarov was still and then they heard Natsu screamed.

"GAAAHH! *inhales* Ahh! Ahhhh! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pink haired mage, grabs his hair and tried to rip it off his head, Wendy immediately hugs his waist and the exceeds grabs his hands or arms and pulled it away from his hair. Zeref embraces Natsu and shushed him and then they slide down to the floor gently and let Natsu cry.

"Tell me…" Zeref whispered. "No… Tell us… tell us what happen…" Natsu panted and panted before saying.

"Three days… three days after they saw my past… *sob* I manage to escape my cell… *pants* I-I ran… only to run inside of their master's office… I… I was about to run towards the window when he came in and shouted at me… he punished me… he… *whisper* rape in… in front of his guild member…" he cried, all of them, excluding Makarov, froze. They don't know what to say, what to do. But one thing as certain in their mind… they will make sure the guild who did this to Natsu will never have a second life.

_(Later that Night, during dinner)_

After that episode in the balcony, Zeref ordered Yajeel to let Makarov stay for one more night or two, so that they could negotiate what will happen. The fairy tail master didn't have much of a choice, not even when he was still processing on what happen to Natsu and all. Meanwhile him, Natsu, Wendy, and the exceeds will go to their own room which right next to each other, except from the cats, because Carla was sleeping with Wendy and the two male cats will sleep with Natsu. Zeref had no problem with this, after all he did fear that the 12 Spriggan will or might enter without his or their permission. Dark mages didn't really care about the word 'Privacy' which he plan on changing after announcing what had change and happen. So now at the moment they are in the dining room eating their dinner. As the emperor he sat at the head of the table while the 12 are seated a seat, two, or three seats away from him. But now it's different, why? Because sitting at his right was Natsu and then at his left was Wendy, both of the former fairy tail mages where sitting at the seats next to him, although they pulled it closer towards him and the cats are all seated at the chair next to Wendy or Natsu.

Zeref sips his water, while watching his people over the top of the glass he's using. He notice how they glance at Natsu and then at Wendy, to the cats and at him before going back to eat and repeat the cycle again. The only person who didn't bother to glance at his family was Invel. He then glance at his siblings while cutting some piece of meat and notice how Natsu's give a quick glance at the 12 as well, and how his bandage arm was twitching. Meanwhile Wendy seems really uncomfortable, fidgeting at her seats once in a while though it was little action, it didn't escape his sharp eye. He glance at the cats and notice how tense they were.

Clink!

As the final fork or spoon was laid down at their plates, they all look at their Emperor, waiting for an explanation. Zeref took a final sip from water and looks at his people and gave them a smile.

"Can you please explain everything to us now, my lord?" Invel ask, Zeref nodded and raise his right hand and gestured at Natsu.

"First… I want you to meet my younger sibling, who I revived years ago, Natsu Dragneel." He said, and the Spriggan 12 look at the said sibling with wide eyes as the latter lowers his hood.

"The fuck! He doesn't look like you!" Ajeel shouted, pointing at Nastu, who flinch and really didn't like that word anymore.

 **"Ajeel…"** Zeref growled, glaring at the said mage with dark aura flowing out of him. **"Mind your language in front of them… if you don't I'm not sure what will happen to you next… that includes all of you."** He threatened they all nodded slowly, until they show two hands grabs their emperor's hand at the table and immediately gape at the result, when their emperor immediately relaxes. Zeref inhaled deeply and look at them.

"Do you understand me?" he asks softly but a warning was detected in his tone. They gulp and nodded. "Good…" he sighed and glance at his brother.

"I know that Natsu and I don't look pretty much alike but we inherited our appearance from our parents. He inherited mom's eyes, nose, hair and slight of the body, and got the attitude from dad, while I got dad's look and hair and my attitude belongs to mom." Zeref explained, and watched them as their eyes widen again.

"You didn't told them about yourself didn't you, nii-san?" Wendy asks. They then glance at her and then at their emperor.

"Okay… I won't dawdle any longer." He sighed and look at them seriously. "Natsu, my younger brother was kidnapped by a dark guild, Erebus Valdis, three weeks ago. And just two days ago I manage to saved him from them –he glance at Ajeel and narrowed his eyes- and no Ajeel… will not leave my only family in the hands of a dark guild, who tortured and rape him!" he roared, they all flinched and look at Ajeel who look down in shame.

"How did you know I was about to ask 'Why didn't you leave your brother alone?' my lord?" he asked, wearily.

"I saw it clearly in your eyes… don't forget just because we are all dark mages… doesn't mean we don't have to care about our family. Don't forget that." Zeref growled, ordered. After a while of silence he sighed and began to speak again, everything that had happen when he was away and this time none of the Spriggan 12 butt in. After telling them what happen, they were quite, trying to process what their emperor said, before Serena cleared his throat.

"If it is what the emperor want… then we won't go against your wishes." He bowed, Zeref smiled a little bit. And then one by one they all nodded, while Zeref signaled Wendy and the three exceeds to put their hoods down. As the 12 Spriggan familiarize their selves at the faces of their emperor's siblings. They couldn't help but think on what will happen on their plan.

"The plan will only change for a bit, and the change is the time only." Zeref suddenly declared. "For now, we will lay low… until my siblings new of our purpose when we obtained the fairy tail's fairy heart we will do nothing… and when I say nothing, I really mean NOTHING. " He glared at them which they all nodded. Natsu and Wendy look at Zeref, wanting to know what they were planning but at the moment they knew that it wasn't the right time. They look at each other nods, trusting their older brother to tell them everything any time soon, while the exceeds merely eat.

"One last thing." Zeref added, as they all began to stands up and left the room. Upon hearing his words they stopped and look at him only to freeze when they receive the darkest glare they saw. "Try to respect their **_privacy._** " He growled, they gulped and nodded.

_(10:00 PM)_

Inside a room with only a closet, 3 bookshelves study table and a lamp table beside a king size bed, laid Zeref who keeps on turning or moving at his bed before giving up and sits up and looks around the room. He sighed and looks at the wall on his right, where his brother is sleeping, with a worried face, before he stands up and walks towards his door, once he reach his door he leaves his room, not even bothering himself to change when he nearly wear the same outfit only this time it was black instead of red. He went towards his brother's room and opens it up a bit and before opening it half way when he saw an empty bed. He looks around the room, which had the same furniture just like his room, when he didn't saw his brother he began to panic, thinking that the fairy tail's guild master had kidnapped his siblings and was about to step out of the room when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He look back at it again before sighing in relief when he saw his brother standing at the balcony. Inhaling deeply he went towards the huge window leading to where his brother is, when he was near Zeref reach for the curtain that was flowing gently with the wind and moves it to the side and look at his brother before his eyes widen. His brother was trembling, he heard soft and nearly silent sniffles and then he smelled something… metallic… blood… as if on cue the cloud that was blocking the moon's light rays pass and only then did Zeref notice the puddle of blood at his brother's feet.

 ** _"NATSU!"_** he shouted, startling the others to wake up and snapping his brother from crying, it also made Natsu to spin around and look at him. And then Zeref's breath hitched, Natsu merely look down at the floor and then they heard footsteps and doors slammed open but they didn't bother to look who made the noise after all it was confirm when they all began to shout.

"My lord is there something wrong with the prince?!" Invel asks.

"Zeref-nii-san! What happen?!" That was Wendy.

"What's wrong with Natsu, Zeref?!" Makarov roared, Zeref is not surprised about that but he didn't made any movement to answer their questions only when Wendy stands beside him did he heard the gasps or breathe hitched.

"Natsu-nii…" Wendy said, softly looking at Natsu's arms that was covered with wounds and was bleeding non-stop. Zeref looked carefully at his brother's arms, then at his hands and notice that they were covered in blood.

"Natsu…" he said softly, his brother look at him. "Did you scratch yourself until you bleed?"

They glance at him and then back at Natsu who nodded.

"Hai… just after I told Happy and Lily to play with Wendy because I got a feeling she's missing our former guild…" Natsu glance at Wendy, who look at him with teary eyes. "I couldn't bare it… -gulps- I… even though they are dead… I can still feel them… their hands… their tongues… their forcefulness… I can still feel it on my body…" Natsu looks at his brother and then tears began to fell. "I felt like if my blood covered my body… I won't feel them anymore… but… it's still here!" as he shouted, he began to scratch his arms, and Zeref immediately run towards him and embraces him.

"Stop Natsu!" he ordered, his brother struggled against his hold.

"NO! Let me go! Please! Let me go!" he cried and cried, until Zeref couldn't bear it anymore and shouted the thing that could possibly help his precious little brother.

"I'LL CHANGE YOU!" he shouted, he heard his brother's breathed hitched, which made him grabs his shoulder and look at him straight in the eye.

"I'll change you… turn you… into… a woman…" Natsu froze, just like everyone else. Zeref let go of his shoulder and gently grabs his face.

"I'll turn you into a woman. That way you won't feel them anymore…" the older brother stated.

"Nii-san… even if you change my gender what happen won't change and I will still feel them." Natsu bit his lip. Zeref shakes his head in disagreement.

"Wrong Natsu… believe me… I know what I'm doing." He stated, wiping Natsu's tears before kissing the pink haired mage's forehead.

"I'm maybe a dark mage and an emperor for the 700 dark guilds… but before that, before the title that was given to me… I'm Zeref Dragneel, older brother and guardian of Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily Dragneel, other titles are just second to it… and it broke my heard to see you like that… to see the five of you crying is probably my greatest weakness." He declared softly. They all look at him before nodding and the new Dragneel siblings run towards him and Natsu, hugging them. Makarove remained silent, standing their frozen.

'Zeref… the dark mage Zeref, declared a sibling relationship with my children?' he thought.

"Makarov…" Zeref called, snapping the master from his daze and made him look at the dark mage.

"What is it… my lord?" he asks, hesitantly.

"Could you please go back to your room? I need to help my brother first." The dark mage then look at Yajeel. "Please lead him back to his room and make sure he doesn't get out." He ordered. Makarov's eyes narrowed before letting the minister lead him away. Zeref and the rest, who stayed behind, watch them left before focusing at their pink haired prince, who merely look at his brother's clothed chest.

"Natsu-nii…" Wendy said, softly startling Natsu and made him look at her with wide eyes. "We'll be here for you…" she finished, smiling, which made Natsu to smile a bit.

"Arigato, Wendy, Nii-san… minna." He said, Zeref smiled and put his arm around his brother back and his other arm at Wendy's arm before leading them away from the balcony.

"I'm trusting you to do something about the blood Invel." He said, the said mage nodded and they watch as Zeref leave the room. The moment the door closed they began to clean everything in the balcony and let their emperor do his thing.

_(With the Dragneel's siblings)_

Zeref lead his siblings away from Natsu room, heading to a destination that will surely change Natsu's life… probably. Natsu look at his brother, before looking at his arms, wincing slightly upon seeing his blood on both arms. He didn't notice it at the beginning he started to scratch, they feel numb. He's left arm was scratch from elbow to wrist while his other arm was injured just above the bandages.

"Natsu…" Zeref called, said mage slowly look up and notice they were standing in a room that was filled with magic circles, at the wall, ceiling, windows and the floor. He look around and saw Wendy and the Exceeds standing outside the huge magic circle that nearly occupied the floor, while him and he's brother where standing at the middle of it.

"Nii-san?" he asks, Zeref gestured in front of them and there he saw a metal bed. Natsu's flinched remembering the bed at the dark guild who abducted him.

"Natsu… trust me on this…" he said, the pink haired mage inhaled before nodding and lied down, flinching and trembling.

"Nii-san…" he sobbed, Zeref flinched before closing his eyes and then open his mouth and began to chant words that Natsu, Wendy and the other's couldn't understand, and before they knew it a bright light surrounds Natsu. Said mage was about to sit up only to found out that he couldn't move, not even an inch. Natsu was about to panic any moment and then remembered what his brother said to him. He inhaled and began to relax, while Zeref open his eyes and watch his brother carefully. Wendy and the others look at each other worriedly before looking back at the Dragneel brothers. Minutes pass when Natsu suddenly began to tense, Zeref took a step forward and before they knew Natsu began to pant and moaned in pain.

"Zeref-nii-san…?" Wendy asks, worriedly. Said brother glance at them and smiled.

"Don't worry Wendy… this is a part of the changing." He then look at Natsu, who look back at him, tears are gathering to form in his eyes, he's mouth open to either pant or moan and then he finally screamed. Zeref inhaled deeply before and a knife began to form in his hand. Before the former fairy tail mages knew it, Zeref stab Natsu at the chest.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just joking XD**

* * *

_(The next day)_

Zeref inhaled deeply before releasing a huge sigh and looks around him. It 8 in the morning, everyone is awake, waiting to eat their breakfast. Well, their breakfast is already serve, the only thing that made them wait is the lack of presence by the one and only salamander. Last night was a tiring one for him, Wendy and the Exceeds, a very tiring one.

"Now I know why the others are sometimes hesitate to fight Natsu-nii…" Wendy sighed, Zeref smiled at her.

"You're talking about your former guild?" he asks, they nodded.

"Excluding Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and Master, nearly all of them fear nii-san… less trouble though." Happy said, Wendy and Lily nodded.

"Heh~ did they really feared the prince? He must be pretty strong!" Ajeel commented thinking about fighting the said prince.

"Maybe we should change the gender pronunciation." A soft, gentle and slight familiar voice suddenly commented. They all look at the door behind their emperor's chair and jaw dropped… well… some did jaw drop like Brandish and Dimaria, the rest were blushing and nosebleeding.

"Nii-san… you have perverted geezers here." The newcomer said, Zeref turned and look at the table and saw nearly half of the men were losing blood. He growled, and glance at the figure, who is now standing beside him. Slightly tan skin, a soft and silky waist length pink hair, knee high black boots, tight black skirt starting from the waist stopping mid-thigh and a sleeveless black crop covering the chest area and ending just above the belly button. A bandage covered the right arm while at the left was a wrist band, a scaled scarf around the neck. Zeref look up and look at the dull yet soft olive eyes that are nearly covered by the V-formed hair bangs.

"Aren't those clothes a bit revealing…. Natsu?" Zeref smiled, Natsu giggles while Wendy and the Exceeds chuckled.

"Mah… it's the only clothes I can find around my room." Natsu said.

"C…C-cup!" Ajeel declared and then jumps from his chair and headed towards Natsu. Zeref immediately stands up in front of his sibling and covers Ajeel face.

"We're going to tailored you some clothes." Zeref said, glaring at Ajeel. Makarov who was with them during that time suddenly stood up and slam his hands down at the table.

"What have you done to Natsu, ZEEREF?!" he bellowed, Zeref glance at him, while Natsu look at him.

"He turned me into a girl…" Natsu smirked.

* * *

_Flashback'_

_(Last night)_

_Zeref stab Natsu at the chest, but only manage to push the knife two inches deep. He then look at Wendy and the others._

_"Wendy! I need your help! Hurry!" he shouted, Wendy snapped out from her stance and went towards her siblings together with the exceeds, while Natsu was frozen at the table._

_"Grab his hands and legs…" Zeref said, they look at each other before doing what their older sibling told them to do. Zeref inhaled deeply before and once again began to chant however as he chanted he let go of the knife which immediately followed by a shadow bursting out and began to surrounds Natsu's body. Wendy and the others let Natsu go and watch as it slowly spread at his body and then covered Natsu tightly, the knife sticking out._

_"Zeref…?" Carla called softly, the dark mage look at them before smiling._

_"Don't worry… this is how Natsu will turn into a woman…" he then glance at his brother while the rest of his siblings stands beside him. "That shadow is like a cocoon for Natsu, the moment I use that knife to cut it open Natsu will be a woman…"_

_"Then… Natsu's will be a woman forever?" Lily asks. Zeref shake his head._

_"This magic is used in the past to heal people who were raped. It will disappear when they found the one they love and that person doesn't care about their past."_

_"In other words Natsu will be like that for a few years?" Carla asks, the dark mage nodded._

_"That's right. He, I mean she will also had the monthly period… her male organ **(A/N: this is soooo awkward to type)** will disappear but it will return if she wants to be a male again."_

_"Then everything about Natsu is a woman?" Wendy asks, Zeref nodded. After a while they began to talk about teaching Natsu on how to act like a proper lady when the black cocoon suddenly shook. Zeref look at it before walking towards it and reached for the knife and yanks it out, taking the cocoon with it. Said cocoon went back inside the knife, Zeref watch these happening with sharp eyes before looking at his brother only to blush._

_"Hentai…" Natsu stated, smiling while his… her hair covered her chest._

_"Wow…" Wendy said, walking towards her sister and touched the hair. "So soft… I thought it would be a bit spiky not straight…"_

_"I was hoping it would be curled." Natsu added smiling. Zeref cleared his throat and give his sister his cloak. Said sister grabs it and covers her body with it and looks at the body length mirror in front of her and smiled._

_"Don't smiled if your covered in the darkness… I don't quite like it." Zeref stated, she glance at her before nodding and patted Wendy's head._

_"Can we go to my room?" she asks, they all nodded. And while walking Natsu listened to them on how to act like a proper lady_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

They all look at the dragneel siblings mouth gaping. Natsu sighed and seats down at the chair she sat on yesterday. Zeref nodded and they all began to eat, the others following after a while. Just as they finish eating Invel look at their emperor.

"Should we make an announcement about this?" he asks, Zeref nodded.

"Gather the people before lunch… my siblings and I need to do something… Makarov-san we will talk after the declaration." With that said, the Dragneels all stands up and left with full of gracefulness.

* * *

_(An hour before lunch)_

People were whispering. Standing in front of the stage that was assembles hours ago in front of the castle gates. Just then Zeref appeared, using his magic.

'Show off.' The 12 Spriggan thought.

"Everyone!" he declared, gathering everyone's attention. "Yesterday you saw me arriving with five people. You might be wondering who those people are… then let me tell you who they are…"

"…."

"They are my adopted siblings! They will live here like royalty, treat them with respect just as how you treat me… I promise they will do you no harm." He smiled and then the people.

"More leader to lead us!"

"We'll be stronger than before!" Zeref smiled before opening his mouth.

"Then let me introduce you… Prince Lily Dragneel!" he declared, Lily under Zeref's illusion appeared as a young boy with grayish skin, black spiky hair and a scar on the face. the people were quiet and intimidated by Lily's aura before they clapped.

"Happy Dragneel!" Happy then landed beside Lily with a bang, jumping from the roof of one of the houses, just like Lily he's also under an illusion with a blue spiky haired boy with the same height as Lily.

"Carla Dragneel!" said exceed appeared in her human form. People clapped at them they smiled.

"These three are exceeds who manage to learn our magic! Treat them with respect!" Zeref declared. People roared and shouted, creating a huge commotion. The emperor lifted his hand and they all went quite.

"First Generation of Dragon slayers…" he said, the people gasp. "That's right the other two are Dragon slayers!"

"Welcome the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Dragneel!" he declared and then wind began to gather at the center of the stage before Wendy appeared. They shouted, some men looking at her with hearts in their eyes.

"KAWAI!"

Zeref chuckled, Wendy blushed, before going to where the exceeds are. Zeref cleared his throat and look at his people.

"The next one is my real sibling… my long lost sibling…"

"The emperor had a sibling?!" the people declared Zeref smirked.

"Ah…" he look behind him and smiled as a shadow figure appeared behind the curtains.

"Welcome… the daughter of the fire dragon king… the fire dragon princess… Etherias Dragneel!" and then Natsu aka Etherias appeared smirking at them, walking gracefully wearing the same clothes she wore earlier.

"Hello… my subjects…" she stated. And the people knew, she had them wrap around her little finger.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys :)


	8. (Bloody 8: Arigato Master)

* * *

_(Preview)_

  _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Makarov bellowed, Natsu froze, while Wendy and the three exceeds flinched. “WHY AREYOU TOGETHER WITH ZEREF!? STAY AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NO--!!”_

_“SHUT UP!!” Zeref ordered, demanded, surprising Makarov. But they didn’t focus their attention on him, instead they focus their attention unto the frozen pink haired mage, who was trembling._

_“Natsu-nii-san!!” Wendy cried, looking at the former’s eyes, which was wide and unseeing. While Zeref was holding is brother’s shoulder, shaking him gently._

_“Natsu! Wake up! Otouto!!” he shouted._

_“What’s wrong with Natsu?” Happy ask worriedly._

_“He’s probably… probably remembering something from the time he was in that guild.” Wendy said._

* * *

 

**_“NATSU!!”_ ** _he shouted, startling the others to wake up and snapping his brother from crying, it also made Natsu to spin around and look at him. And then Zeref’s breath hitched, Natsu merely look down at the floor and then they heard footsteps and doors slammed open but they didn’t bother to look who made the noise after all it was confirm when they all began to shout._

_“My lord is there something wrong with the prince?!” Invel asks._

_“Zeref-nii-san! What happen?!”  That was Wendy._

_“What’s wrong with Natsu, Zeref?!” Makarov roared, Zeref is not surprised about that but he didn’t made any movement to answer their questions only when Wendy stands beside him did he heard the gasps or breathe hitched._

_“Natsu-nii…” Wendy said, softly looking at Natsu’s arms that was covered with wounds and was bleeding non-stop. Zeref looked carefully at his brother’s arms, then at his hands and notice that they were covered in blood._

_“Natsu…” he said softly, his brother look at him. “Did you scratch yourself until you bleed?”_

* * *

_“Everyone!” he declared, gathering everyone’s attention. “Yesterday you saw me arriving with five people. You might be wondering who those people are… then let me tell you who they are…”_

_“….”_

_“They are my adopted siblings! They will live here like royalty, treat them with respect just as how you treat me… I promise they will do you no harm.” He smiled and then the people._

_“More leader to lead us!”_

_“We’ll be stronger than before!” Zeref smiled before opening his mouth._

_“Then let me introduce you… Prince Lily Dragneel!” he declared, Lily under Zeref’s illusion appeared as a young boy with grayish skin, black spiky hair and a scar on the face. The people were quiet and intimidated by Lily’s aura before they clapped._

_“Happy Dragneel!” Happy then landed beside Lily with a bang, jumping from the roof of one of the houses, just like Lily he’s also under an illusion with a blue spiky haired boy with the same height as Lily._

_“Carla Dragneel!” said exceed appeared in her human form. People clapped at them they smiled._

_“These three are exceeds who manage to learn our magic! Treat them with respect!” Zeref declared. People roared and shouted, creating a huge commotion. The emperor lifted his hand and they all went quite._

_“First Generation of Dragon slayers…” he said, the people gasp. “That’s right the other two are Dragon slayers!”_

_“Welcome the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Dragneel!!” he declared and then wind began to gather at the center of the stage before Wendy appeared. They shouted, some men looking at her with hearts in their eyes._

_“KAWAI!!!”_

_Zeref chuckled, Wendy blushed, before going to where the exceeds are. Zeref cleared his throat and look at his people._

_“The next one is my real sibling… my long lost sibling…”_

_“The emperor had a sibling?!” the people declared Zeref smirked._

_“Ah…” he look behind him and smiled as a shadow figure appeared behind the curtains._

_“Welcome… the daughter of the fire dragon king… the fire dragon princess… Etherias Dragneel!!!” and then Natsu aka Etherias appeared smirking at them, walking gracefully wearing the same clothes she wore earlier._

_“Hello… my subjects…” she stated. And the people knew she had them wrap around her little finger._

* * *

_(Bloody 8: Arigato Master)_

* * *

(During Lunch)

After the declaration about their emperor’s siblings, which was half an hour ago, they all went inside, proceeding towards the dining room and waited for their lunch. As they waited, one by one the 12 Spriggan arrive and sat at their seats, some talking to each other, the rest are minding their business, except from Ajeel who was leering at his sister’s C-cup chest, which of course didn’t went unnoticed by said sister and now they had a fried dessert king. Zeref sighed tiredly before looking at his brother now turn sister.

“On normal cases….” He started, catching everyone’s attention. “Male turned female are having a hard time to adjust… how come you’re so calm and easily accepted this Natsu… I mean Etherias?” he asks, Happy chuckled, raising his hand.

“Aye! Natsu is already used on becoming a girl! Aye!” he declared, Zeref glance at him, smiling when the exceed is still in his illusion, before blinking in confusion.

“Eh?”

“What do you mean, Happy?” Lily ask, and just like Happy he is still under Zeref’s illusion.

“Natsu-nee…eto eh..” Wendy closes her eyes, and rubs her forehead. “Ah! Etherias-nee is already used on becoming a girl?”

“That’s unexpected… unusual if I might say…” Carla stated. Etherias sips her tea, gracefully. They all watch her, glancing at each other when they all notice that she acted like she born as a girl rather than a boy. She puts her tea cup down and lick here lips, which made Ajeel to lean forward.

“Ajeel…” Zeref growled, said mage whimpered.

“Can’t help it when she’s so cute…” he mumbled, Natsu chuckled.

“Well, I appreciate the compliment.” She said. “And to answer your questions… I think it is because on some mission I used transformation magic **(A/N: at the anime Mira taught Natsu, Happy and Lucy on how to use the transformation magic)** Mirajane Strauss taught to me and Happy.” She said, looking at her reflection on her tea. “She told us to transform as Lucy, which I succeeded. Happy also succeeded however, he only manage to copy the head.” She smirked at the blue haired boy, who grins. “After that I kept on training myself on how to use that magic, and sometimes I read on how ladies should act.”

“If you know how to transform then why didn’t do that instead of temporarily changing your gender?” Invel asks, she chuckled sadly.

“Oh I did tried that Invel… before nii-sama found me last night I did what you asked, however… it only felt like I was wearing a second layer of skin and also, I felt like I was locking that what they did, what I feel… like I was trying to treasure it… so it only made want to bleed… until…” she glance at her brother, who smiled smugly, which made her to sigh.

“You look like you were expecting things like this.” Brandish said, Etherias glance at her.

“No… I wasn’t expecting this things… like I said… on some mission I transform into a girl… and that mission are usually solo… which is hard, considering I had teammates during those time, and if one chooses to get some mission then all of us will go.”

“Aye! It was hard to sneak out!”

“So that’s why you were mission for a few days, just you two.” Wendy said, Etherias nodded and sips her tea.

“Etherias…” Zeref said, said mage look at him. “What kind of mission do you usually go if you use the transformation magic? And who else knew about this?”

“Hmmm…” she hummed swirling her tea. Happy glance at her before looking at his brother.

“It’s something simple. Beating some Vulcans, capturing some thieves and bandits, infiltrating… oh! And gathering information as well!” he answered, Natsu nodded.

“Gathering information?” Lily raise an eyebrow, Happy nodded.

“Aye! When we left the guild there are some towns that we passed by and well… Natsu… I mean Etherias-nee wants to learn more about a thing or two on some powerful magic so he… I mean she used the transformation magic and went to some mansion that usually held some books… and sometimes… we infiltrate a dark guild that usually hold some forbidden magic.” Happy finished, Zeref, who was drinking his water, suddenly spits it out, he’s face towards his sister, who merely lean the chair to the side, where Happy is sitting, making the water pass her and then she sits properly. While the rest either choke or paled.

“Infiltrate!? Nats-Etherias!!!” Zeref shouted, Natsu chuckled and shakes her head.

“Relax nii-sama… I won’t do it again… and who else knew? It’s my transformation magic mentor, Lucy, and you guys.” she said, looking at the table, and then the servants entered the room, together with their lunch and puts the plates in front of them. After a while, the servants bowed and left, once the door shuts Zeref began to ramble about how crazy the pink haired mage is. Said mage merely smiled and shake her head. After a while Zeref panted, and began to sulk and eats.

“You always ignore me…” he mumbled. All of them, except from Etherias, sweats drop not used on how childish their emperor is.

“Get used to it.” Natsu suddenly said, looking at them. “As long as I’m here… he will have this childish attitude of his…” she glance at her brother before looking at them. “And maybe… you should call me Natsu if it’s inside the castle, but if we’re outside call me Etherias.” She said, smiling at them.

“Why?” Wendy asks, tilting her head to the side.

“You guys are used on calling me Natsu… so I think you should just call me on my real name within the castle, false name when outside. Any objection?” she asks, they all shake their heads.

“One thing though…” August spoke, they all look at him. “Why Etherias? When there are other names that you could name the prince… princess after.” He finished, Natsu sips her, then putting the cup down and chuckled.

“You’re an attentive one.” She commented, smirking at August, who blushed and coughed a bit. Zeref glance at her before looking at them.

“Etherias came from the name Etherious…. You can say that it’s a girl version…. After all both title means the same, powerful.” He stated, they nodded and then Natsu stands up and looks at the other occupants of the table.

“Thank you for the food, but I need to talk with Makarov-san.” She said, before bowing and turned to leave the room, but before she could step out, she turned and look at her brother.

“Nii… you still need to talk to him.” She added and fully left the room. After Natsu closed the door behind her, she leaned against it, sighing tiredly and then with a solemn look, she moved away and proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

_(Back at the Dining Room)_

After his sister closed the door, Zeref and his siblings look at the 12 Spriggan.

“Did we do something to offend her, My Lord?” Invel asks, Zeref shakes his head.

“No, she’s just tired.” He stated, they glance at each other before nodding. As they continued eating, Zeref and Wendy glance at Natsu’s empty plate.

“Nii-sama…” Wendy started, Zeref hummed, glancing at her. “Natsu-nee-sama usually eat more than one serving… you sure she’s just tired?”

“Don’t doubt Zeref-nii-sama, Wendy…” Carla started, “She’s tired and I’m sure she’s having a hard time adapting or processing on what’s going on considering she’s the heir to the throne.” She finished, they look at her shocked, before looking at Zeref for confirmation. Said black mage put his tea cup down and look at them, then at Carla.

“For an exceed, who can see the future, you sure can connect the dt without even using your gift.” He smiked, which made her smirk as well.

“Cleverness is one of my talents nii-sama…” then her smirked disappeared changing into a shock expression. “But how did you know I can see the future?” she asks, Zeref smiled.

“Natsu told me earlier, she said ‘Carla can see the future… so if you want to see the shocked face of your spriggan then I suggest you tell them sooner rather than later.’ You still beat me though.” He sighed, before he’s expression went serious.

“She’s right though. Few minutes before I announced my siblings to my people, when we were discussing what we should name her, I accidentally blurted out about her being the heir to the throne of Albareth and had the right to rule it, ‘should anything happen to me. I was planning to tell you tonight, but…” he glance at Carla, who raised an eyebrow.

“I guess the clever people can’t really wait.” He finished.

“Is the princess alright with this plan, with your will?” August asks, the emperor nodded.

“Natsu maybe or more likely, always reckless but with proper training and lessons, she’ll be the best empress next to me.” He said, they all nodded in acceptance.

“Permission to speak, my King.” Brandish suddenly declared catching their attention.

“Permission Granted.” Zeref stated linking his hands together and leans his elbow at the table.

“Why are we suddenly talking formally during lunch?” Lily mumbled, Zeref blinked, and bit his lip t keep himself from laughing. Fortunately, his linked hands is covering his mouth. Wendy, Carla and Happy, chortled, before the blue haired boy slaps Lily at the back. Brandish glance at them before looking at their emperor, ignoring the other siblings.

“We’ve receive some report about a spy from Ishgar at the Caracole Island. We believe that they are here to gather some information about our empire.” She stated, Zeref sighed.

“We’ll deal with that later.” He said, before standing up, followed by his siblings. “At the meantime, do you duties and Invel,” he glance at the said spriggan, who look at him. “Prepare the meeting room and some papers.” As he talk to them, his siblings bowed at the 12 and went to the door, when he was done, he turn and went after his family.

“Do you think it’s the fairy tail, Zeref-nii?” Lily ask the moment the said brother closed the door.

“You might be right or you might be wrong. Chances are 50/50%.” He said.

“They are here to get the master, right? Not us?” Happy asks, the black haired mage nodded.

“That’s the only possible reason they’re here. After all they don’t know that we’re here.” They then proceed to where their pink haired sister is.

* * *

_(With Natsu)_

As the people she left at the dining room ate. Etherias a.k.a Natsu knocks at the door of the room where her former Master is staying at. A few moments after she knock, Makarov opens the door.

“Na-Natsu!?” he stuttered, before stepping to the side, gesturing for Natsu to enter. Said mage smiled and proceeded inside.

“What are you doing here, Natsu?” he asks, Natsu stops in front of chair by the window before sitting down and look at him with dull eyes.

“Please call me Princess Etherias, fairytail Master. I’m no longer in your guild, neither are my siblings.”  She stated, Makarov’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you talking about Natsu!? Your Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! Not Zeref’s brother or sister! He’s a monster for changing you!”

BAM!

Makarov instantly froze looking at Natsu with wide eyes before following Natsu’s extended right arm which is connected to a dented wall beside her.

“Do not raise your voice at me. Do not tell me who I am and more importantly… **DO. NOT. INSULT. MY. BROTHER!!”**  She shouted before inhaling deeply.

“My brother only suggested to change me into a woman, I agree to it, so don’t go and call him monster. And I’m no longer a fairy tail mage. I destroyed my guild mark, so did Wendy and the others.”

“Natsu…”

“It’s Etherias, Makarov-san.” She said before standing up and proceeded to the door. “I want to talk to you about something but it seems it’ll have to wait. It’s time for you meeting.” She then opened the door revealing her siblings, the oldest in a position that he was about to knock at the door.

‘Should have taken the shortcut.’ Natsu thought, pouting inwardly.

“You took the long route didn’t you?” Zeref guessed, Natsu sighed.

“Hai…”

“Well, try talking to him later okay?” she nodded, making her older brother to pet her silky pink hair, before looking at Makarov.

“Please follow me.” He said, turning away from the room. Etherias look at her former master over her shoulder before looking ahead and followed the oldest sibling, with her other young siblings beside her.

“What are you planning to talk to Master?” Wendy asks, Etherias glance at her, then pats her head.

“Don’t bother yourself about it, ‘kay?” she said softly, Wendy smiled before nodding.

“Hai!”

* * *

 

_(At the meeting room)_

Zeref watch as Makarov sat at the other side of the conference table, his siblings on his either side.

“Then let’s begin.” He said, leaning his elbow at the table and links his hands together.

“This meeting is about the conflict between my continent and yours.” He added, Natsu wrote at the paper in front of her, the rest of the siblings followed suit.

“Yes, I’m here to talk about you planning to attack Ishgar.” Makarov said, Zeref wave his hand dismissively.

“Nope. I’m no longer planning to attack anytime soon.”

“Later then?”

“Probably?”

“Will you harm the people?”

“… No… I will not as long as they don’t get in the way of the shield of spriggan… however I think a treaty will suffice…”

“A… treaty?”

“Yup… you will go back to Ishgar unharmed under certain conditions and if you follow it then we will do you conditions.”

“….”’

“Well, that’s up for you to decide.”

“… Fine…”

“Well then, here are my conditions…”

After the conditions been met, Natsu stands up picking the papers they wrote and went towards Zeref, who signed the contract, at the last 2 pages however was a symbol of fairy tail and their empire. Natsu hands him a knife which he used to cut his wrist and let his blood drip at the fairy tail symbol before going to theirs. Natsu picked it up and went toward Makarov, who did the same but give the Albareth Empire the first drops of his blood. The pink haired princess then went to the middle side of the table and place the bloodied symbols in front of her.

“I, Etherias Dragneel, witnessed the treaty between fairy tail and Albareth.” She then cuts at the middle of her palm, then the other witnesses followed suit. Just after Happy’s blood finished dropping, the symbols began to light and then they merged. Wendy gave each leader a copy and then declared.

“Albareth Empire and Fairy Tail Guild is now in treaty! Should ever a condition is broken then the seal will be broken and the treaty will be ignored! Meeting adjourned!”

Silence…

Then Wendy sighs in relief, Natsu claps, the exceeds laugh and Zeref smiled.

“Well, it look like we had a future head council, dictator or prime minister here.” He teased, Wendy flushed.

“I think she’ll be a better doctor.” Natsu said.

“No, too much blood.” Zeref deadpanned.

“It’s not like she didn’t saw blood before.” She rolled her eyes.

“No.”

Makarov then clears his throat.

“If I may, I would like to head back home.”

* * *

 

_(At the dock)_

Makarov watched as Natsu talk to her brother, the other siblings were sleeping in the castle. He couldn’t believe it. He just can’t, why would Natsu choose to be like this. Why would he… she choose to be here? The same goes with Wendy and the others. Makarov gritted his teeth and then watched as the pink haired mage went on board with wide eyes.

“Hime, what are you doing?” Brandish asks, standing in front of the said princess. Said princess smiled at her.

“Making sure you don’t shrink the Caracole island or what nii-sama told me.”

“I won’t do that. *pouts*”

“Better safe than sorry, *Chuckles* beside I need to talk to someone.” Natsu glance towards Makarov, Brandish followed her glance before sighing.

“Hai… hai…” she then raise her hand and then the soldiers let the sails down, Natsu sighed and went towards the guild master.

“You’re not going to change your mind…. Are you?” Makarov asked hopefully, his expression fell when Natsu shake her heads.

“No… gomen ne master… but I can’t just …. Forget what the other done and said… and if I left my brother, Zeref, might lost his sanity.”

“Natsu…”

“I left my brother, died, because of my recklessness. I’m not going to leave him behind again, not after all those years I left him alone, even after he revived me.”

“But what if he’s just using you, Natsu?”

“Then I’ll let him do want he want, without fighting back.”

“Natsu… you’re really selfless, you know that?” Makarov smiled proudly, but then tears slowly fell down from his eyes.

“Hai!” Natsu smiled cheerfully, before kneeling down to his level “That’s why, Master… Arigato… for taking care of me, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily all those time.” Her dull eyes then began to water.

“You’re my most favorite children you know that right?”

“Hai!” and then Makarov hugs Natsu who reluctantly hugs back. And then the guild master cried, his tears flowing non-stop.

“I’m sorry if I failed you as a father Natsu!”

“No… you’re a great father, master.” Hearing those soft words, Makarov cried harder.

“Arigato…. Honto ni arigato… master…”

“Natsu!!!’ she then brush his head with her hands small tears falling down. Brandish watch them from the corner of her eyes before turning around, ignoring them.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. (Bloody 9 Sayonara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys :)

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 9: Sayonara)_

* * *

Natsu inhaled deeply, breathing in the sea breeze.

"How come you're not sick, princess Etherias?" Makarov asks, finally accepting that the Natsu he once had and knew is will be no longer with them.

"Ah… nii-sama put a spell on me so that I won't get sick for 7 hours." She said, Makarov nods.

"Hime." Brandish called, they look at her. "Your floral bath is ready."

"Lavender or rose?"

"White rose, hime."

"Arigato, Bran-chan."

"Brandish desu." The girl pouted, which made the princess to chuckle and pats her head as she passed by the said shield of spriggan. When Natsu closed the door behind her, Brandish then glared at Makarov, who sweats drop.

"Listen here tiny old man." She started.

'Tiny?!' Makarov thought gaping.

"Hime is now an Albareth ruler. Don't even think she'll side you again." She growled before turning and left the master alone.

'I know….' Makarov thought looking at the floor. 'I know.'

* * *

_(With Nastu)_

The pink haired princess hummed as she entered her room. She then went to the bathroom connected to her room, the moment she saw what was inside, she sweats drop.

'I thought I told him to keep things to minimum." Finishing that thought, she inhaled deeply and shouted.

"BRANDISH!" said spriggan appeared not a minute later.

"You bellowed, hime." she stated, entering the room, Natsu immediately pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Answer me truthfully," Nastu then started to point inside the bathroom. "Are we in a ship or a five star hotel?!" the silver haired girl look at the room before looking back at her.

"I don't see what's wrong with it."

"What?! We're inside a ship… and my bathroom is sparklingly clean… walls and floors are tiled with gold, a bathtub that three people can fit in with golden knobs, a shower and a golden sink with a mirror above it and heck I think five people can fit in this room and still have a space to move on!"

"…."

"*pants*…*pants*...*pants*"

"Hime… just what kind of life were you living with these pass years?" Brandish asks slowly, Natsu sighed.

"A simple life Brandish…" she said looking at the mirror. "Just a simple life…"

"…Hime… the Emperor only wanted what's best for you and your other siblings." Brandish stated.

"I know…" Natsu sighed before smiling at her and shoo-ed her out.

"Please call me or bellow if you need anything." She said. When the door closes, Natsu began to strips. Dropping the clothes at the golden tiles, Natsu then removed the bandages that was holding her breast before looking at the mirror.

'Skin is still tan…' she thought, looking at her skin. 'No scars… Nii-san really did well… I even didn't feel their lingering touches anymore.' She then sighed and went towards the shower, turning the knob on, and then warm water sprayed above her, wetting her hair and skin. She grab her shampoo that was positioned besides her, ripping its seal, she opened it and smelled.

"Sandalwood?" she thought before squirting it into her palm and began to lather her hair, then she grabs the body wash lotion, white rose scented, squirts it and lathers it to her body, massaging her, supposedly C-cup, now G-cup breast softly.

'The next time I wore bandages, I'll loosen it for a bit.' She thought before washing the bubbles from her body. She then turns her water off and then went towards the tub and submerged into the water until her collarbone reach the water. She then leaned at the tub, her arms hanging at the side of the tub, while her hair is floating above the water, sliding her right leg towards her. Natsu let her knee appear above the water and stayed in that position, watching as the petals floats around her, while some are clinging to her skin.

'So peaceful…' she thought, before closing her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_(Natsu's Dream)_

_A five years old Natsu is found cleaning inside their parents' bedroom, the last room he needed to clean. He look outside before humming with a thoughtful expression._

_"Nii-san will be home soon…" he said before continuing his chore. When he was passing by a photo frame of his father hanging at the wall he stopped and look at it._

_"Huh? Tou-san's pictures is crooked and dusty." He said before dragging a chair and steps on it, grabbing the frame once he was standing at the chair, he then began to wipe it with a wet towel. When Natsu finished wiping it, he look up and frown when he saw a black journal, he then wipes his frown from his face and change it into a confuse expression and grabs it. The pink haired boy turn it to its back before looking back at the front and unlock its lock before opening it, what he saw or rather read, made him think what will happen in the future._

_"Natsu,  
if you ever found this book I hidden then… your mom and I are probably gone, and no, I know Zeref didn't found this book before you because we all know how lazy he is when it comes to household chores especially cleaning….. As I was saying if you're reading this then mom and I are gone. I as a mage who can see the future give this journal to you as a guide for you and your brother. Use it to help him and guide yourselves with this._

_Tou-san"_

_Nastu blink before turning the front page, his eyes then widen._

_"This is…"_

_"Natsu! I'm back!" Zeref shouted, Natsu slowly closed the journal, as calmly as he could, and put it back to the wall before covering it with the frame._

_"Natsu?"_

_"I'm here oni!" Natsu shouted, happily turning to his brother with a smile and left the room._

_(End of Natsu's Dream)_

* * *

Natsu slowly open her eyes, before blinking and stretching her arms up and slowly stands up from the tub.

'That dream… no memory…' she thought, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around her, while drying her hair with another towel and look at the mirror at her side. She sighed before going out of the bathroom, her mind still in the memory she just had.

'It may help us… but… I wander if that house is still okay…' she thought. She went towards her bed and sat down still rubbing her hair while frowning.

'So father can see the future? That means nii-sama or I should have his ability but…' she then close her eyes, putting her thumb and forefinger at her forehead. 'I don't remember if he had it… because I certainly don't have the power to see the future.'

She then sighs before looking beside her and notice her clothes, which made her blink before mouthing an 'oh'.

'I remember him saying that I'm going as a soldier or something…' she thought before shrugging and let the towels slips from her body and hair. After wearing her underwear and loosely bandaging her breast, Natsu leans forward to grab her clothes and went towards her body length mirror and dresses in front of it. Wearing the white collared shirts with cuffs and black trim, she buttoned it over her neck. She then proceeds to wear her white skirt which stopped at his mid-thigh. Natsu sighed and look at the mirror before frowning.

'Skirt is too short… and too loose…' she thought before grabbing black military jacket with white trim and buttons that held the insignia of the Albareth empire and wearing it. She then grab her black gloves, putting in on her hands and encircled a thick white belt around her waist keeping the skirt from sliding down below the military jacket. Natsu look around the room before noticing a pair of black boots beside the door, the pink haired mage pick it up before sitting down at her bed and slips it on, smiling when it stop an inch below her skirt. Each boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from her ankles all had an Albareth symbol. She then sighed and stands up before walking back to the mirror, she then smiles at her reflection before grabbing a hair tie and tied her hair in a high ponytail before going out of the room, grabbing a black cloak that was hanging near her door on her way and put it around her, looking over her shoulder, Natsu sighed when she saw huge printed symbol of their empire.

"Bran-chan…" Natsu called out softly, going out of her own room and head to the deck, making her sure her cloak is hanging behind her, using her neck as a leverage. Natsu inhaled deeply before exhaling and opened the door making sure to cover her eyes for a bit before opening them, presenting herself as the head general of their empire, unknown to her of course.

"Hime…." Brandish gaped, while the rest of their soldiers had to cover their noses to stop it from bleeding.

"Brandish… close that mouth of yours." Etherias said, using two of her fingers to close the girl's mouth and look around the ship before glancing at her. "Bran-chan… is this the normal clothes for a female soldier?" she asks.

"Eh?" she asks, dumbfounded before looking at their soldiers and sweat drop when they merely ignored her question but rather focusing on how the clothes hug Natsu's body so well. This made Brandish to sigh and glance at her princess.

"Hime… that clothes aren't for female soldiers but those are clothes for the female commander of the army… the head general I might say." She explained and watch her reaction before smiling when Natsu merely shrug.

"Oh well, guess I wasn't listening to nii-sama properly earlier." Natsu said before sighing and look around the ship and cleared her throat when she still has their attention.

"I want you guys to stop looking at me and do you jobs properly… I'm sure all of us know that were heading at the caracolle island, we were given a report that there are spies in there, so I want you all to be alert and focus. If there are guild around the island, I want you to search the guild members especially those who are meticulously. We don't know who these spies are… well, we probably do but the answer isn't very clear. Just be on guard." She explained, looking at each soldier making sure they understand what she said. She smiled when they nodded and signaled Brandish, who sighed and ordered there men to do their work.

"I'm surprise you knew how to act as a head general, hime. And how you take it the title so easily." The latter said, which made the former to scoff.

"If you had a brother like the emperor, you need to be prepared on anything." Etherias said, which made the silver haired girl to smile at her. The pink haired princess sighed and went to the bridge and stands beside the captain of the ship, looking at the sea.

* * *

_(With Erza and Co.)_

**_(Spoiler alert for those who hadn't read the manga yet, with a slight AU)_ **

"Something wrong, Gray?" Erza asks, walking towards the ice mage, who was leaning at the side of the ship with a solemn expression.

"I just thought that Mest would just 'PEW!' and teleport us there." He stated, the all look at the Mest, who had his arms cross over his chest.

"Not across an Entire Ocean. Too far." He commented.

"Heh," Gray scoff, smiling sadly. "I think that would be better than seeing things that would made us think 'what if they were here' and all that stuff." He finished, his statement made the two girls to bit their lips and look away from him, but it also made Mest more confuse.

'Calm down… I'll ask them later…. No matter how curios I am.' He though before looking at Erza who seems to move at the front deck, which made him sigh and tried to change the atmosphere around them.

"Something the matter, Erza? Or should o address you as master?" he asks, Erza look at him over her shoulder before looking back at the sea.

"Just Erza is fine, I'm no longer the master remember? It's just that… the sixth, Makarov, went as far as dissolving the guild to protect all of us. At the same time, he protected lumen histoire from the enemy. That much I understand. But without knowing the nature of lumen itself, I cannot help but question whether or not it was worth of him going through all of this. What even is it?" she thought.

"A weapon… or something equivalent to one. That's all I know."

"What we know is that gramps tried to activate it to stop the faces." Gray stated, which made Lucy to say.

"Yeah… but he said that 'He didn't have the courage to.' Does that mean if he had actually activated it, it really would have stop all of those face?"

"Whoa…" Gray gaped, while Erza hummed before saying.

"Also, the body of the first. That's the biggest mystery."

"Is she alive? Is she dead?" The ice mage said. "More importantly, what exactly is that spectral entity that's been appearing before us all this time? There's just too much we don't know."

"Once we rescue the master, I'm sure everything'll become clear." The celestial mage stated.

"How much longer until we reach Albareth?" the equip mage asks.

"It takes 10 days to reach Arakistashia… and from there, there's still a few days' journey to the capital." Mest answered.

"Master…."

"I understand how all of you must be feeling now, but we can't afford to lose our focus. We must first gather materials and food; we'll be doing that at the tourist destination just ahead, caracolle, which is just few hours away." The former council soldier said.

"A town not named after an herb or flower…" Lucy stated, which made Gray to add.

"Means that it's not a territory of Fiore. Do we have time for side trip like this?"

"I just told you how important it is that we remain calm. This is an infiltration operation. Preparation is essential. And I've arrange a meeting on Caracolle with an intelligence agent. We'll learn from him the best way for us to go about our infiltration."

* * *

_(A few hours later, waters outside Caracolle Island)_

"There it is! That's Caracolle!" a random sailor shouted excitedly.

"Yes it is. Prepare to disembark." The captain said, which made the sailors to say 'Hurp!' before Erza shouted.

"Wait! What are those ships!?"

"!" Mest narrowed his eyes before it widen.

"That's a fleet of the Albareth Imperial Navy!" he shouted.

"Why're they here? Caracolle isn't a territory of Albareth." Lucy said.

"It appears as though they're doing some sort of inspection in the harbor." Mest stated, worriedly.

"Which means approaching the port would be a bad idea…" Gray thought out loud.

"Could it be that they found out about the agent Mest was talking a few hours ago?" Lucy asks.

"What should we do?" the teleportation mage asks.

"We've got to get in contact with the agent before they get their hands on him." Erza ordered. They look at each other before nodding and use their magic to hide their guild mark and replaced it with the Wendy's first guild mark, Cait shelter.

As their ship landed at the port they saw Albareth soldiers surrounding the island ordering the people.

"We'll be setting up a temporarily blockade of the harbor."

"Form a line!"

"Everyone coming or going from the island will have their person and belongings searched."

As the soldiers said those orders the people began to whisper to each other.

"What in the world is going on?"

"Word through the grapevine is a spy that infiltrated the empire has escaped to this island."

"Those damn agitators…."

"Restrain yourself. Got it, Gray?" Erza ordered, the said mage nodded.

"I know."

"Next!" the soldier ordered, which made them to step forward.

"We've come to this island to sight see!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"We heard the star mangoes on this island are just to die for." Erza commented, while Gray and Mest merely watch them.

"I'm so excited, Sis!" Lucy added, which made the boys behind them to sweat drop.

"Sis?" Mest asks, dumbfounded.

"SO, playing the part of a family…." Gray added.

"Is that the crest of your guild?" The soldier asks.

"Yes! Mage guild Cait Shelter!" Lucy happily showed them the symbol on the back of their hand.

'Fufu… our disguises are perfect!' Erza thought smugly, while also trying to think what Wendy's reaction would be.

"Doesn't ring a bell…" soldier one said, before soldier two added.

"I really only know as many Ishgar guilds as I can count on one hand, anyway."

"What should we do? Our orders were to search the guild members especially meticulously."

"Come on. You think that that spy's friends are just gonna waltz through here with their guild marks on display?"

"Good point…"

"Hey…" Lucy called out, cutting the hush meeting between the soldiers. "Won't you please let us through?"

"We'd just absolutely be crushed if the star mangoes sold out." Erza added, seducing the soldiers together with Lucy, pressing their breast using their arms.

"G…Got it! All of you, show us your bags!" the fluster soldiers stated, before saying. "All clear!"

"Damn… geez… it's almost scary." Gray commented, while Lucy made a 'V-sign'.

"With all these squads roaming the city. We must remain cautious." Mest stated, they all nodded before looking to the side when they heard a young girl shouted.

"Bring back my dad!"

"Hm?" a soldier hummed as he and other three other soldier surround the child.

"!"

"Where'd you take him?! Daddy!"

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" a soldier commented.

"…..!"  
"Ignore them, Gray." Erza commanded.

"You must not lay a finger on them." Mest said.

"WAAAAH! DADDYYYYYYYYY!" the child wail, which made it harder for the fairy tail mages to ignore.

"Shut your filthy mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" the soldier raise an arm, planning to strike the kid who uses her arm to block it.

"That's a kid, man!"

"He can't be serious!?" but before the soldier could hit the child, a gloved hand grab his arm and grip it tightly.

"What is going on here?" a furious female voice asks, this made the fairy tail to look at the person who stop the soldier and noticed that the person is wearing a black cloak covering her appearance.

"C-commander!" the soldier stuttered before they began to explain the situation. They watch as the person hummed before she kneeled down and grabs the girl hand.

"Let's look for your father, okay?" she said, softly which made the girl to nod softly. "Let's go…" she then stands up before looking back at the soldier.

"Continue with your duties and wait for Brandish. The ship she's riding is only a minute away from arriving in the harbor." She ordered.

"Yes, commander." They all saluted, which made the commander to nod in acknowledgement and lead the girl away from them.

"Who was that?" the people then began to whisper while the soldiers talk to each other.

"Did the commander use her magic to come here? Or did she use jump over one of our ship without us noticing and had been in this island the whole time?"

"She probably did the latter."

"Damn… we're so screwed for that scene." They all said, before walking away, leaving the place.

"That was close." Erza sighed, before sitting down at a chair.

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

"So there are more reinforcements and will most likely come from their ship, especially from that ship that's coming here as their commander said." Erza stated.

"Why don't we just force those guys to tell us where gramps is?"

"Probably not the best idea, Gray. Chances are low that they actually know anything… and we'd be revealing our true objective." Lucy stated,

"Anyway… it's best we stay on high alert…" the red haired mage said, while eating the star mangoes.

"Damn this is amazing!" Gray commented.

"Their idea of high alert doesn't exactly match mine…"

"If you don't mind me being frank, it's probably best if you turned your voices down a couple notches…" the owner of the stall said.

"You're probably right."

"You're not going to tell the soldiers about what we just discussed?" Mest asks.

"I rather not, besides I can't leave my business here. Business is business! I need to keep stashing away my nest egg in order to get to Ishgar."

"Ohh?"

"So, you're all from Ishgar?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to spread mango gelato throughout Ishgar… and start the number one sweets shop."

"Nice, it's a splendid idea... *cough* that's a dream I can get behind." The ever sweet toothed Erza agreed.

"Right now, all I have is this run down stand… but, I say, dream big or go home! A skirmish of this level would never…" as they watch the owner talk they never noticed a person walking towards them until the stand exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the owner shouted.

"What?"

"The stand…"

"!"

"Ummm…"

"Passed. With flying colors!" a person said clapping his hands together.

"Who the hell are you!? You've got some nerve!" Erza shouted.

"Those expression on your faces… those also pass as well…"

"You can call me Marin Hollow. I'm a member of the Brandish squad from the Albareth Imperial Army." The fairy tail mages all gritted their teeth while Mest was thinking how screwed they were.

"This guy… just laid waste… to my dream…"

"Run." Lucy said, while Gray handed the old man some money.

"This might not be much, but it'll help get you back on your feet…"

"Take a good look at the face of mango gelato vengeance!" Erza said.

"You pass again, with flying colors! It seems you can't fail in my eyes!" Marin smiled

"Enough of your nonsense… the grudge sweets bear…. Is frightening." Erza then walk forward. "Ex-quip!"

"!"

"What's the matter, Erza?!" Gray asks.

"I can't use my ex-quip." She said.

"That won't be happening. This 'space' here belongs to me…" Marin explained.

"Space?" Mest ask.

"'The Knight'… magic which allows you to equip armor and weapons from a different dimension in an instant. But you're wasting your time. All space-like magic is ineffective against me."

"In that case… gate of thee archer, I open thee!"

"Celestial magic… sorry to say but that's also space-like magic."

"No way…"

"Ugh…." The girls grunted.

"Ah… I forgot to add ne little tidbit… those who have been defeated by my 'edicts of space'…"

"What in the world…."

"My body is…"

"….Get a one way trip to my personal relaxation dimension."

"Whaaa!"

"Whaa!"

"LUCY! ERZA!" Gray shouted, before he and Mest glared at Marin.

"Where did Lucy and Erza go?!" Gray roared.

"Slow on the uptake are we… what part of one way trip to my relaxation dimension did you not understand? Those two passed, so they belong to me now. But you guys… fall way~ short…." And then he's innocent face change until veins began to appear on his face. "Failed douchebags!"

"!"

"Geez, can you say Jekyll and Hyde." And then he snapped his fingers and a girl appeared.

"This one belongs to you if I'm not mistaken?!"

"Angel!" Mest shouted, Gray look at him.

"Huh?"

"She's the agent I've been talking about."

"Ah so she's the spy… she had the nerve to try and use space magic in my presence! All of you are failures! Filthy eye-sores! Space magic was never meant to be wielded by Uncouth Neanderthals!"

Gray then immediately went towards Marin who disappeared and appeared behind him and punch his back before disappearing and hit Mest at the back of his head.

"When did he get behind me?" Mest ask himself.

"Those who manipulate space…. Will always come out victorious." Marin said, sitting at one of the roofs of the building around them.

'This jerk… is gonna be a head-ache…' Gray thought.

Step.

"!" Mest froze before he began to sweat and turned around together with Gray.

"Marin, how much longer will you be entertaining yourself?"

"Ms. Brandish! My apologies, that outfit… definitely gets a pass…" Marin said, appearing beside Brandish who sighed.

"Would you stop with that pass nonsense? It's just… creepy…"

'This… can't be… this… obscene level of magic power…!' Gray thought as they watch Brandish walk pass them.

'What's with her magic power… it just might be the greatest I've ever felt…' Gray added in his mind, sweating together with Mest.

"I wish to purchase this star mango gelato." She stated heading towards the said stand only to find is destroy.

"Hey, this store's in shambles! What's the meaning of this?!" she cried looking at Marin who pointed at Gray and Natsu.

"Those guys…. They …. Bang, and…"

"That's low man…" Gray gritted out.

"Shifting the blame on us!" Mest shouted. This made Brandish to sigh and walk away.

"I was really looking forward to that gelato… I'm going home."

"Wah! Brandish-sama wait! They might even be here to meet up with another spy!"

"As if I care~" Brandish cried. "Marin. Bring back those girls that you 'passed.'"

"WHAAT?! But… they were gonna be part of my collection…. Brandish-sama you specifically told me that you'd let me keep…" as Marin protested, Brandish patient was wearing thin until she began to use her magic.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Gray shouted, while Mest look at the ground.

"The ground's…"

"!" Marin began to pale and sweats. While at some part of the island Natsu just finished finding the girl's father, felt the ground shake together with the other tourist, who began to shouts.

'Tsk. I thought I told her to never use her magic before I left the ship.' She thought, before patting at the girl's head and disappeared.

"Damn her…" Mest cursed, while Brandish merely looked down.

"Do not make me… repeat myself…" she said slowly, while Marin saluted.

"Understood!"

'What sort of magical power was that…?' Gray thought. And then Erza and Lucy appeared which made the ice mage to run toward them asking if they were alright.

"My relaxation dimension isn't a dangerous place by any means, so they're fine!"

"Just… what was that creepy room…?" Erza paled, while Lucy rub her head.

"Glad we made it back…" she then look up and saw Brandish. "Hm? Who's this person?... !"

'What… what is up with this magic power?! Calling it huge would be an understatement…' she thought.

'It might even be greater the sixth master…' Mest bit his lip.

'Who in the world is this person…?' Erza thought.

**_(End of Spoiler the rest is completely AU)_ **

* * *

BOOM!

"What the-?!" the fairy tail mages all turn around and saw the cloaked person who saved the girl earlier walking towards them and away from the crater she created.

"What's going on…Brandish…?" they heard her asks, furiously which made them gulp and watch as the person head towards Brandish who began to shiver while Marin is hiding behind her. "You said that you won't shrink this island…. Instead you rise it from the ocean! Give me a proper explanation… now!"

"I'm sorry commander!" Brandish said, bowing her head at their commander. "I couldn't control myself, Marin wasn't following my orders, he was always protesting when I ordered him to release the girls he 'passed'." She explained Marin gaped at her. The commander turned around and look behind her, her breath hitching a bit she saw who they were and then look at the ground where Angel is.

"I will tell the emperor about you disobeying direct orders from a high ranker than you… both of you…" she said glaring at the two Albareth member from the corner of her eyes which made them to nod hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Commander Etherias…." Marin stated, Etherias then removed her hood and look at the fairy tail mages.

'Natsu….?' They thought before shaking their head inwardly, knowing that this person is a girl not a boy and it's impossible for Natsu to grow such long hair in a short period of time. Before they could be absorbed by their thoughts they watch as Etherias walk towards Angel, which made them tense and gaped when they saw her healed their former enemy. When the wounds were closed Etherias grabs the girl's wrist and made her disappear and appeared in Mest arms.

"What the…" Gray said before looking at the commander, who had her back turn to them and were scolding on her companions before she look back at them again. They watch as she lift her right arm, and snap her fingers.

SNAP!

And with a blink of an eye, all of them were surrounded. They all began to tense as they waited for the next actions.

"I want you to bring the fairy tail mages to the harbor!"

"!"

"How did she know!?" they all shouted, which Etherias merely ignored.

"Bring them there the moment Brandish turn this island back to normal." They watch as the commander glared at the said girl, who seemed to shrink and then return the island back to normal. With a small grunt from the pink haired commander, the soldiers lead the mages away from the place heading to the harbor, listening to latter as she scold Brandish while walking behind them.

"Geez Brandish, I was just, like gone for 2 or 3 minutes and yes I told you I'll be waiting for you here at the island but I also told you to never use your magic!"

"I'm sorry…"

"And you Marin! You've been in under Brandish for too long, you should know what will happen if you disobeyed her!"

"I failed…"

"Ugh… this is giving me the head ache."

"Sorry commander, I just want to by some star mango gelato… but the shop was in shambles…."

"Stop crying Brandish… who even turned that shop into something like that?"

"Ah… the fairy tail mages…"

'That bastard!' the fairy tail thought, a vein popping in their forehead.

"I'm losing my patience here, Marin… lie to me again and let's see who will be in shambles…" Etherias threated, which made the said mage to gulp. "If you're wondering how I knew, don't forget that I had sharp senses, I can hear your heartbeat skip when you lie."

"I'll never do it again, commander."

"What about our guest Brandish?"

"Still in the ship…"

The last thing the fairy mages heard was a soft humming before the leaders become quite. The mages look at each other, thinking of some way to escape from them before they reach the harbor, though there was nothing that came in their minds that would save them.

"Where's the owner of the shop?" Etherias asks, looking at the soldier, who was walking beside her.

"We don't know, ma'am." He answered, which made her to hum.

"I want you to look for this owner and bring him to harbor…. **_And don't you ever hurt the guy_** , am I understood?" she growled glaring at the soldiers who nodded fearfully.

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier shouted before running away bringing two other soldiers.

"What are you planning to do to the old guy?" Gray found himself asking, which made nearly all of them to look at him.

"Gray…" the girls whispered harshly, while Mest merely frown while carrying Angel, who was still unconscious all this time.

"You had guts to question the commander, mage." One of the soldiers, who were walking behind the fairy tail mages growled, while the soldiers who were walking in front of them didn't even look at the noise behind them.

"It's alright…" Etherias said. "They are after all the **_good guys_** , so they felt like questioning us is probably the right thing to do."

"Are you mocking us?!" Gray growled, stopping from walking and turn around to glare at the commander, who merely shrug her shoulders and removes the cloak she wore, exposing her uniform, and letting the cloak hang at her right arm.

"Me? Mocking you? I would never do that Gray Fullbuster…. But I would like you to behave like a good boy before things got worse." She said, looking straight at Gray's eyes.

"How did she…" Erza trailed off, looking at the commander with wide eyes.

"Did you really think that the commander or more likely us the leaders, would know the name of your guild but never knew its member? That brings joy to me." Brandish said, rolling her eyes which made Etherias to sigh and wave her hand which made them move forward. This time the walk towards the harbor was quite, except from their shoes and slippers making contact and noise with the sand below them, no other noise or the movement is created. Upon reaching the harbor, the soldiers stop in front of the ship the fairy tail uses earlier, but before any actions could be done, the soldiers, who left earlier to fetch the owner of the shop that Marin destroyed, came back with the owner of the shop.

"I…is there something you want from me… Commander?" the old man asks, trembling and the fairy tail had to hold themselves back when they saw how scared the man was.

"You're the owner of the star mango correct?" said commander asks, which made the man to nod. "Think you can continue your business there?"

"I'm afraid not, with what happen to the shop…."

"Well, if I told you the shop is now fixed and renovated? Will you continue?"

"EHHHH?!"

"WHAT?!" the mages, soldiers and the owner shouted, which cause the pink haired mage to flinch before she put on an emotionless expression.

"Before we left the spot where your shop is, I put up a magic spell that would fix your shop and had it renovated. This way you can continue your job and pursue your dream." She then glance at the shield of spriggan who was with her that day and saw the said spriggan giving her puppy eyes, which made her to sigh and look at the owner. "I want you to give one or two bowls for every tourist and soldier that will go to you shop. Give three bowls for Brandish." She added pointing at the said mages.

"Commander are you alright with that?" one of the soldiers asks, which Etherias nodded to.

"Of course. I maybe harsh at times, but I'm not going to let my people go, who work hard, to go without a reward. As for the tourist… they can consider it a payment for coming here." She explained before taking something out from her cloak that was hanging at her right arm, said arm had its hand on the waist, taking out a small bag before giving to the shop owner, who gaped at the inside.

"Good enough?"

"Better than good enough thank you, commander!" the shop owner bowed, which Etherias merely waved at hand to but not really dismissing the man. She then turn and look at the fairy tail mages, who was looking at her with wide eyes before she sighed.

"What took you so long?" she asks, the fairy mages frown in confusion before their eyes widen again, filled with relief and happiness when they heard the voice answered.

"The ship I you were in earlier was shove a bit by the waves when the Island rose from the sea and it took us a while to land back here in the harbor."

"Glad you stayed on the ship rather than stepping at the island the moment you arrive?"

"Yes." They saw the soldiers, parted which then revealed their master, Makarov, who was walking towards them.

"Master!" They all shouted, excitedly, to which the master smiled before stopping in front of Etherias.

"Thank you." He said, bowing at the commander. "Thank you for letting me stay at the empire for all those time, Commander Etherias." 'Thank you for letting me took care of you all those times, Natsu.'

"The gratitude is accepted, and please make sure to do your part of the condition as our emperor will." 'Thank you as well, master.' Etherias smiled, and watch as the master walk in front of the fairy tail mages.

"Master?" Erza asks.

"Everything is fine Erza… everything is fine between us and the Albareth." He said, which made them sigh then smiled in relief and happiness but team Natsu knew that deep inside everything will never be fine as soon as they told the master what happen, but for now they let themselves be free from the pain and grief. They all nodded at their master before turning to the ship. No longer do they need to stay for they already had their goal, they already had their master. Etherias watched them walk blinking when Makarov stopped and turned to look at her with teary eyes which she smile sadly and then she mouthed something which made his eyes to widen before they nodded and turn around back and walk towards the ship. The Albareth watch as the ship sailed away from the island, only then did Brandish step forward.

"Hime?" she ask softly, Natsu then turn to look at her and others smiling.

"So, who's up for a star mango gelato?" she asks, and then the shop owner headed back to his store while the people raises their hand which made her to laugh and nods at them. In a blink of an eye everyone was already running towards the shop with Brandish in the lead. This made Natsu enough time to gather her thoughts and look up in the sky smiling. Inhaling deeply, she then exhaled slowly, before following after her companions.

'This is… the beginning of a new start.' She thought, closing her eyes as she walk away from the shore.

When Natsu arrived at the shop, she sweats drop upon the people seeing forming a line in front of it. But she merely ignored it, as well as the shouts when the people saw her cutting in line but stop when they saw her uniform and the soldiers parted from their position at the door where they were eating, heading towards the shop which now turned into a café, with only star mango as ingredients.

"Commander!" the shop, now café owner greet her from the bar, while Brandish was sitting in front of it. Natsu nods her head to the side and ordered six gelato which was immediately serve in front of her and then disappeared in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Hime…" Brandish whispered which Natsu merely wave a hand at and told the own to bring her more gelato for the remaining 12 spriggan at the castle and for her siblings.

"Hurry up, Bran-chan…" she said, turning around and grab the boxes of gelato from the bar and walk towards the door.

"Hai." Brandish ordered and in a blink of an eye her three gelato are gone and is already following her princess, heading back home.

* * *

_(With the Fairy Tail)_

Makarov watch from the back of the top deck of the ship, as the Caracolle become smaller and smaller as they sail away from it.

"Master? How did the meeting went?" Erza asks, Makarov inhaled deeply and look at his children.

"It went well… the reason I waited a year was because the emperor wasn't present at that time, but everything is fine now…. I will tell you about the details later when we arrive at the guild." He said they all nodded before heading back down to their quarters stopping when they saw a table with six star mango gelato on the top of it right in front of the table. They all glance at each other before they look at their master, who shake his head and went to grab a plate.

"Thank you commander." He said, before slicing a piece using the fork that was with it and ate it. The other mages followed shortly after while leaving the plate for angel. As Makarov bit at the piece of gelato he remembered what Natsu mouthed to him.

 _'Sayonara…'_ He then look up at the sky and smiled, the mages enjoyed their peace, as for that moment they have forgotten every single thing that had happen. They did remember they left the captain and the crew of the ship behind though… but nah, they paid the guys a hefty amount… so they're sure they won't bother them… they hoped…

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also been uploaded in Fanfiction and Wattpad... but wattpad updates are late
> 
> A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I was thinking on how to plot this chapter which made me read this story a lot of times and then at the chapters before coming up with a plot. I hope you guys will forgive me! *bows*


	10. Bloody 10

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander**

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 10: The Truce and Guilt)_

* * *

_(At the Fairy Tail Guild)_

"Ne… Master Gildarts…" Romeo called out, followed by Asuka, who was holding his hand. Ever since they knew that Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily aren't coming back, they spend more time with each other. Asuka's reason for being with him, was that Romeo was like Natsu-nii, who she loves as a brother and then Romeo also said that Natsu-nii would want him to protect the younger member of their family. Since then, the two of them are almost impossible to separate.

"Hmm… What is Romeo?" The Fifth Master asks, looking at them while smiling.

"They will bring the master back here right?" he asks bluntly, which made the older mage to blink and laugh.

"Of course they will, why did you ask that?"

"Because they promise they will bring back Natsu-nii, but they failed and then we lost Wendy-nee and Carla, Happy and Lily." Asuka's words slice Gildarts heart, he then smiled forcefully.

'It really hurts especially if it's this kids are being honest.' He thought, before patting their heads.

"They will be back together with the master." The children hummed at his answer before they turn and left him alone at the bar and they then proceed at the spot where they knew Natsu would always sit, the table at the left corner of the room, near their job board which is still empty.

"Ne, Rome-nii…" Asuka started, to which the boy hummed. "If they brought, grandpa back… will you forgive them?" she then look at him and saw his cold and dull eyes staring at her own eyes directly.

"Forgive them? *scoffs* I will never forgive them. If they brought the master back, yay they're amazing." He said sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "But for me, bringing the master won't make me trust them. They probably care for the master a lot, more than Natsu-nii, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily. They were send to save Natsu-nii, yet we lose five members of our family. I don't care whatever it is that they did because it will never bring them back." The boy then glance back at her. "Just as Zeref said, 'They abandoned them' in other words they can't bring them back, ever."

'Such big words for a young boy.' Gildarts thought, hearing what the boy said and notice how the remaining dragon slayers flinched at the boy's words, he then glance around the guild and knew that what Romeo said was heard by everyone, not just him and the remaining search party who didn't went together with Mest and the otehrs. The boy didn't even bother to lower his voice. The guild master then glance at the boy's father and saw that what Macao was still feeling sad and angry ever since the mistake their search party did.

"Master…" Mira whispered softly, which made the sixth master to look at her. "Romeo and Asuka will never forgive us right? No matter how much we tried." she asks before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Your right," Gildarts sighed, glancing at the two kids they mentioned. "Natsu has been always close to Romeo and then when Asuka met him and Wendy they became close as well… you can say that those two can attract children and can take good care of them. However, due to that closeness... their feelings are much worse than ours."

"But… Natsu and Gray are close as well… yet he said those things to him."

"Well Mira, what Gray said during that time is different from what he's feeling right now. I bet that his probably beating himself up for what he did, physically or mentally."

"But those feelings are nothing to what Romeo and Asuka are dealing with, right?"

"No... What Gray felt is probably twice as much as those two." He then glance at Mira. "We all know that they fought each other, but that's just how they are. They are polar opposite, ice and fire, but they are still friends, best friends, watching each other's back and showed that they care for each other through a friendly violence."

"Demo…"

"When Gray said those things to Natsu, he was probably overcome by rage. Seeing Zeref activated his anger for what the dark mage did to his family and add up that Natsu was kidnapped and in the hand of the mage who destroyed his childhood, probably snapped him. But I knew Gray, I knew that the moment those words escaped his mouth, he regretted them."

After his explanation, Mira smiled and said.

"Maybe… if we ever see Natsu again, he'll forgive us and the others, they might also apologize to him as well."

"If only Mira… if only." With that their conversation ended.

* * *

_(An hour Later)_

An hour later after the conversation between Gildarts and Mira, the door opened. The fairytail mages, who were chatting to each other quietly, turn and look at the direction of the door and saw their master with the team they sent to get him.

"Master!" Mira cried, and then they all cheered. Gildarts smiled and walk towards Makarov, who looked at him shock.

"Welcome back, Master." He said, bowing.

"G-Gildarts!?" Makarov shouted, and Erza rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Actually, Gildarts is took his title as a master of fairytail, Master Makarov." She said.

"Shouldn't you be calling me by my name then?"

"How about you'll be the 2nd grand master of our guild and the first is the 1st grand master after all your two are around and so that we can still called you master. It's kind of awkward calling you by your name." Lisanna said, the others all agree at that before they turn to look at their master who smiled and said.

"I'm home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Glad you made it home alive, Master Makarov." Romeo said, walking towards them together with Asuka. Makarov smiled and look at them before he froze when he saw that the two kids are looking at him emotionlessly and coldly.

"R-romeo…" Macao stuttered.

"Asuka-chan…" the girl's mother called her to which they both ignored before looking at team Natsu… no… their Natsu-nii and other friends isn't coming back anymore so it's no longer team Natsu, they're team Erza.

"Good thing you didn't fail this time." The fire mage boy added coldly, making the said team to flinch.

"Stop that, Romeo!" Macao shouted, which made the boy to glare at him.

"Stop? Are you telling me that we should celebrate even if we lose five members of our family, father?" he asked, Macao flinched before looking at the other fairy tail mages, who looks at the floor. Gildarts then look at the boy and smiled.

"Romeo… we'll talk about that later today, okay? Let's just celebrate."

"Actually, now that the mood of cheerfulness disappeared," the Grand master started, they twitched and look at him. "I can talk about what happen in Albareth." He finished before walking towards their stage, step on it, slamming his staff down and closed his eyes.

"Everyone, forgive me." He started, they all look at him. "I won't make any excuses. The one who destroyed the place you all call home was me. I am try sorry."

"We already heard everything from Mest." Max said, however Makarov bit his lip before sighing.

"My plan, my reason for going to the Albareth, had only done a little amount of good. The Albareth won't be coming for us… yet."

"Yet?!"

"That's right…" Makarov nods. "Their plan on coming towards us… has been postpone. Their emperor seems to have a change of mind about attacking us. And so, they made a truce between us."

"A truce you say…" Gray mumbled, while Erza asked.

"Conditions?" when she said the word, Makarov sighed before telling them the condition to let the truce between them to remain.

**_"The Emperor's (Zeref's ) Condition. (A/N: Please note the words and sentences that are inside the parenthesis. Those are apart of the condition but the Master didn't tell them about it.)_ **

**_1._ ** **_The Ishgar council won't know who or what the emperor is._ **

**_2._ ** **_Fairytail will stay away from their land._ **

**_3._ ** **_Should ever fairy tail fought or tries to kill/hurt my (siblings and) people then its war._ **

**_4._ ** **_(Fairytail won't know about Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Lily and Happy staying in Albareth, excluding you.)_ **

**_5._ ** **_(Fairytail won't know about Natsu's turning and them being one of the rulers of the empire, excluding you)_ **

**_6._ ** **_Albareth Empire and it's people shall be no longer a part of a council or guild conversation after announcing the truce._ **

**_7._ ** **_Should an Albarethian, be it people, spriggan or the emperor, went to Ishgar, we will stay out of their business._ **

**_Makarov's Condition_ **

**_1._ ** **_The empire aren't allowed to harm any fairy tail mages_ **

**_2._ ** **_Albareth will not attack Ishgar, unless we break the rules_ **

**_3._ ** **_Albareth will stop trying to get the fairy heart and keeps it a secret._ **

**_4._ ** **_(I, Makarov, will still be in contact with Natsu and the others through a letter each month)_ **

**_5._ ** **_Lastly, should a spriggan, the emperor or a people of the Albareth empire steps foot on Ishgar, I will be informed."_ **

"Those are the conditions? I expect for the Albareth to have more conditions not 5." Laxus stated, looking at his Grandfather who frown.

'It's 7 Laxus, but you don't need to know the other two conditions or else a war will start.'

"But we only have 4 conditions. Are those Grand master?" Lisanna ask, making them look at Makarov who nodded.

"What important to me is for you to be safe, and there is something I must discuss with you all. Lumen Histoire, or more accurately, fairy heart…" as he said this Mavis slowly began to walk towards to the front.

"!"

**_(A/N: Spoiler alert but with AU… note this is the last spoiler at the next chapter I will the true plot will begin)_ **

"Allow me to tackle that topic, Sixth. No… Grand Master."

"The First Master?!" as Mavis appeared in front of them, the new fairy tail mages were speechless.

"Is this her spirit form? Or is it…" Erza thought and then the first master spoke.

"Everyone…. Fairy heart has been treated as the ultimate secret of this guild. A secret that must never be revealed to the world at large. But you all must know the reason Zeref is after it. you must know of my sin."

"Sin?" Erza asked.

"First…" Makarov started.

"It's okay... the time has finally come for me to tell all. This is the story of a cursed boy and a cursed girl. And the story of the magic they both sought." She started slowly and sadly.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_(A hundred years ago Mavis POV)_

_This was a story that happened hundred years ago slightly before fairy tail was formed. Magnolia's west Forest. That was where we met by chance. I met Zeref when he was taking a bath at a pond. He was suffering from the Ankhseram Curse… a curse that toyed at the fates of others by robbing them of their lives. But I was intrigued by him. he taught me most of my magic. At that time, magnolia had been under the control of a dark guild. We had to learn magic as fast as we could to free magnolia from them. That was when it happened, in the midst of battle. I used a black magic spell that was still incomplete but we won anyway. However the price I had to pay was a body that stopped aging. I didn't think much of it back then._

_April, Year X686 Fairy tail is formed. It was a time when the lords were in a feud over their trading rights. The second trade was was just about to begin. Guild wizards were roped into the battle as soldiers for these lords._

_"Please get the left wing to retreat." Mavis stated, pointing at the said wing of their field._

_"Wha.. what are you talking about, little girl!" one of the soldiers shouted. "That's the weakest part of the enemy's base! Now should be the time for attack! I don't give a damn if you're a wizard or whatever, but stay out of the way!"_

_"If I were the enemy, I'd have troops kept on standby for an ambush. Once the enemy is draw closer, I'd have the element of surprise." Mavis told him, pointing at the map laid at the table. "And on the west, I'd have reinforcements waiting that would be my main force._

_"….."_

_"I can think of 49 other ways to deal with this but… we have to get the left wing to retreat first. If not, we will be dancing to the enemy's tune the whole time."_

_Heh, there she goes again, the Princess…" Yuri who will late become Makarov's father, commented._

_"I've never actually seen a princess this dangerous before." Precht, the 2nd master of fairy tail in the future stated._

_"But that's some Analytical skills she's got there." Warrod added._

_"So when will it be our turn?" Yuri asks._

_"Please stop the enemy from advancing there's an 85% chance that the reinforcements will come from the west, so please be careful." Mavis told them._

_"Awright. Time to go all out then!" Yuri exclaimed._

_"Hmph."_

_"Let's go, men!" Warrod declared._

_"I believe in you!"_

_"So that's fairy tail's tiny master?" the one who scolded Mavis wonder out loud, sweat dropping._

_"Fairy…?" the soldier behind him asked. And the next thing they knew the soldiers are down._

_"They… won… even with the difference in numbers…"_

_"Fairy… Tactician…." They both gaped._

_(Fairy tail guild)_

_"We won!"_

_"Look at all this cash!"_

_"Bring all the wine!"_

_"Cheers!" the fairy celebrated while Mavis watched gloomy, sitting at the bar counter._

_"What's wrong, Mavis?" Yuri asked._

_"…. …. I wonder how many lives were lost in today's battle…And till when will this battle go on…? I want to go on an Adventure." She said, swinging her legs._

_Year X690 the end of the second trade wars, the number of those injured and the death count were 10 times higher than in the first war. It was said that the reason behind this was the wizard guild interventions. That was when the world of magic decided that guilds could no longer wage war or be a part of any war by drafting a treaty._

**_The treaty states that all guilds should no longer have the means to or be a part of war regardless of the reasons._ **

_With that, a short era of peace dawned upon the world of magic._

* * *

_(6 years later, year X696)_

_I met with him again, pure coincidence._

_"Mavis…" Zeref stated, looking at her shocked._

_"AH! Mr. Black Wizard from before! YAAY3" Mavis then run towards him then Zeref raise his hands trying to stop him._

_"Woah! Wait! Don't you remember, I'm cursed!" he declared._

_"Of course!"_

_"Then don't…" before he could finish Mavis already jump at him, hugging him._

_"We won because of you back then… and because of you, I saved my friends…"_

* * *

_(A while later at a field)_

_"Zeref!? That black wizard, Zeref!? You're him?!" the first master shouted, while the said mage merely smiled._

_"That's why I never wanted to tell you my name."_

_"The one that lived for 300 years…?"_

_"Yeah… was it that long though…"_

_"But you're nothing like what people say you are…"_

_"Oh, the bad ones huh? Those are mostly accurate though."_

_"There's no way that's true! You have very kind eyes. And I don't believe those rumors."_

_"Such innocence."_

_"!" unknowingly to her, Mavis blushed._

_"Oh yeah, do you still remember Yuri? He's gonna be a father soon!"_

_"That boy, a father?"_

_"Well, it's been 10 years since then…" Zeref smiled at her although he was slight confused on the inside._

_"But you haven't change at all since then…"_

_"Ah… this body… yeah… it was the price I had to pay for using incomplete magic 10 years ago. But I don't regret my choices, after all, it saved my friends."_

_"You used 'Rou'!?" Zeref shouted, before grabbing Mavis face and hit their forehead together and closed his eyes._

_Bang!_

_"WAH! What was that for…" the blond mage look at the black haired one flustered. Zeref then let go of her, his eyes wide with shocked and terror._

_"Zeref…"_

_"It's not that you've stopped growing… you've now become immortal, just like I am…"_

_"Huh?" Mavis eyes widen._

_"Have you chose what kind of lives you will be taking…? At your own discretion, of course… it's the curse of ankhseram. The more you don't want to take a life, the more it'll…"_

_"Nonsense!" she cut in, her whole body shivering._

_"I… nobody around me… has died… yet…"_

_"Well, not now but… I see… there was a war a while back, wasn't there… wars make you see lives in a different way… maybe that's why you noticed it quite as much."_

_"That's… I…!"_

_"You don't know the true meaning behind taking a life. And once you find out… everyone around you will disappear." As he said those Mavis paled, trembling and sweating while he looked away._

_"Why… why would you say such things…?"_

_"It's the truth."_

_"I.. thought you were…"_

_"Now, do you understand? I'm everything the rumors made me out to be."_

_"….!" She then ran away from him crying, while Zeref look at her back._

_"So it's true… you've always had it in you. The power to walk alongside me." He then smiled._

_'I don't believe this! Not at all! Life is precious! Important! I know!' she thought._

_"You really don't know how precious life is." Zeref's words rang in her mind. Big tears flow down from her eyes._

_'I do know! That the lives of the friends I love are precious…' she then stopped in front of their guild, hearing cheers and celebration coming inside._

_"Yuri! It's a boy!"_

_"OHHH!"_

_'I know!'_

* * *

_(Year X696, Birth of Yuri's child, Makarov)_

_"OOOH!" Warrod exclaimed all of them blushing._

_"A boy, huh…" and yes even the future second master is blushing._

_"You really did it, Rita." Yuri said, blushing while Rita his wife is cradling Makarov near her sweating and Mavis standing at her right while Yuri is standing at the left._

_"He's so adorable!" Mavis smiled._

_"You didn't have to go through all of the trouble of delivering him at the guild, though." One of the mage stated, Yuri wink at him._

_"Rita absolutely insisted."_

_"I want to raise this child amidst all of your love…" Riat stated before looking at their master. "Master… would you be our child's godmother? Give him a name."_

_"M-ME?!"_

_"Please Mavis.." Yuri smiled at her._

_"Pippoko sounds like a winner to me." They look at the future second master, sweating._

_"As you can see we're totally hopeless at coming up with names. Please, Mavis." Warrod stated._

_She then look at the baby with an 'o' before smiling._

_"Makarov. It's the name of a kind king in a book I read long ago." She smiled at the mother who said._

_"A wonderful name…"_

_"Makarov!" Yuri declared lifting the baby up._

_"I liked pippoko…"_

_"Makarov! From this day forth, your name shall be Makarov!"_

_"Gugu!" Makarov squealed._

_"For the sake of the future of this child, we all must…" Rita panted her face getting all sweaty._

_"Yes." Mavis agree, grabbing Rita's hand. "Hand in hand we shall…" and then her hand slip. Rita's eyes closed and stopped breathing._

_"!"_

_"Rita! What's wrong?!" Yuri shouted, asking._

_"She must have used too much of her energy in the delivery."_

_"Rita! RITAAAAAA!" Mavis looked at her, with wide eye, sweating and paling._

_'You are yet unaware of the true preciousness of life.' Zeref words rang in her mind and she began to tremble._

_'The day you become aware,'_

_"Rita! What's wrong, dear! RITA! RITA!"_

_'Those around you will begin to disappear.' And then tears began to fall down._

_"AAAAH! AGH! AGH!" she screamed before running away from them._

_"MAVIS!" they all shouted, looking at her as she ran away. She ran and headed to the forest, as she ran away far from the guild she tripped and saw the plants around her withering._

_"No… Stop…" and then the curse activated, killing her surroundings._

_The curse of contradiction. The more you love life, the more you steal it away. If you do not love life, then you will not take it._

_I withered trees… killed animals… humans, too… from that fay forth, I didn't step foot into the guild. I wandered aimlessly… and countless lives disappeared around me._

* * *

_(One year passed)_

_Zeref appeared, walking towards Mavis who was leaning at the dead tree behind her, her knees drawn up to her chest._

_"I've been searching for you, Mavis."_

_"Zeref…" she said eyes bags surround her eyes._

_"Things have been hard, I see…" he stated._

_"… I haven't eaten in a half year. but… I cannot seem to die. Such is the curse of ankhsera,. Even if you head were to be cut from your shoulders, you would still live. Please…" she then trembled before looking at him sweating and her eyes dilate._

_"Zeref… Kill me…"_

_"I am not capable… no more than you can kill me. I too was like this, in the beginning. Truth be told, even now I would gladly embrace death were I able to have it. But let us take a step back for a moment and change our perspective. You and I, we now have unlimited time." She look at him, her trembles stopping._

_"I've made magical being called the Etherias. Yes… in order to kill myself, I've tired to use powers beyond that of humanity. How it will all play out in the end is anyone's guess. Right now, I'm building a nation."_

_"Nation…?"_

_"Not on this continent… but on another, I am moving people, accumulating land… it's actually quite fun."_

* * *

"First…" Makarov cut in before looking at her, when they made an eye contact, the Grand Master look away and slightly shake his head that went unnoticed to all of them except from the first master, Mavis immediately understood something. A part of the truce was to never mention that Zeref is the emperor of that nation and so she change a part of her story.

* * *

_"Over there, a friend of mine is the emperor. He's ordering me to gather people and used them nothing more than units… mere pawns. Accordingly, ankhseram's curse does not respond… if I'm merely using that friend and people, it's like I'm playing some sort of simulation game."_

_"Why, though?" Mavis went to her hands and knees._

_"In preparation for a battle… or so he said. Please do not misunderstand me… I don't like or favor conflict. I find it ugly and repugnant. Even the nation-building we're doing now is but ugly territorial expansion. I get no joy out of it, none whatsoever."_

_"But… didn't you just say how fun it was?" she ask slowly._

_"Did I? Really?" he asked his hair covering his eyes._

_'Will my thoughts themselves begin to contradict each other too?' she thought and saw how he lift a hand and covered his left eye._

_"That is why I live. I live to die. **I want to see my little brother…** no… I want to break him in two… no I want to be broken in two… hm? What's this? My head… hurts…" and that's when she saw his pain and suffering, his eyes dilate._

_'Zeref…'_

_"This world… continually… rejects me. This blasted world." Mavis then run towards him as he fell down to his knees and hugged him._

_"I will not reject you. I accept you." She said tears flowing down from her eyes while Zeref had tears in his eyes._

_"!"_

_"I am the only one who could possibly understand how you feel. Do not give up… we shall find a way to break this damned curse. I'm sure of it. And we shall do it, hand in hand..." she leaned away holding his shoulders and smiled. And then tears flowed down from his eyes._

_"…Hand in… hand?" he ask._

_"Yes."_

_"Mavis…" he then give her a sad looked as tears flowed down before he hug her and she hug back._

_"No one has ever been this kind to me…" he then trembled._

_"No. They have. You've just forgotten._

_"And I've never loved anyone this much…" as he finished their words they slowly leaned towards each other sealing their fate and kissed._

**_The abyss of magic. The beginning of everything. Such is the unifying magic, love. Love makes miracles. And, at times, it also capable of calamities. The love of these two, afflicted with the curse of contradiction… brought forth one final contradiction._ **

_Mavis fell down away from him and a tear drops._

**_The curse that causes one to steal life the more one loves it… stole away my supposedly immortal own._ **

_After that he brought me back to the guild, walking at the streets calmly._

_"You're that black wizard from back then… why are you… wait, is that Mavis you're carrying!? She's been missing for over a year… everyone was worried sick!" Pretch shouted._

_"You… are you alone here?"_

_"Yes… everyone else is off preparing for the harvest festival. I got stuck with the job of master after Mavis ran off." He said crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Master? Ah, that's right… this thing… is a guild… I've simply come to return this." Zeref stated his hair covering his eyes and drop Mavis to the ground without care._

_"OI! WHAT THE EHELL ARE YOU DOING!? SHE ISN'T SOME DOLL!" the second master shouted._

_"This… thing… it no longer moves." Zeref stated, making the former to sweat and look at Mavis._

_"!" he then ran and grab her. "Mavis! Are you okay!? What happened!? Are you sleeping!?"_

_"Yes… she will sleep forevermore…" Zeref answered walking away from them. "Goodnight, Mavis."_

_"Wh-who in the world are you!?"_

_"….. Zeref."_

_"!"_

* * *

**_(A/N: the statement below is Zeref's POV so… Mavis didn't tell the fairytail mages about this)_ **

_"Well, no… if Mavis is a fairy, then I am an ugly fairy. A spriggan I guess." He said sadly. "I'm tired of all of this. I don't want to see a single soul. That's it… I'll go back to my simulation game. At last in arkitashia, I won't run into any humans. Just pawns. I should have never fallen in love." As he said the last statement, he trembled and tears fall down from his eyes once again. Never."_

* * *

_(Back at the fairy tail guild)_

_'Zeref…. The infamous black wizard Zeref?!'_

_"Mavis?! What's the matter!? What did he do to you!?" the second master shouted. "Is she… really dead?" he thought out loud before leaning down to her chest._

_'Wait… her heart… it still lives… it's not beating but I can sense a fain magical energy emanating from it… I've got to bring her back! We're still in the middle of renovation, but in the basement of the guild, there should be a lacrima designed for use in resurrection.'_

_And so my body ended up being sealed within a lacrima. Precht tried every resurrection Magic he could think of, but… every attempt proved futile… and it wasn't long after, that Precht and his genius intellect realized what exactly was going on. I was under the curse of ankhseram._

_"Could it be? Were you the one who stole Rita's life? There's no way I could ever tell the other members about this."_

_And so he decided to keep everything top-secret. Year X697, Precht decied to make it official and announced to the guild that I had died. An empty grave was built on our guild's holy land, Tenrou Island. Tenrou Island was, after all, my birthplace and the place I first met Precht and the others. That same year, Precht officially became the second master. This was in accordance with my last will and testament, made while I was still alive. Precht fulfilled his duties as a master, but on the side, he was pouring his heart and soul into attempting to revive me. Three years later, year X700. Yuri passed away, all the while unaware as to the real cause of his wife's death. For theee following 30 years… Precht continued, diligently, working towards my resurrection. Here, things took a most unexpected turn._

_Precht, the genius… his unparalleled knowledge and ability and the semipermanent lifeforce preservation ability my immortal agelessness afforded… the two combined birthed a magic beyond explanation._

_"Th…this is… this magic could uproot the very foundations of the magic world…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Eternal magic, FAIRY HEART." Mavis ended, shocking them.

"Eternal… Magic?" Lucy asked.

"What in the world…" Erza trailed off.

"As the name implies… Eternal infinite. An inextinguishable font of magical energy."

"What the heck is that!? A source of magic you can use your whole life?!" Gray asked.

"Let me give an example. You all are familiar with the Etherion Weapon. The Former Magic council's super magic that could erase an entire country with just one shot. Fairy heart has enough magical energy to allow infinite firings of Etherion. Well, to say it has "enough" is itself incorrect. It is after all infinite."

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"If such magic were to become known to the world, it really would shake it to its core." Lisanna stated.

"Ivan himself once desired fairy heart. And I know not how it leaked but word of its existence seems to have reached Albareth."

"So Albareth is coming here to steal fairy heart?" Eflman asks.

"But why? They're already plenty strong enough, no?" Mira stated.

"I believe they wish to use it to defeat acnologia. He throws a wrench in every dark guilds plans."

"In other words, without something like fairy heart, we can't defeat acnologia!?" Cana exclaimed.

"No way…" Levy mumbled.

"This may be a stupid question, but… if this magic is so strong why don't we use it to beat up acnologia and Albareth both?" Gajeel asked.

"You certainly have a point. I too, considered using it when we were confronted with all those faces. But even if we were to win a temporary victory with it, there's no telling what would happen next. If …. What if that endlessly pouring rain of etherion could not be controlled…" Makarov explained, while internally he's making sure his children at the Albareth are safe.

"No matter the reason, we cannot affort to set fairy heart loose upon the world." One of the mages shouted.

"Yeah! No Way!"

"I mean, it's the body of the first! We can't just hand it over to someone else!"

"Who would think that a magic born of my sins… would pull all of you in such peril…" Mavis stated.

"It ain't no sin to fall in love with someone. Even I wouldn't arrest you for that." Gajeel stated, shocking the first and making Levy to blush while the others gaped at him.

"ReallY?"

"Stop lookin' at me like that you idiots!?"

"First, please… do not blame yourself." Erza said.

"Yes… this is just the result of a series of unfortunate events." Mira added.

"If it weren't for you, there'd be no fairy tail." Lucy stated followed by Cana.

"Which means we'd have never met each other."

"You're the person that brought together all the people here today. We want to protect the guild that you created. That's why we fight." Gray smiled and then Mavis smiled with relief tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's really become a wonderful guild, hasn't it… first…?" Makarov asked and the atmosphere they had at the moment was gone by a single word.

"Hypocrites!" Romeo shouted, holding Asuka's hand while Gildarts, who was making sure the kids remained quite while he listened, is holding his hand that he use to cover the boy's mouth, burning.

"Romeo-kun?" Mavis asks confused, while Makarov frown.

"All of you are hypocrite." He said angrily, his body trembling while Asuka is glaring at them. "Wonderful guild you say? What is wonderful in your definition!? Does it define about disowning five members of your guild because they seems to side someone else!?" he then glared at Gajeel.

"And you! It's not a sin that you the first fell in love with someone, even though its Zeref and you won't arrest her for that! How hypocrite can you be! When you shunned Natsu-nii for being a brother of Zeref! You didn't even listen to them!" he then look at them before shouting.

 **"HYPOCRITE! ALL OF YOU ARE HYPOCRITE! YOU CARED SO MUCH TO THE FIRST THAT YOU LISTENED TO HER AND YET… WHEN NATSU-NII AND THE OTHERS TRIED TO EXPLAIN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, T'S LIKE… YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL! THIS GUILD…. I HATE THIS GUILD!"** he ended before letting go of Asuka's hand and turned to run away, the young girl followed him, agreeing with his statement, leaving them in daze and shocked before the first look at the mages and glared at them releasing a huge amount of dark aura.

 **"What did he mean about those words?"** Makarov and the first ask together making the aura around them so intense. Erza gulped and together with the search party they began to explained, with Juvia explaining everything with hatred and malice in her statement.

* * *

_(At a forest)_

Romeo together with Asuka walk at the forest where their special place is.

"Romeo-nii…" Asuka called out making the said boy to hum in acknowledgement. "If we're going there, they might find out about it and destroy it Romeo-nii-san." She finished to which Rome merely pat her head.

"Don't worry we'll be just staying there for a minute or two." As he said that they both stopped and look at the tree in front of them. They smiled did nothing but stand in front of the tree, listening to the wind as it gently passed them, when the wind pass by them a minute later, they both look at each other, nodding and smiled at the tree before leaving.

"See… it's only for a minute." Romeo said. "This is the only place where we can calm ourselves okay, Asuka."

"Hai!" Back at the tree they were standing in front of is a small wooden desk table that are used for kids just like Asuka's age, four pillars on each corners holding a triangular roof above it. At the desk was a basket of fruit and five pictures frames, the picture of Natsu, Wendy, as well as the others, smiling.

* * *

_(At the Albareth empire)_

Brandish hummed happily while Natsu sighed and went to look for her brothers and sisters, wanting to talk with them about something ever since their ship arrive an hour ago.

"Welcome back, Princess." The guards, who are standing in front of the castle doors, greeted her to which she nodded. As she was about to pass by them she paused and look at them.

"Do you know where my siblings are?" she asked, one of the guards answered.

"Your younger siblings are in the balcony garden and while the emperor is in the meeting hall." She hummed at his answer before nodding and proceeds to where her younger siblings are.

"Um… hime?"

"Brandish, you and Marin head to back to your rooms, I'll report to the emperor all that had happen." She ordered to which they nodded and separated ways when they passed an intersection hallway. Etherias sighed and snapped her fingers before appearing behind Wendy and the others.

"Wendy." She called softly which made them to look at her startled.

"How did you manage to do that!?" Carla shriek after recovering from their shock to which Natsu chuckled.

"Oh Carla, I'm E.N.D, don't think that I don't have new things up in my sleeves." She smiled to which they shake their heads.

"Let's go… I need to talk to Zeref-nii and I want you guys there as well." She then grabs Wendy's hand who grabs Carla's hand and in return Carla grabs Lily's hand while Happy grabs Etherias's other hand and then they left the garden. Their walk towards the meeting hall was silence, an comfortable silent and it didn't take them longer to arrive at the room where their brother is. Etherias, being her, entered silently without permission and look at the occupants of the room, Invel trailing off from his statement.

"….tell them about…. Our plans…."

Silence

Crickets

Tumbleweed?

"Ugh, enough already." Etherias groaned and look at her brother. "I need to talk to you Nii-sama… without the shields of course."

"Of course." Zeref nodded at the Spriggan, which are Invel and August to leave, to which they comply and left the room bowing at the other rulers of their empire.

"So Natsu…."

"Tell me about the fairy heart and what plan do you have for it." She asked straight to the point, while taking a seat beside her brother, happy beside her while Wendy and the others across them. Zeref sighed and began to tell them his history with Mavis, the whole truth.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

Natsu, who was leaning at her chest, cross her arms across her chest and look intensely at her brother before looking at her other siblings, who had their jaw drops. Zeref look at his younger siblings' reaction before looking at his blood sibling and blink when he saw his reaction was nonchalantly.

"Nastu?" he asks and made the pink haired mage look at her.

"Hm?"

"Your… not…"

"Why am I not shock like the others?" She finished to which Zeref nodded while her other siblings look at her.

"In other words, nii-sama." She started, rolling her eyes at him and smirked playfully. "I already got used of you having so many secrets that being surprise at something, is no longer my reaction."

"I didn't expect that." He said, before looking at Wendy when she chuckled.

"Well, if that's the case I guess onii-sama will be the most shocked one from now on." She commented to which Zeref agreed at.

"But what is this plan that you're talking about?" Carla asks, to which Zeref then took seriously and look at them.

"At the beginning before everything started… I plan to capture take the fairy heart and used it to annihilate both Ishgar and Acnologia… however due to… the previous events… I plan to change that." He stated looking at how he's siblings took in the news. Wendy and the three exceeds flinch while Natsu merely look at him before sighing.

"You still plan on annihilating ishgar… right?" she asks, to which he nodded hesitantly.

"Nee-san?" Happy asked, which made her to look at him.

"What is it, Happy?" she ask back, the young blue haired boy open his mouth before closing it.

"Why didn't you react that oni-sama is trying to annihilate ishgar?" Lily asked instead.

"It isn't much of a surprise. This is just my thought but for hundreds of years, Zeref-nii-sama has always been alive and was rejected by the people in Ishgar once they heard his name or simple knew him by appearance wouldn't you go hate the people who did that? Even if the people are dead the cycle will repeat itself. I mean… you guys saw how the fairy tail rejected us because we decided to stay with him and didn't give us the chance to explain or to prove that he didn't mean something bad." Etherias said, before standing up and walk towards the window across her. Her siblings watched her as she walk and look outside her hands behind her before she turned and look at them with a serious face.

"Am I right, nii-sama?" she asked smiling right afterwards.

"Your right." Zeref smiled at her before looking at his other siblings. "You guys might think that its just a worthless revenge demo… for me and Natsu it isn't. Nastu may not suffer the same fate as me but he and I are blood relatives, he remembers everything of his past and he knows how much pain of being alone and how I've suffered for being alone adding the rejection. I began to loathe them and plan to have a one-sided annihilation and kill those non-mages… however, with my sanity back, with my sister back at my side and you adding to it… I plan to give them a second chance."

"How?" Carla asks.

"After a few years from now I plan to go back to Ishgar, whether I take you with me or not is yet to be decided. I will see how those people will react towards me if I ever mentioned my name if they react horribly then—"

"And by horribly, you mean when they called you bad names like monster or something, right?" Natsu cut in to which Zeref nodded and continued his statement.

"Then I will no longer give them that chance. However if they didn't then I will ignore them and let them live. But that doesn't stop me from trying to take the fairy heart."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"I need to use it for Acnologia. I need the fairy heart to annihilate him once and for all."

"Why do you hate Acnologia so much?" Lily asked.

"Because Acnologia whether as a dragon or as a dragon slayer will not stop until he is sure that he's the most powerful dragon slayer there is. He won't stop until he is crown as the Dragon king. And to be crowned as a dragon king he needs to kill all the dragon slayers all over the world, be it the first or second generation."

"You also had a dragon slayer with your army right, nii-sama?" Natsu guessed looking below.

"God Serena." Zeref answered.

"God Serena wasn't he the top 1 in the ten saints?" Carla asks, to which Zeref nodded.

"He is and he is not bother about destroying the Ishgar at all."

"So will you still stay with us?" Etherias asks, walking towards and stand beside her brother. There were a bit of silence before Wendy answered.

"Hai." With a smiled and the other exceeds nodded at them, to which they response with a smile full of relief.

"Arigato." Zeref said.

"Nii-sama… there's something I want to know." Natsu started before sitting at her seat before. They all look at her and noticed how her serious she is.

"What is it?"

* * *

_(At the fairy tail guild)_

The search party brace themselves on their pending doom after having told the Grand Master that had happen.

"Why?" Mavis started, both her and the second grand master look at the floor. "Why and how could you say such a thing? I saw how Natsu and the others cared and love this guild and this is how you repay them." Slowly Mavis began to tremble. "You could have waited for an explanation… wait for them to tell you why… so why didn't you? I'm not saying this I was Zeref former lover… I'm asking you because I saw how he grieved about his dead brother and when they are finally reunited… after he just save Nastu… you went and tried to HURT THEM!?" she then snapped her head and look at them.

**"FAIRY TAIL GUILD IS TO CREAT WONDERFUL MEMORIES! THIS GUILD IS CREATED FOR A FAMILY THAT WE LACK OR DON'T HAVE! YOU CAN'T DECIDE A MEMBERS FAITH WITHOUT KNOWING A THING! IT'S THE MASTER'S JOB TO DO SO!"**

"First calm down." Makarov said before looking at them calmly but his eyes held fury and sorrow. 'I don't want to believe him at first. But now…' he thought before closing his eyes and opened them once again.

"Did you reflect on what you've done?" he asks softly, all except Juvia, nodded to which he nods back and look at the first who seems to calm down.

"Can we expect that this will never happen again?" she asks, to which they nod again.

"Then we expect you to do so. But don't expect that you're off the hook. Why? Because we lose the youngest members of our guild. Even though we had Romeo and Asuka here with us, they are parting with slowly based on how Romeo shouted earlier… we're slowly parting away from our young family member. Please keep it in mind that the guild will never be the same. If we're back to normal, it won't be the same there will still be darkness within our hearts."

"Hai… masters." They said guiltily, except from Juvia who refuse to speak at all.

* * *

_(Night time)_

Gray sighed as he walk down the streets of their peaceful city missing the times were a certain pink haired mage would bother him for a fight or for merely a walk and yes they can walk peacefully side by side without the other trying to fight the other. As continued down his track he failed to realize that he already passed by his apartment only when did he stands in front of a familiar, yet painful to see, door did he realize his mistake and sighed. He was standing in front of Natsu's old home, reluctantly he turned the door knob and look around. Everything was clean and there are no blood lingering in the floor nor are there any dust, so Gray knew that it was Lisanna who clean the house, expecting a certain mage to come home.

With heavy steps Gray went inside and head towards the bookshelf standing in front of the door filled with books that looks new. Inhaling deeply, Gray reached at one of the book that had their insignia and opened like he did hundreds of times before when Natsu was here, and invites himself over with or without the fire mage's permission and acceptance. He flip the book cover and another page before smiling at what he saw.

Pictures.

Pictures of their time at the guild, the happiness moments, sometimes there are pictures that seems to be sad and obviously stolen, there are also pictures of the places they went to and the scene where they fought to protect their guild.

"You really do have a talent for photography flame brain. I'm surprise you didn't manage to destroy the camera." He said absently, expecting a reply a 'Don't touch my things without my permission bastard!' only to be met by silence. Gray flinch before biting his lip and flip to the last page skipping the other pictures and saw the pictures of their team together Wendy and Carla included. There were drawn arrow figures at the pic stating what they are to the fire mage. Gray fell down to his knees and tears began to fall out of his eyes. The guilt and pain eating him up as he read the sentence on what he was to the dragon slayer.

'My bestest friend'

"Natsu…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS GUYS!!


	11. Bloody 11: A New Life

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander**

**A/N: Eileen, one of the 12 Spriggan is an OOC here.**

* * *

_(Preview)_

* * *

_"That is why I live. I live to die. **I want to see my little brother…** no… I want to break him in two… no I want to be broken in two… hm? What's this? My head… hurts…"_

* * *

**_"HYPOCRITE! ALL OF YOU ARE HYPOCRITE! YOU CARED SO MUCH TO THE FIRST THAT YOU LISTENED TO HER AND YET… WHEN NATSU-NII AND THE OTHERS TRIED TO EXPLAIN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, T'S LIKE… YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL! THIS GUILD…. I HATE THIS GUILD!"_ ** _he ended before letting go of Asuka's hand and turned to run away, the young girl behind her, agreeing with his statement, leaving them in daze and shocked before the first look at the mages and glared at them releasing a huge amount of dark aura._

**_"What did he mean about those words?"_ ** _Makarov and the first ask together making the aura around them so intense. Erza gulped and together with the search party they began to explained, with Juvia explaining everything with hatred and malice in her statement._

* * *

_"It isn't much of a surprise. This is just my thought but for hundreds of years, Zeref-nii-sama has always been alive and was rejected by the people in Ishgar once they heard, wouldn't you go hate the people who did that? Even if the people are dead the cycle will repeat itself. I mean… you guys so how the fairy tail rejected us because we decided to stay with him and didn't give us the chance to explain or to prove that he didn't mean something bad." Etherias said_

_"Nii-sama… there's something I want to know." Natsu started before sitting at her seat before. They all look at her and noticed how her serious she is._

_"What is it?"_

* * *

_"You really do have a talent for photography flame brain. I'm surprise you didn't manage to destroy the camera." He said absently, expecting a reply a 'Don't touch my things without my permission bastard!' only to be met by silence. Gray flinch before biting his lip and flip to the last page skipping the other pictures and saw the pictures of their team together Wendy and Carla included. There were drawn arrow figures at the pic stating what they are to the fire mage. Gray fell down to his knees and tears began to fall out of his eyes. The guilt and pain eating him up as he read the sentence on what he was to the dragon slayer._

_'My bestest friend,'_

_"Natsu…"_

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 11: A New Life)_

* * *

_(Albareth Empire)_

Zeref look at his sister with wide eyes.

"You… want to know if our old house is still around?" he asks slowly, Natsu nodded to which he sighed and look at her.

"I don't know Natsu, it's been centuries since I left that place." He answered.

"Do you know where it is?" she asks, to which he nodded.

"I do, but…"

"Nii-san…?"

"But why would you like to go there, Natsu?"

"I remember something, something that nii-san doesn't know."

"Something that I didn't know?" Zeref asked, suspiciously to which made Natsu nodded.

"Do you know who are parents are?" she asked, Zeref nodded.

"If I remember correctly mom's full name is Nagisa Shiota Dragneel and dad is Karma Akabane Dragneel**."

"How do they look like?" Natsu asked again, while looking at the table which made Zeref to sigh.

"Why are you asking me this?" he mumbled before answering. "You had mom's looks, though her hair reaches her knees, she's clever and calm and always think things through and manage to calm dad every time he decided to do something mischievous or violent, while I had dad looks, though your attitude came from him and he cares for mom deeply."

"Their magic?"

"Hmm… I don't think they had any. Or at least mom doesn't."

"Are you saying that dad had it?"

"Probably." Zeref answered, leaning towards the table and put his elbows above, lacing his fingers together and used it to cover his mouth. "You probably don't remember this but when you were still a baby mom used to cry and blame herself for giving you a weak body and father always conform her. I remember how she cried at night and then few minutes later she was laughing together with that."

"What do you think is dad's magic?" Natsu look at him.

"Plant magic? Because every morning after the night mom cried I always saw new flowers blooming at the place where mom and dad was standing."

"Hmmm…"

"Natsu… what's the purpose of this question and answer?" Zeref asked, which made his sister to sigh and look at the window.

"I think… I think dad is a future seer mage…" she said, the others blink while Zeref stands up slamming his hands down at table.

"That's impossible! If dad had a magic like then he could have prevented their death!" He shouted, Natsu look at him.

"Maybe he did, but fate is being difficult and still made them die. I mean, even if you had that power you really can't prevent it, right Carla?" She asked, looking at the said girl who nodded.

"Eh… even though I already told the others some of the future that I saw, it will still happen and even though it changes in the end, it still manage to." As she said, Zeref sat down, while holding his head.

"Nii-san?" Natsu asked, to which made him look up.

"Centuries ago, both Alakitasia and Ishgar are connected, the land bridge that connected them before it submerged and thus separating the two continent, but when that happen I was already in Ishgar…" he stated while Natsu eyes widen.

"Are you saying… that the house is…?"

"Yes Natsu, the house we lived at centuries ago is in this continent." Zeref stands up and went towards the window and look out. "I keep in hidden of course, I hid it using a cloaking spell so that no one can use it or destroy it."

"So the Magic academy that you attended hundreds of years ago…"

"Is here. I only got the title Dark Mage when I arrived at Ishgar."

"Can we go there, oni-sama?" Happy asked, looking at his elder sister before looking at their brother who look back at them.

"…You guys are interested as well?" He asks receiving nods of agreement which made him sigh and look at his sister.

"Natsu…"

"I will explain everything once where there nii-sama." She stated, standing up and look at her brother with determination. "Right now, I only wanted to reach our old home." Zeref sighed before smiling and head towards them.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour pack your things." He said and watched as they all left the room. "Oh and…" he added making them stop and look at him. "Wear clothes that aren't too revealing but refreshing okay?"

"Hai!" they answered before leaving the room, closing it. Zeref look at the door before glancing outside, frowning.

'Tou-san is a future mage seer? If that's the case shouldn't Natsu or I had his magic? And I may understand what Natsu said, but he didn't seem to stop nor did he left anything to guide me and prevent me from being like this…' Upon reaching that thought, he shake his head and walk towards the door.

'No, if dad did left something to prevent me from becoming like this I might not spend more time with Natsu for the third time, the second time was after she woke up as Etherious Natsu Dragneel, this third time however, she brought me family and I couldn't ask for more. Wait a minute…' he trailed off, his hand reaching towards the doorknob.

'Could it be that he saw this would happen, that's why he didn't stop it? I'll have my answer when we arrive back home.' He then ended his thought before turning the doorknob and proceeded to look for Invel, who he always assigned for to take care of his empire when he's away.

* * *

_(An hour later)_

As Natsu and her younger siblings went to the front door they noticed that the 12 spriggans are already there waiting for them.

"Are we late?" Natsu smirked, looking at her elder brother who sighed.

"No you're a minute earlier. The shield are just exaggerating." He mumbled glaring slightly at Eileen who grins at them. **(A/N: Posted it at the top but if you didn't read it, I warn you again Eileen, one of the 12 spriggan is an OOC here)**

"I can't help it, I just arrived from my travel and you're leaving… ** _with your new family_**. I just can't let you leave without telling all of us knowing you won't and I want to meet your younger siblings. So I went and told the others on what I heard in your conversation with Invel to stall you." As she talk she didn't noticed the way Natsu and her younger siblings narrowed their eyes at her, looking at her scarlet hair and smelling her scent that reminded them of a certain mage, before glancing at each other.

'Erza?' they all thought before shaking their heads. 'No don't think about them. Even if this woman is related to Erza, we don't care. We're Dragneel sibling not fairy tail mages.' They all thought at once before looking at Eileen who smiled at them before running towards Natsu and hugs her.

"You're so cute!" she squealed, never noticing how Natsu tensed and looked at Zeref with fearful eyes.

 **"Eileen!"** Zeref shouted, stopping the woman from hugging his sister who seems to frozen in time. **"Let. Natsu. GO."** He growled out, which made her pout but when she noticed how the other 12 and siblings look at her victim she can't help but look down and gasp before letting Natsu go, who was about to fell down to her knees if it wasn't for Zeref, who ran to her side the moment the scarlet women let her go and caught her.

"Oni-sama!" the younger siblings shouted running towards their elder siblings.

"Lord Spriggan, what's wrong with hime?" Brandish asked, which made Zeref to sigh, trying to calm down.

"Natsu knew this from the very beginning. Even though she doesn't felt them anymore however, surprise actions, like jumping, appearing or hugging her out of nowhere will make her remember her time at that place. So please…." He explained before a dark aura appeared and glared at the 12. **"Do not and I mean _do not ever_ do those things I mentioned or _anything_ that will surprise her or I will kill you myself do you understand?" ** he growled to which the all nodded while Eileen gulped.

"I'm sorry." She said before Zeref explained to her everything, at by the time he finished telling her, Natsu came back to normal by listening to her brother's heart beat and Eileen already had a murderous aura around her.

"Please excuse." She said, bowing before turning around to leave.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu ask, titling her head to the side to which Zeref answered.

"Probably to revive those mages and torture them again and again." He then help Natsu stand up, and look at her before face palming at choice of clothes.

"Natsu… I thought, no… I know I said I told you no revealing clothes…" he scowled looking at her to which made her point at their younger siblings and saw them grinning at him.

"You guys!" he shouted. Natsu was wearing the thigh high boots she received, but she change her uniform into a monochrome skirt stopping at her mid-thigh, a red crop top that showed her belly button and lacks of abs that she used to have when she was still a male, the scarf she receive from Igneel is wrap around her neck as always, a cotton crop jacket and finally the cloak she wore when sending Makarov back to the clutches of his family.

Wendy was wearing a knee-high boots, checkered skirt, a blue cut off shoulder shirts which revealed her shoulder blades, and a cloak just like Natsu to finish her outfit. Carla was wearing her normal clothes but instead of her usual top as a human, she wears a white crop top which stop an inch below her belly button and a slightly pink clothes. While Happy and Lily, who decided to be polar twins of the family wear the same clothes. Wearing the sandals that Natsu used to wear as a male, blue and gray short that reaches their knee, a vest and a cloak. Zeref would have approve at his brothers choices of clothes, if the blue and gray vest are button up.

"Lily, Happy button up those vest or at least wear a T-shirt underneath it, Carla change your top to your usual top, Wendy nice choice of clothes change your top no revealing of shoulder blade and Natsu." Zeref demanded pointing at his siblings when their names are mention before looking at his sister. "Those clothes… are rejected…"

"Awww…" the younger siblings moaned up before giving their older brother their puppy eyes, excluding the big sister, who was looking to the side before tugging her brother's sleeves.

"Nii…. Ajeel is creepy." She merely said, which made Zeref to sharply turn and glare at Ajeel who flinched and laughs nervously.

 **"Ajeel…. Stop leering at my sister's breast."** Zeref growled out, which made him flinched.

"But your majesty… I… was just… ah…" the said spriggan started stuttering at the end.

"If you want to know, its G-cup." Brandish stated, making the leering spriggan to jump two meters up.

"I should have wear the bandages to make it small." Natsu grumbled before covering her body with her cloak and lift the hood up before turning to look at her other siblings and notice that only Happy and Lily followed the order of their elder brother. Both boys had white shirt under their vests.

"You will never listen to me." Zeref mumbled before lifting the hood of his black cloak while Natsu rolled her eyes and the other siblings followed suit of lifting their hoods before they began to walk towards the door and left the spriggan standing there after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

_(Beyond the borders of the Empire)_

"So nii-sama is a lazy person when it comes to household chores?" Wendy teased, grinning at Zeref who groans at them, while glaring at Etherias at the same time.

"I'm not lazy, I just thought it was better if I do the work of gathering some fire woods and harvest the fruits and vegetables." He defended himself, to which Natsu chortle.

"Yeah right, you even skip even when mom and dad were still alive. If I remember correctly, dad always went and search for you, leaving when he couldn't find you while mom and I had to handle the chores and harvest. It was only when dad returned did you show up and showed us your book as an excuse to study."

"Hey, it's the truth!"

"Says the one who had apple breath every time he came back from his hiding spot."

This of course made the other siblings to laugh as the eldest pouts at her. Ever since they left the castle, they hadn't stop talking at what kind the older siblings had and of course Natsu, being the one who had the clearest memory between her and Zeref due to the spell the Erebus Valdis gave her, didn't waste a second and told them every single thing about Zeref to his embarrassment. They laugh and continue to talk about their past, of course Natsu didn't let her brother suffer alone, she also said the embarrassment moments she had before, which made her brother tease her as well, especially 'The Pie' incident.

"The pie incident?" Lily asks holding Happy's hand while the blue haired boy is holding Etheria's right hand. Zeref had his left hand hold by Wendy and Carla is holding Wendy's, while he and Natsu laced their free hands together.

"Ohh that one…" Natsu rolled her eyes before looking at Zeref who smirk.

"You see, back when we were young and our parents were still alive, Mom and Natsu used to bake some pie. It was months before Natsu's birthday I think…."

"Yep." Natsu stated popping her lips at the 'P'.

"I was reading my book far from my home when I heard something explode and when I arrive home, went inside and headed towards the kitchen. I nearly died from laughter the moment I saw Natsu glued to the wall with the pie she cooked at that day."

"How did that happen?" Carla asks smiling while Natsu look away blushing.

"Mom and dad were having their moments and I tried to bake the pie by myself but made a mistake by dumping all of baking powder and went I put in on the oven, it went… kaboom." She mumbled which made them laugh.

"Nee-sama never change ne~" Wendy smiled at them, which made the others to snicker. So they talk and talk while walking towards their destination until Zeref finally stopped which made them stop as well, they look around and noticed they were standing at a small clearing.

"Nii-sama?" Lily asks looking at the black mage, while Natsu inhaled sharply before letting go of her siblings hand and walk forward, when she was meters away from them, the oldest raise his hand and then an old cottage appeared few feet away from Natsu who turned around and look at them.

"You lied right?" She smirked at Zeref who smirked back. "You said it's been centuries since you left this place… how did it manage to remain like this?" she pointed at their old home which look exactly the same since the last time she saw it.

"Well…"

"And normally there are plants crawling at it, or it should be missing its parts…"

"Okay! I visit this place once a year just to clean it up…"

"Wait I thought your lazy when it comes to cleaning." Happy thought out loud, tilting his head to the side.

"I/He use magic." Both older siblings said at once.

"Ohhhhhh…" the others said before looking at Natsu who went towards the door and went inside, they followed her. The moment they enter they noticed the dust on the top of the white fabric that are covering their furniture and paintings. The black haired mage snapped his fingers and immediately the place was clean, free of dust and everything at their fine shapes.

"See… I told you his lazy." Natsu snickers which made the others to smile at Zeref who playfully glare at her.

"Shut it." He mumbled, before gathering the clothes using his magic and fold them at the coffee table at their living room. Natsu shakes her head at his way of using his magic and watched as Wendy and the others settled at the sofa and couches that are surrounding the coffee table, in front of their fire place. Suddenly a memory picture flashed in Etherias eyes, where she and Zeref are laying down at their stomach in front of the fire place while their parents sits behind them teaching them on how to write properly. She blink before looking at her brother who is standing behind the sofa where Wendy and Carla are sitting.

"Nii-san… I'll be going to our parent's room." she said.

"Wait… I'm going to." He said walking towards her.

"We're coming too!" Happy said jumping down from the couch he's sitting on followed by the rest of their siblings before going towards the Dragneel siblings who waited for them before they walk at the hallway. When Zeref passed the first door on their right, he stop causing the others to pause and look at him.

"Nii?" Natsu asked softly before looking at the door and realize it was her old room.

"You know, every time I passed here after your death I always stop and went inside just to cry." He confessed before looking at her and they, excluding Natsu, gasp upon seeing a single tear fell from his eyes.

"It hurts…" he finished, Natsu smiled before walking towards him and hugs him tightly before grabbing his head since he was few inches taller and made him hear her heartbeat.

"I'm alive now, and it's all thanks to you oni… so thank you." She whispered, patting his head before letting him go and wipe his wet cheek and kissed it before walking towards their parent's room which is just the third door at the end of the hallway. Zeref smiled and patted their younger siblings head when they stayed behind before following suit. When they arrived in front of the open door they saw Natsu lifting the picture of their father which then revealed a hole, as big as the picture and then Natsu took something out from it and turn towards them.

"What's that?" Lily ask, walking towards her as she blow the dust that covers its front before smiling at the cover. Zeref and the others walk forward and stands behind her, his eyes widening at the picture in front.

"That picture… was when Natsu was born… this is… dad's journal." he stated, looking at the picture or drawing that covered the book where his whole family are standing in front of their house, a three years old Zeref was found standing in the middle front of his parents smiling widely, while holding his father's hand, while his father was standing behind him by the left smiling and his other hand wrap around his mother who is holding a sleeping baby Natsu who had a pink hair tuft on his head.

"You all look so happy…" Wendy commented to which Zeref nodded before looking at his sister who looks at the picture lovingly. Before she inhaled and flip the cover before letting Zeref read the words she remembered. She watched her brother's reaction carefully and as soon as his eyes widen she knew she understood why she wanted to go back here and why she said that their father is a future seer mage.

"Impossible…" he whispered before grabbing the book and flip it to another page where he drop the book. Wendy and the other young sibling blink before leaning down and look at the pages their brother read, their eyes then widen before they turn to another page and saw a drawing of a blue and red phoenix embracing each other with their wings while in the middle of them were two eggs one with pink color the other is black.

"Phoenix?" Happy asks, before looking at Natsu who is looking at their older brother who covers the side of his face with is left hand.

"Nee-sama… what's wrong with nii-sama?" Wendy asked worriedly, before Zeref inhaled deeply and looked at them.

"We all know that phoenix are mythical birds that can heal and cure any sickness of any person through their tears, can regenerate and reborn but that's how they are myths. However, centuries ago back when I was young phoenix aren't just birds, they can also be human." He stated, Natsu then snap her fingers and they were back at the living room, sitting at the sofa with Wendy and Carla while the twin boys sat together at the couch and Zeref sat at the other. They blink at the sudden change of environment before shrugging and wait for their elder brother to continue.

"Phoenix can also be human?" Lily asks, to which Zeref nodded.

"Centuries ago yes, it seems that when a phoenix fell in love with a human, and yes it is possible to happen, that phoenix can turn into human and be a half of both species, meaning half phoenix and half human as well as their mate. However if that happen they will no longer had the ability to be reborn or regenerate so that they could fit in."

"But why does your parent had a picture of them?" Wendy asked, it was Natsu who answered.

"Because mom… is a phoenix." Of course her answer shock them including her brother who didn't know about it.

"How can you tell, Natsu?" Zeref asked, while Natsu merely lift the journal and viewed them the page for them to read which Zeref did out loud.

"Natsu, Zeref.

There are so many things that I want to say, your mom and I want to say, to spend more time with you. But there isn't, I'm sorry. This journal is your guide to a better future. I made this book just for you two because I saw the future. Yes my dear children, I'm a future seer mage. I saw your future Zeref and even though I want to prevent you, I already knew that no matter how much I tried to do it, you will still be a dark mage in the future, one way or another. I also saw you revived Natsu and turn him into something powerful and I'm proud of you for what I saw and also a bit disappointed however this book will have the answer you needed. Before you turn to the next page, I just want you to know that Dragneel never existed until your mom and I created it with the help of our dragon best friend, Igneel. You see, the Akabane was a clan for future seer but we were only few and when married to ther family our magic aren't passed to our children, thus which made my clan rare and dangerous if I mentioned my real name, so with the last name as Dragneel they will deemed my Akabane clan useless. As for your mom… she isn't a human, she's a phoenix. The last of their clan the blue phoenix and she fell for my charms *winks*" at the wink word the siblings sweat drop.

"But the thing is blue phoenix are the most powerful phoenix there is and one of you might had the phoenix magic she had and you two will need it to gather the ingredients you will need in the future… to remove Zeref's curse and lessen his immortality to four years. In other words, if you made this Zeref curse will go bye bye and his immortality will follow four years later and he will be a normal but still powerful dark mage. Good luck, my children.

Tou-san."

Zeref blink before looking at his sister who smiled at him happily.

"I told you we will help you from your curse." She stated, he smiled while nodding. Their younger siblings cheered before they went and hug their bother, Natsu then stood up and hug him.

"Everything will be fine… Zeref-nii. And this is the starting of my new life…. A new life with my family I treasured." She sobbed out, Zeref nodded, tears falling down from his eyes as well as the rest of their siblings, but their tears however, aren't tears of sadness but joy. They will help their brother no matter what it takes.

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Explanation time!
> 
> ** Nagisa Shiota Dragneel and Karma Akabane Dragneel… I'm sure your familiar with them, they are from the Assassination Classroom and long before I started this chapter is being created I already decided that Karma and Nagisa will be their parents, though Kargisa (Karma x Nagisa) appearance here are different I had their attitude here. Want to know why I chose them and why I didn't just made my own oc of the parents… well it's because they are the same. Not entirely the same but remember when I said wrote that
> 
> Natsu had his mom's looks and his dad's attitude, while Zeref had his father's looks and mom's attitude.
> 
> In the Assassination Classroom I notice that Nagisa's attitude nearly matched Zeref, except the pawn-thingy, they are both selfless and think of their friends or in Zeref case brother and can get pretty scary if you did something to make them mad. So imagine if Nagisa had pink hair and olive eyes, he will definitely passed as Natsu and Zeref's mother.
> 
> Then at Karma, his mischievousness is almost like Natsu, except the Wasabi and mustard, they can be clever at times, though Natsu shows it rarely, they get angry with their enemies if they are hurt as well as their friends, though Karma is a bit of a sadist and then Karma's ability to smile through hard times just like Natsu and they like to fight with others and can play prank. Now imagine if Karma had black hair and Zeref's eyes?
> 
> And that is how I came up with that conclusion please review on what you think~!


	12. Bloody 12: Sacred Orbs and Old Friends part 1

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander**

_(Previously)_

* * *

_"If I remember correctly mom's full name is Nagisa Shiota Dragneel and dad is Karma Akabane Dragneel."_

* * *

_"Natsu knew this from the very beginning. Even though she doesn't felt them anymore however, surprise actions, like jumping, appearing or hugging her out of nowhere will make her remember her time at that place. So please…." He explained before a dark aura appeared and glared at the 12. **"Do not and I mean do not ever do those things I mentioned or anything that will surprise her or I will kill you myself do you understand?"**_

* * *

_"Nii-san… I'll be going to our parent's room." she said._

_"Wait… I'm going to." He said walking towards her._

_"We're coming too!" Happy said jumping down from the couch he's sitting on followed by the rest of their siblings before going towards the Dragneel siblings who waited for them before they walk at the hallway. When Zeref passed the first door on their right, he stop causing the others to pause and look at him._

_"Nii?" Natsu asked softly before looking at the door and realize it was her old room._

_"You know, every time I passed here after your death I always stop and went inside just to cry." He confessed before looking at her and they, excluding Natsu, gasp upon seeing a single tear fell from his eyes._

_"It hurts…"_

* * *

_"Because mom… is a phoenix." Of course her answer shock them including her brother who didn't know about it._

_"How can you tell, Natsu?" Zeref asked, while Natsu merely lift the journal and viewed them the page for them to read which Zeref did out loud._

_"Natsu, Zeref._

_There are so many things that I want to say, your mom and I want to say, to spend more time with you. But there isn't, I'm sorry. This journal is your guide to a better future. I made this book just for you two because I saw the future. Yes my dear children, I'm a future seer mage. I saw your future Zeref and even though I want to prevent you, I already knew that no matter how much I tried to do it, you will still be a dark mage in the future, one way or another. I also saw you revived Natsu and turn him into something powerful and I'm proud of you for what I saw and also a bit disappointed however this book will have the answer you needed. Before you turn to the next page, I just want you to know that Dragneel never existed until your mom and I created it with the help of our dragon best friend, Igneel. You see, the Akabane was a clan for future seer but we were only few and when married to other family our magic aren't passed to our children, thus which made my clan rare and dangerous if I mentioned my real name, so with the last name as Dragneel they will deemed my Akabane clan useless. As for your mom… she isn't a human, she's a phoenix. The last of their clan the blue phoenix and she fell for my charms *winks*" at the wink word the siblings sweat drop._

_"But the thing is blue phoenix are the most powerful phoenix there is and one of you might had the phoenix magic she had and you two will need it to gather the ingredients you will need in the future… to remove Zeref's curse and lessen his immortality to four years. In other words, if you made this Zeref curse will go bye bye and his immortality will follow four years later and he will be a normal but still powerful dark mage. Good luck, my children._

_Tou-san."_

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 12: Sacred Orbs and Old Friends part 1)_

* * *

_(Albareth Empire)_

It was an hour after sunset the siblings arrived back at their palace. Natsu was carrying the journal to her chest tightly, while the younger siblings yawned as their brother lead them inside, heading towards their dining room. Right after their tears of happiness dried out, the older Dragneel siblings decided to read the entire journal back at their palace for safety measures, meaning Zeref and Natsu didn't want anyone to know about their origin. Though it seems impossible for other people to know about them, the two of them won't take any chances, thus they leave immediately the moment they put the cloaking spell back.

Zeref opened the door to their dining and stand to the side, blocking the door from swinging shut as his siblings entered before following behind Natsu, who entered last. Ignoring the shocked looks of the present 12 Spriggan, the Dragneel siblings sat down at their chair before Zeref gestured to their servant, who was shock to see them as well, to bring them their food. The servants scattered, immediately following their emperor's order who look at Natsu.

"What should we do?" he asks, lowering his voice so that only he and his siblings could hear their discussion. Natsu looks at him.

"We will read the journal after dinner, discussions will be done after reading that." she said, the older brother agrees and by the time their foods arrive they eat immediately but gracefully before leaving the room in a hurry. The Spriggans watched as their leaders left before they turn to look at each other in confusion before shrugging it off, thinking that it was just their Emperor, Princes and Princesses unknown attitude.

Meanwhile the Dragneel siblings immediately went to the older sibling's room, knowing that none of the 12 are brave enough to enter the Emperor's room. Natsu opens the journal and began to read it out loud.

_"The things you might need are very hard to find and get, your mom was a friend of theirs before she became mine. But unfortunately even with that kind of relationship they won't gave it to you easily. Before you go to the other page, Zeref, my dear sweet boy…. Please tell your brother about what will happen if you're dead."_

"What did he mean about that nii-sama?" Natsu asked, looking at his brother who looked conflicted before sighing and looks back at them. Both of the elder siblings were sitting at the chairs beside the bed while the youngest are all sitting cross legged at the bed.

"You remembered that you're the E.N.D?" he asked, to which they all nodded. "When I was reviving you, I was so scared about something bad will happen, despite you're the E.N.D, so I've connected your life to mine." This made all, excluding Natsu who merely look at him with wide eyes, gasps.

"Are you saying that…." Carla trailed off, looking back and forth at Natsu and Zeref who nodded.

"Meaning if you got killed, you will still live because of my immortality but it's the opposite to mine, if I got killed… Natsu… will die with me…" Like how fast the lighting struck, their minds immediately understood that Zeref didn't want to be separated from Natsu anymore, even if in death.

"Till death part us then…" Natsu said, smiling gently at her brother who looked at him shocked. "I'm fine with it, nii. You suffered and did so much for me, so dying together with you is nothing but…" as she said those, she slowly look at their younger siblings who looked like they were about to cry.

"You're leaving us as well…?" Wendy sobbed out, which made Natsu to stand up, gives the journal to her older brother, before going towards Wendy and hugged her.

"No, of course not intentionally Wendy. But remember even if we're dead, will be always be here." Natsu said, pointing at her heart, which made their younger sibling to smile and nods.

"Let's continue." Zeref said, turning to the next page of the journal.

_"If you've done telling your brother everything then. The things you will need are the sacred elemental and seasonal orb. Bring this journal with you it will guide you to their places. But first you need to go your mother's homeland. Don't worry the places you'll be going will never lead you to the Ishgar continent. I know what happen between you and the people on that continent. Now I told you that one of you will inherited your mom's phoenix blood but that is still unknown unless you head back to her homeland. The map is found the next page, this page will only be full of what kind of sacred orbs you'll be needing._

_Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire for the elemental orbs._

_Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter for the seasonal orbs._

_Those are the elemental orbs you will be needing but you will also need three special orbs which is Death, Life and Thunder. Each orbs had a map on this journal so you won't be lost._

_But the most important is the tears of a blue fire phoenix you will know what it is on the next page, good and take care._

_Tou-san"_

Natsu looked at her brother before taking the journal from him and closed it. They stayed there in silence, slowly sinking what they have learn in their minds before they look at each other, all of them were so deep in thoughts that they didn't notice Natsu opened and close the journal one more time.

"Well, we should go and pack." Zeref suddenly declared which made Natsu to blink and look at him.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" She asked startled.

"What are you talking about Natsu? All of us we'll be going to gather those orbs."

"What? No. I'll be the one to gather this orbs." Nastu declared, which shocked them. Zeref eyes widen before he narrowed his eyes and stood up so suddenly his chair fell down.

"What?! Are you telling me you'll travel around the world all alone just for the sake of this orbs!?" Zeref roared, Natsu sighed heavily before looking at their younger siblings and said.

"Why don't you guys go back to your room? Zeref-nii and I had something **_very_** serious to discuss." She said, the younger siblings look at each other before following their older sister's command and left the room before going to Wendy's, wanting to stay near each other, while their older siblings argue.

* * *

_(Back at Zeref's room)_

Both Dragneels are looking at each intensely, trying to make the other back down from their staring competition when Zeref finally spoke again.

"I will asked you again Natsu, are you telling me that you will gather all of this orbs all by yourself?" Zeref growled which made Natsu to sigh.

"Yes nii-san. I'm going doing it all by myself." She said standing up.

"Are you nuts?! I won't allow you to go by yourself!" Zeref shouted, his hands clench at his sides.

"And are you saying that we will go together?" Natsu asked back, but before Zeref could answer her, she continued. "Can you please think clearly? Wendy and the others are still young and you had an empire to run."

"Invel can handle the empire all by himself!"

"But what if something bad will happen to you?! We don't know who we're up against with! What if something happen to Wendy and the others? What if you die? You just told us that if you die, then I will die as well! What if we both die half way to our journey and leave Wendy and the others to defend their selves! Nii please think! If you're fine and staying here then you can teach Wendy and the others about their role here and I'll be fine as well!"

"But Natsu…" Zeref said softly, caressing her cheeks. "I can't lose you again." Natsu sighed and grabs the hand touching her cheeks and smiled.

"You won't. And this time… I will make sure of that." She vowed, tears then began to fell down from his eyes and then slowly he leaned towards his sister and cried.

"Please… please don't leave me again…"

"I won't."

* * *

_(The next day)_

Natsu sighed when she heard a knock from her door for the hundredth time since she started packing her clothes, which aren't too much. A couple of black ¾ turtleneck sleeve shirt, mid-thigh shorts and her underwear's. Wearing the same clothing she pack in her string bag she answered the door.

"Enter." She stated, without turning around to look at her guest, knowing that it was just her brother before tightening the strings of her bags once she put the journal inside. She then turned to grab her cloak but stop when she saw it being hold up in front of her by Zeref, who couldn't even look at her which made her to sigh and grabs it before putting it on top of her bag, went to her brother and hugs him.

"I'll be fine, nii." She assured him, patting his back which made him cry again.

"Just… please be careful…" he sobbed out, which made her sigh and moved away from the hug and caress his cheek.

"You know, the first time I saw you cry was back at the Tenrou Island. Why is that?" She asked, which made Zeref to scoff as she wipes his tears.

"It's the first time I saw you for centuries. You've grown into such a fine man and I wasn't there to see it. You can say that those tears are both my sadness and happiness."

"And your tears now?"

"Tears of fear." Zeref answered which made Natsu to smile and hugged him again.

"I'll be fine. Beside," she then look over her brother's shoulder and added. "Wendy and the others are here." When she said those, Zeref turned and look behind him and saw his younger siblings looking at them with teary eyes.

"Natsu-nee!" Happy cried out, running towards Natsu who went down to her knees and accepted his hug. "Please let me come with you! Please!"

"I'm sorry Happy." Natsu said patting the blue haired boy's head. "But I need you and the other too protect Zeref-nii and if you protect him then you're protecting me as well." Wendy then stops in front of her and said.

"But… who will protect you on your way?"

"Zeref-nii put a protecting spell on my cloak. As long as I wore it, I'll be unscathed." She said, Zeref sweat drops.

"How did you know about that?" he asks. "I didn't even told you that I put a spell on it."

"You gave it to me, so it easy to assume that you put a spell with it."

"Damn." Zeref cursed, before sighing and watch as they all hug each other, not wanting their big sister to leave. Natsu saw how he look at them, which made her reach her hand out and gestured for him to come closer, when Zeref was near, she immediately grab him and bring him to their group hug. Zeref then finally felt the hug he longed for a long time. A hug of a family, and their love in that hug. And for the first time after he met Mavis, he smiled genuinely. Few minutes later they broke the hug and Zeref grab his sister's bag and carried it with him as they went out of Natsu's room.

"Hime." Natsu stop and look behind her as well as the rest of her siblings and saw Brandish standing there. "Please be careful."

"I will Bran-chan." She smiled and then they all headed to the door with Brandish behind them.

"You and Brandish seems close Natsu." Zeref commented, which made the former to look at him and smiled.

"You can say she enjoyed the attention and I enjoyed teasing her." The pink haired mage commented, which made the rest of them to chuckle and Brandish to pout. When they arrive at the door they saw August, Eileen, Ajeel and Invel standing near it waiting for them.

"What's this?" Zeref asked, Invel bowed at them before raising his head and look at them.

"We're seeing the Princess off." He said, Eileen scoffed and step forward.

"That and we need to give something to the princess." She said before looking at Natsu.

"Please be careful, Etherias-chan." Eileen said, which made Natsu to smiled and nod, while August went and hugged Natsu.

"EEHHH?!" they all shouted, while Natsu froze before looking at August who broke the hug.

"Please be careful on this journey of yours, Natsu-sama. You're the only one who can make this cold hearted people smile, even when I didn't know you so well." He said, slowly Natsu smiled.

"Take care of my brother for me please." She requested and they all nodded.

"Natsu please be careful." Zeref said, kissing his sisters forehead to nodded and hugs their younger siblings before leaving the castle and out of the door.

"I'll be going~!" Natsu waved at them from the gates as they watched from the door and slowly her figure disappeared from their sights.

"She'll be safe, right?" Lily asked, looking at Carla who nodded.

"Of course. She's Natsu Dragneel back in the days and she's powerful during those time and now she's Etherias Dragneel, princess of the most powerful empire and the younger sibling of the dark mage Zeref she's most powerful now than ever."

* * *

_(With Natsu)_

Natsu smiled and wave as she pass by her people as soon as she saw them greet at her. But as soon as she was outside the Empire boundary she stop smiling and remove her bag from her shoulder before taking the journal out and read the page she read before declaring that she alone would be the one to gather the orbs. It wasn't much of a page though because it looks like it was ripped out, so those whoever read it might deem it useless except for Natsu, who began to trace the sentence of the page.

_"Natsu,_

_My sweet baby, as much as I want you to be safe, I also want you to be the one to gather the orbs. For one good reason… Na-chan… you had my phoenix blood in you and you're the only who can call my blue phoenix pet and help your brother. Be careful Na-chan._

_Love, Kaa-san."_

Natsu then sighed shakily before looking up and inhaled, closing her eyes and envisioned her mother who looked a lot like her which made her to smile.

"Alright let's read father's writing." She told her safe before she began to walk again and while reading the journal.

_"Natsu deary~_

_I know you're the one who's reading this journal because I saw your future dear~. You look like your mother, but she's more beautiful than you hahahaha."_

"Crazy old man, why can't you be more serious like what you did to the first pages." Natsu couldn't help but comment.

_"Oh yeah right, your mom told me that you're the one who inherited her blood one month after you were born and the reason why we only want you to go and gather the orbs because the moment you step foot at you mom's homeland, her pet will be yours and it will guide you to the others, who are the guardians of the orbs but they won't give it to you immediately like the bastards they are, and even if you had a map with you, those aren't specific enough to find the orbs. But her pet can help you, he knows where those orbs are and will help you on your battle. However, you aren't allowed to use your magic, I didn't add this information earlier in fear that your brother might revive me just to kill me again, don't worry though, everything you need will be at your mom's hometown. Though at the first page I told you that orbs were the only thing you will be needing as well as yours and your mom's pet tears, you need some crystals as well. I didn't add that because your brother might read it and he won't agree on you going there all by yourself._

_Natsu once you collected each and one of the orbs, gave it to your mom's pet, that sly bird knows how to take care of it. And you better name that bird because you're her new owner, before your mom called it Koro-sensei in a reminder of her previous teacher but now it's up to you to give it a new one or let it be. Now the last place you need to go is the crystals, at the very heart of this continent there's a place called Kessho no tochi, it's a dangerous place so be careful there. Now your mom hometown is quite far. You need to travel 3-4 days just to arrive there, it's a hidden place but you will now that you finally arrived there by the time you step foot. Read the map carefully and be careful._

_Tou-san"_

Natsu stopped walking and sighed as she finished reading the page.

"Great, no magic for a while." She mumbled before inhaling deeply and continue to walk, looking at the map where it will lead her to her mother's homeland. As Natsu walked further from their empire, she couldn't help but think about her former family which she had protected for years.

'I… don't want to protect them anymore…' she thought, tears falling down when she remembered her best friend and perhaps her first crush before chuckling sadly and inhaled deeply, trying to forget about them and focus on her new family instead and she did just that.

* * *

_(Three days later)_

Natsu arrived at her mother's homeland, three days later with only 4-5 hours of sleep, not wanting to make her siblings worry more about her by going taking her time. The map lead her to a field surrounded by blue flowers like Spring Starflower, Love in the Mist, Morning Glory, Forget-me-not, and Ceanothus Dark Star, but what she like the most was the Blue Hydrangea , which made her step into the field when suddenly a blue fire appeared in front before it disappeared and revealed a blue fire phoenix in its glory. Natsu's mouth open up in awe, stepping towards the phoenix before stopping when its attention went to her.

"Are you… Koro-sensei?" she asked hesitantly when the bird suddenly went directly towards her, making her to step back and brace herself for the attack she might receive, only to felt nothing but a gentle winds in her direction created by the birds wings.

"I take it your Nagisa's heir then." The phoenix said which made Natsu to jaw drop before retrieving the journal from her back and flip to the pages before exclaiming.

"Why didn't father add an information that you can talk!?" she then look back at the bird who seems to sweat drop.

"That's how your father is, he always leave the important out." The bird stated, before landing at Natsu shoulder. "Though, only you can hear."

"Why?"

"It's been always like that little one, only the master can hear their pet phoenix." The bird said, looking directly at Natsu's eyes. "You look exactly like your mother, though if I remember correctly you were born as a boy not a girl Natsu." Natsu's eyes widen while the bird flew away from her shoulder and flies in front of her.

"How did…?" she trailed off, while the bird seem to smile.

"I was there when your mother give birth to you." He said, before looking up at the sky. "You were so weak at that time when your mother said that you're her heir, and you wouldn't be my master if your father didn't saw the future." Natsu smiled before sitting down at the ground, the bird landed in front of her.

"How did mom manage had you as a pet?" she asked, Koro-sensei went closer to her.

"Simple, the same as you, your mom was the heir of my master before her. For the heir to be a master of their pet phoenix they have to be at the age of 13 and only then will they manage to acquire the phoenix powers. As your mom's heir, you're supposed to be my master at the age of 13, but you die. On normal circumstances, the phoenix should die together with their master or heir, if their previous master had died already. But your brother kept your body, so imagine my surprise that I, as well, was revived from the dead."

"Is that even possible?" Natsu asked, eyes widen to which the bird chuckled.

"For you and your brother everything is possible." The bird then began to flap his wings and look at her in the eyes. "You should give me a new name though. As much as I miss the name your mom gave me, I want to have a new one." He added, Natsu hummed and began to glance around the room before spotting something before looking at him and smiled.

"Aoi ajisai, from the blue hydrangea." She stated, the bird laughs.

"That's your mom favorite flower you know that." He stated, before soaring towards the sky which made Natsu to stand up and watch him dive towards her. Natsu gasp before covering her face with her arms before feeling something wrap around her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and look down at her neck and saw a necklace she didn't wear from the beginning.

"Aoi?" she asked and the bird appear.

"And it's official now, you're my new master." The bird stated before flying towards her shoulder and landed there. "That necklace is my new home, call me anytime and I will appear." He added, Natsu smiled before blinking.

"Father told me that you can lead me to where the sacred elementals orbs are." She said, the bird nodded. "Can you help me then?" the bird laughs at her request.

"Of course I can little one, but we need something for you journey, for this journey will not allow you to use magic." Aoi said, which made Natsu to nod determined. And with that she began her travel with a new companion, Aoi Ajisai.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Bloody 13: Parents Past

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander**

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コク_ ** **_つ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 13: Parents past)_

* * *

Natsu and her new pet, Aoi Ajisai, arrived at an old cottage, where Natsu's mother use to live in before she married her husband.

"Never thought I would step foot where mom grow up." Natsu mumbled, touching the door softly.

"Well, your mom never thought that someone would fall for her, a possessive one at that." Aoi told her, perching at a rocking chair.

"Dad was possessive?"

"Yup he nearly killed me when he found out that I peek under your mom's skirt while he was courting her, and because of that he made sure she wear long skirts or dresses." At his statement, Natsu back away from him, mentally making a note to wear long skirts and maybe... dress.. when she returned back to the empire, and glared darkly.

"If you do that to me, I will make sure nii-sama will and can kill you." She threatened while Aoi sweat drop.

"R-relax! I learned my lessons from your parents!"

"Hmmph!"

Natsu then walk inside, slowly looking around before her gaze stops at the painting above a fire place found in the middle of the living room which is the first thing you will saw when you enter. Natsu walk towards at the painting which is a blue fire phoenix rising towards the sky.

"That's your mom's form as a phoenix." Aoi commented, she then look at him.

"Mom's form?"

"Yup. Maybe when you're ready you can also be a phoenix."

"Eh? Me as phoenix?" The bird nodded at her question.

"You are a half phoenix, chances of you having a phoenix form are high." Natsu hummed before turning to look at the painting, after a while she look back at the bird.

"So... Where's the weapon?" she asks, Aoi then flew away from the rocking chair and lands in front of her, the painting and on top of the mantel.

"Every hidden secret of the family can only be revealed by their true blood clan." Aoi started which made Natsu to tilt her head to the side, confuse.

"Is that a hint?" She asks, to which the bird shrug, she then sigh before looking at the painting. As she examined it, Natsu then noticed a small hole just below the claws. The pink haired princess grab a chair before stepping on it and looks closely at the hole. It was the size of an index finger and would have been considered as a mistake of the painter or because it was getting old, but with Natsu's dragon eyesight she knew that the hole was intentional. being the curious she is, well... that attitude of her didn't change... Natsu inserted her own index finger and blink as it went through perfectly, not too small nor too big. The blue phoenix watches her carefully while smirking as she insert her finger further into the hole. A second later Natsu abruptly retracted her finger with a small ouch before looking at the finger and frowned when she noticed blood coming out from a cut, she ignored the small wound and look back at the hole when the painting suddenly moved to the side, which made her to leaned back watching as the painting revealed a passage way. She glanced at the phoenix, who whistled to the side innocently.

"SO that was a hint." She growled, while the bird laugh nervously and watched as she step on the mantel and then unto the tunnel, kneeling before crawling forward with Aoi walking behind her.

"You better not peek under my skirt." Natsu grolwed, which made the bird to blush.

'Busted.' He thought, before sighing as the heir crawled further to the tunnel.

"Everything is so dusty... and dark." She commented, Aoi shrug behind her.

"Of course it is, it's been centuries since someone clean this place and your mother didn't really need anything to see where she's going here after all there are no tunnel other than this one."

"And where does this lead to?" She asked before frowning when she only received silent as an answer, which made her sigh and stop when she suddenly saw dim light. Slowly she continued to crawl, stopping at the end of the tunnel which revealed an empty room. Jumping down from the tunnel, the princess found out that the light was cause by the torches, which is surprisingly in a good conndition.

'It must be magic.' She thought before looking back at her finger where the cut was and narrowed her eyes. 'Or it had an activation spell that will only activate with my family's blood.' She then look back at the torches and nod to herself that the latter was correct, considering that the fire was blue. Just then she noticed that Aoi was glowing before turning into a small ball of blue fire, and entered her necklace which glowed together with Aoi. Blinking at what she saw, Natsu look around to see what was happening around her when the door began to glow. She walks towards the door, opens it and then her eyes widen when she saw a sword, bow and arrow glowing blue. And it didn't took her long enough to understood who this weapon belongs to.

"This are..."

"Your parents' weapon." Aoi said from her necklace and just then the weapons glow brightly before disappearing and then it front of her is a bracelet with the weapon, though very small weapon as if they were mere decoration of the bracelet which is a silver chain. She then reach out for the bracelet when it suddenly went towards her raise arm and lock itself at her wrist on its own. Natsu look at it in awe as she retracted her arm and how it stop glowing. Hugging her wrist closer to her chest she smiled.

"I can feel them near me." She said, Aoi ask.

"Them?"

"My parents. These are their weapons and with it on me, I can feel them." Natsu said, while Aoi smiled inside her necklace.

"You remind me of your mom but can we go now? We still have orbs to find." Aoi commented Natsu sweat drop and look at her necklace.

"Your suppsed to lead me there remember? Dad said that his maps aren't accurate."

"Well... I supposed I am to lead you there." Natsu sighed and began to walk back to the tunnel, jumping for a few inches, she grab the egde and heave herself up and began to crawl again. When she was out of the tunnel and house, she look behind her to have one look only to see the cottage disappearing.

"What the..." She trailed off while Aoi then came out from her necklace.

"It happens everytime we step out of the cottage. Don't worry, once we visit this place again, it will appear." He stated, Natsu nodded before turning away and took her father's journal.

"Natsu if your reading this place then that means you had our weapons and that pervert bird. That also means that this page is my last guide for you, the next pages are the map. Don't worry, when you had all of the orbs and the crystals then you will know what to do for your brother to be uncursed and for immortality to disappeared, it's an instict I would say. Alright then, First I want you to go to Jidon, the land where Regilos, the guardian of the Earth orb lives. After that head to Aquaria's land, she lives in Etlantris, Aquaria is the guardian of the water orb, followed by Aurelo the guardian of the wind orb, at the Maeron, and lastly you need to visit Solaris, he lives in Flerelos and I'm sure you can guess that he is the guardian of the fire orb and those are the elemental orbs you need to get. Then head to the seasonal land, head to the following places: Bloss, Yeos, Autos and Icose there are living close to each other, you can say that they are neighbor despite their different season. You can meet Alohu, the spring orb guarding, who lives in Bloss. Flaro, the summer orb guarding who lives in Yeos, Leffla the summer orb guarding who lives in Autos and Frozz the winter orb guarding who lives in Icose.

Then head towards to where Dulsk and Dollo live, Dulsk is the guardian of the dark orb you need that and Dollo guardian of the light orb. They live next to each other but they called their land differently. Dulsk lives in Magolo and Dollo lives in Aerelon, yup they are right next to each other but really this guardians are so hard to deal with. And lastly I want you to head towards Orela Deox. Orela Deox is the name given to the crytal land. Its a very dangerous land and together in that land is where the Thunder guardian lives, Ea Tross. Its a very dangerous mission so please be careful my baby, and remember your mom and I love you and your brother no matter what you are.

Tou-san."

As the writings end, Natsu felt a tear slip down her eyes. Even though the page was all about the orbs and such, she felt the love of her parents at the last sentences. Inhaling deeply, Princess Etherias of the Albareth Empire began here journey, heading towards Regilos.

"Regilos is three to five days walk from here. Just continue to head north and don't stray away." Aoi said, when Natsu began to rub her necklace gently. Natsu look down and smiled as the pendant which is in the form of a circle, silver rings surround the blue jewel and silver chains.

"How long do you think this journey of us will take?" She asks, she heard the bird hums.

"I guessing a month or two with how far some of the guardians live far away from each other." The princess frowned at his answer.

"I can't have that. Zeref-nii will kill himself if I don't go home early." At her statement Aoi blink inside the necklace.

"Why would he do that?"

"He loves me too much that he can't bear to lose me again. Heck, it even took me a long time to convince him that I will be fine on my own."

"He loves you that much huh?" Aoi stated, Natsu smiled.

"He's just afraid of losing me again, I mean, I nearly died if he didn't went and save me. He's even trying to heal my broken me, mo matter how long it take him."

* * *

_(Three hours After Sundown)_

Natsu sighed leaning at the tree where she plan to sleep for the night.

"Ne, Aoi..." The bird hum from her necklace which made her smile. "Can you tell me how my mom and dad met? I've been curious about them." she requested while the bird hum before leaving the necklace and perched at her shoulder and said.

"Why not."

* * *

_Flashback_

_400+ years ago_

_A lady with a waist length pink hair hummed as she walk down the dangerous that no one dared to walk, unfazed at the demon surround her. Wearing a loose yet short blue skirt, black doll shoes and a blue crop t-shirt. Her name was Nagisa Shiota, the heir, princess of the Blue Fire Phoenix and... the last one of her kind._

_"Where are we going, Nagisa?" A blue fire bird phoenix asks, flying beside the girl as she walk down the path._

_"We're going to look for som herbs, Koro-sensei. Medicinal herbs."_

_"We're visiting Alohu then." The bird asks perching at her shoulder as she laughs and shakes her head._

_"No sensei. These herbs aren't found and Alo-chan's garden, its grown here." She stated, and began to walk forward while her bird look confuse._

_"What kind of herb is it?"_

_"Fast healing herb. With the war between Dragons and the mages, I need to make sure that we have something to help us, even though we rarely left the home it's better safe than sorry." She stated, while the bird flap his wings in agreement. As they walk further and further down the path, Nagisa frown when she felt a huge amount of blood lust coming from the demons._

_"Nagisa... it's better if we go back to the house." Koro-sensei stated seriously, frowning when he felt it as well. But the pink haired ignore his suggestion and run towards the source, ignoring his shouts._

_"Nagisa!"_

_The girl panted, looking up, she saw the bird flying above her and smiled before looking back ahead and stop when she demons crouching at something. She drops her basket, kneel down before raising her bow and arrow, aiming at the demon. Once it was align with the demons head she fired the arrow which turns blue, the demon was then covered in blue fire once the arrow hit it, which made it scream in pain before turning into dust. Glaring at the demons surrounding them, they back away, leaving her, her bird and the thing that the demons were after. Nagisa sighed in relief before looking at her bird, who flew and went to the thing that the demons were trying to eat._

_"Koro-sensei?" She called out before looking at what the bird was looking only to see it was a man. Nagisa blink before looking around and then back at the unconscious male. Sighing, she leaned down and grab the man's arm before putting it around her shoulder._

_"Nagisa?"_

_"Gomen, Koro-sensei. But I'm not heartless enough to live this man alone and be eaten." She glance at the male, before looking back at the bird, who was looking at the cloak the man wore._

_"I'm not talking about that." The phoenix said and the princess smiled._

_"I know." And with that they left the place, with Nagisa telling her bird to get the herbs she points at._

* * *

_(Three hours later)_

_Slight pale eyelids flutter open revealing deep black eyes that could see through you and into you soul. The owner of the eyes was the one Nagisa found at the forest earlier. The man had black hair to match with his eyes, he wore black long sleeve shirt and loose pants, his cloak was found at the chair beside the bed he was laying down. Sitting up the man look around and saw a closet on the other side of the bed, a desk beside it, two windows, one at his left and the other is at the wall in front of him. He look at his left and saw a door, that could lead him out. He look at his body and noticed that his wounds were cleaned and all bandaged, but when he tried to move his legs, he flinch._

_"You sprained your ankle." An unknown voice suddenly spoke up, which startled him and made him look around the room. "My mistress wondered how you manage to have that kind of sprain." The voice added, the man narrowed his eyes while keep glancing around the room._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It means..." He then finally located the voice which was coming from the closet, in fact above the closet. The man look up and saw a bird, a bird who is burning with blue fire! The man eyes widen as the bird flew down and landed in front of him, he would have move away from the bird if his ankle weren't in pain._

_"It means, that one more sudden move you would have broken your bone, Akabane-san." The bird added, the black haired man narrowed his eyes when he mention his last name._

_"How did you know my name?" He growled, the bird gestured at the cloak._

_"If you want to keep you identity hidden make sure that you were your cloak inside out and not to saw your clan symbol." The man tsk-ed and just then the door open revealing a pink haired lady carrying a tray. She closed the door and look up and smiled, Akabane breath hitched, he never expected this beautiful lady to be the one to save him. Her olive eyes were shinning so bright and her pink haired frame her face, the clothes were tempting him to rip them off from her. And at that moment he decided to make her his. And what an Akabane wants, an Akabane gets._

_"I see that our patient is awake." Nagisa commented putting the tray at the lamp table on the right side of the bed, which he didn't notice at all. He saw a bowl of soup at the tray and a tea as well._

_"Smells good." The bird commented, the man was shock that the blanket wasn't on fire. The girl laugh and it made his heart beat faster._

_"If your hungry, you can go and eat. Your food is at the table Koro-sensei." The moment she said that, the bird flew out of the room. Nagisa turned to look at the man, who was staring at her intensely. She hummed and tilt her head to the side with a questioning gaze._

_"Karma." The man said. "My name is Karma Akabane."_

_"Did you tell me that because you saw the future of me asking or you just did it on your own?" She asks, teasing him. He in returned gave his mischievous smirk and grab her hand and kiss the back._

_"What I saw in my future is that you and me together." He flirted and watched as the girl turn red, and everything was perfect for him until..._

_BAM!_

_"Ouch!" He yelp, holding his face while Nagisa merely look at him, still flustered as her bird flew around the room. Karma let go of his face, revealing its painful red color and look at the bed to see what hit him._

_"Koro-sensei." Nagisa sighed softly, after getting rid of her shock that another person flirted with her and grab the frying pan from the bed. "We do not use our frying pan to hit someone, we use them to cook food!" She scolded, the bird merely shrug at her, which made her sigh and look at her guest, who was glaring at the bird._

_"That was very blunt of you." She suddenly commented, her voice turned serious, Karma blink and look at her. Nagisa was twirling the pan in her right hand while her left was on her waist. "Unfortunately... you cannot win my heart and make me yours." She smirk at him challenging him, which made him smirk back accepting the challenge._

_"We shall see, Nagisa Shiota."He said, seeing a future scene where she introduce herself and he blink. "Shiota...? Your a blue fire phoenix." He glance at the bird before looking back at her and noticed that he was giving him as sad smile._

_"Didn't expect the princess of the lost clan to save you?" She asked before turning around and head out of the room._

_"But that won't stop me." Karma suddenly said, which made Nagisa to stop and look at him, shocked. "You, being a Shiota won't stop me from making you mine."_

_"We shall see." Nagisa said repeating Karma's words before turning to leave the room, smiling and Karma smirking at the challenge._

_Three days pass and Karma sprained ankle finally healed with the help of the tears Nagisa and Koro-sensei used to wipe his ankle during the night, not that he knew of. During his stay he told them on how he manage to get hurt. Being an Akabane was dangerous and so he traveled alone and away from his family as they did the same. He was months away from his home when a demon attacked him, though he disposed of them immediately he never expect to be outnumbered and so he run, but he, unfortunately, slip and rolled down the from the cliff and that's were they found him._

_"I thought you can see the future." Koro-sensei asks, perching at Nagisa's shoulder._

_"I do but it's not very specific on when, what or where will it happen." he answered to which they accepted. During those days as well, Karma never stop flirting with Nagsia who smiled tensely every time he did it. When he was able to move, Nagisa made him work hoping to lessen his flirting only to be disappointed when he did both at the same time. Nagisa also trained him to use her bows and arrows since he's so clever,_ _and had higher chances to predict and kill the enemy or demon. They also found out that he's very, very possessive, especially since he still hasn't claim Nagisa yet. Her bird was an example, both him and Nagisa never knew that someone would try to turn a blue fire phoenix into a chicken stew. It was merely a normal day for the two of them, when Karma saw Koro-sensei peeking at under Nagisa's skirt which flipped something inside the future seer and thus tried cooking the bird. Both of them were traumatized that every time Karma would go near Nagisa she would flinch or back, until he had enough and made her admit that she can turn into a phoenix which made him guilty and amend his mistake by making vegetables soup, which is what they always eat. They also found out how mischievous the black haired is, when one of Nagisa's... well... suitors, who she hates because she knew they all wanted to be with due to her ability and fame, and court her right in front of him... Let's just say that she needs to hide her wasabis and mustard if she still want to have them. Because she would rather not have her foods shove into a person nostrils nor did she want to see how Karma laid an awful prank at her suitors. But thanks to that no one courted her anymore, except the black haired future seer of course._

_But other than those everything was fine, Karma courting Nagisa and Nagisa slowly fall in love with him, but Karma has to face the biggest challenge of all, facing Nagisa's surrogate father._

* * *

_(Four months later)_

_Karma slowly open his eyes from his sleep. He blink his eyes wondering what that vision meant. Just that night, he dream about Nagisa accepting his love but before she agrees to it he had to defeat something and that something is unknown to him. He sighed and went to do his morning routine, hoping that what will happen today is for the best._

_"Ohayo Karma-kun." Nagisa greeted him with a smiled, which made him smile back and greeted her the same. Everything started as normal as it could that they, him helping Nagisa while courting her at the meantime, but he didn't expect was for a guest to arrive. It happen around noon, Nagisa was washing the dishes when suddenly they heard the windows clattered and a huge flapping sound. Karma gulped, before looking at Nagisa, who immediately ran out and hesitantly followed after. He jaws drop when he saw a dragon. A Fucking Red Dragon! Outside their cottage and Nagisa talking to the dragon calmly._

_"I hope your prepared." Koro-sensei suddenly stated behind Karma which spooked him and made him look at the phoenix._

_"That's Igneel, Nagisa's surrogate father. And he's here to determine whether or not are you worthy to be with his surrogate daughter." If Karma didn't know any better he would say that the bird was grinning smugly at him._

_"Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted, waving for him to come near them. He gulped before gathering his courage and went towards the dragon who look at him with narrowed eyes. When they were standing right in front of one another, Nagisa move away from them and watch at the sidelines as the two stare at one another. And then the dragon laughs, which made Nagisa to laugh as well._

_"What?" Karma ask confuse, Nagisa shakes her head and went towards the black haired male before kissing his lips which shocked him._

_"Thank you for standing up against Igneel." She murmured against his lips before pulling away and smiled at Igneel who grins in return._

_"I thought that boy would ran away just like you other suitors. Oh well... now you will know that he can stand up for you even if its something more powerful than him." He commented before flying away, Nagisa glanced at her new lover, who was still looking at her with wide eyes._

_"What was that all about?" He finally asked, Nagisa smiled and answered._

_"That dragon was Igneel my surrogate father. He's the one who did the test if my suitor is enough for me. As the heir to the blue fire phoenix clan, I always attracted stronger enemies and demons. Igneel, who is stronger than you, was testing whether you will faint or run away from him and me once you and him meet each others eyes."_

_"I pass..." Karma mumbled, to which she nodded happily. Nagisa was expecting a lot of things from Karma but what she didn't expect was for him to lift her up and spin around in circled before putting her down and kiss her lips. And starting that day, the Akabane family was form._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Natsu smiled at the end of Aoi's story before looking up the night sky, staring at the moon and stars. She can't help but wonder what her family was doing at the empire.

"Ne Aoi..." she said softly, the bird hum. "Can we make this mission a lot faster? I miss my family." she added.

"Don't worry we will be there before you know it."

"I hope so, Good night." She then closes her eyes, after hearing Aoi mumbled a 'Good night'.

* * *

_(Albareth Empire)_

Zeref was seen standing outside his room and at the veranda looking at the moon with a worried expression.

"Natsu... please come back soon. The others are doing great at their training as the princes and princesses of the empire. Please hurry up, imouto... otouto..."

* * *

_(Ishgar)_

Gray look at the moon above him, he no longer live at his apartment at the magnolia, instead he began to live at Natsu's old home. He glance around the house, before his gaze landed at the picture on the table, which made him sad and look back at the moon.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Please come back flame brain... you and others please come back..."

At the table, the picture was a group of mage. Three girls, two boys and two cats. Team Natsu was their all happy and smiling. Gray and Natsu had their arms around each other necks, grinning, while Erza and Lucy was at the side smiling cheekily and Wendy was at the middle with her arms wide open. The two exceeds was flying above them. Everything was perfect at the picture... only at the picture

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> WAAAAAAH! So sorry for the late update! I was supposed to update Last Sept. 7, but my MS word went crazy and I have to type it here in FF but it was too much and I'm way pass the deadline so I just type half of the story! I'm so sorry please forgive me! *bows* I will make it up to you! I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the comments guys~


	14. Bloody 14: Sacred Orbs and Old Friends Part II

** Title: Blood Revelation **

** Author: Sane. Allen **

** Rated: T **

** Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance **

** Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years. **

** Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu **

** Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** "Brother complex mode, angry" **

_ (Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change) _

_ "Flashback/Past/memories" _

**_ "Emphasizing" _ **

** Please enjoy the story! **

** A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander **

* * *

 

_ Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi _

* * *

 

**_ Akogare o ima tsukanda _ **

_ (Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.) _

**_ Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara _ **

_ (Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look) _

_ (Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic) _

**_ Saa tobikomou _ **

_ (Then Gray release it, viewing this words _

**_ "Blood Revelation _ **

**_ ケツ _ ** **_ ち _ **

**_ コクつ _ ** **_. _ ** **_ げる _ ** **_ ") _ **

**_ Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka _ **

_ (Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.) _

**_ Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai _ **

_ (Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding) _

**_ Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa _ **

_ (Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk) _

**_ Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu _ **

_ (Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing) _

**_ Kazoete the show time _ **

_ ( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.) _

**_ Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou _ **

_ (Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.) _

**_ ("Blood Revelation _ **

**_ ケツ _ ** **_ ち _ **

**_ コクつ _ ** **_. _ ** **_ げる _ ** **_ ") _ **

* * *

 

_ (Bloody 14: Sacred Orbs and Old Friends Part II) _

* * *

 

_ (The Next day) _

Natsu and Aoi started their journey at the break of dawn. As they had north and pass the trees, Natsu couldn't help but worry for her brother and the others but mostly, Zeref. She sighed, wishing she could use her magic but there must be a reason why her parents told her not too.

"I was told by the brat that your brother revived you Nat-chan." Aoi then commented which made Natsu to look at him.

"Nat-chan?" she asks confusion.

"I called you that when you were young." He answered, while Natsu hummed before smiling.

"And you called father brat?"

"Well, he is... to me that is." Aoi shrug which made Natsu to chuckled before sighing.

"Yup, Zeref-nii told me that I'm the E.N.D., his powerful demon, a curse he put on me so that when he dies, I die as well."

"Can you use it?"

"No..." Natsu sighed sadly. "Unfortunately I can't. Zeref-nii said that I need to train to control it, or I might turn into a demon, and lost control. That's why my book should never be open without his permission, because if it was open, then everyone is good as dead."

"Your book?" Aoi ask, confuse, before landing at Natsu head.

"Hmmmm... Every demon Zeref-nii created had their own books to seal their powers. If you know the Lullaby, its power was sealed at a flute, I'm sure nii had a book about that demon, but due to some accidents the power sealed at the flute and the book was empty."

"How come you know all of this? Karma told me that you will forgot everything."

"I did forgot years ago, but a month ago I was kidnapped and was force to remember everything... and I think... father pass his 'gift' to me." She said hesitantly, which made Aoi to frown.

"What? That's impossible." he said. "Karma's magic as a future seer mage will be pointless if your only a half Akabane."

"Aoi... I don't see the future... I see the past of my brother. His past after I died, how he talk to me about his demons, how he failed at making them... I saw them." She paused and look at him.

"Aoi... can my mother see the past?" The blue phoenix fell silent, wondering if his mistress was right, if Natsu ever had the ability to see the past then it must have came from her great-great-grandmother, who had that ability.

"No... your mother cannot, but your great-great-grandmother can." He said, Natsu hummed, before continue to walk, the atmosphere around them seems to be unknown, because none of them knew whether its an awkward, tense, happy or sad atmosphere, but for now they let their mind to rest from their information. Well, more like Aoi was resting his mind, Natsu was remember the night she saw his brother past, which was two days ago, before arriving at her mother's cottage, whether this was a gift or not, Natsu isn't sure but she would do her best to know her brother, even if she had to use this gift.

_ (Albareth Empire, Same day) _

Zeref was looking outside from the castle veranda, where Makarov found out about his family. Speaking of family, he look to the side and smiled, when he saw how Brandish are teaching his sisters to dance, while the boys were under Invel teachings, learning what they should learn at their age. But Zeref knew that Lily was annoyed at this, he was a big cat, older than the others, but he also knew that Lily was enjoying playing as Happy's twin and as a child. So Lily let go of his pride and enjoyed everything.

"Lord Zeref." August said, walking towards the 'young' emperor who look at him.

"What is it August?" He asked.

"Are you worried about your sister, Princess Etherias?" He asked, Eileen was standing behind the old Spriggan, looking at him as well. At his question, Zeref smiled sadly and turn to look back at the mountain.

"I am."

"Is it because you thought it will be very dangerous for the princess?" Eileen asked, Zeref shake his head and they saw as he began to tremble.

"If Natsu is the one who inherited my mother's blood... then..." he paused, everyone around him stop what they were doing and look at him worriedly.

"Nii-sama?" Wendy ask softly.

** "I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT THAT PERVERTED BIRD WILL DO SOME PERVERT THINGS TO MY SISTER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO SO, KORO-SENSEI!"  ** The emperor shouted, which shock them as he cried with crocodiles tears, they all look at each other asking if they know what their emperor was talking about. Wendy and her other siblings sighed.

"I think we should blame Nee-sama for making Nii-sama going out of character." The blue haired mage stated, while the other sighed in defeat. No one, and they mean no one, can ever turn their cold emperor into a five years old boy unless you go by the name Natsu Dragneel, had pink haired and a fiery attitude. But they won't change that for the world, after all, it just prove that their emperor cares at someone at some point, even if its not them.

* * *

 

_ (With Natsu and Aoi) _

Natsu and Aoi, sneezed together, before looking at each other when Aoi manage to burn a bark of the tree from his small 'achoo'.

"I bet it's your brother who's talking about us." he said, while Natsu sniffed a bit and nodded.

"Yup, your right." She agreed before looking at her bracelets.

"Ne, Aoi..." She called out which made the bird to look at her and down her bracelet before he look back at her from her shoulder.

"Can you teach me how to use them?" The bird smirked.

"I can but can you handle my training?" At that Natsu smirked back.

"More than you know."

* * *

 

_ (Three days later) _ ** (A/N: I'm going to skip how Natsu traveled, I'm behind schedule for my chapters) **

Natsu and Aoi look at the scenery in front of them with slight wide and shock eyes before they look at each other.

"This is the right place, right?" The pink haired princess asked, the phoenix nodded before she look back at the scene in front of her. "I expect the place to be full of life, considering its the land where a guardian lives but... I didn't expect this." She added, in front of them was a dead land, no signs of life at all, animals bones at the ground, the sky dark, dead trees and plants, the land is dry and had some cracks, which made Natsu to be wary, because she doesn't know if it will turn into a sink hole.

"I also thought the same..." The bird stated, and Natsu slowly walk down at the small hill they were standing.

"Was the hill we were standing earlier was the border of this land and the next?" She asked, which made the bird to hum as he fly beside him.

"Maybe... we never knew whether they had borders or not." Natsu sighed at his answer and look around.

"Do you know where Regilos is staying at?" She asked, the bird perched at the branch of a dead tree beside her and shake his head, which made her to sigh again. Just then Natsu heard a rumbling sound followed by the ground shaking.

"Wha-?!" Both of them exclaim, then something burst out in front of Natsu, causing some bed rocks and land flew around them and towards her.

"Kyyaaa!" She screamed as the rocks went towards her when the bird went in front of her and created a dome shield.

'Nii-san!'

* * *

 

_ (Albareth Empire) _

Zeref look up from the paper he was currently signing at, while his other siblings read the books he had at his library where they are currently staying at.

"Natsu..." he whispered, before standing up and head towards the window, which made his younger siblings to look up from their books. Though they didn't called him, instead they merely look at him, knowing that his worried at their elder sister.

'Please be safe...' Zeref thought, as he leaned his forehead at the window pane, not knowing that his sister is in a dangerous situation.

* * *

 

_ (Natsu and Aoi) _

Aoi then release the shield, once everything settled and look at his mistress, who smiled at him as a thanks, when Natsu's smile suddenly turn into a shock expression.

"Aoi..." She whispered silently, and points behind the bird who turned around and jerkily flew back at what they saw. In front of them was a huge turtle, big as a dragon, but it was no ordinary turtle, it's shell was covered with plain grass, pointy rocks above the grass, its long neck was covered with flat rocks and a small stream of lava, its feet was surrounded with gems as the toes were metals, mouth open showing pointy teeth, eyes black and had a pointy nose, spike on its head.

"Wh... what is that?" Natsu ask backing away from the turtle, who growled at her, which made her flinch.

"That's... Regilos... the guardian of the earth orb..." Aoi stated slowly flying beside his mistress, at his tone, Natsu knew that he was shock as she was, and she was correct, because her phoenix then added. "But... that's not what he looks like the last time I saw him."

"Then how did you know that..that's..." Natsu trailed off, finally seeing a slightly brown orb, glowing above the spike of the turtles head. "Is that..."

"Yes, that's the orb..." Aoi answered the unasked question. As the two of them focus at the orb, they didn't notice that Regilos's mount had a fire ball forming inside, only when did the guardian release it did Natsu notice and immediately jump, or in Aoi case, flew to the side. Though they were still caught with the explosion when the ball met the land making Natsu to flew towards a dead tree while Aoi to the sky.

"Ouch..." Natsu grunted before standing up and look at the guardian, who in return looks at her. Aoi look at them from the sky, as the seconds pass everything was tense, that is until the guardian went to attack the pink haired princess, who waited before jumping up, stepping at the nose bridge of the guardian for a better leverage. Aoi look at his mistress in awe, didn't expecting for her to immediately went to the orb, when in reality... Natsu wasn't planning it, only when did she saw the orb on her way up did she decided to grab it, but suddenly the spike at the turtles head suddenly grew covering the orb, which made Natsu to clench her teeth before doing a mid spin, making her feet to meet the body of the spike and use it to push her away from it. Aoi went towards her as she landed at the ground and look at the guardian.

** "Stay away from my orb, Humans!" **  The guardian roared, while Natsu blink and Aoi flew in front of her.

"Calm down, Regilos! This girl here is the child of Nagisa!" He shouted, only to be answered by a fireball, which they dodge and jump to the side.

** "Shut it! No more will you harm me!" **  At that statement Natsu and Aoi look at each before looking back at the guardian who continue to speak.  **"For the pass years... you humans, destroyed my home! my woods and kill my animals! I will kill you!"**  And then suddenly the spikes behind the guardian began to flew and head towards them.

"Woah!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping to the side and notice that new spike replaced the ones that were fired at them. Natsu jump and run to the side as the guardian continue to attack her.

"Nat-chan!" Aoi shouted, flying towards her. "Nat-chan, this might be my theory but I think Regilos might be-"

"Corrupted." Natsu ended, cutting Aoi from speaking more, which made the phoenix to blink.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"He said that the humans destroyed his home, and for a guardian, their home is their elements, maybe... 400 years and up had pass since you last saw him, maybe humans cut down trees and all that things he mentioned and never replace them or waited for them to grow back again. With that kind of feelings, as the time pass the guardians will be corrupted."

"Are there any chances that the others might be corrupted as well?"

"Gosh, I hope not." Natsu then jump to the side before a spike could hit her and jumps up at the said spike and stands there, looking at the guardian who was growling at her. Natsu close her eyes and took a deep breath before lifting her left arm where her bracelet is and exhaled. Kneeling down at one leg, Natsu raise her arms up, her left arm straight in front of her while the other was bend heading towards the back.

"With the blood of the blue phoenix clan running in my veins, I command you to show yourself to me and help me with my fight!" She chanted, Aoi watch from above.

'She's doing the summoning spell of the Shiota... well, as long as it's not her dragon magic or any else it's fine.' The bird thought and continue to watch his mistress.

"Arrow!" Natsu shouted and then an bow and arrows appeared at her hand, just in time as the guardian began to gather fire on it's mouth. Natsu inhaled deeply and before slowly releasing it and waited for the guardian to fire, the moment Regilos did, the pink haired princess fire her own arrow, which was then covered in blue fire right after, passing and destroying the fire ball and hitting the orb. Natsu and Aoi panic and gaped when they realize where the bow hit.

"What are you doing Nat-chan?!" Aoi roared, flying down towards Natsu, who gulped fearfully. "You are not supposed to hit the orb!" As the bird continue to scold the princess, they forgot the orb and the guardian. The blue fire around the arrow that Natsu shot, was slowly spreading itself around the orb and the guardian, who remained still until a bright light came out from them, stopping Aoi from scolding Natsu more and look at the direction where the light came from and then it was gone as well as the guardian and the orb. Natsu gulped fearfully, glancing at Aoi, who's beak was drop to the ground, she whimpered silently and prepared for the worst, when something flash before her eyes and in return it made her clench her eyes more. Suddenly she felt a huge hand on her head, patting her.

"Eh?" She asks softly before turning around and gasp sharply, Aoi blink before looking at her mistress, wandering why her breath hitched and what he saw made him shout.

"REGILOSSSSSSSSS?!" Behind them and patting Natsu head was a man with a height of 6'6 ft, lean body, dress with a long red kimono and a black cape, his hair was black, and so long that it reaches his ankle and tied into a lose ponytail, tan skin and soft black eyes. There were no weapons found on him, which made Natsu to be nervous and glad, the man was smiling at them. Holding the brown orb with his right arm, safe and undamaged.

"Hello, Koro-sensei." Regilos greeted, which made the bird to sigh and flew towards them.

"Actually Regilos, it's Aoi Ajisai now, my new mistress gave it to me." He said, Regilos blink before looking down and saw Natsu which made him step back and exclaimed.

"Woah!"

"You just realize that now didn't you?" Aoi sighed as he perched from his mistress shoulder.

"I thought it was Nagisa! I mean, she's the only blue fire phoenix I know and the person who only had a pink hair!" He shouted before glancing at Natsu and gasp. "And she looks like Nagisa!"

"I'm her daughter so stop talking as if I'm not here!" Natsu shouted, pouting while the bird shake his head at Regilos attitude.

"What!? Daughter!?" Both Blue fire phoenix clan members sighed as they began to explain everything that had happen.

* * *

 

_ (Half an hour later) _

Natsu glared at Regilos, who was shrinking away from her, knowing that she was pretty much mad when he continue to cut in during their explanation.

'Even guardians are childish.' She thought, inwardly shaking her head.

"So... you need my orb as well as the rest of the elemental, season and the top three orb for your brother?" Regilos asks, glancing at Natsu before looking back at the bird, who was standing in front of him while his mistress was a few steps away from them to the side and leaned in to whisper.

"Are you sure that's Nagisa's daughter? Because if she is then it would be okay if I court her right?" He smiled at the bird only to be answered by Natsu, who heard everything due to his sharp ears.

"I am Nagisa Shiota Dragneel's daughter and no you are not allowed to court me. One, I was born male and will be a male once I overcome my past. Two, my siblings and people will kill you, whether your a guardian or not, and three..." As Natsu mentioned those words, she glared at the guardian and it got darker and darker until she reach the end.

"I will kill you for thinking of courting me."

...

...

..

.

"Your so cruel!" Regilos cried out, while Natsu sweat drop and glance at Aoi, who sighed.

"Guardians are very much childish on the inside even though they seem tough on the outside." He sighed again as the guardian continue to cry. Though the crying didn't last longer because Natsu immediately smack him hard in the face.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" She shouted, irritated at the guardian. While the guardian was here crying like a child, who knows what is happening back to her empire, which made her aura more darker than ever. Regilos, who finally felt her aura, immediately became serious.

"Alright then." He said, coughing into his hand and immediately reach out his orb in front of Natsu, allowing her to hold it. "I want a single tear from your right eye and drop it into this orb, that way you can carry this orb wherever you go and you can bring this land back to its former self." He explain, when Natsu look confuse, the princess look at her phoenix who nodded. Licking her lips, Natsu inhaled deeply, remembering what Aoi told her as he train her on their way here.

_ "As the heir of the blue phoenix clan, well, leader of the of the blue phoenix clan, you are capable of healing every one or everything as long as..." Aoi trailed as Natsu look at him with confusion. _

_ "As long as what?" _

_ "As long as you think of your happiness or happy memories." _

She exhaled slowly and began to think about her siblings, most importantly her brother, who gave everything for her, who was always there for her whether she knows it or not.

'Thank you... nii-sama.' She thought just as a single tear fell down from her right eye. Inside that tear was her experience with her brother, her happy moments with him. The tear fell down at the orb, and her other companions had to held back a gasp as the orb glow brightly and brightly until they were covered with the lightness that made them close their eyes. When Aoi and Regilos open their eyes, they couldn't help but gasp in shock. Natsu was holding the orb to her chest, cradling as if it was a baby, her long pink hair softly floating around her, a soft smile and aura surrounding her, eyes close, but that scene wasn't the reason they were in shock. Because as they look at the scene they couldn't help but think, Natsu was the exact replica of Nagisa... no not the replica but the perfect leader and princess of the blue phoenix clan. Aoi blink plenty of times, wondering whether it was his imagination or not, it was Nagisa, floating above her child, looking at her lovingly before turning to look at him and smiled before she disappeared.

"Well..." Regilos started as he look around his land before looking back at the princess, who finally opened here eyes and smiled at them, which made him smile back. "Looks like we got another perfect princess and leader once again... rigth Aoi-kun?" He asked, while the bird hum happily.

* * *

 

_ (An hour later) _

It was time for them to go and gather the other orbs. Natsu just finished making sure that everything was back to normal and that the orb was safe inside her necklace. How Aoi manage to do that, she doesn't know but she is grateful for the bird, waving at the guardian good bye, Natsu couldn't wait to meet the rest of the guardians, as well as Aoi.

* * *

 

_ (Two days later) _

SPLASH!

"Kyaa!"

"Whoa!"

SPLASH!

Natsu panted heavily, her clothes wet and sticky, which made her wish that she could use her magic. Aoi is seen flying above her as they both waited for the next water spray to attack them. It took them two days to arrive at Etlantris, where the water guardian, Aquaria, lived. As the two of them headed to Etlantris, they expected the worse. Though Aoi declared that it was much worse, the once crystal blue that he once knew and loved is now pitch black, dry and crack land surrounding the big lake where Aquaria lived in, no more fishes that use to swim around freely the pond and the guardian was on its guardian form. A water serpent, but instead of sky blue scales he and his former mistress usually saw whenever they see the said guardian, it was pitch black just like the lake. The orb was nowhere to be found, but the hands of the tiny hands of the serpent were clench as if they were holding something before but it was lose, it's mane releasing some black smoke. Upon arriving at the lake, they never expected to be blasted with water which made Natsu went and Aoi to fly slowly.

"Got any idea on how to help her, Aoi?" Natsu asked, before dodging another water spray, but she didn't expect for the serpent to use its tail, wrap it around her left ankle and lift her up.

"Kyaa!" Natsu scream while Aoi was flying around the serpent trying to distract it, when the said guardian suddenly threw Natsu at the middle of the lake, which nearly made her lose consciousness when she gasp out. She shakes her head and began to look around and was about to swim up when suddenly, she something glowing at the corner of her eyes. Turning and swimming to look at it, she found out that it was the missing orb.

'So the orb was here the whole time!' She thought before reaching out to grab, when she was electrified by it. 'It reject me!' She thought to herself before narrowing her eyes with determination, taking out her bracelet and mentally calling her mother's sword. She was lucky that she can call them mentally now, and it's all thanks to Aoi's training. Once the sword was in it's normal form, she made a slicing motion hoping it would touch the orb considering how close she is, but she didn't expect for the water to be parted, which caught the attention of a certain phoenix and serpent who immediately flew towards, one wanting to protect and the other wanting to kill. Natsu gritted her teeth and began to inhaled deeply, a single tear fell down to her sword which she was looking at, before twirling it and stab the orb which cause a huge bright light to come out and strong wind. Once it settled Natsu look up and saw the serpent glowing before everything went black.

* * *

 

_ (Few minutes later) _

"Calm down Aoi..."

"Don't tell me to calm down Aquaria! If her brother founds out that she fainted under my care, I will be a phoenix stew!"

"Wow protective much huh."

"If that little brat had that brat looks while having his mother attitude, I won't be shock if he had a protective attitude like his parents but instead of having his mother protectiveness he had the brat's! which is worse!"

"Your that scared huh?"

"Who wouldn't be!? Shall I remind you that he threaten to turn you into sardines when you suggest for Nagisa to marry Solaris while he was courting her!"

"..."

"..."

"Please don't remind me of that."

"Ugh... can you please tone it down for a bit." Natsu groaned out, waking up due to their loudness, head throbbing in pain. She slowly open her eyes while clutching her head and notice a beautiful lady, with long dark blue hair that reaches her ankles, wearing a sky blue spaghetti dress and barefooted, smiling at her.

"Hello Princess..." She said softly, Natsu smiled before groaning and look at her chest where she was cradling the orb, blinking in confusion.

"What the...?" She trailed off, remembering that when she tried to touch the orb for the first, she was electrified, but now she felt safe.

"Is there something wrong Nat-chan?" Aoi asked, landing in front of her, finally stopping flying in circles from above, paniking.

"You were shocked when you touch the orb weren't you?" Aquaria guessed, which earn a nod from Natsu. "Orb never allow themselves to be hold by someone else other than the guardian, unless the said guardian hand the orb over to you or your the one they've been waiting for."

"The one they've been waiting for?" Natsu asks in confusion, only to receive a smile and a grin from the guardian and phoenix.

"You will know it time." The water guardian said, which made Natsu to sigh and stands up, before lifting her bracelet up and blows the orb gently. After that the orb began to glow and shrinks before heading to her bracelet, sticking itself like a glowing pearl beside the earth orb.

"How did you learn to do that?" Aquaria asked, shock. She only knew one clan who can transform a weapon, orbs or anything at all into jewelries and those were the Blue Fire phoenix clan, but she never thought that this girl could do it.

"Aoi taught me on the way. Much easier he said." Natsu answered, patting her clothes before looking around for her bag which is fortunately on a dry area. "I'm going to change some clothes." She mumbled before going to where her bag is and into the bushes and trees, hung her cloak as a curtain in front of her and out from her view, using one of the branches of the two trees that she passed.

"Your just lazy," She heard the water guardian complain as she take of her upper clothes followed by her bandages around her chest before throwing it at the side and began to wear a bra  **(A/N: P.S. I'm getting uncomfortable on where this part is heading *sighs*)** which her brother made her bring, when she saw there are no more clean bandages. After putting her bra on as well as her top clothes, which is the same style she used since the very beginning of her journey, she then took off her short and underwear and change into a new one, followed by her socks and extra black shoes. She then change her bandage around her arm and used the dry ones she used to wrap around her chest and began to gather her things and took the cloak from the trees. Walking away from her spot, Natsu look around where the sun shines which is isn't far from the shade they were in, ignoring the quarreling guardian and phoenix, she laid her shoes down, hung her cloak and clothes using the branches that extended itself towards the sun and left them to dry there before heading to pond and look down, before smiling once she saw that the life in the pond finally came back.

"PERVERT PHOENIX!" Natsu flinched before turning look what was going on behind her and sweat drop when the heated aura around them continue to grow.

"Are you fighting due to your elements or you just miss each other?" Natsu asked, smirking at them as it stop the two of them from saying more and sighed instead, the princess smiled and look back at the water. After a few minutes, she stood up, dusted her knees and turn to grab her clothes, planning to leave when she saw Aquaria putting some fruits into her bag. She smiled in thanks once their eyes meet and took her cloak from Aoi, who brought it to her, as the guardian put her dry clothes back inside her bag. When Natsu walk towards her shoes, she sighed when it was still wet and decide to just hang it on the side of the bag.

"We'll be going." She said, smiling at Aquaria, who nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck on helping your brother."

"Hai!"

* * *

 

_ (Three days later) _

Natsu and Aoi stared at the man standing in front of them, shocked and a bit of a surprise. The man narrowed his eyes at their reaction before laughing loudly and began to pat Natsu's head, and taps Aoi's.

"Oh come on, you two did you really think that I can will fight you? Well... if you went after me first then I have to fight you." He grins at their confuse expression before they asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the wind guardian, the wind is in my command, wherever the wind goes, I am there. Wind is everywhere and so am I. So put it this way, if my wind is everywhere then its in the land of Regilos and Aquaria, if those guardians are corrupted then so am I, due to my wind getting corrupted as well but if they aren't then I'm safe~" The man then began to twirl around which the two phoenix to sweat drop and sighed.

"That man is Aurelo." Aoi stated, as the said guardian began to skip. "Among all the guardians, he's the childish one, probably due to his entity the wind, which like a child."

"How so?" Natsu asked and began to back away from the man.

"Well, wind can be gentle like a child, and be dangerous as if they were throwing a tantrum. If it was possible that man would be kid, but luckily he had a body of a man, people won't tease him if they ever saw him. If he did..."

"Then a strong typhoon would appear." Natsu sighed and flinched when suddenly the man was in front of her. She then took in his appearance, silver hair that reaches his knees and tied into a high ponytail, silver eyes, slight round face, 6 ft tall, and wearing the same clothes like Zeref only his color is white.

"Its a pleasure to meet the heir of the phoenix clan." The man bowed, which made Natsu to bow as well.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said and smiled at the man, who smiled back before reaching his hand out and revealed his silver orb, glowing. Natsu didn't waste any second and change the orb like she did to the previous orb before looking back at the guardian.

"Take care and be careful, the wind will always be with you." He stated before slowly disappearing.

"Whoa... that was short." Aoi commented, which earn a chuckled from his mistress before they left.

* * *

 

_ (Two days later) _

Natsu and Aoi panted as they finally reach their final destination for gathering the elemental orbs, Flerelos, the land of the Fire guardian, Solaris. Natsu then wiped the sweat that was starting to gather around her forehead, while Aoi perched himself at this mistress shoulder.

"I never thought Flerelos would be so hot, not only that... Father didn't say that it's basically the land for active volcanoes!" Natsu shouted, looking at the land in front of her which are mountain of volcanoes that are bursting small lava once in a while.

"I normally love hot places but I never knew a place that can be hot like this~"

"Why are you complaining?" Aoi snorted, though he was shaking his feathers once in a while. At his statement, Natsu gasped and look at him as if he was nuts.

"What?! I'm not complaining!" She denied, before the bird could say something, Natsu immediately sprinted forward laughing happily. "This is my land!" She declared, the bird sweat drop.

'So all those whining were happy statements?! Is Igneel magical teachings affect her that much that she loves a place like this, like her surrogate father/grandfather?!' He thought and then his mind went to his former mistress. 'But then, Nagisa is also like this. I guess its in the phoenix clan and Dragneel bloodline to be like this.' he ended happily, that was when he notice that his mistress finally stopped running and laughing.

"It's been a while..." He heard a deep voice started, which made him look from his mistress to the man in front of them. "Nagisa, Koro-sensei. I see that,  ** _Karma_**  is not with you." At his statement, Aoi couldn't help himself but to face palm or in his case face wing(?), while Natsu fell down, anime style, which made Aoi to flap his wings. The guardian blink at their reaction, Natsu then immediately sat up and pout at the man in front of her. Short red hair, sharp red eyes, 6'8 ft, lean body, and wearing red knee high combat boots, red slacks and sleeveles vest, slight red long sleeve button up shirt and a cape.

"Solaris..." Aoi sighed before looking seriously at the man while Natsu sulk. "How long have you been sleeping?" he asked, the guardian hummed before shaking his head.

"Don't know, few years maybe?"

"400 YEARS HAD PASS SINCE MY MOTHER'S ERA! MY NAME'S NATSU DAMN IT!" The pink haired princess screamed glaring at the man, who look her with wide eyes before looking back at the bird for confirmation only to receive a deadpanned expression.

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

 

_ (A while later) _

"So let me get this straight." Solaris started, leading the way back to his cave. "Nagisa and  ** _Karma_**  are dead, I sleep for four centuries, and you’re their daughter, who is on a mission to gather the orb for lifting your brother's curse."

"Yup." Natsu answered, the guardian hummed.

"I can't believe that brat's vision did come true." The man grumbled, before glancing at Natsu and saw a bit of resemblance from both of her parents which made his chest hurt for a bit. 'Damn it.'

"So the fire element guardian always sleep to keep the fire and volcanoes calm?" Natsu asked, looking at her bird who was nodding.

"Yup, it's the best way."

"So the reason he isn't corrupted like the first two guardians is because he's sleeping?"

"That and humans are afraid of my fire." Solaris answered, and nearly fell down at Natsu's statement.

"But I love them, after all I do eat fires due to my dragon slayer magic."

"YOU EAT MY FIRES!?" The guardian roared and the volcano beside them burst a big lava before it calm down.

"Yup, after all eating fire is my strength." He sighed and look at Aoi, who was snickering at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Aoi." he grumbled before looking at Natsu, who was looking at him with big innocent olive eyes. He smiled sadly and patted her head before he began to lead the way, while Aoi narrowed his eyes and sighed before perching at his mistress head.

"He still love her huh." He stated, Natsu look at him before looking at the man in front of her.

"He had a crush on mom?"

"Yup, it goes years back. That man and the other guardians were your mother's best friends since they were kids and were quite inseparable, but due to the duties as a guardian and their immortality, a distanced was created between them, the guardians remained together while your mom was out of the group. They were still friends though, but when Karma entered the picture, everything was back to normal, the guardians no longer feel guilty about leaving your mom alone as long as she's with your father and Karma fit in quite quickly. But at first the guardians thought your parents were merely friends, when Karma kissed Nagisa in front of them... well, it ‘cause quite an uproar and the guardians challenge Karma for duel to see if he's worthy to be with your mom. During in the middle of the battle between Solaris and Karma, however..."

* * *

 

_ (Flashback 400 years ago) _

_ Nagisa watched at the heated battle between her lover and best friend, Solaris. Hearing a groan beside her, she look to the side and saw Koro-sensei smirking at the defeated guardians who somehow got bruised on their faces. _

_ "Here I thought, guardians were strong." Koro-sensei stated, which made Nagisa to sigh. _

_ "That brat is good, and Nagisa is also the one who teaches him some spells. Nagisa is the only person who can defeat us you know." Regilos grumbled. _

_ "Nope, Karma is an Akabane, that's why he wins." The pink haired girl stated, before turning to look back at the battle when she saw her friends shocked faces. _

_ "AKABANE!?" They shouted which caught Karma's attention and look at them, giving Nagisa a wink before looking back at his opponent, who growled. _

_ "What's wrong Solaris-kun?" Karma smirked, the man growled angrily before launching himself towards Karma. _

_ "She's mine!" He shouted, which shocked his friends including Nagisa and Koro-sensei, who were the most shock. Karma narrowed his eyes, though his smirk remains and clash his sword with Solaris's. _

_ "Hooo..." _

_ "Nagisa's mine." Solaris growled. "I love her, always had and always will be! There's is no way that I will let you a mere mortal to be with her!" _

_ "Say... what..." the guardians trailed off glancing at Nagisa who's eyes were wide and mouth agape. _

_ "Oh boy..." Her phoenix suddenly stated which snapped Nagisa from her shock and face palm. _

_ "He just went and said that." She sighed and watched before stepping back as dark aura began to surround Karma. _

_ "She's yours you say..." He growled, the smirk he wore slowly change into a frown and he then glared at the man, who decided to declared his love to  **HIS**  Nagisa. _

_ "I don't think so!" _

_ (End of Flashback) _

* * *

 

"In the end, Solaris was defeated, though his body didn't recover right after. Among all of them, he's the only who suffered worse and Nagisa had to drag your father away from him."

"But they were still friends?"

"Yes." Natsu hummed before looking back at the man, who seems to be sad for some reason, now she knew though and it made her sad. After all, she knew the feeling of having an unrequited love.

"Hey... we're here." He said, Natsu look up and saw a huge cave in front of them. They entered and went deep inside until they reach the very end of the cave, where there's a bed, couch, carpet and a table were the orb is. Natsu blink as the red orb glow, Solaris went towards it before giving it to her, she then did the same thing she did with the rest of the orb before looking up and Solaris wanting to thank him when suddenly he kissed her forehead.

"Eh?"

"Solaris do you still love Nagisa?" Aoi asked, when the said guardian moved away from the princess and look at him instead. Aoi sighed as the fire guardian smiled sadly at him before the said guardian went towards his bed. Natsu thought that he was going back to sleep, when the latter lift his pillow, though he was blocking her sight.

"Can you close your eyes, hime?" He requsted softly, Natsu hummed in agreement before closing her eyes. She heard him shuffling towards her and then she felt a little weight put on her head. "You can open your eyes know."

The princess obeyed and when she look up, gasped. In her head was a tiara, the headband of the tiara were small diamonds, it was holding a pair of spread wings filled with small sapphire gem on its wings, at the middle though was the biggest sapphire it possessed. Natsu immediately fell in love with it.

"So you had that one all along." Aoi stated, the guardian smirk at him.

"Nagisa gave it to me before she and Karma got married. Saying I should give it to her heir."

"What is this?" Natsu asked turning to look at them. Solaris smiled and gestured to his head, Natsu followed his action and tap the middle of tiara and gasped when she was suddenly covered by a bright light.

* * *

 

_ (Later that day) _

"We'll be going then, thanks for everything. " Natsu stated, bowing at Solaris, who bowed back while Aoi smiled at him.

"Take care."

"You too."

"Watch over her Aoi."

"I always do."

"Sayonara!" Natsu waved at Solaris, who waved back, when they were gone out of his sight, Solaris started.

"Your daughter is beautiful as you Nagisa... you better be taking care of her in the heaven  ** _Karma_**."

"Still hate me for stealing her?"

"Jealous."

"Hmm..."

"Shut it you ghost. What are you doing here anyway?" Solaris growled looking behind him and saw Karma smirking smugly at him, beside the black haired male though was Nagisa who was smiling at him.

"Why watching over our daughter~" He started, though no matter how much Solaris wanted to punch him, he knew he can't. You can never punch a ghost after all.

"Karma..." Nagisa said softly, putting her hand at Karma's arm before smiling at her best friend. "How did you know we're here?"

"From the very beginning. That's why I mistaken your daughter for you."

"Ahh..."

Well... we need to go and watch over little phoenix~" Karma stated before looking at Nagisa who smiled and bowed at the guardian, his lover and the former did the same. Then the dragneels were gone. Solaris sighed and look at the sky.

"She will be a great leader."

* * *

 

_ (Natsu and Aoi) _

The moment Natsu and Aoi were far from the boundary of the Flerelos, Natsu touched her tiara. Covered in a bright light, Aoi watched as her mistress seems to change shape, and then the light was gone and standing in front of her was Natsu in her phoenix form, just like her mother, only Natsu form is a little small and bright.

"Shall we go, Nat-chan?"

"HAI!" And they were off, behind them was Nagisa and Karma smiling proudly at Natsu, before Nagisa shifted into a phoenix. Karma waited for a bit, once Nagisa was done, she flap her wings and grabs Karma's raise arm and allow himself to be carried away, like a prey and his predator... Though it may seems that way, it was Karma who's the predator.

* * *

 

_ (The next day) _

Natsu panted quietly, not wanting her phoenix to know her condition before they continue to walk. As much as she wanted to merely fly using her phoenix form, Aoi told her that they were near the seasonal guardians. Though as they continue to walk, Natsu began to expect a lot of things but unfortunately, seeing the seasonal guardian having a tea party, is once again, not what she was expecting.

"Having a tea party, I see." Aoi commented the guardians nodded, Natsu took in their appearance and notice that the guardians for each season were...

Fairies.

They were wearing the same style of clothing, short sundress but looks different due to their season. She saw a girl with long purple hair, a lotus flower clipped to her hair, slight pale skin and purple eyes, wearing the dress made out of flowers and leaves, which she then dubbed as Alohu, the spring guardain. At Alohu's left side was a girl with long brown hair and eyes, slight tan skin, sun flower crown on her head, and her own dress was made out of Sun flower petals, not the little petals but big ones, that made Natsu think, that the guardian grow the sunflower as big as she liked it to be and sewed it to be her dress. She then defined the brunette as Flaro, the summer guardian, beside Flaro was Leffla, who had short slight brown hair, yellow eyes, tan skin, hers was made out of dried fall leaves. And lastly was Frozz, long silver hair, pale skin, silver eyes and snow dress. Natsu saw their wings at the last minute though, it was nothing out of ordinary, it was like a big version of the wings dragonflies had, only they had little sparkles falling down from their wings.

"Done observing them?" Aoi asked, flying beside Natsu, who nodded and went towards the guardians who were smiling warmly at her.

"We finally got to meet you, son of Nagisa or should I say... daughter?" Alohu stated, Natsu smirked at them as she sat at the chair that was set between Frozz and Alohu when they gestured for her to sit.

"That depends to you. If you saw me on my birth or heard of me from my parents then you can call me a boy. For I was turned into a woman by my brother due to some... circumstances." She stated, the guardians then began to laugh.

"No need to be formal with us, dear Natsu." Flaro waved her hand dismissively and it made Natsu smile.

"Well, you did started it."

"Got use to speaking like this to your mother, although we merely do it for fun." Frozz chukled as Leffla continued.

"Yup, your mom really hated to be talk so formal, whether it was serious or not."

"It always happen?" Nagisa look at Aoi, who nodded.

"Well, Nagisa is the princess of the Blue Fire Phoenix clan, that makes you the princess or prince due to you being the heir."

"Great..." Natsu sighed. "A princess on both empire and clan... can my role get any worse." She mumbled, though the they pretty much heard her. Natsu immediately duck with a yelp when the guardian spewed out the tea they just sip. Aoi's fire suddenly burst due to shock before they all look at her.

"A princess of an empire!?" They shouted.

"My brother, Zeref, is the emperor." She merely stated, they choked and seems to back away from her, while Aoi merely shake his head.

"You Dragneels are so scary..." They stated hugging it each other, after a while they all began to laugh and then give Natsu their orb which had their own entity surrounding it.

"See you soon." They stated once Natsu turned the orbs into jewel, she nodded in response before turning into a blue phoenix and flew away with Aoi in a tow.

"What a wonderful ruler." Frozz smiled while Leffla nodded.

"What do you think will her reaction will be if she found out, she's the new guardians of the orbs, both elements, season and etc."

"Add us to the list, she'll be our guardian too... lucky for her we're hard to find unless we're really needed to be seen." Alohu stated before chuckling.

* * *

 

_ (Two days later) _

Natsu look at the scene in front of her before looking at Aoi with a 'Really?' look, which made the phoenix to shrug.

"Hey, I didn't know about this." He stated, which made her sigh and look back at the scene.

"Soo... how long until they stop fighting?" The princess finally asked after a few tense minutes passed. When they were about to arrive at Magolo and Aerelon, Natsu began to expect a lot of things... but the two guardians fighting each other? Is definitely not one of them. The phoenix sighed and shrug.

"I don't know, not only are those two the guardian of dark and light but they also represent the life and death. Though, they never fought when Nagisa and I arrived."

"Probably because they were expecting you." Natsu sighed and look at the said guardians. At first glance Natsu immediately thought they were twins, which is correct as Aoi told her, both have long hair, and wearing long sleeve dress that reach their ankles. Though they do have a piece on an armor on their shoulder blades and elbow, and their can easily be distinct due to the colors that their outfits had. But the princess had no time for this, so without thinking Natsu summoned her mother's weapon and fired an arrow between the two guardians, who stop and look at her.

"As much as I enjoy watching people fight... I'm running out of time so can you two stop and get down to business." Natsu stated, glaring at them, unknowingly made the guardians shudder in fear.

'Na-nagisa and Karma?' they thought as they look at the pink haired princess, before they cough and straighten their clothes.

"Your right..." Dollo started before stopping and blink at the pink haired mage.

"Who are you?" Dulsk asked, which made Natsu to groan in frustration.

"AOI!" She shouted as she began to fume and stomp the ground while the said phoenix began to explain. After a few minutes Natsu finally manage to calm down, her back facing the guardians and her phoenix, it took her another few minutes to turn around so that she wouldn't explode immediately. When she turned however, she didn't expect to come face to face with sparking eyes and faces.

"Aoi... please don't tell me they’re the babies or the doters of the guardians..." Natsu look at Aoi with hopefully, when the bird merely look away, which made her to frown and look at them.

"You’re such a brave girl~" Dollo started, Natsu sighed and look at them with pleading eyes.

"Can I have your orb please..." Adding a pout to the expression both guardians fainted on the spot.

"You just have to do that." Aoi commented, sighing while Natsu shrug. Though Natsu and Aoi didn't have to wait long, because the guardians woke up after a few minutes pass which is only 5 minutes. The moment the guardians woke up, they look at Natsu before nodding at each other and look back at the pink haired princess.

"Before we gave the orb--" Dollo started only to be cut by Natsu who spoke.

"If you ask me to fight then can we do it already? Unlike you guys, I have important people waiting for me back at the empire and I don't really appreciate it when I have to stay away from them more than two weeks." She snarled which of course made them blink before smiling in understanding.

"You do know that things aren't supposed to be easy right?" Dulsk asked, which made Natsu look at her.

"Things were never easy, that's why I'm trying to get back to my brother fast. Because for him, the hardest part is for me to never come home sooner." At her statement, the guardians couldn't help but look at each other, wondering whether or nor should they just give the orb. In the end they did, because as much as they wanted to test her strength, their powers are nothing compared to the final test. Reaching a final decision they sighed and revealed their orbs, smiling at Natsu, who sighed in relief, before looking at the guardians seriously.

“I’m about to head into a huge fight, right?”

“How did you manage to conclude that?” Dollo asked.

“It seems that you guardians are giving the orbs to me so fast, dad told me that I may fought you guys. But so far, I only fought Regilos and Aquaria, the rest are merely giving me your orbs, using the ‘corrupted’ excuse.”

“Those are true.” Dulsk stated, which made Natsu to sigh before nodding.

“With that being said, I need to go.” She stated before turning around and head away from them. After said 10 steps though, Natsu stopped, turning to look at them and smiled.

“Arigato.” They smiled in return and watched Natsu leave before looking at Aoi, who was silent the whole time.

“She was raped, wasn’t she?” Dulsk asked which made the phoenix to nod grimly.

“It seems so, during our travels, I notice how fidgety or tense she is when night or we passed a very dark shade.”

“You can also add her dull eyes. When she smiled at us, her eyes weren’t shining.” Dollo sighed before looking at Aoi who then turned into a fire ball.

“I’ll watch over her.” The phoenix then disappeared appearing inside Natsu’s necklace.

“We’re saying good bye to them?” Natsu asked, touching her necklace. The necklace then shine followed by Aoi’s voice.

“Saying good bye means never seeing each other again. I more likely used the ‘see ya later’.” Natsu smiled before humming and began to sing.

* * *

 

_ (Three days later) _

This time, Natsu didn’t expect anything upon arriving at the Orela Deox, considering she expected a lot of thing with the previous guardians but they weren’t doing what she expected. That being said, Natsu and Aoi weren’t very much shock at what they saw upon arriving at the said land, where it is being rule by two guardians. The thunder guardian and the crystal guardian. Ea Tross, the thunder guardian and the crystal guardian whose name is unknown to him.

“Dad didn’t mentioned about a crystal guardian.” Natsu stated, flipping at her father’s journal.

“And he also told you they are hard to deal with.” Aoi commented which made Natsu to hum and look at him.

“I thought they like dad.” She smiled, while Aoi scoffed.

“At the beginning, this guardians are, however, protective of your mom and didn’t really appreciate it when your mom and dad got together without them knowing. So in return they tried to be harsh as possible to you father, without Nagisa knowing about it, due to them being afraid that she will hate them.”

“Poor father.” Natsu shakes her head while Aoi laughed.

“Besides, the only person who knew the crystal guardian is your mom, me and Ea Tross.”

“I see.” Natsu hummed, before stopping and look around her.

“Are we…. In an abandoned town?” She suddenly asked, looking around her.

“More like abandoned city.” Aoi commented, while Natsu hummed as she look at the crumbled and destroyed buildings, dirty puddles of water. They both look up and notice that the sky and clouds were gray, dead trees and huge crack of lands.

“It looks like this land is corrupted.” Natsu stated.

“That’s impossible.” Aoi denied, flying around Natsu. “You cannot corrupt the thunder guardian and the same goes for the crystal guardian.”

** “That is because this city, is a battle field.”  ** A ferocious voice started, which startled the two of them and look up just in time to see something falling towards them. Jumping to the side, Natsu and Aoi got separated, before standing up and look at the guardian.

“Ea Tross.” Aoi started.

** “Koro-sensei.” ** The thunder guardian started before it shake his head. **“No… Nagisa is dead… I assume you had a new name?”**

“Yes…” Aoi answered, which made the guardian to look at Natsu, who gasped. This guardian’s form is a lion, its color standing between white and gold, lightning appearing around the said guardian once in a while.

“What do you mean this city is a battle field?” Natsu started and saw the guardian look up.

** “This city, was the most peaceful town there is centuries ago. That is until Aconoglia came and destroyed everything.” ** Ea growled before looking at Natsu, who flinched.

** “Due to that, the people become greedy for power and began to plan to take my orb. I have no choice but to fight.” ** Ea began to crawl towards Natsu, like a predator stalking its prey. Aoi immediately flew in front of his mistress.

“Stop! This girl is the daughter of Nagisa!!” He shouted, the guardian roared.

** “I don’t care! You are not going near my orb nor near the heart of this continent!!” ** As the guardian said those, Natsu blink and open her mouth.

“Kessho no tochi?” She asked, the thunder guardian roared.

** “How did you know about the heart of this continent?! The land of the crytals!?!” **

“My father told me!!”

** “You’re planning to use the crystals and my orbs for your terrible deeds!!” **

“No!” Both Aoi and Natsu denied. Aoi was cursing in his mind though.

‘Damn it! How could I forget how stubborn this guardian is!’ He thought.

** “Silence!! Those who plan to use the orbs in a terrible way… are better off dead!!” ** The guardian roared and lift his paw, which made Natsu and Aoi to jump away from him.

“Aoi!” Natsu shouted, when she landed safely to the other side, while her pet was flying above the guardian.

“EA TROSS! Stop!! We’re here to help!!” The bird shouted, which seems to make the guardian angrier than before as he began to swat Aoi away. Natsu immediately summoned her mother’s weapon and began to  shoot at the guardian, though she made sure that her fire won’t hurt the guardian, which made the said guardian turn its attention at him. Natsu froze when Ea began to release some lighting bolt at her, though she didn’t move, confident that it’s the same with Laxus lighting, only to scream it pain once she was hit.

“NATSU!!” Aoi shouted worriedly and flew towards his mistress and land beside her.

“Natsu…”

“Damn… I thought his attack is the same as the thunder dragon slayer I knew.” She grumbled, spitting out some blood.

** “I’m not the same with those dragons!!”  ** Ea Tross roared, which made Natsu and Aoi to look at the guardian.

“Stop it Ea!!” Aoi flew in front of his mistress.

** “I will not!!!”  ** Ea then swat Aoi away from the Natsu, who gasped as the bird hit a wall of one of the crumbled buildings and lose consciousness.

“Aoi!!” Natsu shouted worriedly, running towards her bird only to be block by the thunder guardian, who growled at her and made her step back as he advances forward.

** “You…” ** Ea growled, while Natsu back away from him, heading towards a huge crack.

“Please… I’m gathering the orb for my brother…”

** “The orbs will never be yours.” **

“I just want to say my brother!!” Natsu shouted, stopping when she no longer felt a ground on her left heel, which made her look behind and saw the huge crack with a 30 meters deep or more.

** “Lies!!”  ** Ea started, which made Natsu to look at him. **“You will not use or touch the orb!! You will not step at my home! You will not step at Kessho no tochi!!!!!!!!!!!!!”** The guardian roared which made Natsu to fall back, in slow motion. Aoi regain conscious just in time to see his mistress began fell down, which made him flew towards her.

“NATSU!!” He shouted only to be stop when Ea bite his tail, preventing him from getting closer to his mistress.

** “You are coming with me to thee Kessho no tochi!!”  ** The guardian growled and Aoi was forced to watch his mistress disappeared in the darkness.

“NIII-SAAAANNN!!” Natsu screamed, reaching toward her phoenix, who gasped and shouted her name.

“NAATTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!”

_ (Albareth Empire, same day) _

Zeref was about to eat another spoonful of soup when he suddenly froze, which made the spriggan and siblings look at him.

“Nii-sama?” Wendy asked, suddenly Zeref drop his spoon and began to grab his clothes where his heart is, gasping.

“Nii-sama!!” Wendy shouted, worriedly as they all stood up and head towards their emperor, who looks at the window as he manage to calm his breathe.

“Nii-sama…” Happy grasped Zeref’s clothes which made the latter to look at him. “Is Natsu-nee-sama…” The youngest Dragneel trailed off as Zeref look at him for a while longer before glancing at the floor, his emotions showing. They all could see his worry for his sister and that he’s frustrated because there’s nothing he can do.

‘Please…. Please make her come back to me… I need her….’

* * *

 

_ (With Natsu at Orela Deox) _

Natsu fluttered her eyes open, vision blurry and red (?), when she finally manage to gather her thought and the blurs were gone. She realized that her head was wounded from her fall and her red sight was cause by the wound she had, her phoenix and the guardian was nowhere to be found, she fell down at approximately 1048.9 meters away from where the surface is, the hole/crack she fell down at was 118.7 meters wide. There are stones, some sharp and some are not, and pointy metal bars showing out from each particulars stones on each side of the crack. And the last thing she noticed… is that her body hurt as fuck. She inhaled deeply and slowly tried to get up, gasping and biting her lips in pain when it hurt a lot more than she thought. During this moments though she couldn’t help but remember her time at the… she then cut off her thoughts about them. But with her body like this she only manage to sit up and leaned against a rock, panting heavily. Natsu look at cloak, before slowly wrapping it around herself. The moment the cloak absorbs her blood, it began to glow, which made her sigh in relief as the pain began to disappear.

“Thank you for the cloak, nii-san…” She whispered. The cloak was to protect her, but as she travelled to search for the orbs, she realized that its purpose was to heal her not to protect her, and that realization made her smiles. She knows that her brother finally realize that she can protect herself. Unfortunately, this time she wasn’t expecting a very angry and powerful guardians to fight her and as much as she wants to face palm for underestimating the said guardian, she needs to focus on saving her phoenix and helping her brother. Inhaling deeply, Natsu moved to stand up, forgetting that the cloak was still healing her, so the moment that the cloak shift from her wounds after standing up properly, she couldn’t help but to scream loudly in pain as she fell down back to her knees.

“SHITTT!!” She cursed before turning to look at her legs, and gasped at the sight. The injury her leg had was something she thought would never happen to her, blood was flowing from it, rip skin that showed some tissues, muscled and a little bit of her bone.

“Damn it…” She cursed and took of her cloak just to wrap it around the wound hoping that it would at least heal faster. She gritted her teeth as the cloak began to glow though it was a bit dim than it was earlier. She took it as a sign that the cloak was losing its magic, as she saw blood beginning to show. Inhaling sharply, she stand up again and had to grit her teeth to stop the scream that was trying to come out, though she knew the healing process would be a bit slower if she keeps moving.

“I don’t have time to rest.” She mumbled to herself before touching her tiara. “I need to finish this.” And suddenly she was a phoenix, she immediately flew up, though it was a bit slowly due to being in pain. When finally manage to reach the surface, she landed away from the crack and turned back into a human and gasped in pain.

“Nii…” she whispered before looking at the cloak and notice it stop glowing. When she removed it, her leg was still bleeding but she can no longer see the tissues and muscles, which made her glad that at least the cloak healed her deepest wound, even if it was still bleeding. She then tore a piece of the cloak and wrap it around her leg, once done she stood up and slowly headed towards the heart of the continent.

Kessho no Tochi

* * *

 

_ (Two hours later) _

Natsu panted as she rested at the dead tree beside, while looking at the huge mountain in front of her.

CRACK!

She gritted her teeth in both pain and annoyance when she heard another noise that could only came from one thing, the monster around this land.

“Stop following me damnit!!” She shouted, immediately turning to shoot her arrow at the said monster. The monster was different than what she knew back in Fiore. It had a body of a worm, big as dragon, though it also had arms. The head however wasn’t something she couldn’t understand, at first it look like an innocent flower or something when she first show it, but she couldn’t that it was pretty hideous in the inside. Tongue like a snake, hundreds of teeth circling around it mouth and acidic saliva. She was glad that she had her mother’s weapon or else she couldn’t kill that thing, but she never thought that she would meet hundreds of them as she headed to her direction. When the monster died, she sighed, exhausted, though she wouldn’t stop. Licking her dried lips, she headed towards the mountain, taking it the only land bridge and that it seems to be separated from the Orela Deox, she glance down and winced when she saw the acidic water below. Slowly, she walk towards the opening of the cave hoping that she wouldn’t meet another monster. She nearly sighed in relief when she merely saw stairs leading her way up, which she decided to follow. She didn’t know what level she was in, when suddenly the orbs began to shine, which made her look around and saw another opening she went inside, though she didn’t expect to slip down. She yelped as she slide down, though she wasn’t far from the entrance, she didn’t expect an acidic water to be inside of the place where she is, which made her scream in pain as her injured leg, her right leg hits the water and seems to reopened the wound.

“GAAAH!!” She bit her lip to stop from screaming and summoned her father’s sword before stabbing the ground above her and use it as a leverage to lift her up and away from the water. She panted as soon as her leg was out and look at the ceiling trying her best to never cry when she saw a movement from above her. She gulped when she saw that it was another monster, she tried her best to relax when something glowed from the corner of her eye. Which made her look at it and gasped when she saw the orb. Not one orb, but two orbs, she immediately turn her attention back to the monster when she heard it move and shut her mouth when the monster was in front of her. This monster seems to be a spider having the eight legs a spider had, it doesn’t seems to have some eyes, and ear. But her mouth was big enough for her head to fit in, teeth were sharp as newly made knives, and long tongue. Natsu stared at the monster when it suddenly brought its tongue to her cheek and lick it, before retrieving the tongue back. Suddenly the monster drooled, before roaring which made Natsu to flinch and gasped, immediately moving to the right, just in time to avoid having her head bitten when the monster lunged towards her, using her uninjured leg, she kick the monster at the gut and watched as it fell down to water and immediately crawled away from her spot as it screech, grabbing her sword on the way. Natsu heard the monster move from the water and jump, which made her immediately turn to her back and pointed her sword up, while turning her head to the right when it was about to land towards her. The monster screech in pain before it died and Natsu kick it at the gut once again to remove it from her sword and pants heavily.

“This is all for nii.” She mumbled to herself before standing up and headed to where the orbs are, displayed across the room, on the top of two stalagmite floating inches above it. Though, she had to step at the acidic water just to reach it, and though she is doing this for her brother… it still hurts. So exhaling a shuddering breath, Natsu bravely step into the water, ignoring the pain and headed towards the orb. When they were in her hands she began to head back to wear she came from while the orb shrunk and headed towards her bracelet. Though her legs were still in pain, Natsu knew that she need to save her phoenix and get the final piece for her brother’s curse.

Crystals.

Thus, she continued her journey heading towards the top part of the mountain. Natsu didn’t know for how long she was walking but the moment she reached the top, she immediately hide away from the entrance of the cave upon seeing the guardian fuming as her phoenix bristled in anger. Natsu look around the cave, and realize that filled with crystals. The crystals she needed for her brother. However, she knew that she can’t get the crystals without permission from the guardian.  She then look at her phoenix and saw that his flames were growing, and cage at a crystal cage.

“I told you my mistress is different from the humans you saw!!! She’s like Nagisa!!!” Aoi shouted, the guardian roared, releasing few lightning bolts which were reflected by the crystals and out from the cave.

** “We’ve been fighting about this for hourse, Koro-sensei!!! I will not acknowledge anyone other than Nagisa!!” **

“Natsu is Nagisa’s child!!”

** “I need proof of that other than you!!!” **

“Do you still love her?!!!” Aoi shouted, which silence the guardian. “You love Nagisa just as Solaris loves her!!! But you can’t confess to her! You couldn’t even confess to her like Solaris did even though it was in a middle of the battle! Why can’t you accept that Ea Tross!!??”

** “Shut up!!!”  ** The guardian roared, this time releasing his bolt towards Aoi who froze when suddenly.

“ARROW!!” Something blue passed by, and then the bolt was gone. The two of them snapped their heads towards the entrance and saw Natsu standing there, panting with her bow raise.

“Natsu!” Aoi shouted in relief before blinking when he felt the weakness of his mistress.

** “You…” ** The guardian growled and went towards to attack her, when Natsu lifted her bracelet.

“Thunder!!” She shouted and the thunder orb grew and went towards her hand which she then use to fire at the guardian who dodge to side while she ran towards her pet. The guardian remain at the side, shock that someone, other than the person he loves dearly manage to control the orb and manage to acquire it.

“Aoi…” Natsu sighed in relief and lifter her sword, slashing the crystals and freed him. The bird immediately went towards her, hugging each other before letting go and turn to look at the guardian. When the attention was on him, Ea growled planning to attack them, when he realize that the pink haired princess started to cry and mumbled some apologies. He watched painfully as the tears fell down to the bracelet where every orb glowed and so is he. When everything shine so bright Natsu fainted.

* * *

 

_ (After 10 minutes) _

“I won’t forgive you!!”

“Karma stop! Minutes had pass since it happen!!”

“Whoa…. Not only is Karma protective of you but also at your daughter? This is like a forbidden love.”

“Aloha! You’re not helping!!”

“That’s why I confessed to Nagisa. If I bottle my feelings up, things won’t do good.”

“Solaris!!”

“Stop trying to stop me you perverted bird!!! Let me kill that guardian for pushing my baby boy to that crack!!”

“Wait? Baby boy?”

“Natsu is originally a boy, Regilos. Her older brother Zeref just change her.”

“Nagisa!! Help me with your husband damnit!!”

**_ “HOW ABOUT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AT ONCE!! I’M TRYING TO REST!!” _ ** Natsu shouted, sitting up in anger which silence everyone before she moaned and groan in pain, which worried her parents and pet.

“Natsu!!” Immediately they run towards her and saw that she was reaching towards her leg, which was bleeding again. All of them gasped as she remove her shoes and saw the acid burn scar, she then lifted her shirt which revealed another wound, she acquired earlier when the guardian release some lightning bolts due to anger. By the end of it, Natsu was ready to fell down and sleep, when she felt an embrace of her mother and the hand of her father patting her head. She hummed happily and then she fell asleep. Nagisa look at her husband, smiling proudly as well as her husband.

“She did it.” She whispered, before Karma sat down and leaned at the head board, followed by Nagisa leaning in his chest and Natsu at hers. Aoi followed resting above the wound Natsu acquired slowly healing it.

“Now… the only missing is Zeref.” Karma whispered to which Nagisa nodded.

“Soon, Karma… soon.” And the dragneels were asleep. All of the guardians surrounded them their back facing the dragneels.

“Back to being a protector huh…” Solaris whispered to which everyone chuckled and listen to the silent and peaceful breathing the family had.

** TBC **

**... Sorry guys, got lazy and busy due to school (_ . _)' **

 


	15. Bloody 15: Reunited

**Title: Blood Revelation**

**Author: Sane. Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt and Comfort, Romance**

**Summary: Nastu was kidnapped by a dark guild few days after Erza was declared to be the 7th guild master of Fairy tail. Three weeks after Natsu got kidnapped, Zeref, who heard what happen to Natsu, pass by a castle where he heard Natsu screams. The dark mage saved him, but the fairy tail mages arrive when he healed Nastu and both of the revealed something that the other mages never accepted for few years.**

**Pairing: Eventually Gray x Natsu**

**Warnings: Bad Grammars, OOC, Angst scene, Mention of rapes, torture, brother complex, temporary female Natsu, bad languages, gore and violence, trigger warnings and major AU.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Brother complex mode, angry"**

_(Actions while singing/ actions while playing song/ scene change)_

_"Flashback/Past/memories"_

**_"Emphasizing"_ **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander**

* * *

_(Previously on Blood Revelation)_

* * *

_She yelped as she slide down, though she wasn't far from the entrance, she didn't expect an acidic water to be inside of the place where she is, which made her scream in pain as her injured leg, her right leg hits the water and seems to reopened the wound._

_"GAAAH!" She bit her lip to stop from screaming and summoned her father's sword before stabbing the ground above her and use it as a leverage to lift her up and away from the water. She panted as soon as her leg was out and look at the ceiling trying her best to never cry when she saw a movement from above her. She gulped when she saw that it was another monster, she tried her best to relax when something glowed from the corner of her eye. Which made her look at it and gasped when she saw the orb. Not one orb, but two orbs, she immediately turn her attention back to the monster when she heard it move and shut her mouth when the monster was in front of her. This monster seems to be a spider having the eight legs a spider had, it doesn't seems to have some eyes, and ear. But her mouth was big enough for her head to fit in, teeth were sharp as newly made knives, and long tongue. Natsu stared at the monster when it suddenly brought its tongue to her cheek and lick it, before retrieving the tongue back. Suddenly the monster drooled, before roaring which made Natsu to flinch and gasped, immediately moving to the right, just in time to avoid having her head bitten when the monster lunged towards her, using her uninjured leg, she kick the monster at the gut and watched as it fell down to water and immediately crawled away from her spot as it screech, grabbing her sword on the way. Natsu heard the monster move from the water and jump, which made her immediately turn to her back and pointed her sword up, while turning her head to the right when it was about to land towards her. The monster screech in pain before it died and Natsu kick it at the gut once again to remove it from her sword and pants heavily._

_"This is all for nii." She mumbled to herself before standing up and headed to where the orbs are, displayed across the room, on the top of two stalagmite floating inches above it. Though, she had to step at the acidic water just to reach it, and though she is doing this for her brother… it still hurts. So exhaling a shuddering breath, Natsu bravely step into the water, ignoring the pain and headed towards the orb. When they were in her hands she began to head back to wear she came from while the orb shrunk and headed towards her bracelet. Though her legs were still in pain, Natsu knew that she need to save her phoenix and get the final piece for her brother's curse._

_Crystals._

_Thus, she continued her journey heading towards the top part of the mountain. Natsu didn't know for how long she was walking but the moment she reached the top, she immediately hide away from the entrance of the cave upon seeing the guardian fuming as her phoenix bristled in anger. Natsu look around the cave, and realize that filled with crystals. The crystals she needed for her brother. However, she knew that she can't get the crystals without permission from the guardian. She then look at her phoenix and saw that his flames were growing, and cage at a crystal cage._

_"I told you my mistress is different from the humans you saw! She's like Nagisa!" Aoi shouted, the guardian roared, releasing few lightning bolts which were reflected by the crystals and out from the cave._

**_"We've been fighting about this for hours, Koro-sensei! I will not acknowledge anyone other than Nagisa!"_ **

_"Natsu is Nagisa's child!"_

**_"I need proof of that other than you!"_ **

_"Do you still love her?!" Aoi shouted, which silence the guardian. "You love Nagisa just as Solaris loves her! But you can't confess to her! You couldn't even confess to her like Solaris did even though it was in a middle of the battle! Why can't you accept that Ea Tross!?"_

**_"Shut up!"_ ** _The guardian roared, this time releasing his bolt towards Aoi who froze when suddenly._

_"ARROW!" Something blue passed by, and then the bolt was gone. The two of them snapped their heads towards the entrance and saw Natsu standing there, panting with her bow raise._

_"Natsu!" Aoi shouted in relief before blinking when he felt the weakness of his mistress._

**_"You…"_ ** _The guardian growled and went towards to attack her, when Natsu lifted her bracelet._

_"Thunder!" She shouted and the thunder orb grew and went towards her hand which she then use to fire at the guardian who dodge to side while she ran towards her pet. The guardian remain at the side, shock that someone, other than the person he loves dearly manage to control the orb and manage to acquire it._

_"Aoi…" Natsu sighed in relief and lifter her sword, slashing the crystals and freed him. The bird immediately went towards her, hugging each other before letting go and turn to look at the guardian. When the attention was on him, Ea growled planning to attack them, when he realize that the pink haired princess started to cry and mumbled some apologies. He watched painfully as the tears fell down to the bracelet where every orb glowed and so is he. When everything shine so bright Natsu fainted._

* * *

_"I won't forgive you!"_

_"Karma stop! Minutes had pass since it happen!"_

_"Whoa…. Not only is Karma protective of you but also at your daughter? This is like a forbidden love."_

_"Aloha! You're not helping!"_

_"That's why I confessed to Nagisa. If I bottle my feelings up things won't do good."_

_"Solaris!"_

_"Stop trying to stop me you perverted bird! Let me kill that guardian for pushing my baby boy to that crack!"_

_"Wait? Baby boy?"_

_"Natsu is originally a boy, Regilos. Her older brother Zeref just change her."_

_"Nagisa! Help me with your husband damnit!"_

**_"HOW ABOUT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AT ONCE! I'M TRYING TO REST!"_ ** _Natsu shouted, sitting up in anger which silence everyone before she moaned and groan in pain, which worried her parents and pet._

_"Natsu!" Immediately they run towards her and saw that she was reaching towards her leg, which was bleeding again. All of them gasped as she remove her shoes and saw the acid burn scar, she then lifted her shirt which revealed another wound, she acquired earlier when the guardian release some lightning bolts due to anger. By the end of it, Natsu was ready to fell down and sleep, when she felt an embrace of her mother and the hand of her father patting her head. She hummed happily and then she fell asleep. Nagisa look at her husband, smiling proudly as well as her husband._

_"She did it." She whispered, before Karma sat down and leaned at the head board, followed by Nagisa leaning in his chest and Natsu at hers. Aoi followed resting above the wound Natsu acquired slowly healing it._

_"Now… the only missing is Zeref." Karma whispered to which Nagisa nodded._

_"Soon, Karma… soon." And the dragneels were asleep. All of the guardians surrounded them their back facing the dragneels._

* * *

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi_

* * *

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda_ **

_(Natsu, who was facing to the right and face down, slowly looks up and look in front and gives a sad smile.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara_ **

_(Zeref, who was facing to the left, face down as well, looks up although albeit faster and gives us a sad look)_

_(Gray, who was standing in the middle, face down, looks up and raise both of his hands, his fisted hand to the other and began to use his magic)_

**_Saa tobikomou_ **

_(Then Gray release it, viewing this words_

**_"Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コクつ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka kono machi no sutairu to ka_ **

_(Sakura petals began to fall from their tree. Zeref, who's back is facing us, walks few meters away before stopping and look behind him and watch the petals flew before reaching his hand out and caught some sakura petals before blowing it and looks up.)_

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa kitto daremo you wa nai_ **

_(Nastu, who was laying down at the grass under the shade of tree, watch the petals flew over him before reaching out and caught one of the petals, and inhaled deeply when the breeze pass him and he lets go of the petals his holding)_

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hate sa_ **

_(Gray, who was climbing at a plain grass mountain, stops and look down where he saw the town below him and looks up and watches the petals flew, before reaching out and took some petals before pocketing it, he smiled and then he continue to walk)_

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni mittsu_ **

_(Zeref, who's face was near the view before it began to move away and showed as his whole body, open his closed eyes, as the view moves away from him and held up his fisted hand before opening it and releasing some black mist. Natsu jump in front of Zeref smiling and blow some fire towards the black mist, which made the mist to burst into flame before it disappeared, showing)_

**_Kazoete the show time_ **

_( Natsu and Zeref standing back to back smiling and their hands intertwined.)_

**_Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara saa tobikomou_ **

_(Gray appeared in front of them and began to make some arrows with his magic and shoots it at us, followed by Erza who was wearing her Heaven's wheeled armor and her swords circling around before firing at us and lastly Lucy who summoned her celestial spirits.)_

**_("Blood Revelation_ **

**_ケツ_ ** **_ち_ **

**_コクつ_ ** **_._ ** **_げる_ ** **_")_ **

* * *

_(Bloody 15: Reunited)_

* * *

_(An Hour Later)_

**"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"**

"Karma! No!

"Brat stop that! Or else your child will scream at you again!"

"HA! You can't hurt me you damn ghost!"

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

"Ea! Stop taunting him!"

Natsu groan in irritation before opening her eyes and look around and realize that they were still in the crystal cave, in fact she was laying down at a crystal bed, with her cloak as a blanket. She then look to the side and saw two unfamiliar person standing at the side of her bed, while the guardians she met were standing next to the wall or opening of the cave, looking amused. The princess then look back at the unknown people when she realize that they seems to be… a bit see through… as if they were ghost. Natsu look at them intensely and saw that one of them had a long pink hair like her which made her eyes widen.

"O-oka…san…" she whispered, her throat sore, though it seems that her mother heard her, because said mother immediately turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"Natsu!" Nagisa shouted worriedly, before running or more like floating towards Natsu, who struggled to sit up. Karma, who heard his lovely wife shout, stop growling and turn to look at the bed and saw Natsu trying to sit up. He then saw how his wife, materialize her hand and help their child to sit up.

"You okay, Na-chan?" Nagisa asked softly, after helping their child to sit up. Said child nodded and look at her parents, who look back at her with sadness and love in their eyes.

"You're… alive…" She stated, Nagisa shake her head.

"Unfortunately my child no." Karma stated, putting his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "As much as your mom and I wanted to be alive and be with you and your brother, we're nothing but mere ghosts."

"Then why…?"

"Your blood brought as here Natsu." Karma answered. "When I saw your future, your mother and I were worried. We don't know if the future will change, nor can we avoid. And my visions are always missing the most important details, thus us being worry about you doubled. So before your mother and I died, we had a spell put at that portrait back at Nagisa's old home, where our souls will be summon once your blood touch the needle. But we'll be only be here until our family is complete again, after that… your mom and I will be together with Igneel."

"I-igneel?"

"Yes Na-chan…" Nagisa then patted Natsu's head, which made her close her eyes. "Igneel will be with your father and I, and the three of us will be watching over you and Zeref." Natsu smiled at that and sighed as she leaned back to the crystal head board, which made her parents worry, though they knew that she was merely tired due to her fall to at that crack and the wounds she acquired on her way here.

"Natsu…" Karma started, which caught his daughter attention.

"Hai?"

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked, which sort of shock her.

"Eh?"

"Why are you doing **_this?_** " He emphasized, gesturing around him, as Nagisa step back and let him do the talking… and the test that would determine their child's faith. At Natsu confused expression he then added.

"Why are you doing **_this_** for **_your brother?_** " The older man sat down and look at the eyes that look exactly alike his beloved. "You can just ignore him you know, you can abandon all of this, and you have no responsibility… He's curse is not yours… it his and he should be the one to—" As Karma continued speaking, Natsu finally understood what he mean. She had a choice to abandon his brother and live her own life, but instead she choose to free him from his curse. But when her father was about to finished his sentence, she decided to cut him.

"Stop." She stated, Karma heard her but he still continued.

"You don't have to suffer because of his own mis—"

 **"I said stop!"** She shouted, which shut Karma's mouth and for their eyes to widen, excluding Nagisa and Aoi, who both shared a knowing look and smiles.

"I know! I know that Nii-san curse is not my responsibility! I know that I had another choice other than freeing my brother from his curse… but…" Natsu then sobbed. "But he…*sobs* he was curse because he loves me *sobs* he ignored the taboo… all because he wanted to be with me… and when…. When he finally did revive me… even though he turned me into some sort of demon… he and I had to be separated because… because of this plan to defeat the acnologia… he suffered a lot because I'm not beside him…"

"Why do you keep saying he loves you?" Karma asked softly.

"He loves you guys as well… but when you and mom died, I was with him all the time and he had to watch me suffer due to having a weak body… *sobs* and because of that his love for me grew."

"Are you doing this because you felt guilty?" Karma asked as he watch his wife sighed in relief.

"No… I'm doing this because I love him as well… Zeref… is my family and my brother… my world and light, just how I am his world and light. I'm doing this…" Natsu then look at her father with tears in her eyes, but when Karma looked clearly at his daughter's eyes it had the determination he and his lover had, the determination that lead them to be a family.

"For the both of us, I want he's life to be normal and also I'm doing this for me and my siblings… to be happy." Right after that everyone was silent, watching what is Nagisa or Karma's next step. The guardians glance at Nagisa and noticed that she's the only person who looks so relax that they made them think that she may already had decide.

"Why are you asking me this?" Natsu suddenly asked, which made Karma to rub the back of his head and glance at Nagisa, who had her eyes closed while humming, and sighed before looking back at his child.

"Actually… I was told by your mother to test you."

"Test me? For what?"

"To see whether you are worthy or not." Nagisa then answered before walking towards Natsu, who watched intensely, Nagisa then kneeled down in front of her and smiled at her.

"Natsu… when I was still alive… I'm not only a princess and leader of the Fire Blue Phoenix clan nor am I only a friend of the guardians…" Nagisa looks at Karma, who look back at her nodding for her to continue. "I'm also… the Guardians of the orbs and the guardians." Natsu look at her shocked before opening her mouth and shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Your mom had the most important role unknown to human kind Natsu." Karma stated and gestured at the guardians. "Nagisa Shiota Dragneel, guardians of all the elementals and seasons guardians. Nagisa Shiota Dragneel, guardians of the elementals and seasons orbs. Nagisa Shiota Dragneel, guardian of the crystal orb. Nagisa Shiota Dragneel princess and leader of the Fire Blue Phoenix clan." He then look at Natsu, who was gaping at him.

"That's four titles and all are important roles, which will be passed unto you…" Her father finished, which made Natsu to look at Nagisa then to Karma and back again.

"But why do you have those titles?" She asked, processing everything slowly.

"The guardians maybe strong Natsu… but the Fire Blue Phoenix clan is stronger, especially when our clan is trained by dragons." Nagisa stated only then did everything clicked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone winced at the loud scream their pink haired heir emits out.

"I'm the heir of the four titles?! But I thought I'm merely the heir of the Fire Blue phoenix clan!" She shouted, which made everyone to smile and chuckled, although everyone seems to be happy at her reaction, it was only Aoi, Nagisa and Karma, who noticed the dullness of her eyes, which seems to have a spark once in a while before it disappear.

"It's only natural that you're the heir of the other titles Natsu." Aoi commented which made her groan and muttered.

"Great not only am I Etherias Dragneel the supposedly master of the Tartaros,

Heir and princess of the Albareth Empire,

Younger sister or brother of Zeref Dragneel and older sister/brother of Wendy, Carla, Lily and Happy Dragneel,

Former fairy tail mage,

The E.N.D,

Prince or Princess of the Fire Dragons,

But I'm also the heir of the Fire Blue Phoenix clan,

Heir to the title of guardians of all the elementals and seasons guardians,

And heir to the title of guardians of the elementals, crystal and seasons orbs." Natsu groaned while they all watched her with wide eyes.

"Can't believe I'm the bearer of all of those titles and I'm merely 18! **(A/N: I forgot how old Natsu is so I'm putting 18 on his/her age)** 18 I tell you." She complained, while the guardians look at Nagisa and Karma, who looks at Aoi, who shrugs.

"What?" Aoi commented, before they look at Natsu who was muttering to herself.

"Um… Nat-chan…" Nagisa started, Natsu hummed. "Those titles of you mentioned… was that all Zeref's doing?"

"Being the heir of Albareth?" Natsu asked, as she sighed. Karma nodded and added.

"That and the princess and older sister? We're not really shock that you're the princess of the flame dragons. I'll blame Igneel for that."

"Oh that…" Natsu started before standing and stretched. "Well, Oni-san is the emperor of an empire and technically that would make me the princess… as for the heir… well…" At that Natsu seems to be lost in thought before looking and smiled at them. "Nii-san thought… I'm the best candidate as the heir due to the fact that… I'm his blood sibling and I'm nearly powerful as him… as for being the older sister … well, few of my friends followed me and nii-san… they're the siblings that followed after me, believing when my former family, fairy tail, didn't." Nagisa and Karma looked at each other and smile.

"Natsu…" Nagisa called out, which made her look up and show the arms of her mother raised up and open, waiting for her to jump into her mother's arms. Which she did without any hesitation.

"We're so proud of you." Nagisa mumbled, nuzzling at Natsu's hair while Karma smiled and wrap his arms around them. After a while they separated and look at the guardians, who smiled at them.

"Is the verdict ready?" The Patriarch of the family which made Natsu to blink and look at them with confusion.

"We had the verdict." Aloha stated, before looking at Ea Tross, who sighed and said.

"Can Natsu Dra—" before the thunder guardian could finish Natsu cut in.

"Actually Its Etherias Natsu Dragneel or plainly Etherias Dragneel." Everyone then look at her in confusion, asking for an explanation. "Nii-san change my name so that I could move on from my past." She explained which made them nod.

"Okay then, can Etherias Dragneel step forward." Ea Tross stated as the guardians stands at his side by group. The Seasonal Guardians on his left, while the Elemental guardians on his right, together with the dark and light guardians. Natsu look at his parents, who smiled at her before she smiled back and headed towards the guardians, stopping two feet away from them.

"I, Ea Tross, leader of the guardians will now announce your verdict." He stated, Natsu inhaled and watch as the orbs from her bracelet lights up before heading towards their respective guardians, who reach their hand out. Ea look at his companions, who nodded at him, inhaling deeply, the thunder guardian said.

"From the seasonal guardians, do you accept Etherias Dragneel to be your Guardian for you and your orb?" He ask, the said guardians inhaled and together as one, they said.

"We accept!" Then the orbs went towards Natsu, floating above her, spinning around in circles.

"From the Elemental Guardian, together with the light and dark elements, do you accept Etherias Dragneel to be your Guardian for you and your orb?" The others orbs then followed the first orbs.

"We accept!" Nagisa then step forward standing behind Natsu before saying.

"Do guardian of the thunder orb accept Etherias Dragneel to be your Guardian for you and your orb?"

"I accept!" And when the thunder orb joined the circles of the orbs created, they began to spin faster and brighter as they go.

"I, guardian of the crystal orb, guardian of the all the guardians and leader of the Fire Blue Phoenix Clan accept Etherias Dragneel to be my heir!" And then the crystal orb joined the other orbs, making the guardians, including Natsu's mother to, glow as the orb grew brighter and brighter.

**_"We, Guardians, confirmed that Etherias Dragneel is worthy for the titles her predecessor, Nagisa Shiota Dragneel, bears and shall assist her in time of need!"_ **

Just then the light that came from the orb went down and surrounds Natsu, trapping her.

 ** _"Ut et titulos conlatum hac puella! Etherias Dragneel!"_** [May the titles bestow upon this girl! Etherias Dragneel!]

Karma and Aoi close their eyes, even when they heard Natsu gasped, before everything was covered in brightness. After a while the light disappeared while the orbs, head down and unto the bracelet that Natsu wore. Nagisa smiled, before looking at his husband and former pet and saw them looking at their daughter in awe. She chuckled before looking at the guardians, who was also looking at her child in astonishment, which made her chuckled again before looking at Natsu.

At first she looks at Natsu's feet, which instead of wearing her clothes and shoes she wore while traveling, she's now wearing red doll shoes, before looking up and smile when she was wearing her clan leader gown, which is a blue medieval gothic dress that had a knee-high long sleeves, said sleeves are wide at the end before slowly tightening until reaching the elbows were they are fit and stopping just above the height of her armpit. The dress was ankle long, the top of the dress was fitting her figure, a corset was covering her chest, though it didn't even went near her collarbone, and the corset was armpit level and ends at her waist were the long skirt is ballooned, it was a beautiful dress that Karma gave to her, and now she's passing it to her daughter. Natsu's hair was styled into a braided bun with few blue feathers on it and a pearl like crown. The orbs went back to the bracelet, as well as the weapons of her parents. The only thing that remained, was her scarf which is wrapped around her neck.

"Natsu you look so stunning…" Nagisa gasped out, as Natsu open her eyes revealing blue irises before going back to olive. Nagisa smiled upon seeing this slight difference before looking at her husband, who smiled at her.

'She's the one.' They both thought before looking at Natsu who kept on spinning around.

"So beautiful!" Natsu exclaimed before stopping and folded her hands together below her waist. The guardians giggled at her antics before bowing.

"We'll be at you service, Lady Etherias." Natsu beamed at them after they said that before looking at her parents who smiled at her.

"Shall we go to your brother?" Nagisa stated reaching her hand out, which made Natsu to smiled brightly and grab it.

"Hai!" The guardians smiled and watch as the Dragneel, together with Aoi, left while they stayed behind to catch up with each other, they were silent for a few seconds until.

"Karma stole some of the crystals without my permission didn't he?" Ea Tross suddenly asked, while the others merely smiled.

**_"Damn you! You ghost!"_ **

* * *

Karma chuckled upon hearing Ea's shout while Nagisa shakes her head at her husband's antics.

"Karma…." She sighed while Natsu look at them in confusion before looking up and smiled.

'Nii…. I'm coming home!'

* * *

_(Three days later Albareth Empire)_

Zeref sighed as he look outside the window, it's been nearly a month since his sister had left, actually he didn't know how many days since Natsu left, maybe he was to worried to know how many days had passed since his sister left them. Besides that he also had no ways of communication to her and more importantly he's not sure if she will be okay during the night. Despite saying that changing Natsu into a girl would help her heal from her past… from being raped… it all depends on the person or scenario that would seems familiar to them. He knew Natsu is now afraid of the dark, he always saw his sister lighting her room with her flame, How come nothing got burn, is a mystery to him.

"Zeref-nii-sama?" Wendy called out, which made him turn and look at them. For the passing days, Wendy and their three other siblings have learned so much, and they seems to be more mature. And the other two exceeds now manage to stay in their human form for as long as a week, while Carla manage to two weeks or longer, due to knowing how it worked. Even though they look mature, it was only slight, unnoticeable unless you really look at them clearly. Wendy had started to go to puberty, though for the exceeds nothing change much due to having a child-like appearance, the lessons they learned were slowly developing them a year older from their own age.

"What is it?" Zeref asked, as he took in the clothes his younger sibling wore. Wendy's style of clothing changed into a gown, with the skirt 4 inches below the knees, covered with frills and the top was a frilled button up blouse with its sleeves puff out and blue ribbon around her neck. Her hair was laid down and curled at the very bottom, with a small tiara on her head.

"You've missed lunch again." She stated, as she laid her hands on her skirt, just below her waist.

"Did I?" He asked, Wendy nodded, and this of course made him sigh. "Sorry… but not like it matters." He stated before turning around and look at her.

"I'm immortal Wendy. It doesn't matter whether I ate or not because I will still live." Wendy sighed at his statement before heading towards him and grab his hand.

"Wendy?" He asked in confusion.

"You need to get out sometimes. It's not good to be stuck inside the palace." She said, and then they were out at the place where he and Makarov talk a month ago. There he saw his other siblings talking to each other, sitting at a picnic blanket with fruits between them.

"Zeref-nii-sama!" Happy shouted, upon seeing them, which made Zeref to smile a little.

"We decided to have a picnic today. All of the Spriggans are currently busy with their works." Wendy stated before guiding Zeref to the picnic blanket and sat down, with him following her actions. After that everyone began to eat some fruit or drink tea and enjoyed each other's presence. Though the longer they continue their picnic, Zeref slowly became quite.

"Nii-sama?" Carla asked, which made Zeref to blink and look at them.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked, which made Zeref to blink again before looking at his tea and nodded slowly.

"I guess so…"

"You're worried about Natsu-nee-san aren't you?" Lily asked which made them look at him, before looking down at the picnic blanket upon seeing his sad smile. Then they were silent for that moment, at that moment, Zeref finally knew he wasn't the only one worried for his blood sibling, all of them are, the younger siblings just knew on how to hide it better.

"Natsu-nee-san…" Happy started, which made them look at him. "Natsu-nee-san will come home… he… she always will… Natsu-nee-san… is our nee-san who always keeps their promise!" He declared, which made them smile at him. They look at each other with happy smiles, until someone spoke and startled them.

"Of course I keep my promise. What kind of sibling am I if I can't even keep my promise to you guys?"

They immediately turn around, looking behind Zeref's back which was facing the railings of the balcony the whole time and saw the person they've been waiting for…. Natsu…

"Natsu…?" Zeref breathes out, before slowly standing up and watch as Natsu gracefully jump down from her spot and look at them, at him, smiling brightly. The smile he always wanted to see, even when her eyes are dull, he knew she was happy to see him.

"I'm home… Zeref-nii." Natsu stated, and then everything began to work again. Zeref bit his lip before rushing towards Natsu with his arms wide open and spin her around as he embrace and enjoyed her little giggling noise. He let her down, grabbing her cheek and checking her body to see any signs of injury or scar, he ignored the clothes his sister is wearing at the moment. The only thing he care about is to make sure she's okay, safe and unscathed. Letting go of Natsu's cheek he step back and watch on the side line as the rest of their sibling rush forward and hugs their older sister.

"I though you would be cold to her?" Someone asks, Zeref without looking at the speaker, spoke.

"I couldn't be cold to her, not when I knew she needed to be love, beside my curse is… quite for the moment."

"But what if she was with her former family, will you be cold to her?"

"Maybe… but deep inside me, I will care for her."

"Ah~~ the love of the siblings are really amazing~ Natsu even told us she doesn't care if you used her." Zeref exhaled and then look to his right where the speaker is at.

"Natsu is a kind hearted person. It doesn't matter whether their good or bad… she just... care…" Zeref trailed off, finally seeing the speaker. His eyes widen, seeing familiar faces that resembles him and Natsu too much. His mouth slowly opened as he finally registered what he was seeing.

"Ka…ka…ka…" He stuttered and then the speaker smiled and spoke.

"Cat got your tongue… little brat?"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Zeref shouted, which made his parents to laugh and his siblings look at them.

"How…?" Zeref trailed off upon seeing a familiar bird, which made him narrow his eyes.

"Koro-sensei…" Zeref growled, finally understand why he felt something bad when his sister was away. She was travelling with a pervert.

"It's Aoi, brat. Your sister is my new master now." Aoi said, which made Zeref to blink and look at Natsu who smiled at him, before he look at their parents. Natsu upon seeing the confusion look on her older sibling's appearance answered the question.

"Mom and Dad are still dead Nii-san. I 'accidentally' activated a magic they created with my blood and made their souls come here." She stated, which made Zeref to look at her and blink finally realizing that what she wore wasn't the one she brought with her in her travels.

"What happen to your clothes…?" He trailed off and watched as Natsu gracefully spin and look at him smiling.

"I'm mom successor nii-san…" She stated and watch as Zeref began to look back and forth between her and their parents.

"I…." At that trailed off statement, Natsu smiled and walk towards him before hugging her brother.

"It's okay nii-san, everything is okay now." She stated while rubbing her brother's back. Nagisa smiled at the action before materializing and walk towards them and hugs them both, followed by Karma, who looks at Wendy and the others, gesturing for them to go near them. Wendy and the exceeds complied slowly, once they were near, Natsu and Karma grab them, bringing them to their family group hug.

"Finally complete eh?" Karma started only to be shushed at by his wife, which made him pout before enjoying the feeling of having a complete family.

"Now this…" Natsu stated. "Is my family."

* * *

_(Three hours later)_

Zeref look at his mother and father before looking at his siblings who are smiling at him. Right after Zeref absorbed the comfort a family hug had, he immediately demanded an explanation on what happen during Natsu's journey. Agreeing on telling him, they went to his studies and told him everything…. Well… not really everything… Karma and Nagisa pretty much avoided telling Zeref about Natsu falling down a cliff and had her feet burn with acid. It helps that her wounds already healed, but a certain pink dragon keeps on fidgeting, not wanting to lie or keep secrets from her brother. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by Zeref.

"You're hiding something." The emperor stated, and narrowed his eyes when their parents visibly flinch, as well as Aoi, while Natsu look at their parents with knowing look. Karma then sighed, knowing that they were busted and well… it can't really help because Zeref seems to have an antenna called 'Natsu's troubled or is afraid of something and I need to know what it is'.

"Well…. Actually…" Karma started before telling Zeref the missing details. As Karma continued to explain, Nagisa noticed that Zeref's dark aura seems to grow and until it was nearly touching Natsu, which is a bit lucky because Karma finally finished telling him.

"You… let her go to that place?" Zeref asks slowly, while Karma nodded and acts like Zeref's aura didn't bother him at all.

"DAD!" Zeref roared, startling his siblings as he began to curse Karma (not their mother, Nagisa is too sweet for Zeref to curse her.) with every language he knew. Karma yawned as if this didn't bother him, while Nagisa explained to the confused siblings how Zeref hates Karma every time Natsu got hurt due to their own father. Natsu watched this while Karma taunt Zeref, who of course gets riled up on every taunt. She smiled before chuckling and then laughing, which of course made them look at her and then they laughed. It wasn't long when suddenly Nagisa began to fade as well as Karma, Natsu stop and look at them, smiling sadly.

"Time to go, I see." She stated while their parents nodded before floating towards Lily, Happy, Carla and Wendy, kissing their foreheads before heading towards their blood children and hugs them kissing their cheeks.

"We're proud of you." Both of them stated, before turning to look at their youngest children, who had a dumbfounded expression on their face.

"Take care of each other."

"Natsu… everything will come naturally." Nagisa stated, looking at their daughter, who smiled.

"HAI!" and then they were gone. Zeref sighed before looking at his siblings who was looking back at him.

"Nii-san." Natsu started, which made them look at her.

"Let's begin undoing your curse." She said, which made their eyes to widen before Zeref smiled and nodded. They all stood up and went to the room where Zeref had Natsu to change gender. Aoi, who was perched at Natsu's shoulder the whole time, look back before looking at Natsu and asked.

"What are you going to do with the portrait?" Natsu and Zeref hummed before glancing over their shoulders, while the younger siblings are walking in front of them.

"I will know where to put it once I'm free of my curse." Zeref stated, looking at the portrait. The portrait is very important to them. It was created using Zeref's magic but it was the remarkable thing for them. The scenery was peaceful, blue sky and white clouds, flower petals floating around and their old house as their background. There were eight figures painted there, the Dragneel family –including Aoi- Nagisa and Karma were standing behind a chair, Nagisa at right and Karma at the left. The future seer had an arm wrap around his wife's waist, making them stand close to each other, their eyes held happiness and love as they look down, looking at the chair. Sitting at the chair was Natsu, who had her hair down, sitting gracefully with her right hand on her lap, while on her shoulder was her parent hand, one hand on each shoulder. For the first time Zeref saw his sister's eyes full of life, happiness and love. She was also smiling beautifully. Then on left her was Zeref, who kneeling on one knee, leaning at the arm of the chair as he hold Natsu's left hand with his right and let his cheek lean on it. He was also smiling so brightly like his blood sibling. On the floor was Wendy and the exceeds with their knees folded under them. Zeref's left hand was on Wendy's left shoulder, who was smiling brightly, her eyes is the same as their older siblings and younger siblings. All four of them was directly in front of Natsu and Zeref, their hands is in their lap, but even with the formal looking of each figure in the portrait you could detect the love, happiness and care the family held. And of course there's Aoi, who was perch across Zeref, matching everyone's mood.

'That's my family.' He thought before looking ahead and glance at his sister. 'Her eyes are back to being dull again. But I know that she could regain the eyes she had at the painting and that's what matters to me.' And for the first time in his whole life Zeref was… happy.

But even with that emotion, he knows for sure that his son, Larcade Dragneel, for he knew that the child bears negative emotion towards Natsu, jealousy towards Natsu. It was mere luck that the boy is away.

"Nii-sama?" Wendy's voice rang out which made him look up and saw the child smiling at him. "We're here." She finished and turn around and look at the room together with Zeref. Aoi is seen dropping or hanging the crystals Karma stole from Ea. Happy, Lily and Carla are standing at each corner of the room, following Natsu's instruction, Wendy then followed her sibling's actions. Natsu is standing beside the metal bed where she was change from a male to female.

"Oni… please lay down here." Natsu requested which was done by her brother. Natsu watched for any signs of anxiety or nervousness as her brother walk towards the bed. She smiled in relief when she found none before helping her brother to lay down and grab his hands, putting them at Zeref's side.

"Nervous?" She suddenly to which Zeref scoff.

"You and I both know that you checked me whether I'm nervous or not when I was walking here." Zeref stated which made Natsu to chuckle.

"Just believe us brat." Aoi stated perching at Natsu's shoulder. Natsu and Zeref inhaled and exhaled together before doing what they both wanted from the very beginning. Removing Zeref's curse. Natsu raise her hands infront her and above Zere'f chest, she inhaled one last time before stating.

"Fiht htij fokxj I jmear, ozec. Hte ayhion I jtall yoppihhex fill ze vkanhex."  
(With this words I speak, obey. The action I shall committed will be granted.) Natsu inhaled deeply and then their father's sword appear in her hands, Zeref look at her carefully and then finally realize that he couldn't move. Natsu lick her lips as words she didn't know entered her mind as she position her sword above Zeref's chest while Aoi slowly grew until he was looming at Natsu and directly looking at Zeref.

"I yoppanx all ow hte okzj! All ow pc mofek! Vige ep hte jhkenvht ho keleaje htij pan wkom hty egil!"  
(I command all of the orbs! All of my power! Give me the strength to release this man from thy evil!) and then she stabbed him by an inch, Natsu gritted her teeth as she saw the miasma of her brother's going out of Zeref's body. The four young dragneels watch as the orbs began to glow and their light headed towards Natsu's sword. The crystals from Ea then grew and were connected by the light they produced, making sure that none of the miasma escape the circle they were in. Natsu gritted her teeth while Aoi was struggling to stay still and Zeref seems to be gasping.

"Leh hte Yonhkaxiyhokc Yukje xijammeak! Leh hte maht ow a pokhal liwe ze omen anx hte ippokhalihc ho zevone! **Anrtjekap VCARU!"**  
(Let the Contradictory Curse disappear! Let the path of a mortal life be open and the immortality to begone! **Ankhseram GYAKU! (A/N: GYAKU is REVERSE)** ) And then off all the lights strike together as one, striking towards Natsu who deepen her sword and made Zeref as the miasma suddenly turn white and began to sparkle.

 _"Cou'ke jhkonv… I tome cou fon'h kevket wkeeing couk zkohtek wrop pc yukje."  
(You're strong… I hope you won't regret freeing your brother from my curse.)_ Natsu's breath hitched as she heard that statement and she knew that the God of life and death was giving her brother a chance and that said God has been watching over her.

 ** _"I fon'h!)_**  
( ** _I wont't!_** _)_ She declared with determination and slowly remove her sword from his brother's chest where his heart is and watch as blood began to flow out and the curse slowly left Zeref.

"Nii… daisuki…" Natsu stated as a tear fell down from her eyes. Zeref look at his blood sibling as she said and those and his eyes widen when she saw blue fire wings and her eyes blue. Wendy and the other gasps as well when they saw the wings. And then Aoi smiled as his own tear began to fell down from his eyes. His tear fell down from his face first and then followed by Natsu's own tear, making both tears to land at Zeref's wound together. Two tear drop fell from both of the phoenix when Zeref's wound closed and the blood stop. Natsu smiled happily while she returned back to her normal form. Without the two older dragneels noticing the crystals began to gather at the center of the circle and glow when Natsu started to smile gathering their attention and watch as the crystal gathered Zeref by extending a part of them and swallowed the black mage. Everyone watch this in awe as the orbs began to circle the said crystals. Natsu inhaled deeply before turning into a phoenix and stated

"Hte jeajonal okzj jcjpzolizej hte hipe. Wkom jmkinv fto jcjpzolizej hte zevinninv, ho juppek fto jcjpzolizej hte ylipad, ho wall fto jcjpzolizej hte neakinv enx anx ho finhek fto jcjpzolizej enx. Hte elepenhal okzj jcjpzolizej hte fac ow liwe. Wkop eakht fto mkoxuyej finx anx liwe, wkop fahek fto xeligekj anx yalpj, ho finx fto yakkiej egekchtinv, ho wike fto mkoheyhj anx xejhkoc. Hte okz ow livth anx xakr jcjpzolizej tupan liwe ycyle. Livth fto jcjpzolizej liwe anx xakr fto jcjpzolizej xeaht… hte htunxek okz fto jcjpzolizej jhkenvht anx xehekpinahion anx lajhlc… hte ykcjhal okz fto jcjpzolizej mkoheyhion, jeerinv, tealinv, anx leaxek ow all… fiht htij okzj anx mofek jukkounxinv cou… pac cou ze wkee wkop couk ippokhalihc aj cou kealibe tof ipmokhanh htinvj ake. LEH HTE LAJH LOYR OW COUK IPPOKHALIHC ZE UNWOLX!"  
(The seasonal orbs symbolizes the time. From spring who symbolize the beginning, to summer who symbolizes the climax, to fall who symbolizes the nearing end and to winter who symbolizes end. The elemental orbs symbolizes the way of life. From earth who produces wind and life, from water delivers and calms, to wind who carries everything, to fire who protects and destroy. The orb of light and dark symbolizes human life cycle. Light who symbolizes life and dark who symbolize death… The thunder orb who symbolizes strength and determination and lastly… the crystal orb who symbolizes protection, seeking, healing and leader of all… with this orbs and power surrounding you… may you be free from your immortality as you realize how important things are. LET THE LAST LOCK OF YOUR IMMORTALITY BE UNFOLD!)

And then everything was white.

* * *

_(An hour later)_

"Did it work?"

"I don't know… we will know once he woke up."

Those voices were spoken as a whisper. So soft and yet it manage to wake the black mage, Zeref, up. He stirred his eyes open and notice that he was back to his own room if the ceiling is an indication of it. He slowly took in everything and noticed that his sight seems to be a bit… brighter.

"Nii… are you okay?" Natsu's caring voice was then registered to his brain, which made him slowly look at his left side and saw his siblings looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah…" Zeref answered before sitting up with the help of his blood sibling. "Did it work?" He immediately asked to which Natsu smiled.

"How about you try it?" At that statement Zeref seems to be hesitating.

"Try? But what if it didn't work? I might ki—"

"Hey Brat." Aoi cut off even before Zeref could finish his statement. The dark mage look at the said phoenix who was perched at the table lamp beside him. "Just do what your sister told you. You trust her right?" He asked, to which Zeref confirmed without any hesitation. Though when he started to think about how much he value life of others, he began to tremble to which made Natsu grab his hand and look at him.

"Nii… it'll be fine…" Etherias stated, to which made Zeref look at her eyes and nodded with determination. Then he begin to think how much he value life of others and especially with his siblings, without knowing that he closed his eyes. He waited for a noise, any noise that indicated that he was alone again but then he felt something warm in his cheek which made him open his eyes and saw his sibling, his Natsu, smiling at him as she caress his cheek.

"It… work?" Zeref ask breathlessly and look at the rest of his siblings and saw them standing there with tears in their eyes. "It really work." He stated as he glance down at his hands before looking at Natsu.

"It really work!" He shouted before jumping towards Natsu, tackling her to the ground. Natsu yelped as they fell with a thud which shocks the rest before they saw Zeref trembling and move away from Natsu. The pink haired princess look at the emperor with wide eyes, as she saw tears gather from the corner and his lip trembling.

"You did it Natsu…" He said, Natsu shake her head as she glance at their other siblings before sitting up and gestured for them to come near. As they all began to kneel down, Zeref laid his head on Natsu's lap, who had her legs folded underneath her.

"No… we all did." Natsu stated, before gesturing to Wendy to sat on her left and use her shoulders to lean on. The young blue haired girl complied and watch as the exceeds turns into their cat form and went towards them, lying beside them or in Lily's case on Zeref's stomach. Natsu ran her fingers on Zeref's hair and Wendy's before telling them what she knew, knowing that they are pretty much awake.

"Oni-sama is still a dark mage though." She started, Zeref hummed. "Even when your curse is gone, you magic is still black, but I won't leave you even for that. Also," She glance down at him and notice that he was looking at her with gratitude in his eyes.

"Your immortality will be gone within a few years." She finished, Zeref hummed before turning to his side, hugging Lily as he did so.

"I don't care about that." He mumbled and look at her from the corner of his eyes. "All I care is that I can be with you guys without worrying I might kill you." He confess, Wendy and Natsu look at each other and smiled.

"Yeah… you do…" they both stated before falling into silence. Aoi watch them interact before seeing Natsu looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything." She stated, to which he smiled at before heading back inside the necklace. Natsu glance at the said necklace before looking at Zeref who seems to be dozing off.

"Nii…"

"Hmm?"

"I will be sleeping for three days straight okay?"

"Hmm… okay…" Natsu chuckled as she heard that sleepy reply and knew that her brother didn't really registered what she said.

"Well… It will be funny to see your reaction…" She giggled as Wendy snuggled to her side asleep before she followed suit.

* * *

_(Three days later)_

"What's wrong with her?!" Zeref voice rang out as Natsu started to wake up.

"Calm down, brat. She told you that she will sleep for three days!" Aoi shouted, to which Zeref growled at.

"She never told me!"

"Nii-sama you were half asleep at that time. Besides you just woke up yesterday." Wendy stated calmly as Zeref looks at her.

"Are you saying she didn't wake up while I was asleep!?" He shouted which made the others to face palm.

"Nii-san baka… If this is how you are after I removed your curse… I wonder how you will act when your immortality is gone after a few years." Natsu mumbled before turning to her side and raised her blanket above her head.

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted before grabbing her blanket and pulls it.

"Yamete! I want to sleep more!" She shouted as she also pulls her blanket. The younger siblings watch as their eldest began to play tug-of-war. It took Natsu a few minutes to give up and instead buried her head under her pillow, which makes Zeref to take it as well.

"Natsu!" He shouted, Natsu slowly sat up and look at him.

"What?" She asked as she rub her eyes and look at her brother clearly but before she could, she was tackled to her bed and then she felt tears down her shoulder.

"Thank you… Honto nii arigatou…" Zeref cried as he keep his tight grip on his sister. Natsu look at his head shock before hugging him back and smiled.

"Your welcome nii…" She then look up and gestured for the rest of their siblings to come near them. They comply and then they were are laying besides their older siblings.

"Everything is fine now… everything will be normal and… we will always be together…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Everyone! I would like to apologize for not updating for this December, January and February, I'm really sorry! *bows* I had the very plan to update on December but I was admitted to the hospital for anemia and on January I was sent back to my province because I need to spend time with my cousins. I'm really sorry!**

**Okay… I saw the chapter where Natsu's parents are shown… and Oh my… I never knew that Zeref would look like their mother and Natsu to his father… And it seems that both parents like to wear… um… revealing clothes…or in their father's case who seems to wear nothing at all. But even though their parents are revealed, I will not change it… and because of that chapter… I had a plan for Zeref's son relationship to Natsu… we shall see what will happen ne~…**


	16. Bloody 16: 3 years later

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi (2_ _nd_ _Part)_

* * *

_**Shita o mite warau yori mo ue o mite zetsubou shitai** _

" _ **motto" kuchiguse ga ii**_

_(A girl with long pink haired, tied into a high pony tail, is seen walking ahead of us down at the hallway of the palace, before stopping and look at the window beside her, revealing a smiling face of Natsu/Etherias. At the window were sakura petals flying making her eyes follow it and when they landed at their balcony garden, she smiled widely before moving away, while our view zooms to the balcony.)_

_**Oto ni duuji o tsuketagaru kyuukaku ni Taketa ano hito eh** _

_**Ima ore wa ikutsu dai? Kikasete** _

_(At the balcony were Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily, having a picnic watching as the flowers fells from the tree they bloom at, which is planted beside them, and flies away. They look at each other before standing up and walks towards the doorway where Invel, who adjusted his glasses, is standing at and when they passed him, he followed. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**(Instrumental)** _

_(Flash and reveals_

_"Blood Revelation 2_

_ケツち_

_コクつ_ _._ _げる_ _2_ _"_

_Disappears)_

_**Fushigi to tobira no mukuo ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku** _

_**Daremo ga kunuo no hate sa ore mo** _

_(The next scene is Natsu standing beside Zeref, who is sitting at the chair of the throne room, leaning his cheek on his fisted hand while the elbow of the said hand is leaning at the arm chair, both of them smirking. In front of them are the Spriggans standing in a straight line, either smirking, leering or smiling. Then suddenly the rest of the siblings arrived and went towards the older ones, followed by Aoi, who flew towards his mistress and lands at Natsu's shoulder. The said princess glance at her pet before looking back at us and raised her hand, which made Aoi flew and then blue flames began to surround him and everything was white before revealing…)_

_**Sutakkaato ni kizanda** _

_(The Fairytail mages, who are standing in front of their guild, smiling sadly. Makarov and Mavis standing in front of them with the same facial expression. However, Romeo, Asuka and Gray weren't there. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Hagireyoku aruita michi ja nai kedo** _

_**Sotto negai o kometa** _

_(Romeo and Asuka was seen next in the forest where they created a small altar for their missing family members, kneeling and praying. Before they stood up and look at the sky, smiling and then they both walk away holding each other's hands and it tightens slowly, showing as a sign of comfort. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Ano hi no shounen wa ima kono keshiki nani, omou darou?** _

_**Saa uchinuke** _

_(Next to be seen was Gray leaning at the wall of his house, of Natsu's house, found in the middle of the forest looking at the small garden he created filled with flowers that reminded him of their missing family members before grabbing a Gaillardia flower from its bush near him and twirls it and watch as the strong wind blew the petals away and Gray could only watch it, as few petals flew away as well. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Akogare o ima tsukanda** _

_**Mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni** _

_(Next scene is Gray and Etherias passing each other in the market of Magnolia, before Etherias stopped and look back and watched Gray walk away from her with his shoulders slump, before she turned and walks away, and then it was Gray's turn to stop and watches her as she walk away, an images of Natsu flashes before his eyes before he closed them and smiles before walking away._ _Gaillardia petals covers the view.)_

_**Mittsu kazoete the show time** _

_**Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara** _

_(And the next seen was a two cliffs facing each other, strong winds blowing. On each cliff stood the Fairytail mages and the Alvarez rulers and shields. The Fairytail mages are standing in line, frowning, while their enemies were smirking at them, except from the princes and princesses who are smiling, the smiles however are cold and give them shivers. However, it was only Gray who had his eyes widen slowly upon making eye contact with the Heiress, who was smiling gently at him. Thunder flashes in the background, followed by a white flash.)_

_**Saa tobikomou** _

_("Blood Revelation 2_

_ケツち_

_コクつ_ _._ _げる_ _2_ _")_

* * *

_(Bloody 16: 3 years later)_

* * *

_(Three years later, Alvarez Empire)_

A soft hum is heard, followed by soft tapping of shoes as the owner walks down the hallway of the Palace, cheerfully. Long blue hair, tied into a high pony tail, swiftly swayed side to side and wearing a blue off-shoulder Gothic gown that reaches their ankle, with black ruffled laces around it, the skirt of the gown is ballooned at the very end and begins to tighten slowly upon heading towards the waist, with layers of laces as a design and stopping at the waist line where the top is formed into a corset. Black ribbons surrounds the very top of the said corset making people, who've seen the gown, think that it's not a corset, except to the maids who laundry it and help the wearer wore it. The off-shoulder sleeves is surrounded by black laces at each edges, a black ribbon and blue lace as choker is tied up in the neck.

The wearer of such elegant dress was no other Wendy Dragneel, age 15 – or 415+ if we're counting the fact that she came from the past – the second sibling of the Emperor. For the past three years she learned to be the princess of their empire and the adviser of the next ruler as well as the future prime minister should ever something happen to the Emperor and/or Heiress. She grew up as elegant as her older sister did – but when asked, she'll deny and admit that her older sister is more elegant than her –, and became a wonderful princess that their people loved. Well, everyone in their family is loved by the people of Alvarez, not that they have a reason to hate them, for the royal family did the best for their kingdom, and it all started when they were sure that Zeref's curse had truly disappeared. Suddenly, the soft humming of the sky dragon slayer stopped and listen carefully to the soft tune she heard down the hallway before smiling widely.

"Wendy-nee!" A voice shouted, which made her blink and look behind her and saw the rest of her siblings. Carla Dragneel, Lily Dragneel and Happy Dragneel, said Dragneels can now maintain their human form for a long time while using minimum of magic. In fact they can last in their human form for a couple of months, while using 6% of their magic and that is the result of the training the Spriggans and their older siblings, excluding Wendy, gave to them. And considering that the three of them had the appearance of a 9 years old child, even though Lily is much older, the three of them decided to be fraternal triplets instead of letting the boys be twins. The Spriggans had no complain on that matter, while their older sibling merely smiled and asked Happy about he's infatuation towards Carla, which surprisingly disappeared or… at least that's what he said so. But when the Spriggans asked their rulers, Zeref merely look at Natsu who stated that Happy was telling the truth. How she knew? Well… being a guardian had it perks and one of them is to know whether a person is lying or not.

But the triplets hate being a child, and that is because they couldn't help their kingdom like their siblings did, instead their role is that they will plan the events that the rulers wanted the Empire to have. Zeref told them that the reason why he allowed them to plan such events was because he, Natsu and Wendy knew that they have wild and creative imagination. Happy was happy accepting such role, being a child at heart himself, while the other two was more reluctant when accepting the role. But when they were about to leave, Natsu talk to them and whatever she told them made them accept the role. What she told? That is for another chapter*.

Currently, Carla is wearing the same design as Wendy, but instead of black and blue, hers is black and white. Lily is wearing a long sleeve gray-shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks and shoes. Happy is wearing a short sleeve light blue-shirt and red vest over it, followed by red slacks and black shoes.

"What is it?" Wendy asked softly, as the triplets stopped in front of her.

"Are you heading to  _that_ room?" Happy asked, which made her smile and answered.

"Where else can I find her?" She giggled before she continue walking with her other siblings behind her. The room they were talking about is located at the 3rd floor of their palace, east side and is the very last room at the said floor. When the four former fairytail mages arrived in front of the door, where carvings of dragons are seen, they stopped and listen to the soft tune that Wendy heard after she stop humming and smiled. They listened for a while before Wendy decided to knock at the door, softly.

"Enter." A soft voice answered, while the tune continues to play. Wendy gently open the door and look at the person, sitting down in front of the grand piano near the window, playing the tune they were listening to. The person is wearing a simple, blue, tube gown, with black flames licking at the hemline. The skirt of the gown is ballooned and tighten to the waist line where a sewed branch of sakura flowers started and ended at the top of the gown, the person is also wearing a blue gloves that reaches their elbow. Tiara with a huge sapphire gem at the middle is seen at the top of the person, with small rubies around it. At the neck was a necklace with a heart shape gem, but instead of one gem, the necklace had two gem. The gem was cut into half, one part of the heart is a sapphire and the other is a ruby. The long pink hair is down, letting it flow until it nearly touches the floor but if the owner stood up, it is the exact length of their knee. In front of the person, perched on top of the piano, was a blue fire phoenix, soft blue flames covered it, but not burning anything.

"Nee-sama," Wendy called out softly again. "Zeref-nii-sama is wants you to go to the conference room." At that, the person stopped playing.

"Hmmm… did he say why?" The person asked and she gracefully stood up.

"No, he didn't." Wendy answered back and watch as the person slowly look at them.

"Well then… I better get going." The person look at the bird before raising their left hand and let the bird perched at their hand before slowly bringing the said hand to their chest and made the bird perched at their shoulder.

"Let's go." The person declared slowly walking towards them.

"Hai…" Wendy answered, "Natsu-nee-sama."

The person was no other than Etherias 'Natsu' Dragneel, who tilts her head to side and smiled when Wendy said her name. Natsu is known as Etherias to her people but to the Spriggans and her family she is known as Natsu. And there's one important detail about her that all of them, especially Zeref, like and that is the light in Natsu's eyes. After spending months and days of trying to regain the light that disappeared from Natsu's eyes because of the guild that kidnapped her, it finally returned and the very reason why it came back was because she realize that even through the pain and the dark past that happen to her, it gave her the family she always wanted. True she loved fairytail, but she needed a family that is really related to her and understands her, and when her past was revealed, Zeref came back to her life even if the prize was too much. However, there are particular times that the light will disappear for three days should a particular moment happens and those are during a thunderstorm, sudden surprises – Ajeel and Marin are still afraid of their emperor – and darkness, especially when she's alone. So to maintain the light in Natsu's eyes, Zeref made sure that those moments shall never happen, although there are times that it couldn't be avoided, and those moments shall be known on the next chapters**.

When Natsu reaches her siblings, she slowly turn to the door that Wendy pushed and slowly pulled it and shut the door softly. Once close, she look at her siblings and smiled, before gracefully walking away from it. As they walk down the hallway, the young Dragneels heard their sister humming, which made them smile as well. They glance at the close door behind them and look at the back of their older sister before Carla spoke.

"Onee-sama," Natsu hummed in response. "Did you create a new song in  _that_  room?" She finished, which made Natsu look at her, chuckling.

"No I didn't Carla. I just played a same old song." She answered, which made Lily to say.

"But it doesn't sound like your old ones." Natsu hummed thoughtfully.

"It doesn't?" She asked, which made all of them nod their head. "I guess I did change the notes and the tones slightly." She told them before they continue their way towards the room where Zeref is waiting, this time silently. The room they were talking about was Zeref's birthday present to Natsu two years ago, after a year of staying in Alvarez, his first birthday present to Natsu after being seperated for hundreds of years. The room was nothing grand or lavish, in fact it was simple. When Zeref showed Natsu the room, it had nothing instead a plain blue wall and empty, which embarrrased the emperor. He had power and wealth to give to his siblings but he gave something so plain and seems worthless to Natsu. When he told Natsu this the Spriggans agreed to his statement, mentally of course, but the heiress merely laugh at that which shock them before in turned into something like awe and respect when she answered.

" _It doesn't matter to me whether they are plain or simply nothing in the eyes nii-sama." She stated before putting her point finger at the center of Zeref's chest. "What matters to me is that you thought about it and tried your best to give me the best present there is." She told them. "What's the point of giving me a room that is already filled with something that I might not like? Besides…" she then looks at the room. "This might give me more time to think on what should I do here."_

At first Natsu wasn't sure on how to use the room. She could made it into her own art room but they already had one. She thought about turning it into a gallery but it would be too big. It took her two weeks to decide on what to put in the room and that happen when she and Zeref where walking around their empire.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_(Two weeks after Natsu Birthday)_

" _That was a grand celebration, wasn't it?"_

" _It was! It's the first time we got inside the palace!"_

" _I really like that we had so many rulers! And the Emperor's siblings are too nice!"_

" _That is true. You won't even know that we're dark mages anymore."_

" _Your right about that. But this made everything easy!"_

" _Easy? How come?"_

" _The mages in Ishgar will be confuse whether we're dark mages or not. So if they thought we aren't dark mages anymore then by the time we attack them they will surely be shock!"_

" _Ohh! I didn't think that!"_

_Whispers and words are heard and passed, none of the Alvarez people bother notice two cloaked people walking pass them as they gossip with each other. Of course the two cloaked people couldn't help but sigh and smile at one another._

" _Is this what you planned from the very beginning when you decided to have a birthday party at the palace, Zeref-nii-sama?" Natsu or Etherias asked as she and Zeref walk down the path that would lead them to the city square, holding each others hands._

" _Why of course my dear sister. Even if my curse is gone, I couldn't let our people think that I'll be the same with the ruler of Ishgar, kind, understanding and all that nice stuff they had. I need to make them thing that everything is according to the plan and that we need to lay low for now." Zeref answered._

" _It is according to you plan." Natsu retorted before looking at the hands. "Are you ashamed that I removed your curse or are you more ashamed of the chances that you will be just like the ruler of Ishgar due to the fact that the curse is removed?" At that question, Zeref couldn't help but scoff._

" _As if. Of course not my dear sister. I will never be ashamed of you removing my curse. I couldn't be better." Zeref smiled at her. "But do not forget we're dark mages now, however, we will be different from those who hurt you Natsu." He added as he stop walking and grabbed Natsu's left hand, making them face one another._

" _We're dark mages, and that will always remind the truth, but we will be the mages that cares for each other as a family." Zeref then put one of his hand on Natsu cheek, making her to lean against it and close her eyes. "You wanted a family that will care of you and love you, the fairy tail gaved you that but in the end they left you. But Natsu…" at that she open her eyes and look at her brother. "I will make a family of dark mages who will do more than the fairy tail and will never become the dark mages who broke you. We will be the powerful mages there is, as long as we have one another, and everyone else…. As a family." As he said those Natsu's eyes brighten before it was gone a second later, Zeref removed his right hand from Natsu's cheek and gestured to their right where all of the Alvarez people are standing in front of the fountain of their city square, looking at Natsu and Zeref in agreement, trust, loyalty and honesty._

" _Wha-?" Natsu trailed off before glaring at her brother, who was smiling sheepishly at her._

" _You set this up!" She accused as she poked her brother's side, hard, making Zeref to grunt._

" _Yup I did." He groaned out, before hearing Natsu giggles which make him smile and look at their people._

" _Don't worry Princess Etherias. We will always be your family! And we will love you and the rest of the rulers!" One of the people shouted which made them shout in agreement._

" _We're dark mages but we're also a family!"_

" _Long live the Emperor! Long live the Princesses! Long live the Princes! Long live ALVAREZ!" they all shouted and Natsu couldn't help but smiled and release some tears of happiness upon realizing how truthful their people are. Being a guardian really had it's perks._

" _Additional birthday gift." Zeref stated, which made Natsu to blink before looking at her brother._

" _Eh? What do you mean?"_

" _Well…." Zeref, for the first time, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You didn't seem to like the room I gaved you." At that Natsu narrowed her eyes and open her mouth, but before she could speak, her older brother added. "I know you said that it doesn't matter and all that stuff but Natsu…" he trailed off and look intensely in her eyes._

" _We've been seperated for hundred of years. And all I can give you for the birthdays I missed is a plain room and this." He gestured at the people around them who went back to talk to each other, some waved at them when they saw them looking and they waved back before Zeref went back to look in her eyes. "I… I felt like I never gaved you enough for all those years that I miss. And I can't… express that Natsu…. For centuries, I force myselft to never feel it and neglect human contac… and when I can finally be the older brother I was years ago… I forgot on what to do and how should I do it… I…." Zeref trailed off and Natsu's eyes soften before she sighed and hugged him._

" _I understand Zeref-nii…. I understand…" she told him before moving away and smiled, which made the emperor to smile back. After a while they seperated and look back at their people before moving towards the fountain and smile at everyone who greeted them. When they arrived at the fountain, both siblings sat down and look around them. They saw people chattering and children playing each other, this of course made Natsu to tilt her head to side and said._

" _If I didn't knew that we're dark mages…. I would think that we're like the people back at Ishgar." Zeref laughs at her comment._

" _Appearance can be deceiving Natsu, besides… with what you said just now, everything is and will be according to my plan." Natsu smiled at his statement before leaning on his shoulder and dozed off. Normally, he should be worried about getting Ishgar and fairy tail being attacked, but with all the things that had happen and with the fact she's the guardian of all the guardians, who had some grudge on the people of Ishgar, which made her feel nothing towards the said continent. Natsu let her eyes room before stopping upon seeing a music shop and saw kids looking a grand piano with a longing look. She blink before standing up which made Zeref to look at her and did the same. Together they headed towards the shop and entered._

" _Na—Etherias?" Zeref asked as he watched, together with the shop owner, who was in awe with their heiress gracefulness, Natsu walk towards the grand piano and saw the children looking at the window. Without even asking, Natsu sat down and began to play the piano, which caught the town's people attention and watch as their princess played a song for the children. Zeref blink, for he didn't knew that Natsu could play and he knew Natsu couldn't play either for the music she's playing seems to be mix with some song she knew but it manage to blend it. By the time she finishes, almost all of the people are surrounding the shop and when she stood up they clapped, but Natsu seems to ignore them and watch as she gracefully run towards her brother. Zeref blink as Natsu suddenly grabs his hand and look at him with puppy eyes._

" _Nii…" she called out softly, and Zeref gulped, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted, though it was obvious. "Buy me that piano…" and fast than a blink of an Zeref turned to look at the shop owner and began to speak, very, very fast._

" _Iwantthatpianoimmediateltobesendatthepalace. Donotdawdle. Noscratches,ormarkingsthatwouldcauseittohaveaflawdoyouunderstand?" Everyone blink, for the first time their emperor is acting like a father, who wants to pamper his daughter._

" _Nii-sama… I don't think he understood." Natsu told him, Zeref blinks before looking at her._

" _Is the piano all you want?" Everyone sweat drop when he talk normally to his sister. Natsu laughs nervously and looks at the shop owner._

" _What the Emperor said and I quote 'I want that piano immediately to be sent at the palace. Do not dawdle. No scratches, or markings that would cause it to have a flaw do you understand?' unquote." Natsu smiled at the shop owner, who immediately stuttered and did what the emperor told him to do. Natsu giggled before looking at her brother, who began to look around the shop._

" _Nii-sama…" Natsu called out softly before walking towards him. Zeref glance at her before looking back at the violin he's looking at, humming when she called him again. "You do know that I can't play the instruments right?" she asked, which made Zeref to scoff._

" _Liar." He answered and walk further into the shop, Natsu in tow. "You and I both know that you wished to have musical instruments since we were kids…" Zeref stopped and turned to look at his sister. "Besides, you learn fast…"_

" _And you and I both know how much I hate being taught by other people." Natsu pouts. "I only want to be taught by you." She mumbled and then remembered the time when she was still in fairy tail and a kid. She was taught by Erza, who was having a hard time to teach her if the Titania didn't punch her or something._

' _I guess my body remembered to only be taught by Zeref-nii.' She thought._

" _And your also a prodigy." Zeref stated. "And now that you mention it… Anna did have a hard teaching you." At that Natsu giggled._

" _Yeah, maybe I am a prodigy but that doesn't mean I can have all of the instruments that you will buy for me." And then she hummed in thought. "Speaking of which… where is Anna-sensei? As fas as I know she went with us through the Eclipse." Zeref sighed and look at the instruments next to him._

" _Natsu ever since mom and dad died, you never asked for something. But I always saw how you glance at a music everytime we went to town." He then brushed her hair. "I just want you to be happy. You made me happy when we were kids, now it's my turn." He then look at the shop owner and pointed at the violin he was looking at earlier._

" _Include that one."_

" _Yes, your highness." The shop owner bowed and began to work. Zeref then look back to his sister._

" _As for Anna… I don't know. You and the other four dragon slayers got separated from her and just like me, you forgot about her." Natsu sighed and shakes her head._

" _But I remembered her."_

" _That is because I mentioned her." He then walk towards the door, where the shop owner is sweating._

" _Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I really have forgotten her. I'm sure Wendy remembers her." She stated, as she followed her brother._

" _Hmm… I'll ask her when we get back." He then stopped and whispered something to the shop owner, Natsu blinks before her eyes slowly widen, walk towards him and then began to slap her brother's arm, which made him flinch and move away from the shop owner._

" _Etherias?" Zeref asked as he rubbed his abused arm._

" _One item of every instrument?! Really?!" She shouted and Zeref flinch before moving away from her, and went out with Natsu behind him._

" _I never thought you could hear it." He mumbled._

" _Sharp hearing." She stated and he sighed. "Besides, I don't have a… room…" she trailed of, which made her brother to stop and look at her._

" _Natsu?"_

" _The room!" She exclaimed and jump towards her brother. "We can turn the room into a music room!" Zeref then smiled and look at her, she then stop and spun around._

" _Go back to the music shop and tell the owner to have the instruments send after a couple of days. I need to paint the room!" she declared before running away, gracefully of course._

" _Wait Natsu!" Zeref called out, reaching his hand out before sighing and look at the shop owner, who was standing outside the music shop._

" _You heard her." He stated, before sighing once again and went after his sibling._

" _So from a plain room, now it's a music room." He mumbled to himself and sighed one more time when he saw his sibling looking at the paint buckets, while making the people look at her in awe, as she gracefully bend down to look at the paint colors and as she also stood up and smiled at him._

" _Nii! Hurry up!" She half shouted and half stated. Zeref sigh for the nth time of that day and thought to himself._

' _This will be a long day.'_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Now, everytime Natsu is free from her duties, she would head to her music room and plays the song she created out of the blue. Everyone in the castle could hear her song and of course her siblings would come inside the room to listen to her song, once in a while a spriggan would join them, but it was Brandish, who's always present everytime Natsu plays a song.

"Zeref-nii-sama?" Natsu called out softly, knocking at the conference room where she knew the meeting would be held.

**(A/N: Btw guys, I'm referring to the room at chapter 452 where Zeref called for a meeting. Where we met 7 of the 12 spriggans.)**

**(A/N: Spoiler alert and an AU on the chapter 452 as well)**

"Come in." Zeref answered and when Natsu open the door, she saw the 7 people sitting at the round table, looking at her seriously. Natsu blink before walking inside with her younger siblings in tow and sat at the right side of Zeref, with Wendy and Carla at her right and Happy and Lily at the left side of Zeref. She didn't speak and merely waited for them to begin. When Yajeel stode between Natsu and Zeref, only a few step backwards did their emperor finally spoked.

"Seven spriggans, huh…" he glance at Natsu, who glance back at him, before looking back at their audience. "For a summons as sudden as this one, we've got a respectable turnout indeed."

"Actually, Lord Nienheart is in the palace as well, but, the thing is…  _he…_ " Yajeel trailed off.

"It's okay." Zeref answered, glancing at his sister, who was looking at the spriggans that were present. And Zeref knew that Natsu had a feeling on what they're going to talk about based on how she look at him emotionless, and an emotionless Natsu meant that she's serious and knew what's going on.

"It is not okay. To disobey His Majesty's words is to run contrary to the very name of the 12." Invel, the winter general, stated.

"Quit being such a stick in the mud, Invel!" Ajeel stated, crossing his arms behind his head and put his crossed feet on the table in front of him. "Just start the meeting with whoever's here already! The less we have here, the more elite and chosen each of us becomes, no?"

"I'm sure you've realized it by now, but the time has finally come… to begin our invasion of Ishgar." Zeref stated, which made Natsu to sighed and the rest of his siblings to look at him with wide eyes, not expecting that they will invade Ishgar so soon.

"How annoying…" Brandish, the nationbreaker, stated. Which made Natsu to chuckled and leaned her elbows to the tables, crossed her hands together and leaned her chin on them, smiling.

"Come on, don't be like that Bran-chan. You promised to me years ago that you'd listen to our orders, didn't you?" she stated.

"Of course I did hime." Brandish smiled at her. "But your orders and the emperor orders are different. But how I feel and what I do are two different things. It might be annoying, but if it's your order or the emperor's, you know I'll follow through on it." Natsu chuckled at that, while the war maiden, Dimaria stated.

"Randi, you always just say whatever's on your mind. That's why people don't like you."

"Hm? I'm the one that doesn't like people, thank you very much! Besides hime likes me!" Brandish pouted while Natsu chuckled.

"I'm sure all of my siblings like each one of you. Nii-sama however…" Natsu glanced at Zeref who merely smiled. "prefers to pretend he doesn't like you at all."

"That hurts and very blunt of you Natsu." Zeref smirked, with the present spriggan following his example.

"Is that so…. I guess we really do get along, don't we Brandish? The hime after all likes us and the both of us doesn't like people. I can make an exception for you and your siblings hime." Dimaria stated, looking at Natsu. While Zeref sighed.

"Are all of you wrapped around Natsu's finger?" he asked, the silence of the spriggans answered it.

"Natsu…" Zeref sighed, while said sister merely giggled while the rest of his siblings smiled.

"I know that my siblings won't be affected about this, for we already talk about this years ago. They just don't know when. However… God Serena… will it be painful for you to raze you homeland?" God Serena slammed his hands down and stood up, before swiftly making at X with his arms over his chest.

"Painful? Absolutely…" then he spread his arms wide as spot light shined upon him. "NOT!"

"One of the ten wizard saints, a rank 1 at that, attacking the Ishgar. That's not something you see everyday." Natsu stated, smirking, while Brandish and Dimaria look at the said wizard, dumbfounded.

"Weirdo." Brandish commented and Natsu laugh at the next action the wizard did.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" he then sat down while Natsu put her hands back to her lap and shakes her head.

"And speak for yourself as well, your highness." God Serena stated, Natsu smirked.

"At least I'm merely a mage, Serena. You're the one that the Ishgar depends on to protect them." She retorted, while the Spriggans chuckled at how Serena pouted.

"I hated it when you state the obvious."

"You Majesty… we are all prepared for ragnarok. For the final battle." The Mage king, August stated. Natsu glance at him and smiled.

"Relax August," Said mage glanced at her. "Your powerful yes, but I know for a fact that you had one weakness. I rather not have anyone of you spriggans, especially you August, to act so recklessly and ended up getting killed."

"Your highness…" August trailed off, while Natsu smiled, her eyes showed him a silent message. 'We'll talk later'.

"I understand." He answered to both her statement and message.

"In other words, our target is the body of you former lover." The Adjudicator, Wahru  **(A/N: or is it Wall? Please tell me.)**  "If this is to become some deeply sinful act…"

"Now, now Wahru." Natsu stated, leaning back to her chair. "There are kids here." She chuckled while the said spriggan smirked more.

"I apologize, Princess." Natsu sighed and blink before looking at her younger siblings and stated.

"Ajeel, take Wendy and my younger siblings to the gallery." At that everyone blinked in shocked.

"Wha-? Onee-sama!" They protested, while Zeref remained silent.

"You may act like this doesn't affect you, but I know for a fact that it does."

"Onee-sama!" Wendy stated, which made Natsu to glance at her.

"Wendy… We're talking about attacking Ishgar. We're you build a memory with Caitshelter and with fairy tail. You might not take it well." Wendy blinked realizing that their older sister is correct but she's definitely not leaving the room.

"That is true. But I don't want to remember the place where your nightmare started." She then glance around the room and back at their older siblings. "Alvarez is my home and family now. I'm not going to let some stupid past get in the way of our happiness." Zeref smirks, while Natsu sighed.

"Ignore Natsu's order Yajeel, sit down Wendy." He ordered and they complied, the younger siblings however pouted as they sat down. Natsu chuckled and ruffled Wendy's hair before gesturing their older brother to continue.

"No… fairy heart is a magic. Not a person. Besides our objective isn't just fairy heart." At that Natsu look at the spriggans and smirked darkly.

" _ **It is the annihilation of Acnologia. The Dragon King must perish."**_  She stated, while all of them, excluding Zeref shivered. "However, if humans are in the way kill annihilate them as well."

"You bear such hatred to you to that Dragon and people in ishgar, hime?" Dimaria asked, which made Natsu to chuckled.

"My hatred towards Acnologia is greater than the rest of my hatred to the people of Ishgar. For that Dragon killed Igneel, the dragon who took care of me, and my hatred towards the people there lies on how they mistreated my brother, how the dark guild mistreated me," at this Natsu's eyes gleamed darkly. "And how I hate how greedy humans are. I have my hatred to fairytail as well, but my hatred towards them is small compared to my hatred towards the first two."

"Your hatred on the humanity is based on how they treated the nature, correct?" Zeref asked, which made Natsu to glance at him.

"I kept receiving messages from the guardians nii-sama. They're hating the people in ishgar and it'll continues to grow until I find a solution." Zeref hummed before looking back at the spriggan.

"Humanity… Dragon King, huh…" Dimaria smirked.

"So we are merely pawns…" August mumbled.

"I removed nii-sama's cursed. You are no longer pawns." Natsu answered which made August to look at her, confused.

"An interesting explanation…" Wahru stated, referring to Zeref's plan to attack Ishgar, but he couldn't help but be curious on what they heiress said. Brandish remained silent while Serena said.

"Perfect."

"Let us get down to planning." Invel stated, Ajeel however shouted.

"This mission… leave it to me!"

"No. I can't just leave it to you alone. This is all-out war." Zeref answered while Natsu chuckled.

"A silent message of 'I'm worried for you guys'." She translated, while Zeref glared at her, August smiled at her in understandment.

"I see…"

"Natsu…" Zeref sighed.

"Who cares?" Ajeel shouted, Natsu winced and Zeref glared at the said spriggan. "I alone should be more than enough! God Serena is supposed to be the strongest mage that shitty continent's got! Which means I could end them easy peasy!"

"That may be true. But an all-out offensive, with all our armies… everyone together… it has more meaning this way." Zeref stated, when suddenly Natsu remembered something.

"Ah…" she quitely said.

"The Dragon king festival begins. Begin advancing our troops." Zeref declared when Natsu cleared her throat.

**(A/N: Okay no more spoilers from this part on. It's completely AU now.)**

"I know that everyone is excited on attacking but…" at that, everyone looked at her. "We got one problem."

"And what is that hime?" Dimaria asked.

"We got a truce with the fairytail years ago and unless they did something to break the conditions… well… we can't do anything." At that everyone pause, while Zeref face palmed, and the other siblings chuckled nervoulsy before the Spriggans look at their emperor, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… forgot about that…" At that everyone, excluding August and Invel who sighed, began to protest and nearly shouted at their emperor. August however merely look at the Princess, who seems to be thinking deeply. After a while she cleared her throat, when that didn't caught their attention she sighed before clearing her throat loudly.

"May I speak?" she asked, eyes gleaming darkly, the protesting spriggan gulped before sitting down and look at her.

"Okay. How about we see if they are any loop holes?" She asked, while they shrugged their shoulders. "Good. Wendy," she then look at her sibling. "Go to my office and grab the papers, you know where it is right?" she asked, and Wendy nodded and went out of the room to followed her sister's orders, Natsu glance at the rest of her siblings, who smiled and went after Wendy. She then glance at the rest of the spriggan before they stood up.

"15 minutes only." Zeref stated, the 7 spriggans nodded and went out of the room. Once Natsu was sure that no one is eavesdropping she look at her brother and glared.

"Are you really planning to do the Time Magic, Neo Eclipse?" She whispered harshly, Zeref flinched and sigh.

"Natsu…"

"Don't Natsu me, nii-sama!" Zeref recoiled at the tone of her voice. "We're fine at the moment! Why would you like to go back to the past?" She sobbed out.

"I want to spend my life with you." Zeref started, Natsu look at him.

"You are…"

"I want to spend my life with you as a normal brother, not a black mage or an emperor. I want us to have a normal life." He confessed, Natsu bit his lip before shaking her head and grabs her brother's face and made him look at her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me." She whispered and wipe the tears that manage to escape the emperor's eyes. "We're in this together. We still have time to think about that plan of yours." She then let their foreheads touch one another.

"But for now… let us please… forget about that and focus on our plan… the plan that we all wanted…" she sobbed out, Zeref look at his sister and saw her nearly in tears. Zeref never saw his sister cried or near in tears since he rescued her. He never wanted to make her cry, but he's stubborn just like her and his plan to return back to time was the only reason he created the Alvarez, but now… he doesn't know what to do. In fact Zeref was already having second thoughts for doing the Neo Eclipse. He's given so many now, and he can't risk Ankseram getting mad at his sister for he went and broke the God's law again. Minutes later of physically comforting one another, Natsu moved away when her ears caught the noises the spriggans are making. It didn't took long for them to arrive and entered, still 7 though. Wendy and the rest of their siblings following right after. The blue haired princess, laid down the papers of the condition for the truce between their empire and fairy tail, before Natsu took them then read it out loud. Once she was done reading them, she sat down and look at them, and spoke.

"We've been doing the Fairy tail's condition no. 4 for the last past years. Nothing about our Empire's movement or plans, but merely what my siblings, excluding nii-sama, are doing. For us to proceed on our invasion, we need to make the fairy tail break their our condition, so that we could get the fairy heart without us breaking their condition." she stated, and look at her brother for some suggestions. August hums before asking.

"How can you say that we can make the fairies break the conditions?" At that Natsu smirked darkly and this made the spriggans wonder who is their true ruler at the moment, as they shivered for the second time that day.

"Simple, those fairies are reckless and will act without thinking of the consequences when provoked properly."

"How can we provoke them?" Invel asked.

"By letting them see the person they hate." Zeref answered and look at his sister, who blinked, while smirking.

"I got a plan…"

* * *

_(After the meeting)_

"You really should tell, nii-sama about who you are." Natsu stated, looking at the person in front of her who was hiding at the pillar next to them. At the moment both of them are standing at the porch of the palace, leading to their garden that Natsu planted years ago.

"He doesn't need to know who I am. It's better this way."

"Your wrong." Natsu denied shaking her head. "When I found out what you are, I was glad and it meant something to me. And I'm sure nii-sama will be glad as well."

"Aunty…" at that Natsu paused before sighing.

"Stubborness really runs in the family right, August?" she said as she left her right hand from her front and caressed August cheek, who leans against it.

"And don't call me Aunty… I don't like it…" She giggled as August smiled and then he moved away.

"Thank you." He then turned and left as leaving Natsu to watch his back.

"Oh August…" Natsu sighed before looking at her garden. "If only you would confess on who you are…" she then trailed of remembering the day she found out that August is the child of Zeref and Mavis.

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

* * *

_(Two months after Natsu returned home and removed Zeref's curse)_

_Natsu panted, wiping the sweat that was about to drip down from her chin before smiling, and reach her hand out towards the soldier that she defeated while training with swords as their weapons. The soldier accepted her hand and they bowed at each other before leaving the training grounds. Natsu went towards to her siblings who was watching her train and tried to ignore the stares the soldiers are giving her. When she arrived in front of her family, Wendy handed her a towel while Zeref handed her a cloak, to which she immediately accepts and leaves the place as soon as she grabs them. Her siblings looks at her worriedly, before looking at each other and runs after her._

" _Natsu!" they all shouted, as they saw her leaning at the walls, meters away from the training room, panting and her cloak wrap around her, the towel on her head._

" _It's fine… it's fine…. This is the Alvarez not Erebus… alvarez not erebus…" Natsu sobbed out, while her siblings stops besides her and frown upon hearing her mumbles._

" _Natsu…" Zeref whispered, reaching out towards her and hugs her as she cried in his shoulder. When she finally fell asleep, Zeref lift her up and carried her bridal style and heads towards Natsu's room._

" _Wendy, you and the others head to the library, Invel is probably waiting." He said, the siblings had no choice but to nod and followed his orders, for they knew that whenever their sister is having a panic attack, only their brother can help her. Zeref smiled as he watch his siblings run towards the library, happy that they understood why he's doing this. Upon arriving at Natsu's room, he went to her bathroom where a warm bath is already prepared for her. He then took off her training clothes which consisted of a tight sleeveless crop top, and sweat pants. Her clothes aren't really that revealing but his soldiers liked her body, and he can only give them a slight and discreet punishment. Once he was done giving his sister a bath, he made her wear clothes that she's comfortable with and those are the dresses that won't show her body figure, which is almost impossible but Zeref would give Natsu anything she likes. Once he was done, Zeref left and went to his office to do… his emperor duties._

* * *

_(One hour later)_

_Natsu slowly blink her eyes open and realize that she's in her room. Not bothered by the fact that her clothes is different from the one she's wearing earlier, already knowing that Zeref change them, she went out and head towards the hanging garden in front of their palace. When she arrived there, she pause and saw August sitting at one of the benches._

" _August?" Natsu called out, which made the former to look at her and smiled. She smiled back before sitting down next to him._

" _I haven't seen you in awhile." She started, which August hummed._

" _I've been busy training my magic." She laughed at that and look at him._

" _So old and yet you felt so young aren't we, August?" at that August laugh, though the way he laughed remind Natsu of someone._

" _Nii-sama?" she asked softly and August stop before looking behind him then look back at her._

" _My Lady?" he asked softly and then Natsu put her hand on his cheek and close her eyes. What she then saw were flashbacks of August and him meeting her brother…. And his true relationship with the emperor. Slowly Natsu open her eyes and look at him, when August saw her eyes, he knew that she knew something._

" _Your… Zeref-nii and… Mavis's…. child…" she said slowly and he froze before looking away and closed his eyes._

" _How did you know?" he asked, he knew that he should deny it but… what's the point of denying when she's confindent of her knowlegde._

" _I had a gift to see the past. It was unleased recently actually." She said. "Why didn't you tell him?"_

" _There's no point of telling." He said. "I'm already content to stay by his side."_

" _August… he needs to know he had son." Natsu told him as she made him look at her by putting both of her hands on his cheeks._

" _Larcade is already doing that job. And…" he then look at her. "I have a caring aunt who knew and as long as I have a family who cares… that's all that matters." She sighed before smiling._

" _He gaved you the name August… you got the right to keep your secret hidden, but… it's better if he knew."_

" _Maybe…"_

" _Tell him… soon or later even."_

" _Perharps." Natsu sighed._

" _Stubborness runs in the family, I see." She smiled and made August lay in her lap as she caress his hair and hummed. Slowly, the mage fall asleep smiling peacefuly, while Natsu smiled, glad that even after all this years, a family member with a Dragneel blood in their viens, is staying with her brother, even if he didn't know._

_(End of Flash Back)_

* * *

Natsu sighed after remembering that moment. Ever since then, she bonded with her nephew and they both celebrated August birthday, unknown to the emperor.

"I wonder what if I hadn't seen you past… would I merely ignore you and let things be…?" she thought to herself before sighing and turn around when she felt Larcade's magic entering the palace, which made her sigh.

"And another nephew appeared." She mumbled, when Aoi appeared beside her.

"You got troublesome nephews." The phoenix tease, which made her sigh.

"August is not troublesome, Larcade on the other hand… is merely jealous of me…" she told him, as she continue to walk.

"Seems like troublesome to me~"

"Aoi…" Natsu sighed before heading to her office where she would handle some of the paper works her brother gave her.

* * *

_(One week later)_

Zeref sighed as he felt Larcade's aura. He knew that he would be jealous of Natsu, considering that all those years, his main focus and the only person he cared about is Natsu.

"I got a feeling he wants to kill me." Natsu mumbled as she, Zeref and Wendy board an ordinary ship heading towards Ishgar. Wendy laughs nervously before looking at the side of the ship and wave at the rest of their siblings, the spriggans and the people who watch them leave.

"It's okay Natsu." Zeref told her as he and Natsu stand besides Wendy.

"Easy for you to say…" Natsu mumbled and Aoi appeared beside them.

"Yeah, you're not the one that's been glared for the pass week." He grumbled while Zeref laugh.

"Take care!" Happy shouted, while they smiled and waved as their ship began to leave the port. When their continent is no longer seen, Natsu smiled as she turn to look at the sea in front leading to Ishgar.

"It's time to see… if there's any difference…" She giggled, while Zeref smirked darkly and Wendy giggled.

"Did you send him a notice?" Zeref asked, to which Wendy nodded.

"Yup~ he should received it by now…" she told him and the siblings smiled at her.

* * *

_(Fairy tail guild)_

Makarov trembled upon finishing the letter he's been reading at the moment. For the pass years he receive letters from his ex-family members. He can't hide the fact that he've been receiveing letters from someone, especially when the letters had always been accepted by Mirajane. He was lucky that Wendy never bother to wrote anything on the envelope, though it made the fairy tail suspicious they didn't ask about it, and it made him glad because he can't risk to break the condition the emperor laid down for the treaty they created. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that he'll be seeing Natsu and Wendy within three days.

**To the Fairy Tail Master Makarov,**

**Please be prepared that we'll be arriving at the Ishgar within 3 days once you receive this letter. Princess Natsu, Emperor Zeref and I, Princess Wendy, will be going there as normal people. Please do remember the condition the Emperor laid down for the treaty. That is all**

**Signed,**

**Wendy Dragneel**

The Grand Master of Fairy tail sighed, he can't help but be hurt on how Wendy is being so… formal towards him. Even though years had pass since he receive her letters she wrote formally.

"Master?" Erza knocked at the door, Makarov slowly hid the letter at his bottom drawer where he hid all of the letters he received.

"What is it?" He asked, just as she opened the door.

"It's time for lunch." She told him, which made him smiled and nod.

"I'll be down in a minute." He told her which made her smiled and went out of the room. Makarov sat there for a few more moments, starting to feel happy that he would be seeing the kids he missed the most. With that thought, he went out of the room and into the hall to eat together with his family.

* * *

_(At the forest of Magnolia)_

Gray sighed as he entered his home, well… Natsu's home. For the pass years he began to live here and it also became his sanctuary every time Juvia annoyed him far too much. He took off his jacket and put it in the hook behind the door before sitting down at the couch where a picture of Natsu is display at.

"Natsu…" he whispered before sighing once again and close his eyes.

'Come back…'

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Bloody 17: Magnolia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll using Natsu and Etherias to call our favorite salamander

 

 

* * *

 

_Opening Song: V.I.P from Magi (2_ _nd_ _Part)_

* * *

 

_**Shita o mite warau yori mo ue o mite zetsubou shitai** _

" _ **motto" kuchiguse ga ii**_

_(A girl with long pink haired, tied into a high pony tail, is seen walking ahead of us down at the hallway of the palace, before stopping and look at the window beside her, revealing a smiling face of Natsu/Etherias. At the window were sakura petals flying making her eyes follow it and when they landed at their balcony garden, she smiled widely before moving away, while our view zooms to the balcony.)_

_**Oto ni duuji o tsuketagaru kyuukaku ni Taketa ano hito eh** _

_**Ima ore wa ikutsu dai? Kikasete** _

_(At the balcony were Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily, having a picnic, is watching as the flowers fells from the tree they bloom at, which is planted beside them, and flies away. They look at each other before standing up and walks towards the doorway where Invel, who adjusted his glasses, is standing at and when they passed him, he followed. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**(Instrumental)** _

_(Flash and reveals_

_"Blood Revelation 2_

_ケツち_

_コクつ_ _._ _げる_ _2"_

_Disappears)_

_**Fushigi to tobira no mukuo ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku** _

_**Daremo ga kunuo no hate sa ore mo** _

_(The next scene is Natsu standing beside Zeref, who is sitting at the chair of the throne room, leaning his cheek on his fisted hand while the elbow of the said hand is leaning at the arm chair, both of them smirking. In front of them are the Spriggans standing in a straight line, either smirking, leering or smiling. Then suddenly the rest of the siblings arrived and went towards the older ones, followed by Aoi, who flew towards his mistress and lands at Natsu's shoulder. The said princess glance at her pet before looking back at us and raised her hand, which made Aoi flew and then blue flames began to surround him and everything was white before revealing…)_

_**Sutakkaato ni kizanda** _

_(The Fairytail mages, who are standing in front of their guild, smiling sadly. Makarov and Mavis standing in front of them with the same facial expression. However, Romeo, Asuka and Gray weren't there. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Hagireyoku aruita michi ja nai kedo** _

_**Sotto negai o kometa** _

_(Romeo and Asuka was seen next in the forest where they created a small altar for their missing family members, kneeling and praying. Before they stood up and look at the sky, smiling and then they both walk away holding each other's hands and it tightens slowly, showing as a sign of comfort. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Ano hi no shounen wa ima kono keshiki nani, omou darou?** _

_**Saa uchinuke** _

_(Next to be seen was Gray leaning at the wall of his house, of Natsu's house, found in the middle of the forest looking at the small garden he created, filled with flowers that reminded him of their missing family members before grabbing a Gaillardia flower from its bush near him and twirls it and watch as the strong wind blew the petals away and Gray could only watch it, as few petals flew away as well. Sakura petals covers the view.)_

_**Akogare o ima tsukanda** _

_**Mi o yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni** _

_(Next scene is Gray and Etherias passing each other in the market of Magnolia, before Etherias stopped and look back and watched Gray walk away from her with his shoulders slump, before she turned and walks away, and then it was Gray's turn to stop and watches her as she walk away, an images of Natsu flashes before his eyes before he closed them and smiles before walking away._   _Gaillardia petals covers the view.)_

_**Mittsu kazoete the show time** _

_**Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara** _

_(And the next seen was a two cliffs facing each other, strong winds blowing. On each cliff stood the Fairytail mages and the Alvarez rulers and shields. The Fairytail mages are standing in line, frowning, while their enemies were smirking at them, except from the princes and princesses who are smiling, the smiles however are cold and give them shivers. However, it was only Gray who had his eyes widen slowly upon making eye contact with the Heiress, who was smiling gently at him. Thunder flashes in the background, followed by a white flash.)_

_**Saa tobikomou** _

_("Blood Revelation 2_

_ケツち_

_コクつ_ _._ _げる_ _2")_

* * *

 

_(Bloody 17: Magnolia)_

* * *

 

_(Three days later, at the sea near Hargeon port)_

Wendy look at the Hargeon port, before clenching her fist at the side of the ship.

"Wendy?" Natsu called out softly, which made her look at her older siblings, who had their hoods up and look at her worriedly.

"I can't believe that we're here." She stated, Natsu blink and reach towards her third sibling and lifted her hood up.

"We need to hide our identity." Natsu mumbled before kneeling down and look at her straight in the eyes. "Do you want to go back to the empire?" she then asked. Wendy shakes her head.

"No…. you're so brave to confront the traitors to continue this plan. I need to stay with you." Wendy answered, Zeref smiled and patted her head.

"Wendy, you don't need to force yourself, okay?" He stated, making Wendy to nod.

"Your highness." One of their 'crew' called out, which made Zeref to look at him and nods in understanding, before looking at his siblings.

"We can't let the people around the port know that there are other people who aren't a part of this ship's 'crew' and see us. We'll be landing at the port with my magic." He stated, his sisters nodded and grabbed his hand. The 'crew' saluted them before they were gone.

"We can't let the emperor down! Continue pretending!" the captain of the ship shouted which also made them shout in agreement.

* * *

 

_(Hargeon Port)_

Natsu, Wendy and Zeref appeared at a dark alley around the port, which made them sigh in relief before they walk away. They blended with the townspeople, as Natsu and Wendy look around, their heart couldn't help but clench upon seeing the port where their team usually departs for a vacation or a mission. Zeref watch his siblings look around the port from the corner of his eyes.

"Etherias? Wendy?" He asked slowly as the two of them stop. Before he could ask what was wrong, he was suddenly met with two big pair of puppy eyes. Zeref blink in confusion before thinking.

'Hold on… the only thing that will make them give me those eyes is when they want something.' He thought. 'But they never ask for anything unless…' he then glance up and nearly sweat drop upon seeing a bakery. It's not like there is no bakery in his empire, it's just that he spoil his siblings too much, letting them have at least three slices of cake after lunch and dinner. Every. Single. Day. And being stuck at a ship for three days with no sweets is probably making them crave sweets. Sighing in defeat, Zeref smiled and patted their heads.

"Alright." He stated, smirking upon seeing their eyes brighten and they all went inside. His sisters immediately went to the cakes displayed and look at the choices they had, unfortunately their hoods went down. Zeref sighed as they didn't lift their hoods up, he wants to do the same, but he rather not have his face seen by anyone else other than his people and family, also include the fact that they'll be in big trouble if they bump into some mages that knew his appearance as the Black Wizard Zeref, it would jeopardize their plan. As he watch his siblings talk and choose a cake, Zeref didn't notice the door open nor was he standing in front of the said door. But he did notice the way Wendy and Natsu froze and lift their hoods up, which made him frown.

"Come on! We can eat cakes when we got back to Magnolia, Erza!" Zeref froze before wincing when he felt an armor bump into him, just then his eyes widen upon hearing a name of a certain mage, he look up and his eyes widen more upon seeing fairy tail mages, not just any fairy tail mages but a member of the team of the very mages who betrayed his siblings. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia. Zeref watch as the red haired mage went towards the display case where Natsu and Wendy is, the emperor saw the two of them moved to the side to avoid the former 7th master of Fairy tail.

"You know Erza, Gray. Once she see a bakery, she needs to eat their strawberry shortcake." The celestial mage answered, while the demon slayer mage merely groan. Zeref then saw his siblings beginning to tense as the three fairy tail mages crowed over the display case. Not wanting for Natsu to have another episode from her trauma, Zeref went towards the display case and talk to the staff standing behind the said case.

"Can you give me a whole cake of the sweetest cake you have?" He ordered, deepening his voice, he felt the mages look at him in shock while Wendy went and grabs his left hand, making him wrap his right arm around Natsu's waist.

"Right away sir, are you eating it here or…?"

"Make it to go." Wendy answered, making sure her voice is a bit lighter than her normal voice. Normally it would be her older sister that would continue what their older brother would say, but with the unexpected bump with the fairy tail mages, they knew that Natsu is still in shock. The wind dragon slayer felt Zeref squeezing her hand in gratitude. The staff nodded at them and immediately take out a cake before heading to the counter which made them followed.

"Excuse us." Zeref grunted as they pass in front of the fairy tail mages, who moved away and their eyes on them.

"This cake is triple layered chocolate." The staff stated. "Chocolate cake, with chocolate filling and chocolate icing and fondant. The white you see on the top are powdered sugar. Does that satisfy you sir?" the man confirm, Zeref merely nodded and Wendy took a small pouch from the side of his cloak and paid the man the exact amount of the cake.

"It's fine. My sister and I are sweet tooth." She stated and grab the box when it was done being wrap up, Zeref glance at the fairy tail mages and glared at them, upon seeing that they are still looking at him. But when Wendy squeezed his hand, he led his siblings towards the door of the bakery.

"What's wrong Gray?" They heard Lucy asked as Zeref opened the door.

"…Nothing…" Was the answered they heard before the door closes and they left the bakery. Zeref glance around before they entered another alley and used his magic to transport them outside the border of Hargeon. They walk further away from the border and once they arrived at a clearing, Zeref snapped his fingers and a round table with three chairs appeared. Wendy went and sat down, putting the cake at the table and began to pant heavily while Zeref made Natsu sat down and brought her hood down, him and Wendy following suit.

"Natsu, Natsu…" Zeref called gently, patting the pink haired princess's cheeks. "Natsu… come back to us, Natsu." Zeref bit his lip upon seeing no response, before looking at Wendy, who seems to have a trouble breathing normally.

"Wendy…" Zeref went towards her and kneeled down and grabs the blue haired princess's face and made her look at her. "Look at me in the eyes. It's me… big brother is here." Zeref stated and began to wipe his sister's cheek. Slowly, Wendy blink and look intensely at her big brother's onyx eyes.

"Zeref-nii-sama?" Wendy called out and receive a smile and a nod in response. "What were they doing there?" Wendy asked, while Zeref frowned.

"They probably came back from a mission." He answered. "Help me bring back you sister." He added, Wendy gasp and they all look at Natsu, who had a blank expression.

"She's not ready to meet them?" Wendy asked as she kneeled down with her brother, who shakes his head.

"She's ready alright. But we didn't expect to bump with each other right after arriving here, you know how she is when something unexpected happen." Zeref answered, Wendy hummed and began to call Natsu. Zeref sighed as he patted his sister head.

"What happen?" Zeref blink and look up, seeing Aoi flapping his wings above them, he gave him a small smile and stated.

"Fairies." At that Aoi flew down to the table and look at the emperor, while Wendy talks to Natsu.

"What?" From the tone of the phoenix voice, Zeref knew he was frowning. "How?"

"We were stopping at a bakery to eat cakes, you knew how these two are with their sweets, and unexpectedly… they suddenly show up."

"They? Which Fairies?" Aoi growled.

"Natsu's former team mate." Zeref growled out, before sighing. "This is just like when Marin and Ajeel surprised her." He stated, remembering the day Natsu's expression went blank.

* * *

 

_(Flashback)_

* * *

 

_(Two years ago)_

_A year had pass since Zeref's curse lifted. The Spriggans were glad that the curse is lifted that they no longer needed to be tense around their emperor as well as the fact that the princess eyes is brighter than ever. Zeref knew that he and his siblings, together with Aoi, had succeeded on helping Natsu recover from her trauma, they were all confident, together with the rest of their people, that they didn't expect for it to come back, which also made the servants fear Zeref, because in replace of the curse, Zeref now possess an attitude they never thought their emperor would have. Overprotectiveness and possessiveness. And this time is the time they will finally found out how much this attitudes will reach as well as knowing their mistake for being so confident on the fact that their sister might no longer dull. It all started when the servants saw Marin and Ajeel walking down the hallway of the palace, carrying party poppers behind them._

" _Have you seen Princess Etherias?" Ajeel asks one of the servants, who nodded and answered._

" _We saw her drinking tea at the courtyard." They answered and bowed as they were also ordered by the said princess to get the emperor._

" _Perfect…" Ajeel mumbled and they both walk towards the courtyard._

" _I can wait to see the princess reactions~" Marin cheered as he swing the party popper back and fro._

" _Hehehehe, this prank will surely be the best~" Ajeel pumped his fist up. What kind of prank they were talking about? Well, for the sake of knowing their new rulers, the shields and said rulers held a meeting, so that they would know each other, which didn't work well because of Lacarde. They also found out that their heiress likes to play prank to her former guild mates. When asked what kind of prank, it would mostly have her put spicy sauce to the foods and other mischievous deeds that her mind will come up with. Happy may or may not brag on how no one manages to prank their older sister back due to her sharp nose, and hearing. Everytime a guild mate tried, their sister already busted them up on their prank. This of course gave Ajeel a terrible a idea to have a surprise prank to their heiress, where they would jump behind Natsu, Marin popping up the party popper and him jumping to embrace their heiress and he may or may not have the idea to 'accidentally' groped the chest area of the said princess._

_It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at the courtyard, where they saw there princess sitting down at a picnic blanket, reading a book, a chair beside her so that she could put her tea whenever she 's done drinking. Ajeel focus and grinned upon realizing that their princess is focus to the book. Gesturing at Marin they both slowly creep behind their princess. Natsu, unknowing to what is about to happen, hums thinking where her brother is while flipping her book to the next page. The next following events scared Natsu._

" _GHAAAA!"_

_POP!_

" _Aaahhhhh!"_

_Ajeel jumped, while Marin popped the party popper as the shield went to hug the leader of the blue phoenix, who scream so loud that it rang towards the whole castle. Ajeel and Marin laughed so hard when they heard and saw the pink haired mage's reaction, while the former touches Natsu's chest area, both men didn't know the consequences of their action. However, the princess of the fire dragons was frozen, not moving and was trembling, her eyes turning blank. Aoi immediately went out of Natsu's necklace, where he was sleeping only to be awoken by her mistress scream._

" _Natsu!" He shouted and an arm wrap over Natsu's shoulder and finally seeing two men laughing on the floor._

" _What are you doing?!" Aoi shouted, just then Zeref and the rest of the Dragneel siblings arrived._

" _What happen here?!" Zeref roared. Normally, Ajeel and Marin would be scared whenever their emperor would get mad like that, but they were having the time of their lives that they continue laughing._

" _ **Marin! Ajeel!"**_ _Zeref shouted while the remaining shield finally arrived. At the tone of their emperor they finally stop and gulp upon seeing the dark aura the Dragneels have._

" _ **What. Did. You do?"**_ _Wendy asked slowly as she stepped forward, the two culprits, gave them a gibberish explanation. Aoi scowled at them before looking at his mistress and froze._

" _Natsu!" He shouted which catches the attention of the siblings, who were glaring at the shield and soldier._

" _What is it?" Zeref asked worriedly as he went towards Natsu and froze upon seeing her blank expression. Wendy and Carla gasped as they followed suit with their brother, while Happy and Lily mumbled a silent 'no' before they all went and glared at their suspects who gulp. What happen that day was to remain unknown for the people who weren't there, for the sake of their sanity. While the people who were present remain quiet and went back to fear their emperor, this time the fear they have includes the remaining siblings. But the one who fear them the most is Ajeel and Marin who weren't seen for days after the incident. But when the other shield saw them, they hold their back their questions. Seeing their bruised faces, limping bodies, and broken arms, they decided that they rather remain ignorant, for as they say ignorance is a bliss. As for Natsu, since the incident she acts like a lifeless doll and added to the fact that her eyes are blank, the siblings didn't know what to do. For days they encourage her to come back to them and that she's safe with them. It took them a week to regain their sister back and they were happy she was back, she also apologize for the trouble but they merely hugged her. There are particular days that Ajeel and Marin would pop out of nowhere to surprise her, which angered the Dragneels. But their fear towards Zeref maintained as he gave the worse punishment, sometimes they forgot though and decided to do it again and again. Lucky for them Natsu can came back from a week to an hour, depending on how much shock she is. But other than Ajeel and Marin, no one tried to surprise the princess._

* * *

 

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

 

Zeref shakes his head, and look at his siblings, sighing in relief upon seeing Natsu responding to Wendy, by responding meaning that she's patting the blue mage's head, smiling and her eyes are slowly gaining light.

"You okay, Natsu?" Zeref asked as he kneeled down in front of Natsu, who looks at him smiling.

"Yes, thank you." She said breathlessly, Zeref smiled and went to cut the cake for her and Wendy to eat.

"Are you sure you're okay? It was quite a shock to see them there!" Wendy stated, holding Natsu's hand who smiled at her.

"I promise I'm fine Wendy. I should have never let my guard down though." Natsu mumbled, which made Zeref to sigh.

"All of us are to blame." He stated, giving his sisters the cake they crave. "We're here in Ishgar, where our enemies are, yet we let our guard down and they unknowingly caught us off guard." Wendy and Natsu sighed, eating a piece of their cakes while Aoi merely hummed.

"Where to next?" Aoi asked. Natsu look at him before blinking and raise her left wrist where her bracelet is.

"What it is Natsu?" Zeref asked, said mage glance at him before looking back at the bracelet.

"One of the guardians are calling me." She stated, Wendy look up.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Regilos… the guardian of the Earth orb."

"Why would he call you?" Zeref asked, whilr Aoi perched at his mistress shoulder.

"I don't know." She said. "Only one way to find out." And then all she sees is white.

* * *

 

_(The next day)_

After yesterday event, Natsu, Zeref and Wendy arrived at a burned down forest.

"What…" Wendy trailed off, looking around them. Natsu sighed as she took in the damage that Regilos told her.

" _The humans are burning another forest! They're hurting my land! They didn't even replace it!"_

"So this is the damage." Zeref mumbled, touching an ash of a tree. Aoi then went out of the necklace and look at his mistress.

"Shall we begin?" He asked and Natsu nodded, she then lift her left wrist where her bracelet is and let the orbs surround her.

"Wind." She called, raising her hand up in the middle of the circle. Just then a gush of wind passed them, ashes from the burned forest flew away.

"Earth… grass." Natsu added and suddenly grass grew from the ground. The others watch this, amaze at her, no matter how many times they see this, it never gets old.

"Summer trees…" And trees begin to grew, the kind of tree that you see every summer season. Aoi then flew around the border of the burned forest in circles leaving blue dust in his wake. Zeref smiled and look at his sister, who touched her Tiara that she's been hiding inside her cloak the whole time, and from their experience both Zeref and Wendy close their eyes to protect themselves from the bright light that covered Natsu. When they opened them, the saw a blue phoenix, Natsu's bird form.

"I'll never get tired of seeing her in that form." Zeref stated, breathlessly, which made Wendy giggled.

"Neither do I." Then the leader and princess of the blue phoenix clan flew up to the middle of the forest, where she cried a tear and a huge Sakura Tree grew at the very spot where the tear landed. She then landed back besides her sibling and turned back into a human, while Aoi finally stopped flying around and went back to her necklace.

"That was tiring." The blue phoenix mumbled, while his mistress giggled and look back at the once burned down forest, now turned back into a lively green forest.

"Is it protected?" Zeref asked, Natsu hummed in confirmation.

"Yup." She then lifted the hood of her cloak up and walk away while the forest animals returned to their home. "If a human tried to cut the trees down or burned them without replacing it, the forest will regrow by itself while the person responsible for the damage will receive a karma."

"You're really are amazing, Natsu-nee." Wendy stated, amazed, following suit and grabs Natsu's hand. Zeref chuckled and went after his siblings.

"I take it that Aoi is tired." He stated and Natsu laughs before they heard a grumbling from the necklace.

"Damn right I am. I'm lucky that I can rest inside here." Aoi stated, which made them laughed.

"Shall we continue then? To Magnolia?" Natsu asked, both of her siblings look at her, nodding. Natsu grabs their hands before closing her eyes. Suddenly a blue flame burst from her back and turn into wings, her phoenix wings. It's unknown to everybody, except from her siblings and Aoi, but Natsu can be a human and a phoenix at the same time, you can say that she's adapted being a half human and half phoenix. But the thing is, in that form, Natsu only have her phoenix wings. The difference is that her wings is made of blue fire when in her half form, while in her phoenix form it's made of blue feathers with blue flames at each tip of the feathers. Her wings is also big, with 3 meters wide span, and she can carry all of her siblings at the same time, as long as they hold one another. She's also fast but not as fast as her phoenix form.

"I forgot to drink my medicine." Wendy suddenly mumbled, smiling nervously at them. Zeref and Natsu look at her, blinking.

"You forgot to drink you medicine?" Zeref asked slowly, before sighing and face palming, while Natsu chuckled. The medicine they were talking about is something that Zeref created for Natsu and Wendy. He knows about the thing with Dragon slayers getting motion sickness, at first, whenever they head to the caracolle, they would use Wendy's magic to avoid motion sickness, but then it stop working at them. Zeref then uses his magic but it also starts to wear out. So for weeks Zeref finally used his big brain again and created a medicine that could help them stop being motion sickness. It work, and thus the sisters need to drink it before riding that would make them motion sickness.

"Its fine Wendy," Natsu stated, flapping her wings and grabs Wendy's hand. "Just imagine that I'm Carla." With that said, they flew away before Wendy and Zeref could blink.

"Onee-sama!"

"Natsu!" They both shouted, while said princess laughs and are on their way to Magnolia.

* * *

  _(Three hours later)_

Natsu landed to the ground softly while her siblings panted.

"Next time…" Zeref panted out. "Never, ever fly freestyle." He finished, clutching his heart remembering the times where Natsu flew around in circles and nearly let him and Wendy fell down, only to catch them laughing.

"No promises~" She giggled and began to look around while Wendy and Zeref sighed exasperatedly. They then look around and headed towards Natsu, who was standing at a cliff.

"So we finally arrived." Zeref stated, looking down at the city below them. They look around the town, before smirking.

"And there's the fairies." Wendy commented, pointing at the Fairy tail guild standing in its full glory, and a fairy tail flag.

"Now then… shall we commence our plan?" Natsu giggled before turning away from the cliff, with her siblings following suit. It's finally time, to see if fairies changes or not.

* * *

 

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm back! I would like to apologize for the late update and since it's 2018, I'm planning to continue my one month update, but I would limit each chapter into 5-8k words. Sorry guys. Also if you guys had any suggestions for the next chapter I would appreciate it very much~**

**Thank you for reading as well as the Kudos~**

 


End file.
